Escape
by IceQueenCharlie
Summary: A New Life, A New Country, A New Start and hopefully a New Family. The wish of a little girl as she runs away from everything she has ever had to put up with in her life. Can the CSI:NY Team, and especially Danny and Lindsay help here through it all.....
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Okay so I thought I might try this story, it will be a CSI:NY trust me just roll with it okay :P well you can if you all like it and review loads, but anyway see what you think and if you want me to continue REVIEW PEOPLE!!

* * *

"_There was no doubt about what was going threw my mind as I made the long walk down the iron walkway from the plane that I had just disembarked. I was going to a new life, a new country, a new family hopefully and a better and nicer place for me to live. _

_I knew as I made my was down the walkway that I shouldn't have run away from my problems, from what I was going on in my life, but I needed to get away, go to a new country and to forget about it all. I was surprised when they let me onto the plane, the airport was the first place had thought of and with the money I had taken, was the place I thought would take me far away from everything around me. They asked me for my passport which luckily I had had since I was 4 hidden in a box under the thing I called a bed, but that didn't matter, they asked if my parents had sent me and I lied about them already being in America and me seeing them again, gave them a fake letter from my parents and telling them all about why I was going over. The lady didn't really believe me but I knew she could see the bruises behind the make up I had placed on my face, and that even with my hair down and a cap on she could see the ones on my shoulders, so I think she let me threw because she knew I was escaping. _

_I made it to the end of the walkway and walked over to the baggage claim area of JFK international, everyone looked excited or happy about arriving and none of them more so than me. I collected my bag and also my violin case, which was the one thing that I had managed to save from the "house". I loved to dance, to play violin and to do gymnastics and that's what I did when school was on, I was part of a national dance school back in England and luckily I had been referred to come and train in New York. That was the only bit of luck I had ever had, the one thing that I was truly happy for. The college new I was coming today and that I was going to be travelling alone, I told them my parents were dead and that I had no one back in England, which in a way was true to me at least. They were dead to me now, after everything they had done I was glad that I had come to New York. I was 13 years old and for my whole live I had practically lived at the dance school, it was my home and it was my family, but then I got taken out, my "Parents" said I couldn't go because I needed to be home to help with "deliveries", which where all totally illegal and most of them were delivered by very dodgy looking men with scars on there faces. _

_So now here I was, my bag containing the only clothes I really needed, my dancing ones, a set of old tattered ballet shoes which I had been wearing since I was 9 and now after dancing everyday in them for many hours, 4 years later they were held together by a prayer and luck as far as everyone, including me, were concerned. I had very few pairs of underwear and maybe 5 other outfits in there but that was all. With the violin case as well I finally made my way out towards the arrivals exit to go into the middle of JFK International's arrivals terminal, and the thing was huge. I knew over 1000 planes flew in and out everyday going to far off destinations and countries but now I was here, in New York, and I was so excited. _

_I walked out and looked to see if there was anything or anyone with a banner with my name on, or if I could see anyone I recognised from the photo I got threw in the mail. I looked around and saw no one, everyone around me was finding someone they knew, someone they loved, they were all smiling, hugging, kissing, squealing with excitement as they found there long lost uncle, there brother they hadn't seen in years, and maybe even there little affair on the side, I thought as one man and woman walked by, one wearing a wedding ring and the other not. I picked up on that, the small details in people; I could probably tell you anything about anyone in the room I was looking at, at that moment. People said I was a good judge of character, knew people well, I just thought I had spent too long hidden away at home watching people walking past the window wondering what was going on in there lives. _

_I waited for about 30 mins looking for anyone else, watching the people go by from my seat by the huge glass window that overlooked one of the runways and holding bays. When I finally realised there was no one there I left the terminal and followed the exit signs, I made my way out to the huge glass sliding door and went to find a way to get into the centre of New York. I didn't trust taxi's, not in places I didn't know so I found a shuttle bus that said it ran from here to Central New York and hopped aboard that. I paid my fare, and boarded, finding a seat near the window so I could look outside to see what was going on, all the landmarks I would be seeing. I saw the Statue of Liberty from the plane and nearly the whole of Manhattan. It looked so big and busily, so many skyscrapers and then in the centre was Central Park, the little bit of greenery, calmness, and plant life in the huge city. That was the one place I want to go when I arrived in the city, and when the bus finally stopped outside one of the big shops, I can't remember the name but there are so many, I looked over to road and saw the green outlines of the park. I smiled and pulled my bag over the road with me, I walked threw tree's and on grass, and finally I reached a lake in the centre of it all, it was so beautiful and peaceful and the only way you would think that it was in the middle of one of the worlds most bustling city's was if you looked up and saw the large skyscrapers protruding the New York skyline._

_I sat there for a while then decided to get my violin out of its case and began to play, a soft melody I had been taught years ago and now I could play it with my eyes close and most likely in my sleep as well. It always made me feel happy to play it and remember the good times instead of the bad, it was one of my many escapes. I opened my eyes and saw people gathering round me, listening to me play, I smiled at them and played a quicker song and some people started to clap along to the beats. they all stood entranced by my playing, most of them older people, some young, all amazed to see a 13 year old playing that well and just because she wanted to. I knew some of them were staring at my face, at the bruise and cuts that I was sporting at that moment but most of them watched my hands and how I was playing at that moment in time. I loved playing or performing to an audience, the one thing that made me feel hole, I could dance my heart off, forget about it all and just dance. And the audience when they looked at me only say me dancing, not my heart wrenching past or home life, just me, my body and the music in the background. _

_I stopped playing after a while and everyone clapped and placed some money into the top of my open violin case, I didn't want it and that wasn't the reason I had been playing but it was nice for people so I smiled and thanked them all. Once they had all gone I counted up the money, I had about 10 which I thought was pretty impressive, and placed it into the back pocket of my warn jeans. I had been dressed in them for 3 days now and I felt very dirty and smelly, even though I had tried to wash myself on the plane as best I could, I still felt horrible. _

_I walked towards the edge of the park again so I could make my way back into the bustling city so I could find the school. I had the address in my hand on a piece of paper, but finding it was beginning to become a problem. I walked for about 2 hours turning this way and that trying to find it but my luck was running out, and I was getting tired and hungry. I stopped and looked around me, looking for somewhere to go and get help but I couldn't find anywhere. I also felt like I was being watched, I don't know why but I did, it made me look behind me every so often to check, searching to see if someone was standing there. _

_I told myself I was going mad and that there was no one but I suppose I was right to be suspicious, after all living where I did for so long you learn to be. I was walking along a road I can't remember where they all look the same to me really, when suddenly some hands grabbed me and pulled me into a back alley, along with my suitcase and violin. I tried to scream, and I struggled against whoever was holding onto to me but it was no good, I was trapped and I had no where to go. I wasn't one to cry, so I just stopped struggling and heard a rough voice in my ear say "good girl." I knew the voice as soon as I heard it, I knew they had found me and I knew I wasn't getting away this time. I just hoped to God that someone would find me."_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTERS OR THE IDEA BEHIND THE SHOW AT ALL!!

Okay so i got some reviews so i thought what the hey ill add chapter 2, was gonna do it yesterday but i was rushed into Hospital so i couldn't, so anyway im okay now so here we are!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What happened next?" Detective Don Flack asked looking at the curious little girl in front of him, she was about 13 years old, they had not gotten her name yet, but he knew that she had been threw a lot.

They had found her next to the bodies of 2 people, a man and woman, they had been beaten, tortured, the woman raped, and then both murdered. And all in front of this girl, she was covered in scars and bandages, she had been beaten badly, very badly, and yet she looked as though it had not affected her at all. When they found her she was sitting in a corner clutching onto an old violin case, and a bag containing dance clothes and some normal clothes. She was not shacking, not crying, just sitting and waiting for them to come and find her. And when they did she smiled at them as if nothing had happened, her cheeks were tear stained so they guessed she had been crying, but when the EMS's took her awake she just looked back at the two dead bodies and sighed.

The girl looked back at Flack and then at Detective Lindsay Monroe who was sitting next to him, before continuing her story again.

"_I was turned around away from the bustling street and looked into the eyes of men I didn't know, but there were 2 people I did know in front of them held at gun point, my so called parents, my so called protectors and I knew they were the reason I now had a gun pressed into my back. I didn't scream or cry, I mean I have been threw this all before and I knew the drill, I was quiet didn't move or make any indication that I was going to run or scream at all. The man nodded behind me I could feel him on the back of my neck. "Good girl," he whispered, took his hand from round my mouth and then made me look into my parents eyes. _

"_Now isn't this a cosy little reunion," he said and pushed me forward so I fell onto my face into the dirty alley street, I felt my knee get cut by something off the floor and the cap which was on my face fell off, revealing my scars and bruises to them all. _

"_I see you have been threw this before," the man said at me and I just stared at him not saying a word, I knew not to answer. "Well then I guess one more time wont hurt you, you have been a very bad little girl taking my money from your parents, we came all this way just to see you, you should feel privileged, I don't go across the ocean for just anyone." He walked up to me and looked me straight in the eyes from my position on the floor. _

"_I feel so loved," I spat at him and it earned me a swipe round the face, I knew it had broken the skin and I could feel an old wound opening and the blood start to pour, it hurt like hell as he hit the existing bruises but I showed no emotion and just looked at him, "I didn't take it all, only what was left after they had used it," I said and I knew he was about to hit me again but he didn't instead he hit my "mother" round the face which caused her to scream slightly from the force of the swipe. I could see she had been crying and both of them looked in an immense amount of pain. I knew they had been tortured before they had even gotten to me, and most likely my "mother" assaulted as well._

"_Well this is interesting," he said, "I was never told that before I made this trip." He punched my "father" in the stomach and I heard him grunt in pain. Then he turned back to me, "Give me the money and I will leave you alone," he said to me and I moved towards the bag I carried and pulled out a pink bag, I gave it to him and he smiled slightly and opened it up, "Count this," he said to the balding short man behind my mother and he took the bag and started to count it._

"_£4000, boss," he said and handed the bag back to his "boss",_

"_You owe me £5005," he said to me, and I shook my head,_

"_I owe you £5" I said to him and then pointed to my "Parents", "They owe you the 5 grand," I said and then got the 10 out of my pocked and handed it to him. "I owe you nothing now," I said smirking at him and that earned me another blow to the face and also a broken wrist. _

"_I thought you would have learnt to keep your mouth closed," the boss said to me and then turned back to my parents. "And you, you should know what I do to people who steal my money," he took out his gun from his holster over his back pocket and pointed it towards them. "Any last words?" he asked them and they turned and my parents who were now white turned and faced me._

_I knew I could see them examining me, looking at all my scares and bruises, and I knew that they felt nothing now; I knew that they never had done, maybe once along time ago but not now, now they were more interested in themselves and the twisted world they had gotten themselves wrapped into. _

"_Goodbye," was all my "father" said as the gun triggered and hit him straight in the forehead, my "mother" screamed and glared at me before she two met the same end. _

_The boss turned to me and kicked me in the stomach one last time before turning and walking out of the alley followed by his men. I didn't see a lot after that because of the blow, but I realised I was crying, not because they were dead but because I was finally free from it all. I blacked out as someone came running down the alley and a woman screamed. I only regained consciousness when you arrived."_

The girl stopped and turned round from looking at the solid brick wall to the left of her to the two detectives opposite her, they were both shocked and Lindsay looked near tears as the girl finished her story and just stared at them.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY :D


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Well i lost my memory stick so i have had to re-write all this and with my GCSE's etc... sorry it took so long for me to add this, hope this is okay, it might suck cause i just wrote it so meeh, sorry if it does, THANK YOU TO ELLEN!! who helped me with the names mwah to you hunni!

Enjoy

Charlie

xxxx

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lindsay and Flack had left the girl in the interrogation room and walked into the observation room, where Stella, Mac and Danny were stood watching them interview the girl.

"Well," Mac said, and looked at the others, as Flack and Lindsay walked into the room, no one knew what to say to each other and Stella was still looking at the girl who was sat at the table looking in interest around the blank room.

"The people who did this to her have obviously left," Flack said and everyone else nodded,

"They wouldn't have stopped and are probably catching the first plane back to London." Mac said, and looked into the room at the girl. "What about her," he said "Any idea who she is?"

"Not a clue," Lindsay said walking over to the glass window, "She's 13 years old, from England, a ballet dancer, and just got enrolled into a ballet school here in New York, got a scholarship and everything. Apart from that nothing."

"We need a name," Stella said and they all nodded,

"How she wont talk to any of us," Flack said and then Mac smirked slightly,

"Lindsay," Mac said and she turned round to look at Mac, "She looked at you the whole time she was telling you what happened, you are the only person she has made eye contact with."

"Okay," Lindsay said sighing, knowing she will have to go back into the room, "I'll have a go," she smiled at the team and walked out of the observation room and back into the interrogation room.

"Hey," Lindsay said smiling and sitting back opposite the girl who looked back at Lindsay and smiled,

"Hey," she said and looked at the glass behind where Lindsay sat, "How many people are in there?" she asked,

"What do you mean?" Lindsay said slightly confused.

"Behind the glass, how many people are watching me?"

"There are 5 of them," Lindsay said, "Detective Flack, who you just met, Mac my boss, Stella my co-worker, and Danny."

"Danny," the girl said smiling, "Who is Danny?" she said smirking then,

"Danny is a friend," Lindsay said smiling at the girl, who laughing slightly,

"Yeah right," she said and laughed, "Danny is your boyfriend isn't he," she said just like a 13 year old girl would,

"He is not," Lindsay said crossing her arms across her chest in mock disgust,

"He so is," the girl said smiling and laughing, the sight warmed Lindsay's heart as the girl turned back into a normal 13 year old and almost forgot about all of the things she had been threw.

"He is not," Lindsay said again but smirked, "Well not yet," she whispered so quietly no one in the observation room could hear but the girl did loudly and she squealed slightly and laughed.

"See told ya so," she said sticking her tongue out at Lindsay, and then stopped but still smiled,

"Yes well," Lindsay said smiling, "You are very good at people spotting like you said," she smiled and then tried to get the answer she wanted, "We need to know your name you know," she said and the girl stopped smiling,

"I…" the girl said but then looked at Lindsay again, "Isabelle," she said, "But everyone at school calls me Izzy,"

"Izzy," Lindsay said and the girl nodded, "It's a beautiful name, what about the rest of it, cause I'm sure Izzy isn't the only part,"

"Marie Smith," Izzy said, "My full name is Isabelle Marie Smith, and you don't sound like you're from New York,"

"I'm not," Lindsay said, "I'm from Montana, me and you seem to be the only people in this place with different accents,"

"I think everyone's accents sound funny to me," Izzy said, "When can I leave?" she asked,

"When we think its safe hunni, but we need to find the people who did this to your mom and dad." Lindsay said,

"There not my mom and dad," Izzy said looking at Lindsay with no expression in her face, "They may biologically be my parents, but there not my mom and dad, I don't have one," she said and the words made Lindsay's heart break for the girl.

"Izzy, I know they did bad things to you but…" Lindsay said but Izzy cut her off,

"No offence, Detective Monroe, but you don't know anything, only what I have told you and that is just the tip of the ice berg." Izzy said and Lindsay nodded at the girl,

"Okay I don't, but we still need to find the people who did this before we can let you go to school. And call me Lindsay as I now know your name." Lindsay said and Izzy smiled.

"Lindsay," Izzy said smiling, "That's a nice name too, my head teacher at my school in England was called Lindsay, she was real nice, I think you are too."

"Thank you Izzy," Lindsay said, "Now when you tell me your parent's names, how about we go and get some lunch,"

"That's bribery you know," Izzy said smirking and Lindsay laughed and nodded, "But it's working, there names are Terry and Victoria, can I go get some food now please," she said and Lindsay nodded,

"Come on then," Lindsay said holding out her hand and Izzy took it and began to walk out of the room where they were met by the rest of the team.

"Go, be careful and be back within the hour," Mac said to them and gave Izzy a smile,

"Thanks Mac," Lindsay said and smiled,

"Thank you Mac." Izzy said him and turned to Lindsay "Where are we going to lunch?"

"I don't know what do you want?" Lindsay asked and Izzy stood and thought,

"Hummm," Izzy said and then smiled, "Pizza I think," she said and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"Okay then Pizza it is," Lindsay said and looked at Danny for some help because she had no idea about the best Pizza restaurants yet, even though she had lived in New York for nearly 2 years now.

"The one we went to the other day after work is good Montana," Danny said and Izzy looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow,

"You must be Danny," Izzy said smirking and Lindsay had to try hard not to show her blush.

"That I am Izzy how did you know?" Danny said and Izzy let go of Lindsay's hand and walked towards Danny and whispered into his ear,

"Cause I know you call it her cause you want to be more than just friends too," Izzy said and walked back not before winking at him and leaving Danny with a weird dazed look, which caused Izzy to giggle, and take Lindsay's hand again and they walked towards the door,

"What did you say to him?" Lindsay asked Izzy intrigued but she just smiled and tapped her nose,

"My secret," Izzy said smugly and smiled widely,

"Okay then," Lindsay said looking at the girl who now had a spring in her step, "What's made you all happy all of a sudden?"

"I've found a new mission now," Izzy said smirking, "Come on Lindsay I wont pizza," she said pulling on Lindsay's arm and they walked out of the Lab and onto the streets of New York.

(Meanwhile back in the Lab)

"What was that all about?" Stella asked a still shocked Danny,

"Nothing," Danny said shaking his head and smiling.

"You know," Mac said smirking, "I think that little girl is going to change things around here," he said and all Danny could do was stare and nod as he watched the woman he loved and the only other person besides him who knew, a 13 year old girl, walk out of the building.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY PEOPLE!!


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

CHAPTER 4 PEOPLES xP hehehe enjoy and thankies of the review!!

Charlie

x x x x xx

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So what so you like to do?" Lindsay said sitting in a booth in the Pizzeria close to the Lab,

"Ballet," Izzy said smiling, "I thought you know that," she said trying to see how far she could push it,

"Watch it you," Lindsay said smiling, "I know that, but what else do you like to do?"

"I can play the violin," Izzy said smiling and Lindsay smiled as well.

"Really?" Lindsay asked and Izzy nodded, "You know this is scary,"

"What is?" Izzy asked intrigued,

"You are," Lindsay said, "You remind me, of well me." Lindsay said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked,

"Ballet, Violin, I bet you wont to play piano as well," Lindsay said and Izzy smiled brightly and nodded. "And I was about your age when my friends, were, they were murdered," she said sadly and Izzy looked at Lindsay in sadness.

"I'm sorry," Izzy said and Lindsay smiled, "But you had a normal childhood right, your parents were okay to you?"

"Oh yes, my parents were brilliant, almost too brilliant, my father was a farmer and the sheriff, and my mother was a lawyer. They love me, and I love them, but I never really saw them growing up, so I went into ballet, and but my life and sole into it, and music, but after my friends were murdered I stopped, well not ballet I could never stop ballet, but I turned to science, and I went to university to become a CSI and I never looked back." Lindsay said smiling and Izzy smiled too,

"I hope I turn out like you Lindsay," Izzy said, "But, I want to be a dancer when I get older, I want to teach dance, and I want to teach as well."

"I know you will," Lindsay said and smiled. "How about we finish this pizza up, go back to the lab, see if you can get your stuff back and see if we can find you a place to stay."

"Okay then," Izzy said smiling and finishing off eating her pizza with gusto.

Later on at the lab Izzy was sitting in Lindsay and Danny's office playing on Lindsay's computer.

"Right then Izzy," Lindsay said walking into the office and sitting on Danny's chair opposite. "We need to find you a place to stay, as we can't let you go to school just yet."

"Why not," Izzy said pouting slightly,

"Because we need to be sure that the people that did this aren't coming back, and we need to find you some place to stay in the holidays." Lindsay said, and this made Izzy's face drop.

"You mean I have to go into foster care," Izzy said and Lindsay nodded solemnly. "But I have lasted 13 years on my own why can't I just do the same now?" Izzy said and Lindsay sighed,

"Because technically you had parents then, and despite the fact that they didn't do anything for you, and now you need someone to look after you here in America." Lindsay said and Izzy looked sadly down at her Pizza.

"But I don't want to," she said pouting again,

"Izzy I don't think you have any choice." Lindsay said and Izzy looked about the cry,

"Can't you do it," Izzy said looking hopefully at Lindsay,

"Do what?" Lindsay said knowing full well what Izzy was asking,

"Be my foster parent, give me somewhere to stay in the holidays, I don't have to have a foster parent cause I am from England, but I need a Guardian from school cause I now live at school and not in England." Izzy said rambling slightly but she didn't care, she didn't want to be put into foster care.

"Okay so maybe we could get it so you only need a Guardian but Izzy I don't think I would be the right person to do this," Lindsay said, and Izzy looked sadly again,

"Why not, it only needs to be during some of the holidays not that much honestly, please Lindsay," Izzy said pleading more, and Lindsay felt her heart melt at the sight of Izzy pleading,

"Izzy I don't know," Lindsay said, "I'll think about it, okay, that's all I can do, okay," she said and Izzy nodded,

"Okay," she said and then smiled, "Can I stay with you tonight though," she said and in Lindsay's eyes she looked more vulnerable saying that than she had done since Lindsay had met her.

"Okay," Lindsay said, "Just cause I don't want anything to happen to you." She said and Izzy smiled brightly, sat up walked round the table and hugged Lindsay tightly.

"Thank you," she said and Izzy really meant it and Lindsay smiled and hugged her back.

"Come on then lets go see if we can get hold of your stuff off Mac," Lindsay said and she and Izzy walked out of the office.

Lindsay managed to get hold of Izzy's ballet shoes and violin as those were the only things that weren't needed for solid evidence if the case ever went to court and the only things Izzy really wanted to keep.

"I don't care about the rest," Izzy said as the held on tightly to both the shoes and the case, smiling at Mac after he handed them to her, "Thank you Mac," she said and he smiled and walked out of the room after giving Lindsay the rest of the night and day off to look after Izzy.

"Come on then," Lindsay said and walked towards the elevator, "You know we need to get you some clothes, you can't wear this NYPD hoodie and my old sweat pants for the rest of your life."

"I don't have any money," Izzy said looking down at what she was wearing, "And I have had to live in less." She said and they both stepped onto the elevator and Lindsay pressed the ground floor button.

"Okay then" Lindsay said looking at the girl with sorrowful eyes, she had been through so much for a 13 year old and was a star in Lindsay's eyes. "What were you going to wear at school?" Lindsay asked,

"They have gotten me a lot of new clothes as they knew I came from a poor family, there at the ballet school in my dorm." Izzy said and Lindsay smiled and nodded.

"Okay then, I think a trip to your school is in order," Lindsay said and Izzy's smile got wider.

"Can I really see my school now," she said hopefully and Lindsay smiled and nodded, "Cool, come on then Lindsay hurry up," Izzy said grabbing hold of Lindsay's hand and dragging her out of the building, Lindsay laughing at her antics.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPYYY!!


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Okay so I was having this convo the other day with Toni a brill friend of mine mwah , loves ya lots, and basically cause I do ice skating and ballet I have weird feet cause of the years in boots/shoes. And anyway I found out my big toe can go behind the one next to it and so that is where some of this chappi comes from, it is true we had a survey done at my ice rink :P So enough of the weridness i'll update one a day this week maybe, i shall see, only IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS!!

Hugs

Charlie xx x x

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lindsay and Izzy got back into Lindsay's department issue Black SUV which was parked in front of the School and took her NYPD sticker off the front of the inside. She didn't do it often use the sticker to say she could park anywhere without being given a ticket when she was not on a job but she technically was and she didn't want to search for a parking space at this time of the day, and was not up for the walk.

"Right then is that it," Lindsay said as she pulled onto the busy streets of New York and headed towards her apartment.

"Yups," Izzy said holding on tightly to the nap sack full of new clothes in front of her.

"Okay then, home we go and I might even cook you dinner tonight." Lindsay said and Izzy smiled widely and then leaned her head back onto the headrest of the passenger seat and let her eyes close, and let sleep finally take over her body.

Lindsay smiled at the girl and looked at what she looked like now compared to what she looked like when Lindsay first met her at the hospital.

_(Flashback)_

"_Teenage Girl, about 5"0, came in about 20 minutes ago," Detective Don Flack Jr. said describing the latest witness to the case they were currently on. _

"_Room 12" The doctor said with his arms full of charts, "She needs to be kept in over night and she is sleeping now so the interview will have to wait." _

"_Okay Doc, me and detective Monroe will go and check on her and get a unit to come keep guard." Flack said and the doctor nodded and walked off down the corridor._

_Lindsay and flack walked off down the corridor, towards room 12, and looked through the door at the sleeping child in the bed. She had a heart monitor on, just incase and bandaging around her wrist and also her arm, and stitching on her cheek. The rest of her arms were covered in scars and they could see some of them poking out of the top of her gown._

"_That girl's been through a lot," Flack said running a hand over his face at the sight of the small girl and all the scars, flinching slightly at the fact someone could do it to someone so small and innocent._

"_Who could do that to her?" Lindsay said and flack shook his head,_

"_God only knows," Flack said, "The bodies in the alley were her parents we know that much." Flack said and Lindsay nodded solemnly._

"_Poor girl," Lindsay said and Flack nodded in agreement._

"_Considering we can't take a statement now, all we can do is sit and wait," Flack said, "Doc said the girl hasn't spoken yet either, don't know where she is from." _

"_Not from around here," Lindsay said, "We found her passport at the scene, its English, this girl is along way from home."'_

"_What's she doing here?" Flack said and Lindsay shrugged,_

"_We don't know, found ballet shoes and a violin case just outside the alleyway, maybe she is going to a school close by," Lindsay said, "And her feet tell me she's been doing ballet for years," Lindsay looked into the room and saw the girls feet poking out of the bottom of the quilt._

"_How do you know?" Flack asked and Lindsay smiled at him,_

"_See the toes?" she asked and flack nodded, "See anything different about them?" and flack shook his head, "Nothing at all?" and flack looked closer at the girls toes and then shook his head again, "Okay," Lindsay said laughing slightly, "Her toes are all pointing to a point, and her big toe is going behind the one next to it," she said and flack looked confused,_

"_That's not abnormal," Flack said and Lindsay laughed again,_

"_You try it then," she said and Flack looked at her to say, 'I will then'._

_He took his shoes off and then his socks while sitting on one of the plastic chairs outside the room, and then tried to put his big toe behind the one next to it._

"_What the hell." He said as he tried to make it so his toes did the same as the girls but he couldn't and this made Lindsay laugh more. "How is that possible?" he said and this made, Lindsay laugh more._

"_The joys of ballet shoes for most of your life, and figure skating boots for that matter, they both mess up your feet." Lindsay said and Flack looked intrigued, wondering how Lindsay would know this but didn't press the matter._

"_Okay, I'll take your word on it then, I still think it's weird though," Flack said and Lindsay laughed,_

"_That's what most people say," Lindsay said and looked at the girl smiling. _

"_I think I might go get some coffee want some?" Flack said after getting his shoes and socks back on._

"_Sure," Lindsay said and stood in front of the room watching the girl sleep again._

"_We will find who did this Linds." Flack said and she smiled at him and nodded, knowing it would not help the fact this case was hitting a little to close to home._

_(End flashback)_

Review me happy people!!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

See told ya'll i'd add it before the end and here we go see Friday and i'm updating aren't i good, :lol: so anyway THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWS!! :D I just realised the last chapter is missing ALOT from the end, i dont know how that happened but i'll add it to the beginning of this one!! Sorry guys

Charlie

xXxxXx

* * *

**Missing Chapter 5 end**

Lindsay smiled again at the girl as she parked her car in front of her apartment building.

"Izzy," she said quietly but the girl didn't wake up, "Izzy," she said louder shaking her shoulder lightly. "Isabelle," Lindsay said louder and Izzy woke up with a shot and took a few deep breathes before realizing where she was. "You okay hunni?" Lindsay said softly and Izzy's breathing slowed down and she smiled and nodded,

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked rubbing her hand over her eyes, careful of her cut.

"Bout 30 minutes, I got stuck in traffic." Lindsay said getting out of the car and Izzy followed her grabbing hold of the bag and closing the large SUV door.

"Okay then," Izzy said and smiled at Lindsay as she took her hand again, locked the car and walked into the apartment building, they took the stairs onto the 2nd floor and walked towards apartment 15, Lindsay stopped, got her keys out of her handbag and opened the door.

"Welcome to my home," Lindsay said smiling and opening the door more revealing the apartment.

"It's real nice," Izzy said stepping inside and looking round, it was small, a small kitchenette just off the living room which consisted of a sofa and chair, TV, desk, and plenty of book shelves, there were 3 doors going off the room which Izzy assumed were the bedrooms and bathroom.

"It's not much, but its home, and at Manhattan prices this cost me a small fortune as it is," Lindsay said smiling and hanging up her coat and bag on what Izzy assumed was its usual hook. "Room is threw there if you want to put your bags down and get changed," Lindsay said pointing to the door in the middle of the 3, "Mine is on the end if you need me," she said pointing to the end door, "And that one is the bathroom," she said and walked towards her bedroom. "I'm gonna put some sweats or something on okay?" she said and Izzy smiled and nodded,

"Thank you," Izzy said smiling, and she meant it from the bottom of her heart.

"Your welcome," Lindsay said and smiled back, "Now get dressed and then you can come help me cook some tea,"

"Okay," Izzy said and ran off into the spare room, closing the door behind her to give herself some privacy.

Lindsay smiled and walked over to the desk which was covered in paper and somewhere underneath it was her apple Mac laptop. She smiled and picked up a photo of 4 girls all in ballet uniform standing in front of an old building with smiles on there faces and there ballet slippers draped over there shoulders. Lindsay sighed and ran her hand over the frame before turning to the closed door and sighing again, 'I hope I can help her,' Lindsay thought and smiled as she remembered the day the photo was taken, 'I miss you guys' she said to herself and also to anyone who was listening up there as her eyes went to the ceiling. 'Please help me, help her,' she said again to no one in particular, before taking one last look at the photo and walking of into her own room to change into some comfy clothes.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Laughter rang threw Lindsay Monroe's apartment as herself and Izzy watched a silly old episode of Friends, they had both changed into PJ's or in Lindsay's case a pair of sweats and a tank top, and had managed to make themselves some spaghetti bolognaise, which Lindsay found out was Izzy's favourite food, as well as Friends being one of her favourite comfort shows. And they were both now sitting crossed legged eating there dinner and watching friends, when the door bell interrupted them.

"Don't suppose your expecting anyone," Lindsay said, while putting some more food into her mouth, to Izzy who laughed slightly and shook her head, and went back to attacking the spaghetti. "Me either," Lindsay said getting up off the sofa and walking towards the door, looking threw the peep hole and seeing a slightly soggy Danny Messer standing dripping water off his clothes onto her door matt.

"I didn't know we ordered a soaking wet Detective," Lindsay said after opening the door and revealing the wet Danny to Izzy, "Did you?" she said shooting her head back to look at Izzy who giggled and shook her head before returning her gaze back to the TV but still listening in on the conversation.

"Very funny Montana," Danny said wiping some of the excess water off of his forehead, as Lindsay laughed,

"Danny care to explain to me how you came to be standing, soaking my doormat." She said stifling a laugh,

"Well you see I thought I would take a lovely walk in the rain seeing as it looked such lovely weather and then I thought, oh I know I will go to Lindsay's just so I can soak her doormat." Danny said sarcasm lased threw his voice.

"No need for the attitude Messer," Lindsay said shifting slightly under Danny's glaze as he finally realized what she was wearing. "You better come in before my doormat turns into a paddling pool." Lindsay said laughing again as Danny sloshed his way threw the front door and gave glares to Izzy who was still laughing her head off on the sofa.

"You think this is funny," Danny said to Izzy in an annoyed tone, and she just nodded and laughed some more, which caused Danny to humph.

"Get your coat off before you catch a cold," Lindsay said emerging from the bathroom she had quickly gone into with a white towel, "And dry yourself off," she said chucking the towel at Danny.

"Thanks," Danny said catching the towel and taking off the dripping wet coat and handing it to Lindsay who took it over to the radiator and placed it over the top to dry.

"Do you want some food Danny?" Lindsay asked walking towards the kitchen as she saw him eyeing up the plate Izzy was still eating from,

"I don't want to impose," Danny said still standing trying to dry some of the water from his head,

"No trouble," Lindsay said emerging from the kitchen with a plate and cutlery placing it down onto the table in front of the vacant chair. "Me and Izzy made way too much anyway,"

"I told you not to put so much pasta in," Izzy said speaking up from her position on the sofa and Lindsay stuck her tongue out at her and Izzy laughed, "Mature much," she said and smiled sweetly at Lindsay who was giving her evils,

"Be nice or no ice cream," Lindsay said and Izzy's face turned to one of shock,

"Ice cream," Izzy said and Lindsay nodded, "You didn't say anything about ice cream," this made Lindsay laugh, and Danny watch the exchange between the two of them and shocked to see the girl was smiling and actually looking Lindsay in the eye, and walked over to the seat where Lindsay had put the food in front of. "Lindsay, you are a brilliant cook and I love you lots," Izzy said and smiled sweetly, "Now where is my ice cream pleeease," she said and got up to go towards the kitchen,

"Top shelf in the freezer," Lindsay said and heard Izzy squeal slightly at the sight of the sheer amount of ice cream Lindsay kept.

"So…" Lindsay said looking over at Danny who had began to eat the food on the plate in front of him,

"This is really good you know," Danny said smiling and putting some more food into his mouth,

"Thank you," Lindsay said, "That means a lot coming from an Italian." She laughed and he chuckled as well.

"So…" Danny and Lindsay said at the same time and they ended up laughing,

"You go first," Lindsay said and Danny smiled and shook his head,

"No it's fine ladies first Montana," Danny said and Lindsay smiled and laughed,

"Wow, Danny Messer being chivalrous," Lindsay said, "I never thought I'd see the day," she said laughing, and Danny put his nearly cleared plate on the table and put his hand on his chest in mock hurt,

"You wound me Montana," Danny said,

"Aw poor Danny," Lindsay said giggling, and then put a hand over her mouth,

"Did Lindsay Monroe just giggle like a high school girl?" Danny said smiling and laughing, as Lindsay went very red and put a hand over her face.

"Shut up," Lindsay said and turned around away from Danny to look at Izzy who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe with a tub of "Ben & Jerry's Phish Food" in her hands, laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Lindsay said slightly annoyed,

"You two," Izzy said, "You are worse than two 13 year olds. When are you going to go out with each other?" Izzy asked putting another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth and walking to sit on the couch by a now red Lindsay and opposite an equally red Danny.

"We have done once," Danny said and Izzy's head shot up and she beamed a smile, "But she stood me up," he said and looked at Lindsay who smiled and Izzy looked at Lindsay shocked,

"You stood him up," Izzy said open mouthed and Lindsay nodded, "Why?"

"I had a letter from the state defense attorney in Montana they had caught the person who killed my friends and I was needed to testify.

"Oh," Izzy said and ate some more ice cream, "I'm sensing there is more to this explaination." She said and both Danny and lindsya laughed and nodded,

"I left for Montana and didn't tell Danny and just gave him a note," Lindsay said and Danny smiled remembering what was written on the card.

"And once she left I spent 2 weeks moping and doing all the hours I could work and finally Mac gave me a day off after a hard case and I decided to catch the next available flight to Montana to see Lindsay." Danny said and smiled at Lindsay who smiled back.

"You flew half way across the country for her and you aren't going out?" Izzy said shocked and Danny nodded, "Are all American's this stupid or is it just you two?" she asked smirking and Lindsay shot her a look then laughed. "What happened next?" Izzy asked intrigued by the story.

"Well I was testifying and got to some hard parts and was about to give up and Danny walked in and smiled at me and I finished my statement and took him out to lunch while they were waiting for the verdict." Lindsay said and Izzy aww'ed, which caused Lindsay and Danny to give her a funny look,

"What it's so cute," Izzy said, "This is so better than a romance story you should write a book about it," she said laughing and Danny and Lindsay followed her in the laughter. "Nah kidding, but continue," Izzy said,

"So anyway we got back to the court house and the verdict was guilty, we hugged and nearly kissed," and that made Izzy nearly choak on her ice cream,

"What now," Izzy said and Lindsay and Danny smirked, "Honestly people WHY the hell, are you two not together."

"I don't know," Lindsay said and looked at Danny who smiled, "Anyway, we walked out of the court room, I took Danny back to the hotel I was staying at and he slept pretty much all the time till he had to catch a flight back home. And I flew back like 3 days later,"

"And that's it," Izzy said and Danny and Lindsay nodded, "Honestly," and they nodded again, "So nothing is going to happen between you two?" Izzy asked and they both shrugged, "Eurghhh," she said and put the ice cream and spoon on the table, "I give up, I am going to bed," she said and gave Lindsay a hug and Lindsay kissed her forehead, "You guys are driving me insane, good night," she said and walked off towards her room leaving a laughing Danny and Lindsay on the sofa.

"Ouch," Izzy shouted, and Lindsay's head whipped away from Danny and towards the door Izzy had just walked threw, "Bugger that sodding hurt," she said and Lindsay frowned,

"Language," Lindsay said loudly and then remember why Izzy had swore, "Izzy you okay?" she asked and Izzy groaned in response,

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Izzy shouted back slightly sarcastically, "As fine as anyone who just hit there foot off the bloody cupboard door." This caused Lindsay and Danny to laugh, "Thanks so much for your laughter at my expense I do hope it makes your evening," she shouted back and they heard a cupboard door slam and the bed creak as she got into it.

"She is something," Danny said still laughing and Lindsay nodded,

"I can't believe it's the same girl I saw at the hospital and interviewed, she sure bounces back," Lindsay said and Danny nodded,

"She seems okay," Danny said and looked at Lindsay in the eye, "And she is right you know." And Lindsay looked at Danny confused, as he got up off his chair and came to crouch in front of her.

"Right about what?" Lindsay asked,

"About how it's stupid we aren't together," Danny said and leaned into Lindsay and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, both of them smiling,

"Agreed" Lindsay said after the sweet kiss and pulled Danny back into a more passionate kiss, her arms going round his neck and his round her waist.

In the spare room Izzy was sitting up in bed, "Oh I am good, although that's disturbing" she said smirking, picking up her i-pod turning it onto loud, before falling to sleep, leaving Danny and Lindsay making out in the other room like two teenagers.

* * *

Review me happpppyyyy!!


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

So then peoples, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS!! but keep going pleassssse!! I dont know if America's know about netball but lets say i spend 1/2 my live explaining it to my freinds in Canada and one in Louisiana so i dont think they do :P hehehe, for those that dont know, GOOGLE IT :lol, it takes forever to explain.

anywho chappi 7 :D

Hugs

Charlie

xxxx

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Izzy woke in the middle of the night with a start breathing heavily and looked over at the clock on the table next to the bed, she then looked round the room not knowing where she was until something click in her brain and she realized what had happened, and with a sigh she sank back into the pillow behind her head. She sighed and looked over at the florescent red numbers of the clock and realized what time it was, "3.50am" the clock read and she sighed and lay back down, she knew she had jet lag and it was just about kicking in now after the hectic two days she had had. She knew she could not go back to sleep so she decided to get out of the bed and walk towards the door, opening it slowly and quietly to reveal the black apartment. It wasn't quite black and it wasn't really that quiet as the streetlights and traffic and noise from the big city of Manhattan. It was no England, and it was no Big creaky ballet school but for some reason Izzy felt more at home in the apartment than she had done anywhere in her whole life.

She looked over at the sofa and realized there was no one there and that Danny must have left as his coat and shoes were gone from the door. She smiled and walked towards the kitchen slowly, trying not to wake Lindsay up who she knew was sleeping in the room opposite. She went into the kitchen in search of anything to keep her awake or something which could send her back to sleep, which ever one she found easiest. And the one she did find was coffee; she looked around for a kettle and found one in the back of one of the cupboards. She didn't like using a coffee maker, being English she found it easier to use a kettle and some coffee which she found in a jar in the top of one of the cupboards. She closed the kitchen door so as not to wake Lindsay with the sound of the kettle boiling.

After making herself a cup of coffee she walked back into the living room and turned on one of the lights next to the sofa she went and sat on. After taking some sips of coffee she stood up off the couch and decided to explore the apartment, she looked round at all the books Lindsay had on her overflowing shelf. Most of them were forensic books or some science books but others were novels and some even romance. She smiled and walked over to the sideboard which held many photos.

There were loads of frames holding photos of people Izzy assumed to be Lindsay family, and one of Lindsay when she was little sitting on her own by a tree reading, then she came across the one of Lindsay and her friends in ballet uniform and smiled picking the frame up.

"That is one of the only ones I allow to be out with me in my ballet uniform," Lindsay said from being Izzy which made her jump and spin round to see Lindsay standing in the middle of the living room with a coffee cup in her hand.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Izzy said and put the frame down from where she picked it up from, and turned back round and walked and sat on the couch, crossed legged and faced Lindsay who did the same on the other side, coffee cup in hand.

"It's okay," Lindsay said, "I'm on call anyway, would have been woken up at some point knowing my luck." Lindsay smiled and Izzy smiled back, "How come your awake, jetlag?" Lindsay asked and Izzy nodded,

"And other things," Izzy said and looked away from Lindsay, knowing that if she looked at her she would tell Lindsay all about what was bothering her and it scared her.

"Wonna talk about it?" Lindsay asked and Izzy shook her head, "Okay," Lindsay said and smiled, "We don't have to, if you don't want to,"

"It's not that," Izzy said looking at Lindsay, "I have never told anyone some of the things I have told you, and it scares me that I can open up to you, when I haven't been able to, to anyone else, and some things I can't say, not yet."

"Denial is a brilliant thing," Lindsay said smiling, "No matter what anyone else says, denial can help people more that it can hurt them, it blocks things out that we aren't ready to deal with till we are ready." (AN: SOMEONE VERY WISE TOLD ME THAT AND I BELIEVE IT! LOVE YOU! MWAH!)

"I don't think I will ever be ready to tell some things," Izzy said looking Lindsay in the eye, "But thank you," Izzy said and smiled and Lindsay smiled back.

"You will, it takes time," Lindsay said, "You have been through so much in your life it's understandable that you will have secrets and things that your mind has blocked out."

"Who were the people in the photo with you?" Izzy asked changing the subject and Lindsay sighed,

"Remember those friends I said died," Lindsay said and Izzy nodded, "Those were them, it was taken after one of our show rehearsal's, for the paper," Lindsay said and smiled, but tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Were you there, when they died?" Izzy asked slightly intrigued, which made Lindsay look at her weirdly, "Sorry, you don't have to tell me," Izzy said but Lindsay smiled at her,

"Yes, I was there, I was the only one to make it out alive," Lindsay said and her facial expression changed.

"I'm sorry," Izzy said and went and hugged Lindsay,

"Thanks," Lindsay said smiling and hugging Izzy,

"So where did Danny go?" Izzy asked smirking, and Lindsay laughed at the sudden change of subject,

"This was your new mission wasn't it," Lindsay said and Izzy smiled and nodded,

"It wasn't just you, it want to get Mac and Stella together and then I wonna find Flack someone, maybe that brunette he was talking to outside the room and flirting with," Izzy said smirking,

"Who Jenny," Lindsay said and Izzy just shrugged,

"I dunno her name," Izzy said, "If that's who Flack flirts with then yeah, but stop stalling, where did Danny go?" Izzy said and Lindsay just blushed,

"He had to go home, work tomorrow," Lindsay said sighing,

"Much to your displeasure hu?" Izzy said and Lindsay nodded then shot her head up to look at Izzy who was clapping and giggling,

"Oh yes I am good," Izzy said standing up and doing a little dance.

"We're going on a date tonight," Lindsay said smiling widely and Izzy squealed loudly,

"OMG, OMG," Izzy said smiling, "Damn I am very good, what are you going to wear?" Izzy asked all intrigued and Lindsay looked shocked,

"I have no idea," Lindsay said and this caused Izzy to squeal more, "We're going out straight after work, I dunno if I have time to get dressed,"

"Come on then," Izzy said dragging Lindsay into her bedroom Lindsay laughing, and then Izzy walked over to her closet.

"Where are going?" Izzy said opening the door and looking into the closet,

"Out for drinks," Lindsay said, "Cozy's I think, then he said we could play some pool at his,"

"oooh some pool," Izzy said turning round and wiggling her eyebrows,

"That's disturbing your 13 years old," Lindsay said and Izzy laughed and chucked some clothes at her from the closet,

"Yes, and I've been living at a boarding school for most my life with very little to occupy my time and in the senior class with people up to 10 years older than me," Izzy said and chucked some jeans out of the closet and hit Lindsay on the head,

"Good aim, you play baseball in England," Lindsay said laughing and took the jeans off her head, and Izzy shook her head,

"No netball team," Izzy said smiling, "Goal shooter,"

"Erm, I'll just nod and pretend to know what that is," Lindsay said and Izzy laughed,

"Put the jeans on and I'll find a top," Izzy said still looking threw the closet,

"I cannot believe I am doing this at," Lindsay looked at the clock and moaned, "5am in the morning,"

"Oh shush, you shouldn't have let me get coffee," Izzy said laughing and chucking 2 tops at her, Lindsay caught them this time placed one on the bed and put one of the tops on, it was a dark blue top with a v neckline and small straps. Lindsay forgot she had brought it and it must have been sitting in the closet untouched for god knows how long,

"Yes I love it," Izzy said smiling and turning away from the closet to look at Lindsay, "You look really pretty," she said going and sitting on the bed facing Lindsay,

"Really?" Lindsay said feeling slightly self conscious,

"Yeah, Danny will be drawling all night," Izzy said giggling and smiling, "You have some really pretty clothes Lindsay," Izzy said smiling and Lindsay smiled and laughed,

"Thanks," Lindsay said turning and taking off the top and jeans and putting them back onto the hangers and putting her night clothes back on, "Am I all ready for my date now?" Lindsay asked and Izzy nodded, "Good, what shall we do now then considering I think neither of us will be able to sleep again,"

"I don't know," Izzy said pouting slightly then smiled sweetly at Lindsay, "You don't have a laptop do ya, or a computer?"

"Yes I do why?" Lindsay said and Izzy smiled,

"Well I sent mine over before and it's at school, so do you think I can borrow yours and go on MSN pretty please," Izzy said battering her eyelids,

"Izzy its 5.30am who will be online at 5.30am," Lindsay said looking confused,

"It maybe 5.30am here but in England it is now," Izzy stopped as she tried to work out the time in England now, "It's about 10.30am, so please can I see if anyone is online, pretty please,"

Lindsay smiled and sighed, "Fine you may but if you boost up my network download limit I will hurt you," Lindsay said jokingly and Izzy pouted and then laughed,

"Yay, thank you," Izzy said hugging Lindsay and then running into the living room where the laptop was on the sideboard.

* * *

Review meeee happpyyy!! :D


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Hey people's, might update one a day now :D hehehe, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!

here is chapter 8, and i am now writting chapter 15 so you'll have plenty to read!!

Hugehuggles

Charlie

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Izzy picked up the laptop and then trying to log on but she hit a snag when it asked for the password, she was about to shout for Lindsay but decided to try it herself first, she went for the obvious first, like Lindsay first and last name and then some other random things, then she realized there was a hint. She clicked on it and looked at what it said, "Danny," was all that was written and it caused Izzy to fall into a huge giggle fit, she tried Messer and then stopped and tried to think of something Danny had said to her earlier, and a light bulb went on in her head, she typed in the word and her smile went wider when it worked and she logged on, giggling more and Lindsay stood looking at her weird when she walked into the living room and came to sit next to her on the sofa,

"Why are you giggling like a loon?" Lindsay asked and Izzy just smiled,

"I worked out your password," Izzy said smiling and Lindsay went red but tried to hide it,

"It's the name of my home state so what," Lindsay said and Izzy gave Lindsay a sideways glance while she logged onto MSN,

"Yeah and that's why the hint is "Danny"," Izzy said and Lindsay didn't know what to do so childishly stuck her tongue out and chucked a cushion at Izzy,

"Childish much," Izzy said looking at the main windows page of her MSN and seeing that there was a lot of her friends online, 'free period' Izzy thought and was brought out of it by about 5 different IM's being opened up.

"I see your popular," Lindsay said noticing the 5 flashing icons at the bottom of the screen.

"The school apparently can't function without me." Izzy said smirking and began to answer all of the messages, just then Lindsay mobile started to ring and Lindsay sighed and went to pick it up knowing exactly what was going to happen as soon as she did,

"Monroe," Lindsay said and heard Mac on the other end,

"Lindsay it's Mac I need you to bring Izzy back in for me," Mac said and Lindsay stopped smiling,

"What's happened?" Lindsay asked knowing there must be something wrong,

"We've found who did this to her parents, they were booked on a flight out at 9pm last night back to England, only 2 of them showed up, according to the description Izzy gave up the boss and one of his assistants, his other one apparently is still in New York, and we have had a tip off he is looking for Izzy." Mac said and Lindsay looked over at a smiling Izzy and sighed,

"I'll bring her in asap," Lindsay said, closing the phone and looking at Izzy who was still on the laptop smiling,

"Izzy we need to go back to the lab," Lindsay said and Izzy looked up at Lindsay,

"They are still in New York aren't they?" Izzy asked and Lindsay nodded, Izzy got up quickly and ran into the spare room, while Lindsay did the same into her room. They both quickly got dressed and met in the livingroom, Izzy with the bag she picked up yesterday and her violin in her hand,

"You can leave them here you know," Lindsay said, "You'll probably be coming back," Izzy looked at Lindsay who smiled and she ran back into the guest room and put her bag and things back but kept her violin,

"I'll get bored," Izzy said and Lindsay nodded,

"Take the laptop with you if you want, I have mobile broadband," Lindsay said and Izzy smiled widely, walking over to the laptop, closing the lid and walked out of the apartment with Lindsay into the SUV.

After about 20 minutes they got into the lab as the morning commute traffic was just making its way onto the streets of New York it being 6am in the morning. They got off the elevator at the correct floor and walked over to Mac's office, looked inside and saw he wasn't there, so they went to the conference room and discovered that all the team were in there in a heated debate, 3 different faces on the TV monitor in front of him, obviously he was in the middle of a video conference.

"No," Mac said looking sternly at one of the people on the far right of the screen as Lindsay and Izzy slipped silently into the room,

"Detective Taylor with all due respect," The voice of a London police officer rang threw the room,

"No," Mac said again and the Londoner shut up.

"Detective Baker," Izzy said walking forward and staring at the screen in front of Mac,

"Isabelle," Detective Baker said looking closer at the screen, "You look taller, and well," he said looking over the bandage on her arm, and the stitches to her face,

"What did you want me to do?" Izzy asked knowing that Mac had said no to her doing something,

"Isabelle we can't…" he trailed off but looked at the girl and the slightly glare she was giving him, "We want you to come back to England, we think it's safer that…" Izzy cut him off before he could continue,

"No offence Detective Baker but you have never really been any good at keeping me safe have you really," Izzy said and the man's eyes looked down, "I'm staying in New York end of," Izzy said and walked away from the screen and back to stand by Lindsay at the back of the room,

"You heard her," Mac said with a slight smirk,

"Yes Detective Taylor I did, she has always been stubborn," Detective baker did,

"I'm sorry did you say always, as in you know what was going on in her life," Lindsay said unable to stop herself from speaking any longer,

"Yes I knew," Detective Baker said, "For the sake of our operation we had to keep her…"

"For the sake of your operation, she is a 13 year old girl detective not a police officer, she should have played no part in your investigation," Lindsay said her accent becoming more prominent as her anger grew.

"We know that now ma'am," Detective Baker said looking down again, regret in his eyes,

"Yes well, now, is obviously not good enough, is it Detective," Lindsay said and he shook his head causing Danny to hold onto her arm and drag her back away from the camera in an attempt to calm her down, which she did with a few deep breaths,

"So," Mac said, "How are we going to sort this out?" he asked and the detective looked at Mac again,

"We have the two of them in custody they will not be escaping this time," Detective Baker said, "They will be trialed here then sent to America for trials there I hear a few other states want them as well,"

"Yes," Stella said stepping forward and reading names off a list, "Las Vegas, Montana, California, Washington, Miami, Maine, New Jersey, and some of those states in force the death penalty for the crimes they have committed,"

"Good," Izzy said and they all turned to her, "What it is," Izzy said shrugging her shoulders,

"Okay, they will be deported to you as soon as we finish trials, could take about 4 weeks," Detective Baker said and Mac nodded,

"That's fine we'll try them here and send them straight to Las Vegas or Miami," Mac said and Detective Baker nodded,

"If that is all for now detective I have work that needs to be done," he said and Mac nodded, then they lost the signal on the TV screen.

"Jerk" Izzy said and crossed her arms over her chest, causing Lindsay to put a hand over her mouth to stop a giggle, and all the other members of the team to stare at her, "What?" she said smiling and going to stand by Lindsay, "Can I go on MSN now please?" she asked,

"Yup, go into my office you know where that is?" Lindsay asked and Izzy nodded, "Okay then and stay there please, no wandering off," she said and Izzy looked shocked and tried to look innocent but failed and nodded, "Go on then," Lindsay said and Izzy ran off, laptop in hand, towards Lindsay and Danny's office.

"Well she seems more responsive today and very awake for a 13 year old at 6am," Mac said and Lindsay laughed,

"She's been up since about 4am, and has had a cup of coffee, she'll crash out before long," Lindsay said smiling,

"What have you been doing since 4am?" Danny asked intrigued,

"That, Messer, is strictly need to know information," Lindsay said winking slyly at him which didn't go in noticed by Stella, who vowed to ask her about it later.

"Right then, we have a perp to find," Mac said changing the subject quickly, "Stella, me, you, Flack and Angel have some leads to catch up on. Danny, Lindsay, I want you in the AV Lab, with Adam, searching the CCTV footage that JFK have sent over,"

"Right boss," Danny said walking out and Lindsay followed, checking the office to see if Izzy was still in there, which she was, laughing at the laptop, before going over to AV and helping Danny and Adam sift through the hours of CCTV footage.

* * *

Reviewww meee please!!


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Okay so chapter 9, :P THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL REVIEWS YOU ROCK!! Enjoy

Hugs

Charlie

xxx

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

By about 12 o'clock Izzy was bored, she had been in the lab 6 hours now and everyone on msn was now either at tea, or had left hours before. She was sitting on the chair, twirling round and round and seeing if she could catch skittles, which were part of her lunch one of the tech's had brought her, in her mouth. So far she hadn't caught one. After about 5 minutes, she was more bored than before and as she now had a sugar rush which was blocking out the immense tiredness she had felt only 10 minutes before, she decided to go explore, or if Lindsay found out, try and find the way to the bathroom on her own and she had gotten a little lost.

She walked through the glass halls, watching all the lab tech's working, all in white coats wearing gloves, working by some bleeping machine or holding paperwork. She made it over to the elevator without being seen and looked over to see Lindsay, Adam and Danny sitting in AV looking very bored. She quickly slipped in and pressed a random button, with her eyes closed and waited for the elevator to move. When it stopped she opened her eyes and got off, looking at where she had ended up. She knew it was the morgue, it was dark, yet light at the same time, there were silver circles on the wall's with handles in and she knew it was where they kept the bodies, on the tables in the middle were bodies, just lying on the silver slabs, all of them had covers over them obviously waiting to be autopsied.

"I don't think you're meant to be down here," Sid said leaning on the doorframe to the entrance of the second lab.

"I..." Izzy said shocked that she had been caught,

"You're Isabelle aren't you?" Sid said and Izzy nodded, "Well Isabelle what brings you to my humble abode," he said clicking his glasses off his face, so they hung around his neck.

"I'm really bored," Izzy said sighing, "I've been here since 6am and there is only so much you can do in Lindsay's office,"

"I see so you played the elevator game?" Sid said smirking and Izzy nodded, "Always good fun, I'm Sid by the way,"

"You're the man that autopsied Victoria and Terry," Izzy said and Sid nodded,

"Your parent's I presume," Sid said and Izzy nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss," he said and Izzy just nodded then smiled at him,

"It's not needed but thank you anyway." Izzy said, and looked round the lab before freezing when she heard her name,

"Isabelle Marie Smith, I swear to god that you will not be seeing that laptop or any TV for a week," Lindsay said stepping off the elevator fuming with her hands on her hips, "I told you to stay in the office but, no, you have to walk off and wonder round don't you,"

"Lindsay, I," Izzy said ready to say something back but looked into Lindsay's eyes and saw fright as well as anger and she knew she had upset Lindsay by wondering off without tell her where she had gone, "Sorry," she said in a small voice looking down at her shoes,

"Thank you for that apology, but you shouldn't run off, you gave me a bloody heart attack," Lindsay said her voice returning to normal.

"Sorry," Izzy said again walking over to Lindsay and hugging her, tears in her eyes slightly knowing she had done something wrong, "I was just bored," she said and Lindsay sighed,

"I know," Lindsay said hugging Izzy tightly and stroking her hair, "Hey what's with the tears?" she said leaning down so that she was on Izzy's eyelevel,

"You sounded like a proper mom," Izzy said hugging Lindsay close and Lindsay stood shocked, with Sid smirking in the background.

"Oh Izzy," Lindsay said, "Hey no tears and how about we go upstairs and find Mac and the others cause I know they are all worried as well."

"Okay," Izzy said walking off towards the elevator, "See ya Sid," she said waving to Sid as she got onto the elevator with Lindsay in toe.

'Thank you,' Lindsay mouthed and Sid smiled, 'she's right you know,' Sid mouthed back and smirked. Lindsay shook her head and pressed the number of the lab floor and stood next to Izzy as the elevator moved.

"Oh thank god you found her," Stella said with a sigh as they walked into Mac's office, Izzy trailing behind, "We thought they had actually got you," she said looking at Izzy who was looking at the floor again,

"Sorry guys," she mumbled and looked up sheepishly and then back at the floor again.

"Izzy why did you wander off?" Mac said as she walked over and both Lindsay and Izzy sat on the couch with the rest of the team staring at her,

"I dunno," she mumbles, "I was bored and I thought that I was safe in the lab so I went on a walk,"

"Izzy, it's not safe, no matter how safe you think the lab is, you don't know whether they have managed to get inside and the only way we can keep you safe is if you stay where one of us can see you." Mac said and Izzy sighed and nodded,

"I know, Lindsay already said all that," Izzy said smiling slightly at Lindsay and then looking at the floor.

"Yes, well that's only cause you know I'm right," Lindsay said and Izzy nodded her head, smiling slightly,

"What are you smiling at now," Lindsay said and this caused Izzy to smile more,

"This," Izzy said looking up at all the people who were worried about her and then at Danny who just came charging in about to say something then looked at Izzy and sighed and smiled, "I don't know but, well, it's real nice. I feel like people care about me," she said smiling and she was sure she heard an 'aww' from someone in the room.

"Izzy course we care about you," Mac said smiling, "Now before we all start a song and dance lets go call off the search with Flack before he passes out from running round the building, and then Izzy, you go with Danny and Lindsay to get something to drink, or for a walk, I'm sure they would need a break."

Lindsay and Danny nodded and Izzy smiled brightly, she rushed round everyone and hugged them all minus Danny and Lindsay before following the last two of them out of the office and down to the elevator.

"She really is something," Mac said and Stella and Hawkes nodded.

"Flack we found her," Danny shouted across the lobby to a rather red in the face Don Flack, as he, Lindsay and Izzy stepped off the elevator,

"Sorry Flack," Izzy said looking down at her feet shuffling them slightly, as Don walked over to the 3 of them,

"It's okay," Don said letting out a breath, "Where did they find you?"

"Autopsy," Lindsay said and Don nodded,

"Wanted to pay a visit to Hammerback?" He said to Izzy, who looked confused at Lindsay,

"Hammerback is Sid's last name," Lindsay said and Izzy let an "oh" out and then nodded to flack. "Well Mac wants to see you upstairs and we are off for a walk and to get something to eat." Lindsay said and Flack smiled and nodded,

"Have fun," He said but Izzy stopped him by hugging him, which surprised Flack but he hugged back.

"Thanks for trying to find me Flack," Izzy said smiling before stepping out of the hug,

"Anytime Iz," Flack said smiling,

"No one's ever called me Iz before," Izzy said smiling at Flack, "I kinda like it,"

"Well how about it be our thing then," Flack said and Izzy smiled widely and nodded, "Cool, now go eat, Danny and Lindsay are going without you," he said pointing to where Danny and Lindsay were waiting by the glass entrance doors,

"Nope that'll be later on their date," Izzy said smiling and flack looked shocked,

"Date," he said and Izzy nodded, "Me and you Iz, need to have a chat,"

"How bout tonight when they go on their date, you can come babysit me," Izzy said smiling and Flack laughed,

"How bout we talk about it after lunch," he said and Izzy sighed and nodded,

"Okay," she said and smiled, "Bye Flack, see ya later," she said waving while running over to Danny and Lindsay and walking out of the door with them.

Danny, Lindsay and Izzy walked down the sidewalk from the lab looking for somewhere they could all go for lunch, they found a little dinner, which apparently Danny was a frequent visitor to as all the waitresses knew his name,

"What can I get ya Danny hunni?" An old woman in a white folded down apron, and a pad and pen in her hand.

"I don't know," Danny said sitting in the side of one of the booth's with Lindsay on his side and Izzy facing them both. "What do you two girl's want?" he asked,

"Erm," Izzy said looking at the menu and then at Lindsay who was reading one as well, "Can I have some chips?" she asked and she got 3 weird looks back,

"Chips?" Danny said, "Izzy, we could have gone to a shop if you wanted chips,"

"But Chips, like a burger and chips," Izzy said looking confused and then Lindsay realised what she was going on about,

"Hunni you mean fries," Lindsay said laughing, and Izzy nodded,

"Your English?" the old lady said and Izzy nodded sheepishly, "Don't worry we get it a lot," she said but this didn't stop Izzy from blushing, "So we got, burger and fries, what do you two want?"

"We'll have the same," Lindsay said and Danny nodded,

"Okay then 3 burgers and fries, what drinks?" she asked,

"I'll have a coffee please," Lindsay said yawning as the lack of sleep was finally catching up on her,

"Same here please," Danny said and Izzy shrugged,

"I don't know what I want," Izzy said and looked down the menu,

"How bout I make you one of my special strawberry milkshakes?" the old lady said and Izzy smiled and nodded widely,

"Yes please," Izzy said and the old lady smiled,

"Okay then, it'll be bout 20 minutes for the food and I'll bring your drinks right over," She said and walked off muttering something about a nice family, and how she didn't know Danny had children,

"She thought I was your child," Izzy said to Danny who laughed,

"Well you do kinda look like me," He said laughing, knowing that Izzy didn't look at all like him, but a lot like Lindsay.

"She has the same sense of humour as you," Lindsay said to Danny who laughed, "Both of you like to scare me shitless."

"Sorry Lindsay," Izzy said again but then smiled as she eyed up the huge milkshake the old lady had brought her, "Wow," she said wide eyed,

"Are you even going to drink all that?" Lindsay said laughing at Izzy's face as the old lady placed the glass on the table and said thank you.

"I can have a go," Izzy said her English accent coming through thicker, as she took the straw in her hand and began to drink it, the old woman smiled as Izzy's smile grew and she drank more of her milkshalke,

"Is this all okay for ya?" she said and Lindsay and Danny nodded as they sipped there coffee and watched Izzy, Lindsay noticed she had not come up for breath yet and was turning a little blue,

"Izzy, breathe," Lindsay said and Izzy stopped drinking and began to breathe heavily.

"That is damn good," Izzy said smiling and going back for a small sip,

"If you drink all that you will not eat your food so stop," Lindsay said taking the milkshake away with a moan of protest from Izzy.

"Yes mom," Izzy said sticking her tongue out and pouting,

"Well if I have to sound like your mother I will, so stop sulking," Lindsay said laughing at Izzy's pouting attempts and then looked at Danny, who Izzy was now focusing on,

"Danny," Izzy said sweetly, and pouting more,

"Oh no," Danny said shaking his head and looking at Lindsay instead of Izzy, "Don't look at me like that, Montana said no, so don't try and sweet talk me lady,"

"But Danny," Izzy said pouting more, "I'll let you have some," she said smiling and Danny nearly gave in then, knowing how nice those milkshakes were but then he looked at Lindsay and shook his head,

"Sorry kid," Danny said and Izzy sat back and huffed,

"Bet Flack would let me," she said and Lindsay and Danny nodded,

"Well that's Flack and he isn't looking after you right now is he," Lindsay said,

"Which reminds me," Izzy said, "Can he come look after me when you two are on your date pleeeease?"

"You told him about our date," Danny said groaning and Izzy smiled and nodded,

"Izzy he can't just drop everything and look after you, what if he has plans for tonight and I don't even think we will be going anymore, someone has to watch you," Lindsay said and Izzy sighed,

"But Flack'll be watching me and he has a gun and everything, meaning if nothing else happens today you two can go on your date," Izzy said smiling widely.

"Fine," Lindsay said sighing knowing she wasn't going to win this one, "If nothing else happens, and if Mac lets us go home, and IF Don can come look after you and isn't missing anything then he can come round and look after you for the night,"

"The night Montana," Danny whispered in Lindsay's ear causing her to blush red slightly, "Planning on staying are we,"

"If your good," Lindsay whispered back causing Danny to shift in his seat slightly,

"You know I am here right," Izzy said munching on some of the fries the old woman had but onto their table, "Oh, and the food's here, didn't wonna interrupt."

"Yeah right," Lindsay said and ate into her burger, while Danny did the same,

"So does this mean that Flack can defiantly stop then?" Izzy said smiling,

"Yes, yes okay," Lindsay said smiling at Danny who winked at her and she blushed, and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Eating food here people," Izzy said smirking and mock gagging,

"Tough," Danny said and kissed Lindsay softly again, while Izzy stuck her tongue out at him and went back to drinking some of her milkshake.

* * *

Review me happy :D XxXx


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

SO, I'm on a Lifeguarding course for the rest of the week, sooooooo i have no time to update, well i could maybe but i'll see soooo, here is chappi 10! enjoy and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!

HUGS

CHARLIE

xxxxx

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Later that night Lindsay and Danny were able to go on their date as nothing had come up during the day and everyone had been able to go home for the night, which meant that Izzy and Flack were now sitting on the sofa of Lindsay's apartment watching the latest Harry Potter film, which Flack was quietly moaning about but he was shut up by the beef burgers Izzy made for him and they were now both watching the movie with fascination. About ½ way through the home phone rang and Izzy knew who it was going to be, well she thought she did,

"Lindsay, I am fine, flack is fine, and you should be enjoying yourself." Izzy said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Erm, I am looking for Lindsay Monroe," a strong male Montanan accent said,

"Oh, erm, she isn't in at the moment, she's gone out. Do you want me to give her a message?" Izzy said turning slightly red that she got it wrong and Flack was sitting mouthing who is it, and Izzy was shrugging,

"No, no it's okay I'll ring later, do you know when she will be back?" he asked,

"I don't know, not till tomorrow I don't think," Izzy said and Flack stifled a laugh,

"Oh, erm, hope you don't mind asking but who is this?" he said and Izzy was a little stumped at that question,

"My name is Izzy Smith sir, I'm from England and I am, it's kind of hard to explain, but I'm a friend," Izzy said, "Who is this so I can tell her you called anyway?"

"I am Jack Monroe and I'm Lindsay's father." He said

"Oh, okay then, well I'll tell her you called, and I wouldn't want to keep you," Izzy said, "Goodbye," she said nicely,

"Bye," Jack said and the call ended, and Izzy burst into laughter,

"What?" Flack said confused,

"That was Lindsay's dad and it think Lindsay has some explaining to do next time he calls," Izzy said laughing,

"Oh dear," Flack said, "Well I'm sure we are gonna get another call unless they are too busy," he said laughing,

"Oh I'm sure that they will be way too busy," Izzy said smirking, "I am very good," she said breathing on her knuckle and wiping it on where her collar would be,

"What are you doing," Flack said and Izzy laughed a lot,

"British thing," Izzy said laughing, and Flack just looked at her slightly confused.

"Oookay then," Flack said and turned back to the TV from his place on the sofa.

"Don, can I have some ice cream before I go to bed please," Izzy said and Flack nodded,

"Why do I get the feeling that Lindsay or Danny or someone else wouldn't let you," Flack said and Izzy gave him a sweet innocent look and ran off to get some more 'Phish Food B&J'.

"Well," Izzy said, "It is like what, midnight nearly and I will probably go a little hyper but I'll go to sleep and let it all out on Danny tomorrow," she said smirking, "I wonder if he can dance,"

"Oh this I have to see," Flack said and Izzy laughed and smirked,

By 1am everyone was asleep, Flack on the sofa and Izzy in the spare room while across town slightly Lindsay and Danny were anything but asleep.

A little while later, Flack woke up to a bang at the door and instinctively reached for his gun. He opened his eyes and saw a figure walking towards Izzy's bedroom.

"NYPD," Flack shouted, "Freeze," he pointed his gun towards the figure who jumped round startled and headed towards Izzy's room quickly opening the door, firing his gun blindly to the bed hoping he would hit something and finding no one there he went towards the window and exited down the fire escape right outside.

"Freeze," Flack said to him about to fire then realising he had exited the room.

"Freeze," Flack said following the man the whole way until flack watched him jump off the bottom of the stairwell and ran off, Flack was going to pursue when he heard a groan from the bed,

"Izzy," he said rushing and uncovering the covers, and found Izzy lying in the foetal position holding her shoulder, "Izzy have you been hit?" he said rushing to pull her upright and she nodded moaning while holding onto her shoulder,

"Shoulder," she said moaning, "Flack it hurts real bad," she said crying, sure she had been kicked, punched, and even grazed by a shot gun, but she had never been shot totally before.

"I know sweetie," Flack said rushing and finding a clean tee-shirt and holding it pressured onto the wound. "I called dispatch there on their way,"

"I want Lindsay," Izzy said now crying and holding onto her shoulder in Flack's arms,

"I know I'll call her when EMS get here," Flack said and just as he did there was a knock at the door and EMS came in and took Izzy away to hospital while Flack got out his mobile in the ambulance to call Lindsay,

"Monroe," Lindsay said very sleepily,

"Lindsay I need you to get over to Trinity ASAP." Flack said,

"What happened," Lindsay said more awake while looking round for clothes,

"Someone broke into your apartment, we assume it was the guy we are after, he had a gun Linds, Izzy's been shot, she's been asking for you" Flack said and he heard Lindsay intake a breath,

"Oh my god," Lindsay said and she sounded like she was about to cry, "Is she okay? Where has she been shot? Is she awake?"

"She's in pain, in her right shoulder and yes if you want to talk to her you'll have to wait, they have her on a high dose of pain killers and steroids, and she's almost knocked out." Flack said and she heard Lindsay sigh slightly in relief,

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes," Lindsay said and flack heard Danny in the background, "Tell her I'm on my way," Lindsay put the phone down after that and Flack knew she was probably in tears. Izzy had touched all their hearts in the past 4 days, but Lindsay's more than most, she and Izzy had become very close friends, and Lindsay loved that kid like her own daughter.

4 hours later Lindsay was still sitting in the waiting room at Trinity General waiting for Izzy to come out of surgery, because of the drugs she had been given before and her apparent allergy to some of the medication she was given it had taken longer and Lindsay had just been informed she was out of surgery and was nearly settled in her room. Lindsay had seen her briefly before she went to surgery, given her a kiss on the forehead and watched her being rolled away, crying because of the pain she was in, and it broke Lindsay's heart.

"Coffee might help," Danny said giving Lindsay a cup and then sitting next to her on the hard hospital chairs, "I know I need it," he said rubbing his hand over his face. It was now 9am and the sun was shining outside,

"Thanks," she said smiling at him, "I didn't even realise it had come up," Lindsay said walking over to the window and looking outside at the sun in the sky,

"Lindsay Monroe," a nurse said from the doorway and Lindsay wiped her head round and nodded at her, "Izzy is settled, awake and asking to see you,"

"Oh thank god," Lindsay said exhaling, and smiling at the nurse, "Thank you,"

"She's this way," the nurse said smiling at Lindsay and then waited to her to cross the room,

"Danny, you coming?" Lindsay asked and Danny shook his head,

"You go 'head," Danny said, "I'll be in later, I need to go ring Flack and tell him Izzy's okay and that he won't be babysitting again," he said and Lindsay smiled at his idea of trying to make a joke out of it,

"Thanks," she said giving him a kiss on the lips before walking out of the room and following the nurse down the corridor and into one of the side room's.

* * *

Review me happy!! :D


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

So i survived day one with one MINOR aches and pains, and only MINOR drowning xP xP, but knowing me friday is along way away xD. hehehe so anyway because you guys pleaded so nicely i decided to add another chapter and WILL do one on Monday failing serious injury or illness, (those of you that know me please at least think i will add it xP) so anyway, to update everyone happi, CHAPTER 11 OH AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!!

HUGEHUGS

CHARLIE

X X X X

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Izzy was now sat up in bed with an oxygen tube up her nose, lots of machines bleeping around her and many IV lines going into a few places on her body, not just her hand,

"Hey," Lindsay said after saying thank you to the nurse and walking into the room,

"Hey," Izzy said croakily,

"This is not the way of getting me to let Flack look after you again you know," Lindsay said laughing slightly and sitting next to the bed and holding onto Izzy's hand,

"Yeah maybe not the best way," Izzy said and groaned as she tried to move and laugh,

"Stay still," Lindsay said stroking her hair, "It hurt much?" and Izzy nodded her head,

"Not so much now," Izzy said, "Morphine is a wonderful invention,"

"You sure," Lindsay said, "Gun shots aren't like other wounds, they hurt a hell of a lot more,"

"Yeah I learnt that now," Izzy said moving her left hand over the white bandaging over her shoulder. "Hope they did a good job, I almost had a line going," she said laughing and groaning at the same time,

"Line?" Lindsay said, not really wanting to ask,

"Yups, a line of scars which go from my head to my toes, I already have one all the way round my stomach," Izzy said lifting up her shirt with her good arm and showed Lindsay some of the scars.

"Izzy," Lindsay said looking at all the scars that lined Izzy's torso,

"I know, I know," Izzy said putting her shirt down and grunting slightly, "But hey we all have baggage mine just happens to have caused about ½ of my body to be covered in scars."

"Okay," Lindsay said sighing, and smiling at her and running another hand through her hair, "I have an offer for you Miss Smith," she said handing her some paperwork she had gotten drawn up while Izzy was in surgery. Having a best friend as a lawyer had its advantages.

"What are these?" Izzy said looking at them then realising she had no reading glasses with her, sure she managed to read the computer but she could make the print larger on all the pages, reading paper however may be slightly difficult, "I can't read it, I don't have my glasses, they got broken before I left England." She said trying to make out what it says,

"Oh," Lindsay said standing up and perching on the side of the bed, "Well these's are legal documents,"

"No you don't say," Izzy said sarcastically, and then smiled at Lindsay, "What are they?" she said getting a bit impatient.

"They would be legal forms for me to fill in so that I become your legal guardian according to the States of America," Lindsay said smiling and Izzy opened and closed her mouth then smiled widely,

"Really," Izzy said smiling so hard she knew her jaw was hurting,

"Really, really," Lindsay said and Izzy started to cry and smile at the same time, so Lindsay hugged her close and kissed her head, "So your okay with this?"

"Hell yeah," Izzy said smiling and snuggling close to Lindsay. "Thank you," she said and then said something she has never said to anyone in her life, "Love you," she said tentatively and Lindsay smiled,

"Love you too, you loony," Lindsay said smiling and crying slightly, "You do know we look a mess,"

"Totally," Izzy said not caring but then she moved slightly and caught her shoulder on something, "Fuck," she said under her breath and Lindsay just stroked her hair and forgot about it, cause if she was in Izzy's place 'Fuck' would be a minor use of language.

"Has anyone been and talked to you yet?" Lindsay asked and Izzy shook her head,

"No need," Izzy said, "I was hiding under the covers from when Flack said Freeze, didn't see anything."

"Okay then," Lindsay said, "You know you gave Flack a heart attack right?" she said and Izzy nodded,

"He was real worried," Izzy said, "It was kinda cute if I wasn't in so much pain and crying like a baby shouting for you,"

"Yeah he told me," Lindsay said, "He said it would have been too minus the shot to your shoulder. He should be here in a minute to see how you are, he was checking my apartment and getting some of yours stuff and some of mine too. Well Danny is helping him,"

"Oh yeah," Izzy said, "How did the date go?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows,

"None of that thanks, it's disturbing and let's say Danny and I know each other better now," Lindsay said smiling widely and Izzy squealed loudly which caused doctors to run in and check she was okay,

"She's fine just a little hyperactive and excited," Lindsay said to them and they sighed, nodded their heads and left.

"Was it good?" Izzy said and Lindsay looked at her open mouthed,

"My sex life," Lindsay said and Izzy laughed, "Is none of your concern missy, so you will kindly keep out of it, but" she moved in closer and whispered into Izzy's ear something that made her go very red and cover her eyes,

"I am never going to be able to look at him the same now," Izzy said groaning and then looked up to see Danny smiling in the door with flack next to him, and she had to cover her face with her good hand.

"Erm, do we want to know?" Danny said walking towards the bed and standing next to Lindsay and Flack sat in the chair Lindsay had left.

"Nope," Izzy said taking her hand away and smirking at Danny before turning to look at Flack, "Thanks for looking after me Flack," she said smiling,

"Anytime Kiddo," Flack said smiling and stand up to kiss her on her forehead and look at her wound, "How bad does it hurt?"

"Not that bad," Izzy said, "It would hurt less if I had some ice cream," she said smiling at all of them,

"No chance," Lindsay said, "Your nil by mouth till we are told otherwise," and Izzy groaned and slumped further into the bed and Lindsay hip,

"But Linds," Izzy said and Lindsay shook her head and she gave up, "Fine."

"How about when we get the all clear I go out and get you some," Flack said smiling and Izzy smiled widely back,

"You know I get the feeling I am not gonna win this one." Lindsay said and Izzy nodded her head, "You know you can't always go to flack when you don't get what you want,"

"Erm, yeah I can," Izzy said smiling, "That's the whole point, you being my sorta mom don't give me things, I go to the sorta uncle and he let me have it," she said in a 'duh' voice.

"Well I've been told," Lindsay said and looked at Izzy who had crossed one arm across her chest, and was pouting up at Lindsay, "Okay, okay, you can have some, but only cause your ill and look too bloody cute," she said laughing and Izzy smiled,

"Oh yeah," Izzy said wiggling her butt trying to do a dance but failing, which caused everyone else to laugh, "It's not funny, I can't move," she said pouting and then winced as she tried to move her shoulder, "It's gonna be ages till I can dance again," she said pouting more,

"Yups," Lindsay said and Izzy gave her evil glares, "But knowing you, you'll be back dancing by next week," Izzy smiled and tried to think of the moves she could do without getting into too much pain,

"Well," Izzy said, "I could do like pirouettes, and some arabesques, cause then I don't have to move my shoulders, and I suppose I could do some stuff with my new partner and..." then she was cut off,

"No Isabelle," they all said and Izzy pouted,

"Damn," she muttered and yawned,

"Go to sleep sweetie we'll all be here when you wake up," Lindsay said and Izzy nodded snuggling down into the bed more and closing her eyes and went to sleep, with Lindsay still stroking her hair,

"Man she's one tough cookie," Lindsay muttered and realised she had said it out loud when Danny and Flack nodded, "I didn't realise I said it out loud," she said smiling and they smiled back.

"Yup," Danny said smiling and holding onto Lindsay hand, "She's gonna be okay you know," he said, "Once this is all over she can move on with her life,"

"You mean finally live one," Lindsay said looking down at her, "How could her parents do this to her? How could anyone do this to her or any child?"

"Nobody will know why they do these things Linds," Danny said rubbing her hand with his thumb, "We just need to help her get on with her life,"

"I know," Lindsay said sighing and smiling at Danny, "I know your right,"

"Hey," Mac's voice said from the doorway which made them all look up and see him, Stella and Hawkes standing there, Stella had a teddy and some chocolate in her hands,

"Hey," Lindsay said sitting up and moving which caused Izzy to groan and then go back to sleep,

"She looks okay," Stella said and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"Everything looks good," Hawkes said looking at Izzy's chart after he walked over to the foot of her bed, "It says here she had a reaction,"

"Yeah, she went into mild cardiac arrest after being given something she was allergic to," Lindsay said, "They rectified it but had to do something else in the operation, I'm not sure they didn't tell me all of it,"

"Okay," Hawkes said putting the chart back into its place, he could never quite get over his earlier years as a surgeon and walking into a patients room he instinctively went for the file. "She looks pretty good for someone who's just been shot in the shoulder,"

"She's been wanting ice cream," Lindsay said laughing,

"She can have some if she wants, NBM has been taken off her now," Hawkes said,

"Shush," Lindsay said, "Please don't, she is hyper already, and ice cream will make her off the scale hyper."

"We got her this," Stella said putting the chocolate and teddy down onto the table in front of them,

"She would thank you if she was awake," Lindsay said smiling at the little teddy with ballet slippers and a little ballet dress, "It's beautiful,"

"Saw it in a teddy bear shop opposite, couldn't resist," Stella said, "She is a little old for teddy's though,"

"No one is too old for Teddy's." Izzy said while sitting up, "You guys talk real loud," she said yawning and looking at the teddy and smiling, "It's really cute, thank you so much," she said smiling,

"I thought you were meant to be sleeping," Lindsay said looking at Izzy as she struggled to sit up,

"Like I said you guys need to talk quieter," Izzy said and then looked at Hawkes, "So can I have some ice cream please," she said smiling widely at Flack,

"Iz, Linds said no," Flack said, "I'm not in the mood to suffer the wrath of Lindsay Monroe thank you."

"Fine," Izzy said huffing, "Can I have some chocolate then?" she asked and Lindsay nodded,

"Go on then," Lindsay said smiling,

"That's Hershey's" Izzy said smiling widely pulling the chocolate towards her,

"Yeah," Stella said confused,

"I've always wanted to try Hershey's chocolate," Izzy said, "I wonder if it's as good as Dairy Milk," she took a chunk off and put it to her lips and ate a little bit, "Mmmmm," she said and smiled, "Not quite as good, or as Galaxy but it's still real nice," she said smiling, "Thank you so much,"

"No problem kiddo, anytime," Stella said smiling, "I hear we are gonna see more of you after this case is finished."

"Yups," Izzy said smiling widely, "Lindsay's gonna be my legal guardian in the US, so I'm gonna be staying on holidays and things," she said smiling more,

"So you full time board at your school?" Mac asked and Izzy nodded,

"Have done for all my life, well since I was 4," Izzy said smiling, "I was told I had incredible promise and was able to enrol then."

"Oh," Stella said, "We better be invited to shows," she said and Izzy nodded,

"Defiantly," Izzy said, "My school is like a junior Julliard so we do most of our shows with them."

"Sounds fancy," Danny said smiling, "I have never been to a ballet,"

"That doesn't surprise me," Lindsay said laughing,

"Does that mean you have Montana," Danny said,

"She's stared in them," Izzy said laughing then got a glare from Lindsay, "Oopsie, sorry," she said smiling,

"You were a ballet dancer?" Stella asked shocked, she had envisaged Lindsay as a horse riding Montanan native as a child,

"Yes," Lindsay said, "From the ages of 3 to about 16, just before I went to College."

"Wow," Flack said, "Sorry I just always imagined you as a horse riding Montana Girl,"

"Oh I was as well," Lindsay said, "Ballet was the only girly thing I was into as a child, everything else I was the biggest tomboy in the world."

They chatted for about 2 hours talking about different things, as people filtered out and back to work till there was only Lindsay and Izzy left in the room, and they both decided it was time for a nap, so both of them were now sleeping in the room.

* * *

Review me happpyy!!


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Hey guys, sorry, i'm like dead from lifeguarding, i feel like im still underwater xP anyway a day late so sorry!! but here we go, now anyway's THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! HUGS

CHARLIE

XXXX

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

They had slept for about 4 hours when Lindsay was woken by one of the nurses talking loudly outside the door,

"Sir, you cannot go in unless you are family," she said holding onto the door,

"I am family," the man said in an English accent and Lindsay knew who it was, she got her mobile off the table quietly and text Flack,

'Flack perp in hospital outside door come quick L'

She sent the message and pretended to go back to sleep as the nurse continued to not let the man in, she finally relented as the man said he only came to see if she was okay, she let him in.

The nurse left the door and the perp walked into the room and looked at Lindsay and Izzy sleeping in the bed,

"You won't escape this time you little bitch," he said and raised the gun in his hands, putting his finger near the trigger ready to squeeze it.

"You pull that, and you will not live to see the rest of this hour," Danny said and the perp turned to see him and Flack standing in the doorway guns drawn,

"What are you going to do about it?" The perp said not turning away from Izzy and Lindsay in the bed, "She will be dead before your finger even pulls the trigger," he said laughing an evil laugh,

"Oh yeah," Lindsay said sitting up in bed drawing her gun at the perp, "What if I shoot you first?" she said and this distracted the perp enough so Flack ran in and tackled him to the floor, the gun falling under the bed,

"Nice take down," Izzy said sitting up uncomfortably in the bed before flopping back down and lying on Lindsay slightly,

"Thanks," Flack said grunting hauling the suspect to his feet in handcuffs, "I shall take him down town and leave you guys to chill,"

"Can I go home now please?" Izzy said groaning, "I hate hospitals."

"You need to stay in for at least a week," Lindsay said and Izzy groaned.

"A week, a whole week," Izzy said groaning, "But that is a whole week, 7 days, 168 hours, 10080 minutes..."

"Yeah Iz we get the picture," Danny said chuckling, "But yup, you will be here all that time,"

"Why me?" she said groaning and pulled the covered over her head with one hand, "But that means I won't do ballet for like nearly 2 weeks, that so sucks,"

"I'm sure you'll survive," Danny said still chuckling,

"Shut up," Izzy said moping, "I'll make you stop watching Baseball for a week then see how you survive," Danny stopped chuckling and stared at Izzy,

"You're a mean, mean woman" Danny said pouting, "Lindsay she said no baseball," he said pouting more at lindsay who was laughing a lot at the both of them,

"I know," Lindsay said, "Honestly you're worse than 2 children," she said chuckling as Izzy stuck her tongue out, "And Izzy I'm sure you'll survive a whole 7 days, I'll even go to school and get your work so you don't miss out if you miss it that much, and Danny you can watch baseball," Danny smiled but Izzy frowned,

"You wouldn't," she said looking at Lindsay pouting,

"I would, stop moaning and stop pouting," Lindsay said laughing, "Now we have to work so you go back to sleep," she said kissing Izzy on the head and getting off the bed and standing by Danny.

"But this is so boring," Izzy said huffing and snuggling down into the pillows, as Lindsay and Danny walked out of the room both chuckling slightly.

"I am finally free!" Izzy shouted walking out of Trinity hospital after spending what she calls the worst week of her life in it. She walked out of the double doors totally and started to pirouette, which made Lindsay laugh as she walked out through the doors and saw Izzy with her arm in a sling going round and round,

"Hey madam," Lindsay said semi-sternly, "No sport for another week, then you can go do whatever you want,"

"But Lindsay I'm only pirouetting," Izzy said as she continued to turn and then stopped in front of Lindsay and pouted,

"Okay loon," Lindsay said walking towards her SUV which was parked in front of them, "Into the car before we get kicked off the premise for causing a riot," she said laughing and putting Izzy's bags into the back of the SUV and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Fine," Izzy said sighing, "Party pooper," she said smirking and got into the car and went for the radio,

"Hands off," Lindsay said, "Its country or nothing," she said as 'Rascal Flatts-Life is a Highway' came onto the radio,

"I was gonna turn it up actually," Izzy said smiling, "I love this song,"

"You do?" Lindsay asked slightly shocked, everyone usually moaned at her choice of radio station.

"Yeah," Izzy said humming along to the song, "I have nearly all Rascal Flatts' albums, everyone at school used to say I was such a country bumpkin listening to them," (AN: TONI, RASCAL FLATTS ROCKS, FACT!! JUST FACE IT WOMAN!! xP xP)

"Glad I'm not the only one who likes them, I have all the albums at home, we can put 'em on later if you want," Lindsay said smiling, glad she had found someone in New York who loved country music as well.

"Lindsay you rock," Izzy said smiling and turning the volume up a little bit and sang along to the song, Lindsay just laughed and ended up joining in singing as well.

They got back to the apartment about 20 minutes later, country music still booming slightly out of the SUV as Lindsay shut the engine off and the music stopped. They got out of the car and saw Danny standing outside the front door smirking,

"You two are so, country bumpkins," Danny said smirking and chuckling,

"Got a problem with that?" Izzy said raising and eyebrow and smirking back,

"Not at all," Danny said smiling and laughing more,

"You better get used to it Messer," Lindsay said smiling, pulling the bag out of the back seat which Danny took off her, "We plan on having Rascal Flatts on a lot more," she said wrapping an arm round Izzy's good shoulder, both smiling,

"Oh god," Danny said groaning and putting the bag over his shoulder, "I suppose I could survive it," he said smiling and walked into Lindsay's building, Izzy and Lindsay following him.

They got up to Lindsay's door and Izzy realised it had changed,

"That used to be green?" Izzy said staring at the now dark blue door,

"Yes," Lindsay said, "I had to get it changed, and I changed the locks and everything,"

"Sorry," Izzy said looking at the door, "It's my fault,"

"No," Lindsay said unlocking the door, "It's a good job you did turn up, I didn't realise my door was so easy to break, now I feel safer,"

"Okay," Izzy said smiling and walked into the apartment which luckily looked the same, part from the windows now had new locks. She walked over to the sofa and flopping down onto it, she looked over to her room and saw the violin sitting on the side, she could move her arm enough to be able to hold onto a violin, so she got up and picked up the case, walking back over to the table.

"Can you even play that with a busted arm?" Danny asked sitting on the chair near to the sofa,

"I'm gonna try," Izzy said taking the violin out of its case and then her arm out of the sling, she hissed slightly as her held it up to her neck and placed the bow into her right hand, she instantly smiled and pulled the bow over the strings smiling more as the familiar sound entered her mind.

"Well play something then," Danny said smirking wanting to hear what Izzy sounded like,

"Only if Lindsay plays with me," Izzy said smiling to Lindsay who just walked out of the spare bedroom after putting Izzy's bag down.

"Oh no," Lindsay said sitting on Danny's lap,

"Come on Linds please," Izzy said pouting,

"Yeah Linds please," Danny said into her ear making a shiver go down her spine.

"Oh for the love of," Lindsay said standing up and looking at them both pouting, "Fine," she said sighing walking into her bedroom and returning moments later with a dark violin case. She opened it and picked up the light coloured violin, then the bow and went and sat by Izzy.

"What are we playing?" Izzy asked, waiting to start,

"How about," Lindsay said closing her eyes and running the bow over the strings, filling the apartment with sweet music. Izzy smiled and knew the song well; it was the one she had played in central park the first day she got to New York. Soon both had their eyes closed and rocked slowly as they played the piece, Danny sat awe struck at the two of the playing, soon the song came to an end and as both struck there last notes Danny clapped and cheered and caused both Lindsay and Izzy to go red.

"Wow," Danny said smiling at them both, "That was amazing, how did you both know it so well?"

"It's the first song I learnt on the violin," Izzy said smiling,

"My first proper audition piece, for Julliard," Lindsay said smiling, but this caused Danny and Izzy's jaws to drop,

"You auditioned for Julliard?" Izzy asked, and Lindsay laughed and nodded,

"It was just before my friends died," Lindsay said sighing, "I got the acceptance letter that morning, for a ballet and music scholarship, I didn't accept," she said quietly sighing, putting the violin back into the case and sitting back down on the sofa,

"Your mad woman," Izzy said still totally shocked, "You turned down Julliard, is that even possible?"

"Apparently not," Lindsay said laughing slightly remembering the phone call, "They nearly begged me to go, but I declined saying I didn't want to dance or play anymore, that's the first time I've touched a bow in nearly 12 years," she said tears gathering in her eyes,

"Sorry," Izzy said walking up and hugging Lindsay, "I didn't mean to upset ya," she mumbled hugging Lindsay close,

"It's okay hunni," Lindsay said kissing Izzy on top of the head, "It's good, me playing again, I really enjoyed it,"

"Okay," Izzy said, "Can I go on the laptop now?" she asked and Lindsay smiled and nodded, "I'll be in my room," she said picking up the Mac and walking into her room and closing the door.

* * *

Review me happyyy


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Hello dear people, would have updated saturday but i went to "V Festival" by my house, yups i live by one of the venues not telling you which one but well WE ARE SO BETTER THAN CHELTNAM!! xP LMAO we so are btw xP anyway had great fun Music was amazing The Feeling and Kaiser Cheifs were the best, Amy Winehouse sucked, 30 MINS LATE and got boo'd onstage LMAO! anyway enjoy this chappi!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

MWAH & HUGS

CHARLIE

XXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"You okay Linds?" Danny asked getting out of his chair and walking towards her, Lindsay nodded her head but a few tears escaped,

"Just brings things back," she said smiling, "Happy things though," Danny hugged her close and Lindsay sniffled and hugged him back,

"Tell me about them?" Danny said, pulling Lindsay over to the couch do he was lying down with her lying as well with her head on his chest and he was stroking her hair,

"Who?" Lindsay asked,

"Your friends," Danny said smiling and Lindsay smiled as well,

"We were inseparable from the day we met," Lindsay said smiling, "Me and Kelly met on the first day of Elementary school, I fell over her foot on the way into class, and she helped me up, and by the end of the day we promised we'd be friends forever," Lindsay wiped away some of the tears, but kept smiling,

"We met Sarah and Lucy, 3 years later, we were about 8 I think, nearly the last year of elementary school, they had been in our class for just that year after moving schools early on, I remember I played Lucy in the end of the hopscotch championships we run at school, I won, but only just. And we ended up becoming friends. After that day we did anything everything together. Me and Kelly had been doing ballet since we were very little and Sarah and Lucy joined our class as well. I was the only one that played the violin, but they did other things, like Lucy was an amazing rider, and Sarah could sing, and Kelly was at the top of our maths set. We all joked she would be working for NASA designing space shuttles or cracking alien codes." Lindsay laughed and wiped away some more tears as Danny hugged her close,

"The last show we did I was the lead, and our teacher told me I should audition for Julliard, so I came to New York, to the auditions and I danced and I played the violin and my friends came and watched, I was going for one of their youth scholarships and I had no idea if I would get it or not. So when the letter came we all went out to celebrate and to talk about our summer, and you know the rest," Lindsay said sniffling turning to bury her head into Danny's chest,

"They sounded amazing," Danny said and Lindsay nodded and lifted her head up and smiled,

"They were the greatest people I had ever met," she said, "And it feels good to talk about them. They would never believe I would be lying in New York hugging my native city boy boyfriend, and working for the crime lab. They always thought I would dance for the rest of my life, I suppose I did to,"

"Do you miss it?" Danny asked, "Ballet?"

"Yes," Lindsay said sighing, "I miss it more and more every day,"

"You should go dance again Lindsay," Danny said smiling and Lindsay shook her head,

"I don't think I would be even able to do anything anymore, it's been over 10 years, and I have got a lot bigger," she said smiling,

"I bet you still could do it," Izzy said from her place leaning on the door frame,

"I thought you had gone online," Lindsay said sitting up with Danny but still hugging close to him,

"No one was online, and I heard you crying, I thought I did something," Izzy said shrugging,

"No, I was just remainising," Lindsay said smiling, "And honestly Izzy I don't think I would be able to, I'll leave the ballet to you," she said smiling,

"Does that mean I can go back to school tomorrow," she said pouting slighting and doing her famous puppy dog eyes,

"Not a chance," Lindsay said, "You have to go to court tomorrow,"

"What?" Izzy said, "Why?"

"Apparently because this is all international relations and what not, the trail starts tomorrow," Lindsay said and Izzy sighed,

"No ballet," she said pouting,

"No ballet, sorry kiddo," Lindsay said,

"Fine," Izzy said flopping onto the couch, picking up the remote and turning on the TV, and flipped through the channels.

Before finding the BBC channel and moaning about the episode of Top Gear being about 3 months old. They sat and watched the old episode before Danny turned it over onto the latest baseball game, and about ½ way through the first innings there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Izzy said, as baseball was very boring to her and she much preferred to watch the cricket. She got off the sofa and walked towards the door, not before looking through the peephole to see who it was. She saw Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Flack and a woman she didn't know, standing on the opposite side, she smiled before opening the locks and then the door, "Lindsay, Danny, the rest of you lot are hear," she said loudly to them before going to return to her seat on the sofa with the laptop in her lap because the baseball was really boring her.

"Hey guys," Lindsay said getting off the couch to welcome them in, "Come on in, what are you doing here?" she asked as everyone walked in and Flack, Hawkes and Mac walked and sat on the couch and watched the game with Danny.

"Well we wanted to welcome Izzy home, have our usual get to getter and the boys wanted to watch the game," Stella said smiling as all the men watched transfixed to the TV,

"It's boring," Izzy wined from her position in the chair, "How can you guys watch this crap? It's just a knock off of rounder's anyway," all of the men on the couch stopped watching the TV and stared at her, "What?" she asked,

"She did not just say what I think she just said?" Flack said shocked,

"Oh she did," Danny said, "If you are going to insult our sports British girl be gone from the couch,"

"It's not your apartment," Izzy said,

"No, but as this TV is one of the best we have, we need to watch the game so, watch it in silence and don't moan, or be gone from the TV area," Danny said scowling at her as Izzy stuck her tongue out at him, before standing up and moving over to the table where Lindsay, Stella and the other woman were sitting drinking some wine. Izzy sat down with a pout and put the laptop on the table,

"You know he's protective of his baseball," Lindsay said smirking at Izzy,

"But it's a load of rubbish," Izzy said moaning, "I think someone's ringtone is about to become more countrified," Izzy said smirking, and that caused Lindsay, Stella and the woman to laugh, "Who are you by the way?" Izzy asked the woman,

"My name is Jennifer Angell," Jenny said smiling,

"Oh your Jenny," Izzy said smiling, and then it turned into a smirk,

"Oh dear your planning something," Lindsay said,

"No, no course not," Izzy said and smiled,

"So Iz how's the shoulder?" Flack asked turning himself on the shoulder,

"Better," Izzy said smiling, "At least I can play the violin now," she said smiling, "What we having for tea?" she asked Lindsay as her stomach rumbled,

"We ordered some Chinese on the way here," Hawkes said, "Should be here in about 20 minutes,"

"Okay then," Lindsay said smiling, "Anyone want a drink?"

"Please," Came the reply of all of the men on the sofa,

"So 4 beers," Lindsay said walking out of the kitchen with the beers in hand, and handed them to the guys on the sofa who were now shouting slightly at the TV, "What can I get you girlies?"

"Beer please," Jenny said and Stella nodded, Lindsay smiled walked into the kitchen and then back out again with 3 more beers,

"What about you Izzy?" Lindsay said,

"Can I have a beer?" Izzy asked sweetly,

"No," Lindsay said, "One you're on pain killers and two your 13 years old,"

"Fine, but I went to Boarding School Lindsay, do you really think I haven't had alcohol before?" Izzy said smiling,

"No I don't, but you will not be getting any unless it's a special occasion," Lindsay said and Izzy was about to retort by Lindsay put her hand up, "And you coming out of hospital does not qualify,"

"Fine," Izzy said grabbing the laptop and walking towards her room, "Call me when foods here," she said and shut her door and turned her music on,

"Oh joy," Lindsay said and sighed,

"Looks like you have your hands full," Stella said smirking, as Lindsay sunk back onto her chair,

"Yeah but she's 13 years old, what did I expect," Lindsay said smiling,

"True" Stella said smiling.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY!! XD


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Right then guys chapter 14 slightly short but next one longer, just to clear things up, i am only 16 i say that as some people am thinking im older xP which i find slightly flattering, and also the birthday jokes get old, Izzy has the same birthday as me xP so any other May 4th jokes you can think of i've heard xP now than THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK MY SOX'S!!

HUGS

CHARLIE

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It was 2 weeks later that Izzy finally got to even stand in front of her first class at school, the trial had gone perfectly and all of the gang were now sitting on deaths row in Nevada, sentenced to multiple homicides in over 7 different states.

"Now class we finally have our new arrival from England Miss Isabelle Smith," Ginny the head of the senior class said,

"Hey," was the response of all of the class, most of them were older than Izzy some as old as 20 and she knew all the over 17's were part of Julliard.

"Hi," Izzy said automatically noticing her accent more than ever,

"Right, introductions over, practices, everyone grab a bar," Ginny said as the piano started to play in the background.

Izzy walked over to the bar in the middle of the room and stood at the back,

"Hey I'm Matt," a boy of about 16 said to her and smiled,

"Izzy," she said following the exercises the rest of the class where doing,

"How old are you?" Matt asked

"13" Izzy said and Matt's jaw dropped,

"Really?" he asked and she nodded, "Wicked, Sarah is 13," he pointed to a blonde on the opposite rail, "She'll be happy she's not the youngest anymore,"

"Cool," Izzy said smiling at the boy, "I think she's my dorm mate as well,"

"Sarah," Matt said turning to the blonde who looked up, "Who you bunkin' with?" he whispered and Sarah shrugged her shoulders,

"New girl," she mouthed back, and smiled at Izzy, "Is that you?" she whispered and Izzy nodded, "Brill" Sarah said smiling, and returned to her exercises,

"Will Miss Smith, Miss Delore and Mr Cartwright please refrain from chatting in the back of my class," Ginny said rather annoyed and Izzy, Matt and Sarah looked at the floor before smirking at each other and turning to the front of class and following the routine.

'I've found some friends at least,' Izzy thought to herself and smiled.

Later that day Izzy and Sarah were sitting in their dorm room, they had become really good friends, both being the youngest in their classes, and had hung round together all day,

"So tell me about yourself?" Sarah said sitting on Izzy's bed both eating some of the chocolates Izzy had saved from the ones Stella gave her,

"Well my birthday is 4th May," Izzy said,

"May the 4th be with you," Sarah said before laughing and Izzy rolled her eyes,

"Do you have any idea how many times I have heard that?" Izzy said rolling her eyes again,

"Come on it is funny," Sarah said laughing,

"So not," Izzy said, "What about you?"

"July 4th," Sarah said,

"Oh, American independence," Izzy said, "So many jokes so little time,"

"Okay, how about we agree, no birthday jokes," Sarah said, "Deal," she held her hand out and Izzy shook it,

"Deal,"

They talked for hours more, both talking about family, well Sarah talking about family, Izzy managed to diverge the issue, she learnt that Sarah had a big family, 3 bothers, 2 sisters, lived in New Jersey, so she wasn't that far from home. Been dancing for ages, got the scholarship last year, same time as Izzy got accepted but she had to decline then. About half an hour later Izzy's phone rang,

"Hello Linds," Izzy said knowing who it was as she had caller ID,

"Hey Iz, how was your first day?" Lindsay asked,

"It was brilliant, we had ballet and some normal classes but it was good fun," Izzy said

"Oh that's good," Lindsay said and then Izzy heard muffled voices, "Danny says hi too," she said laughing,

"Hi Danny back," Izzy said smiling, "How was work?"

"Good, caught the serial," Lindsay said, "Some guy with mental issues,"

"All serials, have mental issues," Izzy said, "Am I still going with you to Mac and Stella's on Saturday?"

"If you want," Lindsay said, "It's up to you, I still can't believe they've been together 2 years,"

"I knew," Izzy said,

"Yes well you would," Lindsay said laughing, "Izzy I gotta go Danny's pouting,"

"Well he can keep pouting," Izzy said laughing and she heard a muffled moan from Lindsay, "I'll talk to you later, seems like your busy,"

"Definatly" Lindsay let slip before she knew what she had said, and Izzy laughed "be good," Lindsay said,

"Always, love you, bye," Izzy said still laughing

"Love you too, bye," and they both hung up.

Izzy saw Sarah still sitting on the bed with a raised eyebrow,

"Let me guess, you explained your life, I have to explain mine," Izzy said smirking,

"It's only fair," Sarah said, "Who was that?"

"That was Lindsay and Danny," Izzy said and Sarah rolled her eyes, "They are, erm, it's hard to explain, really hard," Izzy said sitting on the bed, her shirt riding up slightly and Sarah saw some of the scars on her stomach,

"Oh my god," Sarah said putting a hand to her mouth, "What happened?" Izzy looked down and saw her shirt had come up and sighed,

"Well that makes my job a little easier," Izzy said, "Well cliff notes version, my biological parents were drug addicts and gun people and god knows what else, I was pretty much abandoned from about 2 and left to fend for myself, I found ballet got accepted to school and moved away from it all, with a few scars but still I moved. They ended up getting involved with a bad gang just before I moved to New York and I ended up running away, hopping on a plane and coming to here."

"I'm sensing there is more to this," Sarah said and Izzy nodded,

"The gang kidnapped my parents, and I use the term loosely, followed me to new York, anyway long story short they are now dead, and I was found by the CSI's" Izzy smiled, "Lindsay is my legal guardian here in New York and also one of the CSI's that found me, Danny is her boyfriend, who I helped get together with. Mac and Stella are their bosses who are also together, and then there is Don and Jenny who I am trying to get together and they rock." Izzy said smiling,

"Well your life is certainly eventful," Sarah said, "I'm sorry about your parents,"

"It's okay," Izzy said, "I'm glad in a way, there death helped me find Lindsay and she's like my big sister,"

"That's good then," Sarah said,

"I've scared you haven't I?" Izzy said and Sarah shook her head,

"Nope, it's just a bit weird thinking you have been through so much," Sarah said, "Why were you off for so long?"

"Agh well that's another part of my never dull life," Izzy said, "One of the gang that killed my parents came after me, and I got shot in the shoulder, spent time in hospital,"

"You have defiantly not had a boring life have you?" Sarah said laughing and Izzy shook her head and laughed as well.

"Nope, but it's defiantly got better since I came to New York," Izzy said smiling, "Hey why don't you come with me on Saturday,"

"I don't know" Sarah said, "I don't know these people,"

"Oh come on please," Izzy said, "Or I'll be stuck talking to the wall all night, and although it is a very good listener the conversations are rather one sided," she said laughing and Sarah laughed as well, and then Izzy pouted and fluttered here eye lids

"Okay, okay, I'll go," Sarah said and Izzy squealed and clapped her hands,

"Yes," she said doing a little dance,

"You're a loon Isabelle Smith," Sarah said laughing,

"Yeah and so are you," Izzy said sticking her tongue out, "I'm glad I'm sharing a dorm with you,"

"Me too," Sarah said and they hugged, "I need to sleep, we have exercise class tomorrow with Steven, we need to sleep," Sarah said getting off the bed and walking over to her bed and getting under the covers and Izzy got under hers.

"That bad?" Izzy asked,

"Worse," Sarah said,

"Oh joy," Izzy said, "Night Sarah,"

"Night Izzy," Sarah said and the two girls succumbed to the sleep they needed.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPPPYYY XD!!


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Thanks to Mel for reading this over and deciding it was good, MWAH THANKS HUNNI!! and anyway chapter 15, explains it all in there, i think, chapter 16 is being made and since i had good GCSE results, 9A's 3B's and a C :P i am in a nice generous mood!! :lol: and may i add 2 of those B's are ENGLISH!! NOT BAD FOR A DYLEXIC!! xD so anyway THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!

HUGE HUGS

CHARLIE

X XX X X

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

(AN: This is gonna be put into 3 parts, you'll get it I think :P you are all clever peoples!!)

**Danny and Lindsay**

Lindsay got off the phone and sighed back into Danny's arms as he continued to place kisses on her neck,

"What's wrong," he said stopping and wrapping his arms around her more and holding her close, sensing something was wrong,

"Nothing," Lindsay said sighing again and leaning back onto Danny's chest, "Why did you stop?"

"Lindsay," Danny said, "I know there's something wrong, what is it?" he said stroking her hips,

"I miss her," Lindsay said sighing, "I know it's silly but I do, I miss her,"

"It's not silly," Danny said kissing Lindsay's neck again, "It's very cute and very normal,"

"Yeah," Lindsay said sighing, "I know I should be happy cause she's left for school and I am but in a way I'm not,"

"Hunni, your bound to feel like that, but I know she's having a great time and she's coming with us to Mac and Stella's" Danny said,

"Yeah I know," Lindsay said sighing, "I guess there is one up point," she smirked and turned round so she was straddling Danny facing him,

"And what is that?" Danny asked,

"I can do this without worrying about being walked in on," Lindsay said kissing Danny hard on the lips, and they both moaned into the kiss, after the need to breathe became too much they stopped kissing and leaned back smiling,

"Oh yeah," Danny said out of breath, "Definite up point," he said smirking and leaning in to kiss each other. For the rest of the night they enjoyed the benefits of Izzy being at boarding school.

**Mac and Stella**

"I still can't believe no-one guessed," Stella said sliding into bed to lie next to Mac,

"Who would have thought a group of investigators couldn't see we had been together 2 years," Mac said chuckling and putting an arm around Stella,

"Well Izzy knew," Stella said snuggling down into Mac's side,

"That girl is way too good at reading people," Mac said smirking, "I think she would make a very good profiler if she wanted to when she grew up,"

"I think Izzy wants nothing to do with anything related to crime," Stella said, "She's had enough to last her a life time,"

"True," Mac said and sighed, "I can't believe that the English police knew though,"

"You've said that before," Stella said laughing slightly,

"Well I shall continue to do so," Mac said smiling, "But I'm glad everything has worked out," he kissed Stella on top of the head,

"Me too," Stella said smiling, "What are we going to do this weekend anyway?"

"I was thinking BBQ," Mac said,

"Sounds good to me," Stella said yawning sleepily,

"Go to sleep Stel," Mac said kissing her forehead this time,

"Night Mac," she said, "Love you," and closed her eyes,

"Love you too," Mac said stroking her hair, and closed his eyes too.

**Jenny and Flack**

"Fancy meeting you here," Don said as he sat next to Jenny on a bar stool in Cozy's,

"Not that I mean to sound mean, but I really want to be alone Don," Jenny said leaning over her drink more and circling the rim of her beer bottle with her finger,

"What's wrong Jen?" Flack asked,

"Don't you know the meaning of go away," Jenny said looking up from her drink and finally looking Flack in the eye.

"Nope sorry," Flack said smiling at her and Jen just rolled her eyes,

"Flack please, I have had enough of men tonight," she said sighing,

"Break up with that Brian dude?" Flack asked secretly hoping the answer was yes,

"His name was Ben and yes, he decided my job worked too many hours for his liking," Jen said sighing,

"I'm sorry," Flack said,

"You're not," Jen said back, "You're smiling,"

"So I am not allowed to be happy that you broke up with the idiot," Flack said smiling,

"Only if you have a crush on me," Jen said smiling,

"Oh I do believe you may have had one too many beer's there detective," Flack said hiding his blush,

"This is my first," Jen said smiling, "And I can see you blushing,"

"So maybe I think you are hot," Flack said, "So what?"

"Cause maybe I think your hot too," Jen said smiling and turning in her chair to face him fully.

"Oh really and what detective, are you going to do about this?" Flack said smirking and raising an eyebrow,

"Maybe this," Jen said moving close to Flack's face and brushing her lips against his in a sweet kiss,

"Oh," Flack said and raised his arms to cup Jen's cheek and pull her into a more passionate kiss.

**EVERYONE THAT SATURDAY**

Izzy and Sarah stood outside of the main entrance to the ballet school waiting for Lindsay to come pick them up for the party at Mac's house. It wasn't really a party but a dinner but Sarah had been dragged along as a friend and also as someone for Izzy to talk to other than the 3 couples and Hawkes and his girlfriend who worked at Trinity as a doctor, so that made 4.

"Izzy," Lindsay said getting out of the car and walking towards the two girls,

"Linds," Izzy said with a huge smile and ran and hugged Lindsay, "Did ya miss me?"

"Course," Lindsay said smiling,

"We also had a lot of fun," Danny said coming and standing next to Lindsay,

"Did you stay out of my bedroom at least?" Izzy asked looking slightly disturbed,

"Yes," Lindsay said chuckling and blushing,

"Good," Izzy said, "Means I can sit at one place at home at least," she smiled as they both blush, looked behind her and saw Sarah standing looking slightly nervous, Izzy smiled and walked back to her and dragged her in front of Lindsay and Danny by her hand, "Lindsay, Danny, meet my roommate Sarah. Sarah, meet Lindsay and the oaf of her boyfriend,"

"Hey," Danny said pouting, "You've only been back with us 2 minutes and you are insulting me."

"It's a gift," Izzy said smiling and opening the back door of the SUV, "Are we going now?"

"Yes," Lindsay said laughing and getting into the passenger seat as everyone else piled into the car "And it's nice to meet you Sarah,"

"You too Miss Monroe," Sarah said smiling,

"Sarah please call me Lindsay," Lindsay said smiling, and telling Danny which way to turn, "How's school going then girls?"

"Good," They both said together smiling,

"We're doing Nutcracker for the show in 6 weeks," Izzy said smiling,

"Izzy got lead," Sarah said smiling and laughing, "No surprise there,"

"You got lead?" Lindsay asked smiling,

"Yups," Izzy said, "Lead to Nutcracker I can do in my sleep, I must have done it 5 times, apparently this lot have never done it, so it's easier than making someone learn the whole thing,"

"Well hunni, congratulations," Lindsay said smiling,

"Thanks Linds. Why are we going to Mac and Stel's anyway?" Izzy asked,

"Some announcement," Lindsay said,

"They're getting married," Izzy and Sarah said together and smiled,

"More than likely," Danny said smirking and turning into the driveway.

They all got out of the car and walked up to the front of Mac's brown stone just outside of Manhattan,

"Nice shindig," Sarah said looking at the house and Izzy nodded,

"Oh god, not 3 country people," Danny said rubbing a hand over his face before walking up to the front door, and knocking on it.

"Hey Danny," Stella said opening the door and smiling,

"Stella," Izzy said smiling and running up to hug the woman,

"Hey Izzy, school going good?" she asked and Izzy nodded,

"Stella this is Sarah my friend from school," Izzy said pulling Sarah closer to the door, "Sarah, Stella,"

They made their introductions and walked into the house, finding everyone was already there, and Izzy looked around the room and moaned,

"Guys this is so not fair," Izzy said plopping down onto one of the sofa's

"What's not?" Flack said with Jenny sitting on his lap, as Stella went and sat by Mac,

"You guys aren't meant to already be together, where is my fun in that?" she asked and stuck her tongue out at them, "You guys so suck some times," she said sighing as Sarah just sat and laughed at everyone's slightly confused faces.

"This was your plan then?" Lindsay said laughing as Izzy sighed and nodded,

"Well I got you and Danny together I was gonna go after Flack and Jenny next then Mac and Stella but seems like I am too late, again this so sucks," Izzy said pouting, then turned to Sarah and gave her an evil grin, "How much do you like Matt?"

"Do not even go there," Sarah said sternly, "Not even as a joke, the boys like my brother it's just plain wrong,"

"Fine," Izzy sighed again, "This is just so not fun."

"Oh your life is so hard without anyone's life to meddle in," Sarah said, "Bring out the violin's," she said pretending to play the violin on her arm, causing everyone to laugh and Izzy to chuck a cushion at Sarah who was laughing.

"Hey no man handling my furniture," Stella said laughing, "Besides before this turns into a full blown pillow war, how about we tell you our news,"

Sarah and Izzy shared a look before smirking,

"We're getting married!" Stella said causing jenny and Lindsay to squeal and pull Stella into a hug looking at the ring Mac had given her,

"Oh we are good," Izzy said giving Sarah a high five, "Congrates Stel, Mac," Izzy said hugging them both,

"Yeah congratulations guys," Sarah said smiling,

"Thank you," Stella and Mac said,

"So when's the wedding?" Lindsay asked,

"Well we thought January; you know new start to a new year,"

"That's in 4 months," Lindsay said and Stella and Mac nodded,

"Shopping Spree," Jenny, Stella and Lindsay said together laughing as all the men groaned, as well as Sarah and Izzy.

"Guys you have 4 months to go shopping," Mac said groaning as they all discussed going out this weekend to start looking for things.

"Mac, Mac, Mac," Danny said hitting his boss slightly on the back, "You have no chance mate, these 3 are gonna plan this thing before the end of the night."

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY!! XD


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Sorry bout the delay i've been having some, well personal problems, so anyway idk if this is any good but well here we go, hope you like it!! hehe, and its a loooong chappi to make up for the kinda small next one but the one after should be alot longer!! hehe, LOVES ALL YOU GUYS THAT HAVE REVIEWS THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

HUEGHUGGLES

CHARLIE

XXXXXX

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

It was about 6 weeks later as Izzy stood behind the big red curtain which now covered the stage, she hated to admit it but as many times she had done this dance this was the first time she was really nervous, she took a couple of deep breathes and looked over at Matt who got the male lead and was standing smiling at her from the opposite side of the curtain. They were sharing the recital with one of the weekend dance schools, and Izzy had to admit they were all doing pretty good, and all looked so cute in their little tutus.

"I hate this tutu," Izzy mumbled to herself looking down at the huge mound of white fabric, sure she was a ballet dancer but she hated the huge tutu she had to wear for the beginning of 'The Nutcracker',

"But you look so damn cute," Sarah said from behind her dressed as one of the lead extra's

"Shut up," Izzy mumbled, "I don't think I've ever been this nervous,"

"It's understandable," Sarah said, "You've never danced in front of people who you care about before,"

"True," Izzy said, "How are you the voice of reason?"

"When you hyperventilate from stress you will thank me for being here," Sarah said chuckling,

"Thank you so much," Izzy said groaning before taking a look out into the audience, it was nowhere near the biggest she had danced for and she knew most of the people were families of the dancers or some posh dignitaries, but she looked around and spotted the people that were making her nervous.

Lindsay was sat about 5 rows back near the centre, Danny next to her looking slightly bored, as was Flack but Jenny looked as interested as Lindsay as they 'awwed' at all the little kids on the stage. Stella and Mac had made their apologies but they went out of town to Chicago to go see Mac's brother and tell him about the wedding, but promised they'd be watching the next one, and Hawkes girlfriend came down with the flu last night so they both stayed home.

Soon the music stopped and everyone applauded as all the kids came running off the stage and the lights went down to a single spot light on the middle of the stage where the announcer was now standing, tonight it happened to be Ginny who was dressed in an elegant long gown.

"Thank you," Ginny said, "That was an excellent performance by George's Dance School, now we have some of our own dancers taking to the stage, this time we will be presenting 'The Nutcracker', lead roles played by our newest pupil Isabelle Smith and Matthew Cartwright. Please sit back and enjoy." Ginny smiled before the crowd cheered and all the lights went down, the starting music began to play and Izzy took a deep breath before stepping out onto the stage and taking her starting position in the dark, Matt coming along as well. They smiled at each other before the lights picked up again and the performance began.

By the end of the night and the performance Izzy was smiling happily and as the final note was drawn and Izzy got into her final position smiling widely as the crowd applauded and stood on their feet, Izzy stood up and walked to the front of the stage, grabbing hold of Matt's hand to her left and took a bow at the front of the stage before all the cast came on and they did a group bow, before exiting the stage and leaving the crowd clapping.

"Oh my god," Izzy said jumping up and down after she went behind the big red curtain,

"Izzy you were amazing!" Sarah said smiling and jumping up and down with her giving each other a huge hug.

"Oh my god that was amazing," Izzy said beaming a huge smile and turned round to see how had just put their arms round her waist, "Matty you were brilliant," Izzy said hugging him close,

"So were you," Matty said smiling, and hugging her back,

"Guy's we have the week off!" A girl name Lucy said running into the three dancers jumping and smiling, then stopping as she saw Matt and Izzy in each other's arms, "Did I interrupt something?" she said raising her eyebrows,

"We do?!" they all said together, and then Izzy and Matt looked how they were standing and laughed,

"Oh yeah," Izzy said laughing, "You totally interrupted a romantic moment," she said sarcastically, inside she was screaming the answer 'yes you bloody well did'

"Sarcasm isn't very ladylike Izzy, and yeah, Ginny just talked to the head, we get the week off, we have to do homework otherwise, we can all go home!" Leah said smiling, "Guys I'll see ya my parents are leaving now, have a nice week! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she started to run off towards the stage door, before turning and winking at Izzy and Matt

"You too," all three of them shouted before turning to each and laughing,

"Does that girl ever take her mind out the gutter?" Izzy asked laughing and they all shook their heads, "But, we have a week off!"

"Yeah I know I can go home for a few days!" Sarah said smiling, "Reminds me I need to go my parents are taking me out for the night, you guys have a good one and I'll see ya in a few days,"

Izzy stepped out of Matt's grip both slightly annoyed at the loss of contact but they both covered it well.

"Call me okay," Izzy said hugging Sarah, who smiled and nodded,

"Every day, it's gonna be weird not sleeping with you," Sarah said laughing and Izzy laughed to as Matt's jaw dropped,

"Yeah matt did we fail to mention we do more than sleeping at night," Sarah said wiggling her eyebrows and kissing Izzy on the cheek, as Matt just looked shocked and didn't bother to speak,

"Leave him alone," Izzy said slapping her on the arm, "Honestly we need to find you someone like yesterday it's making you too hyper,"

"Hey we have a week of nothing to do," Sarah said smiling, "But I really need to go, see ya guys," she moved away from them and walked into Lindsay and the guys on her way out,

"Bye Sarah," Izzy shouted before seeing Lindsay and her beaming smile, "Lindsay you made it," she said sprinting to Lindsay and hugging her close, Lindsay just managing to stay upright,

"You were brilliant Iz," Lindsay said trying not to let the tears escape by sniffling,

"Are you crying?" Izzy said looking up slightly and seeing tears rolling down Lindsay's face, "Honestly emotional much," she teased,

"You should see Jenny," Lindsay said laughing pointing to the two blubbering woman, the tough NYPD officer had red eyes but a beaming smile,

"First ballet?" Izzy asked and Lindsay nodded laughing, "Typical," she said smiling, "So did you like it?" she asked shyly looking down at the floor,

"Izzy," Lindsay said lifting her head up, "I am so proud of you right now, and you were bloody amazing and I love you so much," she said smiling and hugging her close, Izzy smiling widely and hugging Lindsay back,

"Izzy," a man's voice said from behind her, Izzy turned around and saw Matt standing slightly shy,

"Matt come meet everyone," Izzy said stepping out of Lindsay's embrace and walking over to him taking his hand and dragging him towards the guys,

"Lindsay this is Matt, Matt this is Lindsay Monroe," Izzy said smiling and holding onto Matt's hand still,

"Lovely to meet you Miss Monroe," Matt said extending his hand and looking at Lindsay,

"Oh please," Lindsay said pulling Matt into a hug which was kind of hard as he was a lot taller than her. "You did brilliant as well." She said stepping out of the hug, Matt turning a nice shade of red.

"Thanks," he said smiling,

"What Izzy no saying hello," Danny said ignoring the fact, for now, that Izzy's hand had returned to Matt's,

"Sorry Danny," Izzy said letting do of Matt and hugging Danny, then Flack and Jenny, "What did ya think?"

"That I might be able to sit through ballet now," Danny said laughing and Flack nodded,

"It was beautiful Izzy," Jenny said smiling,

"Thank you," Izzy said pulling Matt close again to introduce him to more people, "Matt meet, Don Flack, Jenny Angell and Danny Messer, guys meet Matt Cartwright."

"Nice to meet you," Matt said shaking both Don's and Danny's hands who's grips were very tight and the look in their eyes should have turned him to stone and then Jenny hugged him as Lindsay had done.

Lindsay spotted the looks on Danny and Don's faces and tried not to laugh and also think about how long it would take either of them to run a full search on the boy, the two of them were all very protective of Izzy and were worse than to fathers when it came to thinking about her being with men, Danny managed to skim over the issue when Lindsay raised it last week.

"Are you going home for the week?" Izzy asked Matt bringing his gaze back from the two men who were trying to pierce him with their stares.

"No," Matt said sighing, "My parents are away somewhere, I'm not quite sure where, so I get to stay the week, it's gonna be pretty boring."

"Aww," Izzy said holding onto Matt's hand, "We can hang out together, Lindsay is probably gonna be at work all week and Danny too, so I'm gonna be home alone. How about you show me some of the sights New York has to offer."

"That Miss Smith I can do," Matt said bowing slightly causing Izzy to laugh, "Consider me your personal tour guide for the week,"

"Oh I am so honoured," Izzy said putting a hand to her chest and giggled, "We need to go get dressed," she said realising they were still in there outfits.

"True," Matt said smiling, "But you look so cute in that," he whispered into her ear causing her to blush and all the adults to raise an eyebrow,

"Alright you two," Lindsay said, "Go get dressed and then we can get going, Matt you can join us if you want?"

"I don't wonna impose Miss Monroe," Matt said and Lindsay just smiled,

"It's Lindsay, and its fine I'm sure Izzy would love to have some company," Lindsay said smiling at the girl whose blush had just come back,

"Yeah Matt please come," Izzy said turning to him and pouting,

'How can I resist that face," he thought before laughing and nodding, "Fine, that would be lovely thanks," he said before walking off towards the dressing rooms to get dressed.

Izzy did a silence 'yes' under her breathe before walking off to her dressing room and doing a little dance.

"You know I think he likes her," Don said with a small grunt,

"I think your right there Flack," Danny said also looking about to kill someone,

"Honestly you two," Lindsay said laughing and shaking her head, "You two will NOT interrogate or scare the poor boy got it?" Lindsay said pointing her finger at them to emphasise the point,

"I already know you two are running background checks as we speak, as soon as you saw how he looked at her on stage, but one word, or one interrogation technique, me and Lindsay are kicking ass." Jenny said glaring at the two men, who nodded,

"Honestly what are you gonna be like when she's 20 and going out drinking," Lindsay said and then saw the looks on Danny and Don's faces,

"She won't be," Danny and Don said together with stern faces which caused Lindsay and Jenny to laugh more, as Don's phone went off,

"Flack," Don said all three of the others knew who it was already, "Yup...yes...okay...you sure...okay, thanks," he closed the phone and looked at the three people, "Squeaky clean, not a thing," Flack said and the others let out a almost inaudible sigh each of them were unaware they were holding in.

"Please tell me your not background searching my friends," Izzy said walking over to them now in jeans and carrying a small hold-all bag.

"Nope the perp I bagged earlier," Flack said smiling, "Why would I do something like that Iz?" he asked and Izzy raising an eyebrow thinking about it before shrugging.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked Izzy trying to cover up what the four of them had been doing, and holding out his arm to get the bag off her,

"Yup," Izzy said him the bag, "Matt," she somewhat shouted as he walked out of the boys dressing room,

"Yup we can go," Matt said smiling, putting his bag over his shoulder and taking hold of Izzy's hand.

"Where are we going?" Izzy asked realising she had no idea where they were off to,

"Itallian Restaurant I took Linds to the other week," Danny said smiling,

"And there letting you come back?" Izzy said laughing dodging a swipe to the head from Danny, "Matt protect me," she said hiding by his side,

"I am not taking on these two for you, there bigger than me," Matt said laughing but Lindsay and Jenny did see the smug looks on there faces.

"Some great help you are," Izzy said pouting then smiling as matt put his arm round her waist, and she leaned in onto his shoulder,

"How bout we run for it instead of me fighting," Matt said laughing and Izzy nodded and laughed too,

"Come on then guys, I'm hungry," Jenny said trying to mask the looks on Don and Danny's faces as Matt pulled Izzy closer.

"Unclench guys," Lindsay said under her breath, walking over to the SUV and opening the passenger door.

* * *

REVIEW MEEE HAPPY AS ALWAYS!!


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Hello there people, life's back on track xD hehe which rocks so i have a chapter 17 yey charlie is happy!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!

HUGEHUGS

CHARLIE

XXXXXX

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

They all sat at the restaurant in one of the booths, Izzy and Matt sitting next to each other and the other couples dotted round the table. The interrogation began as Izzy went on a bathroom break,

"So Matt, how old are you?" Danny said not so subtly as he ate some of his pasta,

"I'm 16, sir," Matt said adding the end as he was quite sure what to expect from this,

"You don't need to call me sir," Danny said smiling at Lindsay, who was giving him a glare,

"Okay," Matt said trying to find somewhere else to look as Danny was being quite intimidating. "So what do you guys do as jobs, Izzy hasn't told me a lot," to be honest Izzy hadn't told him anything as he didn't ask.

"Me and Jenny are NYPD detectives, and Danny and Lindsay are NYPD Crime Scene Investigators," Flack said seeing the boys face drop and trying to hide the satisfying smirk on his face.

"You are all NYPD?" Matt asked a little shocked and feeling more intimidated,

"Yes," Danny said smiling at the boy, "You don't need to be intimidated we won't arrest you, yet," he added the end as he saw the boy turn a shade of white and he didn't care if he earned a slap from Lindsay, seeing the boy squirm was more than worth it.

"You will not need to arrest him at all," Izzy said sending glares at Danny and then sitting back down next to Matt and squeezed his hand. "Are you gonna interrogate all of the people I bring to lunch, you didn't do this to Sarah," Izzy said sending more glares and then sighing,

"Sarah didn't need to be interrogated," Danny said and Flack nodded, Izzy was trying not to burst out into a huge beaming smile at the fact that Danny and Don were both being really protective of her, it was really nice but she ended up letting the smile come out,

"Oh you guys," Izzy said smiling, "Yes Matt is a guy, No I hope he won't hurt me, and..." she was going to finish but Matt cut her off,

"I can assure you Detective Messer, Flack that I will not hurt Izzy if I do feel free to come arrest or shoot me. I don't do drugs, I don't smoke, I drink if the time calls for it, my parents are not out to kill everyone, my mother and father own a chain of shops and other things both here and around the world, they have never, as to my knowledge been arrested and are very good friends with the chief of police." Matt said, and they all looked at him rather shocked at the fact he was a very rich person, Izzy more than most was feeling rather inadequate.

"But I am nothing like my parents I can assure you, I don't like to tell people my family has money, I don't like to live off my parents and I hope to go to medical school once I've finished my schooling." Matt finished speaking and looked at Izzy who was smiling widely and then to Jenny and Lindsay who looked very impressed with the boy who had just stood up for himself to two of NYPD's finest.

"Your alright son," Don said holding out his hand and Matt shook it, it took and little longer and a few nudges but Danny shook matt's hand as well.

"We were just letting you know that if you hurt her, you have the whole of NYPD on your back, and we know how to get rid of a body and leave no evidence," Danny said finally and Matt smile,

"Duly noted," He said before looking at Izzy who was smiling widely and was stroking her thumb over the inside of his hand.

"Let's finish eating," Izzy said smiling and picking up her fork.

"Yes lets," Lindsay said smiling at Izzy and then at Danny who was still giving small glares to Matt.

The rest of the meal was uneventful and as it was past 11pm when they had finished talking and eating, Don and Jenny volunteered to take Matt back to school as it was on the way and after a hug and a small kiss on the cheek Izzy left with Danny and Lindsay for the night telling Matt to come round Lindsay's apartment the next day at 9am.

Danny dropped Lindsay and Izzy off saying he would leave them alone for the night, knowing how hard it would be sleeping without Lindsay for the first time in about 2 months, but he was willing to try so Izzy and her could continue their girly night. They walked into the apartment and Izzy dropped her bag by the door and flopped down onto the sofa.

"It's so good to be home," Izzy said smiling at Lindsay, who just walked through the door,

"It's good to have you home; it's been very quiet without you." Lindsay said smiling and moving the bag from the front door to Izzy's room, which had now been painted and thoroughly Izzy'fied.

"I have missed you, you know," Izzy said, "Missed us having girly nights, 6 weeks is way too long not to see you,"

"Agreed," Lindsay said, coming to sit on the sofa next to Izzy putting Izzy's feet into her lap. "So what's with you and Matt?" Lindsay asked raising an eyebrow,

"Subtle Linds," Izzy said laughing,

"Oh come on, tell me," Lindsay said laughing,

"Fine, I like him," Izzy said smiling, "I really like him, like him," she sighed and then giggled and Lindsay joined in, "He's like one of my best friends but I want more than that I think,"

"Izzy's in loooove," Lindsay said laughing and tickling the bottom of her feet causing her to squirm,

"Shut up," she said pulling a cushion over her head to find her now red face,

"It's so cute," Lindsay said smiling, "Just don't tell Danny or Don, I think they just got used to him maybe liking you," she said laughing,

"As much as it was very annoying it was kinda cute," Izzy said smiling, "I don't think I've felt more loved,"

"Good cause you are very loved," Lindsay said smiling, "And expect a lot more if you do decide to go out, they will be so over protective, expect some sort of detail on you tomorrow," Lindsay said, causing Izzy to laugh but then she looked at Lindsay's serious face,

"You're not joking are you?" Izzy asked and Lindsay shook her head, causing Izzy to groan, "I'm so doomed and staying in tomorrow then," Izzy said smirking,

"Please don't try and antagonise them," Lindsay said laughing although she was deep down hoping that she would just to see the looks on Danny and Don's faces.

"You have a message on your answering machine," Izzy said looking over at the bleeping Black machine on the table,

"I'm too tired to listen to it now, if it's important they would ring my mobile, I'll take care of it tomorrow," Lindsay said taking Izzy's feet off her lap and standing up, pulling Izzy up too, "I am so proud of you hunni, honestly, I love you loads," Lindsay pulled her into a hug,

"Thank you," Izzy said smiling hugging Lindsay back, "Love you too, night Linds,"

"Night," Lindsay said as Izzy walked away and into her bedroom, Lindsay doing the same, ignoring the message on the answering machine, maybe if they had done they would know what was about to come.

**...**

**(AN: okay so it would be mean for me to end this there so, I will write more cause I am so nice to y'all)**

The next morning Lindsay was awake and out the house way before Izzy had even woken, performances usually don't take an effect on Izzy till the next morning when she usually wakes up sore and stiff, this morning was no different, she had slept in till 9am and was only woken up by a knocking on the front door,

"Oh you are kidding me," Izzy groaned looking at the alarm clock before rolling out of bed and walking towards the front door still in her sleeping clothes, PJ bottoms with hearts on them and a tight pink wife beater, "Yes," Izzy said wiping the sleep from her eyes and looking at the person standing in the doorway,

"You actually wear pink," was the first thing that Matt said after his brain was screaming at him how cute and innocent she looked, in her PJ's

"Yeah, it's been known to happen," Izzy said laughing, and then blushing at the way he was looking her up and down, "Stop it," Izzy said smiling,

"What," Matt said laughing, "I'm not allowed to admire how cute you look in your PJ's after you have just woke up."

"No you're not," Izzy said putting her hands on her hips,

"What you gonna do about it small fry," Matt said putting his hands on his hips as well, standing nearly a foot taller than her,

"This," Izzy said spinning them round and backing them up till Matt hit the side of the sofa and fell flat on his back, Izzy landing on his chest looking him in the eyes, "Take down," she said laughing and then squirmed as Matt tickled her sides,

"Oh really," Matt said laughing as Izzy squirmed, "Say 'Matt is the best ever'"

"Ne...v...er" Izzy managed to say between laugh's,

"Say it," Matt said tickling her harder,

"N...okay...okay...Matt is the best," Izzy said quickly and Matt stopped so they were just staring each other in the eyes, there faces went closer and both knew there lips were about to touch but what they didn't notice was two people walk in through the still open front door,

"Oh my god," a woman's Montanan voice said, causing Izzy to groan and pull away from Matt and turned around, expecting to see Lindsay standing there.

"Look it's not what it..." Izzy trailed off as she turned to see fully the people in the doorway.

**(AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH IM SORR****Y I REALLY AM EVIL ARENT I LMAO, who has caught them? Who is it? Do they know Izzy? Oh I am really evil, LMAO)**

REVIEW ME HAPPY!!

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Right chapter 18, sorry bout the wait I've been at Ice Skating Training Camp ALL week and I've been kinda dead by the time 6pm came round and i came home, so sorry bout that, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS!!

MWAH, HUGEHUGGLES

CHARLIE

XXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Who are you?" Izzy asked standing up off the couch, Matt coming to sit up and put his arms round her waist trying to protect her,

"Who are you?" the man asked gruffly staring at the young pair,

"I think she asked you first," Matt said, "Tell us who you are or we are calling the police," he said leaning over and grabbing his mobile which had fallen on the floor,

"What are you doing in our daughter's apartment?" the woman asked which caused Izzy to sigh in relieve and them both to relax,

"Your daughter," Izzy said smiling, "Your Lindsay's parents?"

"Yes," the man said, "I will ask again, who are you?"

"My name is Isabelle Smith, sir," Izzy said smiling, "Lindsay is my legal guardian,"

"Excuse me," the woman said, they both put their luggage down on the floor,

"Lindsay is my legal guardian, as you can tell I'm English so I needed someone to be my legal guardian in the US, Lindsay is mine," Izzy said calmly before walking over to the house phone, "We didn't know you were coming,"

"We left a message yesterday," the woman said

"You left the message," Izzy said pressing the play button on the recorder,

"Lindsay, this is your mother, me and your father decided it had been too long since we last saw you so we are coming for a visit, our plane lands tomorrow at 8am, see you soon, love you sweetie," the voice of Lindsay's mother rang through the apartment and Izzy groaned before picking up the phone and ringing Lindsay's cell phone number, remembering it off by heart,

"Lindsay its Izzy," Izzy said, "Yeah we have a problem...no, no, I'm fine...well you see your parents are here...yeah that's what I thought...yes...no...okay...yeah he's hear...no we weren't well not really...okay see you soon...yeah loves you too, bye"

She stopped and turned to the three people in the room, Matt looking worried and slightly embarrassed and Lindsay's parents looking confused and slightly angry,

"Lindsay said she will be hear as soon as she can, she's just telling her boss now so she will be about 20 minutes," Izzy said, "Can I get you a drink, I'm sure you're thirsty from the long flight."

"That would be lovely dear," the woman said, "My name is Marie and this is Jack," she said mentioning towards the man who still looked very uptight,

"What would you like, we have coffee, tea, soda," Izzy said walking towards the kitchen, turning the kettle on as she needed some coffee to wake them up,

"Coffee would be lovely dear, milk no sugar," Marie said,

"Black coffee," Jack said eyeing up Izzy strangely and both Marie and jack walked over towards the couch and took a seat,

"Sure," Izzy said smiling, "Matt come help me please," she said saving the boy from the questions both adults were about to fire at him,

Once they were in the kitchen Izzy let out a small laugh and matt followed,

"I'm sure you're meant to get caught by your parents, not your guardian's parents," Izzy said laughing and Matt laughed as well,

"They do have really bad timing," Matt said walking over to Izzy and putting his hands on her waist again, then leaning down and kissing her on the lips causing Izzy to sigh and moan slightly,

"Really bad," Izzy said pulling her lips away from his, "It's the PJ's isn't it," Izzy said laughing as Matt looked her up and down again,

"Oh yeah," Matt said laughing,

"We'll talk about this later, when I know what these two are going to do," Izzy said smiling kissing him softly on the lips, "Coffee or tea?" Izzy asked pulling out 4 mugs and putting them on the side, adding coffee to three of them and pausing at the 4th,

"Coffee please," Matt said not moving his arms from her waist,

"That is really distracting you know," Izzy said smiling, adding milk to hers and Marie's and sugar to hers and Matt's, "Help me carry them in," she said picking up hers and Marie's coffee and Matt his and Jacks,

"Here you go," Izzy said placing one mug on the coffee table in front of them, and Matt placing the other in front of Jack,

"Thanks," they both said as Izzy and Jack went and sat on the chair, Izzy on Matt's lap.

"So," Izzy said taking a sip of some of her coffee, before placing it on the table, "What do you think of New York so far, I know Lindsay said you have never been here,"

"It's a lot bigger than Bozeman that's for sure," Marie said smiling at the fact Izzy was at least trying to make conversation, "I'm sure you think it is as well coming from England."

"Montana is nearly as big as the UK, so I think anything is big compared to that," Izzy said smiling at the couple, glad when she heard a key in the door and Lindsay walk through looking slightly red, "Hey Lindsay, drink?" Izzy said asking and stand up to walk to the kitchen, Lindsay gave her a grateful look, and Izzy smiled and walked to turn the kettle on,

"Mom, daddy what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked putting her keys down on the counter and closing the door,

"We decided to surprise you, me and your mother took some time off and thought we might as well come and see you in New York," Jack said standing up and hugging his daughter. "It's good to see you again, you're looking well Bug," he said holding his daughter at arm's length, "New York's done you good."

"He's right you know Lindsay, you look brilliant," Marie said walking over and hugging her daughter,

"Yes very nice but why?" Lindsay said still a little confused,

"Your brother," Jack said sighing, "He's marrying that blonde from New Jersey," Lindsay rolled her eyes, this was typical of her family, she loved them, they loved her but they were so controlling, already planning all hers and her brothers lives.

"You mean the mother of 2 of your grandchildren," Lindsay said rolling her eyes,

"Yes," Marie said, "But he was meant to take over the farm not go live with her and become a teacher."

"Mother it is his own choice, I came to New York it was the best thing I ever did, I am not coming back to Montana," Lindsay said standing crossing her arms over her chest.

"We know," Jack said sighing, "We've come because we realised we need to stop controlling all of your lives and we wanted to come see you to see how you are,"

"I want that in writing," Lindsay said laughing, "But thank you, it means a lot," Lindsay said smiling,

"There you go," Izzy said giving the cup to Lindsay but twinged as she handed over the cup,

"Medication top cupboard now," Lindsay said taking the cup and even Izzy didn't argue she just walked into the kitchen and came back with some pills taking them and drinking her coffee as well.

"Better?" Matt asked pulling Izzy onto his lap, who nodded,

"Yeah, sometimes I maybe need medication," Izzy said looking at Lindsay who smiled,

"Good," Lindsay said smiling,

"So are you going to explain this?" Marie said mentioning to the two teenagers who were sat every comfortably on her daughters couch and the girl seemed to be living there.

"Well you know by now that's Matt and Izzy," Lindsay said and they both nodded, "And that I am Izzy's legal guardian," and both nodded again, "Well that's about it,"

"But what about her parents, aren't they her legal guardians?" Jack asked and Izzy sighed knowing she can answer this one

"My parents," she said almost painfully, "were murdered nearly 3 months ago now," she said hearing Matt breathe in knowing he didn't know this yet.

"Oh my dear I am so sorry," Marie said,

"No big deal really," Izzy said standing up, "I'm gonna go practice for a bit is that okay?" she asked and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"Stand is in the closet with the rest of the stuff," Lindsay said and laughed as Izzy raised an eyebrow, "Well I had to try and clean things up in there," she said laughing,

"Okay," Izzy said smiling and walked into her room, once she was in there Lindsay talked to Matt,

"Go after her, just sit and listen don't say anything," Lindsay said to Matt who nodded and walked into Izzy's room, not long after the sound of a violin filled the apartment subtly.

"Did I say something?" Marie said, which caused Lindsay to shake her head,

"No she's fine, she just doesn't like people to feel sorry for her," Lindsay said sighing,

"She's a lovely kid Lindsay," Jack said smiling, "She reminds me of you,"

"Yeah way too much like me," Lindsay said sighing, but then smiling, "Sorry I didn't read the message we were both tired after the recital last night,"

"Recital," Marie said confused,

"Yeah Izzy is a ballet dancer, she got a scholarship in Julliard's early programmes, came all the way from England to come and study in New York, it was her first recital last night," Lindsay said smiling with pride,

"She really is like you then," Jack said laughing, "How have you been Lindsay?" he asked knowing he hasn't talked to his daughter a lot in the past months and nearly a year,

"I've been very good," Lindsay said smiling, "Busy at work, and now Izzy, but it's all good,"

"I'm glad hunni," Marie said smiling,

"Have you booked a hotel?" Lindsay asked and they both shook their heads,

"We were going to find one when we got here," Jack said,

"Well you can stay here," Lindsay said smiling, "you can take my bed, I'm sure Izzy wouldn't mind bunking,"

"No hunni this is your home," Marie said,

"No it's no problem I probably will be at work more than I am here anyway," Lindsay said sighing, "How long are you here for?"

"5 days," Marie and Jack said, "We can go find a hotel honestly,"

"In this city they are really expensive, honestly you will be fine staying here, and I'm sure you want to go sightseeing and things," Lindsay said smiling, "Honestly please stay,"

"Okay," Jack and Marie said together watching their little girl put their bags into her bedroom,

"I changed the sheets this morning," Lindsay said, "So everything is all set,"

"Thank you," Marie said smiling, "You really love living here don't you?" she asked and Lindsay nodded,

"New York is my home now, it's amazing, I have an amazing job, fantastic friends, and Izzy and I love it here," Lindsay said with a beaming genuine smile.

"Good," Jack said smiling, "What is with Izzy?" Jack said looking at the closed bedroom door where violin music was still being played, "Is she okay, her arms..." he trailed off and Lindsay realised that Izzy had a wife beater on and the tops of her arms were covered with scars, the still purple round bullet hole could been seen on her left shoulder,

"She's had a hard life," Lindsay said sighing and sitting on the chair opposite her parents on the couch, "Her parents didn't care for her, she got into some trouble because of them, more recently she was shot in the shoulder, hence the pills, but she's all okay now, she's got out of that life, and she's happy." Lindsay smiling slightly as she heard the violin stop, knowing Izzy and Matt were finally talking.

"That poor girl," Marie said shaking her head, "How could her parents let it happen to her?"

"They were too stoned or drunk to care," Lindsay said sighing, "But hey it's over with now, how is Jack, Susie and Liam?" she asked about her brother, niece and nephew.

* * *

Review me happppyyyy!!


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Soooo here we go Chapter 19 hehe, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! But can i have MOOOORE please, cause you all love me xD

ENJOY

HUGEHUGGLES

Charlie

xxxxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Meanwhile, Izzy walked through the door of her room picked up the violin and placed it under her chin, bringing the bow up to the strings and played anything she could think of. She heard the door open and knew that Lindsay had sent Matt in to see her, she didn't care, she just faced the window and played, she heard the bed squeak as he sat down more than likely watching her play, wondering who she was, what she was doing.

"I was going to tell you," Izzy said not stopping her playing, Matt was about to reply but her remembered what Lindsay had said so he just sat, and listened, "I didn't know how you would react to the fact I was an orphan, I know you never asked about my family so I didn't tell you. you know I wonder what you thought my life was like before I came to New York," she said turning round to him still playing as it was the only thing stopping her from bursting into tears, "What did you think my life was like before?" she asked and Matt knew he had to speak now,

"I thought you had a family, mom, dad, sister's maybe but I pictured you more as the only child, the prodigy. Your parents pride and joy, but seeing you off to New York crying at the airport not wanting there little girl to go. But I couldn't be more wrong could I?" Matt asked and Izzy sighed and nodded,

"That sounds perfect, how I would have imagined it as well, but it was so much different," Izzy said sighing and stopped playing putting the violin on the desk in the corner and joining Matt on the bed, sitting Indian style opposite him. "I left London on my own, at the airport I lied to the hostesses, I said my parents were waiting for me, forged a note, I knew it was stupid but at the airport I was bruised and battered already, black eye, bruises up my arms and on my cheeks, I knew the hostess saw me and I suppose that's why she let me go, she helped me get away."

"Your parents hit you?" Matt asked shocked,

"Them and the drug addicts, bookies and people they owed a lot of money too, don't worry I got over it, I knew it wasn't personal really, most of the times anyone did it, it was to hurt my parents or cause my parents were high."

"Izzy, I..." Matt said unsure of what to say,

"Matt it's fine, I forgot about it a long time ago, now all that's left are the scars and I plan on getting a few tattoo's to cover up the bigger ones," Izzy said smirking,

"I don't know how you can be like this after all that's happened to you," Matt said,

"Trust me I was worse when I was younger, but I got a few therapy sessions, close friends, and a school that I know is safe and I am who I am now," Izzy said smiling,

"But how did you get shot?" Matt asked,

"Well that is quite an interesting story," Izzy said laughing, "You see I came to New York but ended up getting followed by some English mob, I'm not sure, but anyway got taken by then, turned out my parents were killed, and I use the term parents loosely, I got hurt by the mob some woman found me, called the police, I got taken to hospital where I met Lindsay, and then found out one of the mob was still in New York trying to find me. I was actually shot in this room." Izzy said chuckling from the look on Matt's face,

"You make it sound like an ordinary day," Matt said looking shocked,

"Well to me it kinda is," Izzy said laughing, "It is okay if you run away screaming now, I'm used to it, I think I gave Sarah a heart attack when I told her some of it,"

"I think you're stuck with me sorry Izzy," Matt said leaning over and pulling Izzy onto his lap and hugging her close.

"Good," Izzy said snuggling into chest sighing, "You know if Sarah walked in know she would be jumping up and down and squealing,

"More than likely," Matt said kissing the top of her head, "You sure you're okay?" he asked and Izzy smiled and nodded,

"I was just nervous about you finding out and running out the house quicker than I could say 'gunshot'" Izzy said looking up at him,

"No chance," Matt said kissing her tenderly on the lips,

A knock on the door caused them to stop the tender moment which made both of them groan again,

"I think god hated us," Izzy said sighing, "Come in," she somewhat shouted to the door turning back round so her back was totally facing Matt,

"You okay Izzy?" Lindsay said opening the door and couldn't help but smile at the picture before her,

"Brilliant," Izzy mumbled looking annoyed,

"I interrupted something didn't I?" Lindsay asked trying not to giggle.

"You think," Izzy said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting, Matt pulling her a little closer, causing Lindsay to 'aww', causing another annoyed look,

"Sorry but that's just too darn cute," Lindsay said laughing, "Come on love birds, were going out and Danny is gonna come with us to lunch, so please don't ask too together cause we don't wonna give the man a heart attack,"

Izzy laughed and got off the bed walked to the door and Lindsay gave her a funny look,

"Going out in our PJ's are we?" Lindsay said raising her eyebrows at Izzy's clothes.

"I'll get changed and then we can go out," Izzy said smiling,

"I'll go wait outside," Matt said getting off the bed and walking out of the room,

"You know you're going to have to tone it down with Danny around your dad, I assume he doesn't know," Izzy said laughing and walking over to her closet picking out some of the clothes she left at Lindsay's,

"Oh god I forgot," Lindsay said groaning, "I'll go warn my mom, be as slow as you can," Lindsay said, causing Izzy to laugh as she walked out of the room closing the door so Izzy could get changed.

Lindsay grabbed her mom subtly and walking to the kitchen,

"Mom I have something to tell you," Lindsay said putting the mugs into the sink,

"You're not pregnant are you?" Marie said raising an eyebrow,

"Oh god no," Lindsay said, "I have a boyfriend, a serious boyfriend," Lindsay said and Marie smiled,

"And your wanting me to hold your dad down as you let your boyfriend run for it," Marie said laughing,

"Mom please seriously," Lindsay said rubbing a hand over her face,

"You know I am being serious," Marie said and Lindsay nodded solemnly,

"He didn't bring his gun did he?" Lindsay asked all too seriously,

"No, luckily meaning we won't have to have a replay of when you were 16," Marie said shuddering slightly as Lindsay did.

"What happened when you were 16?" Izzy said walking into the kitchen now changed into Jeans and a NYPD tee-shirt which Mac had gotten her,

"Did you not have any more tee-shirts?" Lindsay said and Izzy shrugged,

"Nothing wrong with this one, and no there all at school," Izzy said,

"Okay," Lindsay said, putting the mugs back into the cupboard,

"You're avoiding," Izzy said, "Spill,"

"Her dad sat on the porch outside the house with a shot gun when Luke McCride from the village came to take her on a date," Marie said smirking,

"It was so embarrassing," Lindsay said groaning, "Jamie came out and sat next to him, Luke ran off as soon as he saw them,"

"Well he sounds like an idiot if he did," Izzy said, "Where are we going?"

"Cozy's" Lindsay said,

"Oh," Izzy said smiling, "I like that idea, am I thinking the team will be on standby just in case,"

"See we are singing from the same hymn sheet," Lindsay said laughing,

"Well we off then, cause I really don't think Matt can last any longer," Izzy said mentioning to the paling boy sat on the sofa opposite Matt in the living room, "Reminds me, Marie can you kinda not mention what you saw earlier please," Izzy said gulping,

"Worried about what someone would say?" Marie said intrigued,

"More like 2 people and if Mac is back in town," Izzy looked at Lindsay who nodded, "More like 3 people would say, imagine what Jack was like times 3 and with a license to shoot anyone in the state of New York, and also make up some sort of reason to arrest him." She said looking nervous,

"Agh," Marie said laughing, "Don't worry sweetie I won't say anything,"

"Thank you so much," Izzy said smiling,

"Come on then let's get going," Lindsay said looking nervous along with Izzy as they walked out of the kitchen and collected the men before walking out of the door and towards Cozy's.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPPPY!!


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

So hey guys, sorry i havent updated in a while, i'm in 6th form now and my school is a Grammar school so i get extra work and i am expected to do extra curricular so i have not alot of free time BUT i have been a bit ill for a few days, so basically i have written another 6 chapters so i will update them soonly, promise, now THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWWWWWSSS!!

HUGEHUGGELES

MWAH

CHARLIE

XXXXXXXXX

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Izzy and Matt walking into Cozy's hand in hand before dropping the grip as they saw the team on one table near the back, Mac and Flack looking Matt up and down eyeing him up.

"Hey guys," Danny said walking over to kiss Lindsay and then remembering who was with her and Marie and Jack walked into the room behind her, "Mr and Mrs Monroe it's a pleasure to meet you again," Danny said holding out his hand to Jack who looked the boy up and down before shaking his hand.

They had met before, briefly, in Montana when Danny had come to see Lindsay, and Danny was glad it was brief last time Jack nearly squeezed his hand till it turned purple, although he liked Lindsay's mother Marie, who already knew that Danny was her daughter's boyfriend, years of being a lawyer did come in handy occasionally.

"Daniel isn't it," Marie said and Danny nodded, "Lovely to see you again, hopefully this time we can have somewhat of a conversation."

"I hope so ma'am," Danny said trying to look at Jack who was giving him small glares, "Tables over there Montana," he said to Lindsay who smiling and they all walked over to the table.

"Izzy you okay this morning?" Danny asked sitting down on one of the chairs, Lindsay on one side, Izzy on the other, Jack and Marie sitting on the other side and Matt next to Izzy.

"Aching, I didn't think I would this much but I think Matt caught me wrong last night," Izzy said groaning at a twinge in her back,

"I didn't, did I?" Matt said panicking slightly that he had really hurt her,

"Don't worry I don't ache that much, it's just the way you twisted me on one of the lifts, I am fine," Izzy said smiling at him, grabbing his hand under the table and rubbing her thumb along his palm.

"So you're a principle dancer?" Marie asked a few moments later after ordering there food, trying to make conversation,

"We both are," Izzy said smiling, "Not quite adult principles but at our school we are,"

"That's really good," Marie said smiling, "Did you know Lindsay was accepted into Julliard?"

"I did," Danny and Izzy said together smiling,

"What do you two want to do when you're older?" Jack said stopping his staring at Danny as Marie subtly poked him under the table to make him invest into some of the conversation.

"I want to be a teacher, both ballet and maybe a science teacher," Izzy said grabbing hold of her plate of the waitress, and placing it down on the table,

"I would like to go to medical school," Matt said causing everyone to look shocked at him, "Ballet is more of a hobby than a career for me," he said smiling and everyone looked at him impressed.

"So Daniel, are you going out with my daughter?" Jack suddenly asked causing everyone to stop still and look at him,

"Errr," Danny stuttered not quite sure what to say in answer,

"It's a simple enough question son," Jack said giving Danny slight glares,

Danny sat wondering for a moment about to chicken out and tell the man no but he then decided to be brave and tell him the truth.

"I am sir," Danny said becoming more uncomfortable, and everyone took in a collective deep breath, everyone stared between Danny and Jack, Lindsay looking the most nervous,

"And what are your intentions towards my daughter?" Jack said giving Danny small evil looks,

"I, I love your daughter sir," Danny said and Lindsay took an intake of breath, she had never heard his say it, in her heart she hoped he would love her but she never thought he would ever say it, "I would never let anything happen to her, and if I ever did anything to hurt her I would gladly let you come at me with the double barrel I know you wish you had with you now."

Lindsay was now trying to hold back the tears,

"Oh Danny," she said pulling Danny into a hug not even waiting for her father's reply, "I love you too,"

"Good Montana, I don't plan on going anywhere," Danny said smiling and kissing her sweetly on the lips again before Izzy cleared her throat and pointed towards Marie and Jack,

"I think," Jack said, "You're alright kid, and you best keep my little girl safe," he said holding out his hand,

"I will sir," Danny said sighing and smiling at the fact he had won over Lindsay's father.

"Call me Jack son," Jack said causing Lindsay's jaw to drop, "Something wrong baby girl?" he asked raising an eyebrow and smirking,

"You only let Kate's husband call you Jack 3 years after they were married," Lindsay said a little shocked,

"Yes," Jack said, "And?"

"Nothing," Lindsay said beaming knowing her father truly did approve of her boyfriend choice.

"He's a good bloke," Jack said, "He understands where I am coming from. Do you fish?"

"Yes s...Jack, me and my brother used to go fishing up at battery park a lot, me and Lindsay have the day off tomorrow, why don't I take you and Matt fishing," Danny said smiling, causing Matt, who had drifted off slightly, to shoot his head up to look at Danny and look increasingly worried.

"Me?" Matt asked,

"Yeah, thought it might be fun, means Izzy, Lindsay and Marie can go shopping or do girly things," Danny said smirking at the women, before looking at Matt who was squirming slightly,

"Yeah sure, that'll be great, thank you Mr Messer," Matt said smiling uncomfortably.

"That'll be brilliant Danny," Marie said, "Means we can have a good girly day," she smiled, they all went quiet after that as they finished their meal and Matt announced that he had to head back to school.

"Danny what are you planning?" Lindsay whispered into his ear as they walked out of the restaurant, and towards there SUV,

"Nothing," Danny said smirking,

"You will not embarrass Izzy, Daniel Messer, I swear to god if you do you will be sleeping on the couch for the week." Lindsay somewhat hissed as she walked round to the passenger side of the SUV,

"I promise I will not embarrass her," Danny said kissing her on the cheek and getting into the car, Jack, Marie and Izzy sitting in the back,

"Linds if you want you can drop me off at school," Izzy said sitting in the middle of Lindsay's parents on the back seat.

"Hunni its fine," Lindsay said, "You can sleep in your room, and I can take the couch,"

"Lindsay it's your apartment," Marie said, "Me and your father can find a hotel, or I'm sure the couch is comfy enough,"

"Look," Izzy said before Lindsay could argue, "This is how it's gonna be, considering Danny just missed the only turning to my school, I'll take the couch, Mr and Mrs Monroe can take Linds' bedroom and Linds can have mine."

"Okay," Lindsay said knowing it was no good arguing as Danny pulled up in front of Lindsay's flat.

"I'll be round by about 10 then we can swing round and pick Matt up from school and go to Battery Park," Danny said,

"Okay then," Lindsay said, as they all got out the car, she stayed back a moment, "Thank you Danny, I know this has all been a little weird,"

"You can say that again," Danny said smiling,

"I love you cowboy," Lindsay said kissing him on the lips,

"I love you to Montana," Danny said smiling into the kiss, "See you in the morning,"

"See ya," Lindsay said getting out of the car and walking up the stairs into the building, following Izzy and her parents into the building and then into her apartment.

"We are tired our hunni I think we'll go to bed," Marie said as she and Jack walked towards Lindsay's room.

"That's fine I bet jet lag has hit in a bit by now," Lindsay said walking over to hug both her parents. "Night guys,"

"Good night hunni," Marie said kissing her on the forehead,

"Good night baby girl," Jack said kissing her on the head also.

"Goodnight Marie, Jack," Izzy said plopping down on the sofa.

"Goodnight dear," Marie said and Jack just smiled at her as they went into Lindsay's room and shut the door.

Lindsay sighed and walked over to sit down next to Izzy on the sofa,

"They don't like me," Izzy said leaning onto Lindsay's shoulder and sighing,

"They are slightly shocked," Lindsay said kissing Izzy on the head, "Heck we are slightly shocked,"

"Yeah, so much for our girly week," Izzy said sighing,

"I know, I'm sorry hunni," Lindsay said,

"It is okay, your parents are here, that's great, you haven't seen them in a while, I just wished we could have some me and you time." Izzy said,

"I know hunni, I was looking forward to having some girly days," Lindsay said, "Guess its girly days with my mother instead,"

"Again, they really don't like me," Izzy said,

"They don't like I didn't tell them about you, and they don't like the not knowing about why you were in America and what happened to you, that's what they don't like hunni, it's not you at all." Lindsay said,

"Not convinced," Izzy said smiling at Lindsay, "Nice try,"

"It is totally true," Lindsay said smiling,

"Who is Kate by the way?" Izzy asked,

"Kate would be my big sister," Lindsay said,

"I didn't know you had siblings other than Jamie?" Izzy asked,

"Me and Kate aren't very close, she is the eldest and 15 years older than me, and I was a bit of a surprise," Lindsay said laughing,

"A bit, how much older is Jamie?" Izzy asked,

"13 years," Lindsay said,

"Agh a lot of a surprise then," Izzy said laughing,

"Yeah, having brothers and sisters old enough to be my parents meant my brother and sister weren't exactly thrilled," Lindsay said smiling,

"What does Kate do then, and Jamie actually I don't know much about them?"

"Jamie is a farmer in Texas, he lives with his wife Lucy and Susie who is 13 and your age now, and then Liam who is 10." Lindsay said smiling, "Kate is the model housewife, married a guy called Jerry when she was 23, he was her high school sweetheart, they have god knows how many kids now, last count was 6, Jerry Junior, or JJ who is 18 Mary who is now 15, Jennifer and Joseph who are 13, Katelyn who is 8, Louise who is 5 and I think she is probably now 8 months pregnant."

"Okay," Izzy said trying not to laugh at the expression on Lindsay's face.

"So as you can imagine me wanting to go to University and become a forensic scientist and then move to New York was something my mother was all behind me with, but something my father was very strongly against." Lindsay said,

"Let me guess by now he wanted you married to some farmer with 2.5 kids cooking dinner at home in Montana." Izzy said,

"Bingo," Lindsay said, "So they like things there way, my dad likes things his way, and you were not what they expected,"

"Yeah, I bet they didn't expect their daughter to have started collecting stray kids instead of cats," Izzy said laughing,

"Something like that," Lindsay said, "But they better get used to it cause you ain't going anywhere," and Izzy smiled and then yawned, "Now missy go to bed, I bet tomorrow is going to be a very, very, long day."

"Yeah your right," Izzy said smiling, "Night Linds," she said hugging her then getting off the couch and walking into her room,

"Night hunni," Lindsay said getting her bed on the couch ready.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY AND WELL AGAIN!!


	21. Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Hey guys, chapter 21 is hereeeee, :P:P REVIEW ME HAPPY, as you always do, and right then i've had a bit of a writing spree so im on what chapter 27 now writing it soooooo, basically i will update a bit more often :P so anyway enjoy

LOVE YOU ALL HUGEHUGGLES

CHARLIE

XXXX**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

Lindsay and Izzy were both awoken by the smell of pancakes, bacon and coffee drifting through the apartment, both got out of their respective beds and met in the living room, closer to Lindsay's bed then Izzy's and walked towards the kitchen door where Marie was by the stove cooking and Jack was sitting by the table reading the NY Daily News paper.

"What are you doing mother?" Lindsay asked as she walked towards the table and sat next to her father as Izzy went and slumped onto the table opposite Jack,

"I am cooking breakfast although it's a good thing there is a shop opposite you apartment building you had nearly no food, I thought you were losing weight dear," Marie said, Lindsay rolled her eyes and groaned as Izzy looking up from her place lying on the table to smirk at Lindsay.

"Mother, I eat perfectly fine and was going to go shopping yesterday afternoon after work but you and dad showed up." Lindsay said slightly agitated,

"Okay then dear," Marie said not full believing her daughter, "Do you want Bacon and Maple Syrup like your father?" Izzy pulled a face and got up to go to the coffee pot and poured herself and Lindsay a cup before sitting back down and giving Lindsay the cup,

"Thank you hunni," Lindsay said taking a sip of the coffee and feeling the caffeine waking her up and calming her down slightly.

"You let a 13 year old drink coffee?" Marie said looking over at Izzy shocked,

"I'm 14 in 3 months," Izzy said taking a big sip of her coffee, "I only have a cup a day it won't do me too much harm." Izzy answered as Lindsay looked on slightly amused that Izzy had stood up to her mother,

"Well dear I don't really approve but I suppose it's too late now and you wouldn't listen to me anyway." Marie said flipping the pancakes and bacon onto two separate plates,

"Too true," Izzy said under her breathe so only Lindsay could hear her and they both laughed slightly and smiled at each other.

"Would you like bacon and maple syrup?" Marie asked Izzy who shook her head,

"No thank you, I don't like maple syrup and you only have enough bacon for 3, I'll have some nutella out of the cupboard." Izzy said walking over and taking the jar out of the cupboard and putting it onto her pancakes with gusto.

"For someone so small you sure do eat a lot of rubbish food." Marie said,

"And maple syrup and bacon is better how?" Izzy asked and Marie looked at the girl before looking down at her food and taking a few bites, before looking over at Lindsay who was giving Izzy some glares,

"Sorry," Izzy said sighing after eating some of her pancakes, "These are really good Mrs Monroe, and I am not a very nice person in the morning, especially at 8am and I am still aching, I am sorry for sounding so rude."

"Is your shoulder aching hunni?" Lindsay asked getting up and walking over to the medicine cupboard, and taking out Izzy's jar of pills,

"Slightly I think the performance and practices have come back to haunt me," Izzy said sighing taking the pills from Lindsay and taking a couple.

"Let me see," Lindsay said pulling the shoulder on Izzy's top down so she could see the scar of the gunshot wound, both heard Marie and Jack intake deep breathes as they looked at Izzy's scared upper body again, even though they had known about the shot scar they didn't realise she was this badly scared. "It's inflamed and your scar is looking slightly bruised," Lindsay said and pulled the top back up,

"I think I might know that," Izzy said rubbing it as the pain began to ease as the painkillers kicked in. "Sorry for ruining your breakfast," Izzy said looking at Marie and Jack who were looking shocked at her,

"I am so sorry my dear," Marie said continuing to eat showing that Izzy hadn't done what she said, Izzy was about to reply but just smiled and nodded at her,

"Danny should be here soon," Lindsay said trying to break the silence that came after they all started and finished their breakfast's, and she and Marie started to tidy up the table.

"He said 10 didn't he?" Izzy asked and they all nodded, "That's in an hour and half Linds its only 8.30am," and she and Lindsay groaned.

"Well me and Jack are already showered and ready to go," Marie said,

"Been up since 5.30am," Jack said, "This city is a lot noisier than Montana, and you know I always wake up before 5 on the farm."

"Talking of the farm whose looking after all the horses and things?" Lindsay asked,

"Joe and Kieran are perfectly capable of looking after things," Jack said,

"Okay then," Lindsay said, "Well me and Izzy need to shower and things, so are you two okay out here till were done?"

"Lindsay I am sure me and your father will find something to do." Marie said going and sitting next to Jack after she tidied the table up.

"I'll go get a shower now and things then," Izzy said getting out of her chair and walking towards her room,

"Is she okay?" Jack asked looking where Izzy has walked,

"She hates people feeling sorry for her remember," Lindsay said, looking at Izzy walk out of her room and towards the bathroom,

"Poor girl," Jack said, "She thinks we hate her doesn't she?"

"How did you?" Lindsay asked,

"Your walls aren't that thick Lindsay," Marie said, "We heard some of what you were saying last night."

"Oh," Lindsay said, "Well to be honest I don't know if you like her,"

"We were just shocked, and we talked last night about it, and she really is a nice girl, it's just very shocking to see your baby girl acting like a mother," Jack said,

"More like a big sister than a mother," Lindsay said laughing,

"Still it's really nice of you to look after her and everything," Marie said, "We're proud of you hunni,"

"Thanks mom, dad," Lindsay said smiling, "And you approve of Danny which is nice,"

"Well the guy who travels over 500miles to see you on a whim to see if your okay is good in my book sweetie," Jack said smiling,

"Good because I think Danny is the one," Lindsay said smiling with a big goofy grin,

"He better because if he hurts you I'll kick his ass," Izzy said from behind Lindsay with a towel wrapped round her hair,

"That was bloody quick," Jack said,

"Who needs to stay in the shower for more than 5 minutes, it's so boring," Izzy said laughing,

"True and I like you more now kid, I'm with you on the whole kicking his ass if he hurts her," Jack said smiling for the first time at Izzy, who smiled back,

"This is my cue to go shower isn't it?" Lindsay asked and everyone nodded, "Be back in a bit then, might take me longer than 5 minutes,"

"Don't I know it, why do you think I went in first there's no hot water left after you go in," Izzy said smiling as Lindsay poked her tongue out at her, "Mature much," Izzy said laughing,

"Shush it small fry," Lindsay said barging into her jokingly,

"I'm gonna grow taller than you," Izzy shouted after her as Lindsay walking into her room to get some things for her shower, before coming out of her room and chucking a shoe at Izzy before going into the bathroom,

"She never did like being called small," Marie said laughing at the antics,

"She's not that small," Izzy said, "I'm gonna be smaller cause I won't grow all that much," she said laughing, "But I won't tell her that,"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us," Marie said smiling, "Look sweetie we want to apologise if you thought we didn't like you yesterday, you're a brilliant, lovely girl, you just were a bit of a shock,"

"I suppose how we met wasn't the way I imagined meeting you guys," Izzy said blushing slightly, "But there's no need to apologise cause I would probably be the same."

"So we don't really know you that well and considering you look like you're going to stop, tell us about yourself," Marie said smiling,

"Erm," Izzy said walking over and sitting on the table before taking the towel off her head and drying her hair slightly, "Well you know my name, age, where I'm from, that I'm a ballet dance, I play violin and piano, I can figure skate sorta, that's about it, oh my birthday is May 4th,"

"Okay then," Marie said smiling, "See we know lots about you already, so looking forward to shopping?" Izzy pulled a face and Marie laughed,

"I think that means you have 2 tomboys going shopping with you Marie," Jack said laughing,

"Honestly how can 2 ballet dancers which is the most girly sport alive not like shopping?" Marie asked throwing her hands up in the air as an emphasis,

"Don't tell Matt about you saying it was a girly sport," Izzy said laughing, "And I hate and detest shopping so I am warning you in advance."

"Don't worry by the end of it, I will have you loving shopping," Marie said smiling,

"Can I come fishing with you instead?" Izzy nearly pleaded with Jack,

"Sorry girl," Jack said laughing, "Men only,"

"Can you do me a favour please," Izzy said and Jack raised an eyebrow, "Can you make sure Danny doesn't kill Matt, or push him in the Hudson,"

"I can see what I can do," Jack said smiling,

"Thanks," Izzy said sighing, "I'm getting the feeling you would help Danny push him in,"

"I don't doubt that," Lindsay said walking into the room, her hair still wet and put up in a bobble,

"Why is everyone against pushing the men I like into rivers," Izzy said sighing,

"Welcome to my world," Lindsay said laughing and looked at the clock, seeing it said 9.10am.

"We have 50 minutes," Izzy said looking at the clock as well,

"Well more like 20, Danny is gonna be early he just text me," Lindsay said, "Where are we going today then mom?"

"I don't know, I know nothing about this city," Marie said,

"Well," Lindsay said thinking, "I could ring Stella up and ask her about where to go because I have no clue either,"

"We could go to the places Stella took me when she took me out before," Izzy said looking nervous, "You're not as bad as Stella are you?"

"Who is Stella?" Marie said looking confused but Lindsay laughed,

"No," Lindsay said to Izzy, "No one is as bad as Stella Iz, don't worry. And Mom, Stella is one of my colleagues at work,"

"Good," Izzy said sighing,

"And oh, okay then," Marie said smiling,

They continued to talk till Danny and Matt turned up 20 minutes later, and Danny and matt whisked Jack away so they could go fishing and Lindsay, Marie and Izzy left the apartment to start shopping.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY!


	22. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! But can i get to 70 before i add another one and Mel no adding loads xP xP

LOVE YOU ALL LOADS

HUGS

CHARLIE

XXXX

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

Izzy sat on a very uncomfortable box outside yet another dressing room in yet another shop, sure at the beginning it was fun but now she was incredibly bored and wasn't even sure what shop she was in now.

"What do you think?" Lindsay asked coming out and twirling, now Izzy was in the mood to give a smile as an answer but the dress Lindsay was wearing made her jaw drop,

"OMG, Linds it's gorgeous," Izzy said smiling, "Danny's gonna love it, are you going to wear it for the Ball?"

"I plan to," Lindsay said looking in the mirror and smiling to herself, "First Mayor's Fall Ball,"

"Danny's gonna not know what's hit him," Izzy said smiling,

"It's really beautiful hunni," Marie said coming out of a changing room with an arm full of clothes, "Although don't let your father see it, he might have a heart attack,"

"True," Lindsay said, the dress was midnight blue, with thin straps, no back, and a very large slit up the side.

"Are we done now, I'm hungry," Izzy moaned looking at the bags they have already brought,

"It's only," Marie looked at her watch, "Oh dear its 1pm already, time sure flies when you're having fun,"

"Yeah sure flies," Izzy muttered under her breath,

"Shall we go get something to eat once I've brought this?" Lindsay asked and the other two nodded,

"Please hurry I'm wasting away," Izzy moaned as she haled herself off the chair and followed Lindsay and Marie to the check-out.

"You're not going to stop moaning are you?" Lindsay asked and Izzy shook her head,

"I really, really, really, hate shopping," Izzy said, smiling for the first time that day when they walked out of the shop and onto the street to find a cafe to stop and have lunch.

"Finally," Izzy said slumping down into the plush red chairs of the cafe they decided to stop and have lunch at, "You do know I have to go book shopping for school,"

"We can go after lunch, I think I'm all clothes shopped out," Lindsay said taking a drink of her coffee,

"I think I might have a look at some books as well," Marie said smiling, "I've really enjoyed this morning, it's nice having girly time,"

"Yeah," Lindsay said smiling, "It's been good fun. Shall I call the boys and see how they are going on?"

"Yeah," Izzy said looking nervous, "Make sure Matt is still alive and Danny hasn't killed him,"

"Okay then," Lindsay said getting out her mobile, clicking on the call log and then ringing Danny, and waited for someone to answer,

"Hey Montana," Danny said after 5 rings,

"Hey Dan, how's fishing going?" Lindsay asked,

"Good, your dad has already caught 2 fish, and Matt is still trying," Danny said laughing,

"He's still alive then?" Lindsay asked making Izzy look up from there now delivered food,

"Yups defiantly," Danny said, "and I haven't interrogated him and the boy is starting to grow on me,"

"That's brilliant," Lindsay said smiling, "Well we are having some lunch and are probably going to head back to mine after some book shopping,"

"Okay, we should be finished by 5," Danny said, "I have to work for the rest of the week, Mac just called me but he said you can be on call considering your parents are here,"

"Oh that's brilliant," Lindsay said smiling, "I need to ring him to thank him, any way I need to go my food's going cold,"

"Okay baby, I'll see you later, love ya," Danny said,

"Love you to cowboy, bye," Lindsay said before hanging up and seeing the urgent look on Izzy's face before grabbing a chip and munching on it, "Matt is alive, well, and winning Danny over, he said he liked him, in not so many words but it was the general idea,"

"Phew," Izzy said smiling, "That's brilliant, what do you need to ring someone for?" she asked nosily,

"Oh Mac's given me the week off to spend with you and mom, and daddy," Lindsay said smiling,

"Oh that was nice of him," Marie said smiling,

"Yeah, Mac is brilliant," Izzy said,

"When do you have to go back to school?" Lindsay asked Izzy,

"Erm Monday morning 8am so I might go back Sunday night, so I have 6 days left," Izzy said, "Why?"

"Well considering you have never seen much of New York I was thinking you could join us on our little tour," Lindsay said,

"Oh that could be really cool," Izzy said, "I did miss out of like the main sights and things; I've only really seen central park and then my school and the crime lab,"

"Well we can go sightseeing then, it would be nice to visit places without having to take dead bodies from them," Lindsay said smiling,

"Well that's settled then," Marie said, "We can go now and get your school books Izzy, then go home and the rest of the week we can sightsee,"

"I'm sure Matt can show us round one of the days, I promised I would keep him company," Izzy said smiling,

"You really like him don't you," Lindsay said smiling,

"Yeah, I mean he is one of my closest friends and I hope we can be more than that, but I like what we have at the moment, nothing more, and hopefully nothing less." Izzy said smiling,

"That is a very grown up approach to take," Marie said smiling at Izzy,

"Yeah it is," Lindsay said, "I am proud of you, you know,"

"I know," Izzy said smiling widely back feeling as though she actually fitted into Lindsay's family.

"Right then, let's finish this off and then go home," Marie said tucking into her sandwich.

Later that day Lindsay, Marie and Izzy were sitting on Lindsay couch waiting for the boys to come back from there fishing trip, they were wasting the time by watching some TV and Izzy went on her laptop,

"Linds?" Danny said opening the front door with his key and walking into the apartment

"Hey guys did you have a good time?" Lindsay asked turning her head to them at the door,

"Yeah we did baby girl," Jack said putting down a pair of boots by the front door,

"You catch anything guys?" Marie asked,

"I caught one," Matt said smiling, looking very wet,

"OMG," all three women said as they all looked at Matt,

"Danny I told you not to push him in the Hudson," Izzy said glaring at Danny and Jack.

"He didn't push me in Iz, I kinda fell in," Matt said blushing looking down at his drenched clothes causing Izzy to burst into laughter,

"You fell in the Hudson," Izzy said and the three men laughing matt turning redder.

"How?" Lindsay asked stifling a laugh,

"He caught some sweet fish," Danny said, "Then it decided to pull him in for a swim,"

"Did someone video it?" Izzy said laughing,

"No," said Matt giving Izzy evils, then he came up with an idea, he walked up to Izzy and put the laptop down onto the table in front of her and pulled her into a hug,

"Oh my god, Matt, get off its disgusting," Izzy said squirming in his arms, "Get off," she said wiggling more,

"Be nice," Matt said kissing her head and letting go of a now damp Izzy,

"I hate you," Izzy said sending glares to him and sticking her tongue out,

"No you don't," Matt said laughing along with everyone else now,

"Izzy your only a little wet, it's nothing," Lindsay said laughing,

"Oh yeah if Danny had done it to you, you would have shot him," Izzy said and Lindsay nodded,

"Oh defiantly," Lindsay said looking at Danny giving him a warning,

"Exactly," Izzy said, and sniffed the arm of her jumper, "Euw, now I smell like the Hudson, that's so gross,"

"Yeah," Matt said smelling his jumper arm, "Danny do you mind taking me back to school so I can get cleaned and everything, and dinner is soon and I need some food and do my mentoring,"

"Hey no problem kid, grab your stuff and I'll drop you off on my way through," Danny said smiling,

"Thanks," Matt said giving Izzy a kiss on the head and another hug, which he got slapped on the chest for, and walked out of Lindsay's flat to put his stuff into Danny's car.

"Right so I shall see you soon," Danny said walking over to Lindsay and kissing her lightly on the lips, as Danny didn't want to push it with Jack standing in the room,

"Yeah, stay safe," Lindsay said kissing him slightly more firmly before hugging him close and whispering in his ear, "I got my dress for the ball,"

"I can't wait to take it off you," Danny whispered back, kissing her on the forehead, giving her one last squeeze, "Bye Jack, Marie, I'm not sure if I will see you for the rest of the week, but if I don't it's been lovely meeting you again,"

"You to son," Jack said shaking Danny's hand,

"It's always a pleasure Danny," Marie said giving Danny a hug and a kiss on the cheek,

"Bye Iz," Danny said giving her a virtual hug which made Izzy stick her tongue out at him,

"Bye idiot man," Izzy said storming off into the bathroom to have a shower,

"I'm glad she's in such a good mood," Danny said laughing, walking out the door, and closing it behind him,

"What's wrong with Izzy?" Jack asked,

"Shopping," Lindsay said, "I think mom wore her out, and the fact she hates shopping with a passion,"

"Well I think she enjoyed herself at least a little bit," Marie said,

"Yeah she did," Lindsay said smiling, "She said she felt like she belonged to a family now,"

"That's great hunni," Marie said, "We hope she feels welcome, she's part of the family now,"

"Yeah she is," Lindsay said smiling, "So where do you want to go tomorrow?"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!! xD


	23. Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Heya guys so i didnt get to 70 reviews but it's not fair on the people that did review xP soooo, i'm adding this but i wont lots of reviews cause i'm all ill and icky and i cnt get rid of my chest infection :( so REVIEW ME HAPPY!!

hugs

Charlie

xxxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

For the rest of the week, Lindsay and Izzy showed Jack and Marie around the city of New York; they did all the normal tourist sites as well as some places Matt thought were good when he took them on his own sightseeing visit on the second but last day. Danny had been at work most of the days working on the new cases that had come up, and doing a little extra so Mac didn't call Lindsay in away from her parents.

It was now Friday night and Izzy and Lindsay were walking back into her apartment after dropping Jack and Marie off at the airport and a slightly emotional departure on Lindsay's part. Of course both of them promised Jack and Marie that they would try and make it over to Montana as soon as they could in the New Year as Izzy had never been to anywhere in the USA other than New York.

"When is this Mayor's Ball thing?" Izzy asked eyeing up the dress that was hanging on the back of Lindsay's bedroom door hanger as she helped Lindsay straighten out her room after her parents had finally vacated it,

"Sunday night," Lindsay said looking at the dress, "Stella and Jenny are coming over Sunday midday so we can get ready together, and cause I am closer to the Ball we are being collected here for practicality."

"Very nice," Izzy said, "Do you want me gone Sunday daytime then?"

"Oh no, you are staying, you are going to save me from the girlyness," Lindsay said laughing

"What if I want to save myself and run away," Izzy said laughing a lot as Lindsay's face dropped,

"You wouldn't do that to me," Lindsay said pouting,

"I could trust me," Izzy said laughing, "But I won't cause I love you so much, and I am such a brilliant person,"

"Oh, good" Lindsay said smiling, "So what are we going to do now then, I'm not back at work till Monday,"

"Pizza and a movie?" Izzy said smiling,

"Sounds perfect," Lindsay said, "You do the movie I'll order the pizza,"

It was Sunday midday and Izzy was about to pull her hair out with the amount of girly things what was going on in Lindsay's apartment, somehow she had managed to be attacked by pink nail varnish as well as the curlers and she was not impressed,

"Izzy don't scowl," Stella tutted as Izzy sat on the sofa crossed legged with a scowl on her face, her response to Stella was to stick her tongue out,

"I don't see why I am putting up with all this girlyness," Izzy groaned,

"Because you love me," Lindsay said sticking her head round the bathroom door with an equally distasteful look on her face because of the curlers in her hair, Izzy let out a small giggle, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,"

"Honestly you two I don't know why you aren't happy about having a girly day," Stella said beaming as she finished off Jenny's nails,

"Because we aren't girly!" Lindsay and Izzy said together,

"Well that was rehearsed," Jenny said laughing, "And I don't either guys but you don't see me complaining,"

"Yeah but you grew up with girls," Lindsay said walking out of the bathroom in her bathrobe, "I grew up with lads who, well minus Jamie, loved being muddy and being outside, I didn't have time for being girly,"

"Country girl," Stella said laughing, "What's your excuse then Izzy?"

"I couldn't be bothered," Izzy said, "It took to much effort to look nice and even though I became a dab hand at covering up bruises with foundation that is about it. And the fact I am so not girly, I would prefer to be out with the guys who lived by me running through muddy fields."

"So two country girls," Stella said, "Well I am going to make it my mission to make you like being girly sometimes,"

"Good luck," Izzy said laughing, "People have tried and failed for years,"

"Same," Lindsay said laughing, and Stella huffed,

After some girlifying and some more griping about the girlyness that was going on in Lindsay's apartment all the ladies were ready to go and they all looked stunning.

Stella had a dark brown halter neck long dress on which had a slit up the side, Jenny had a deep green mid calf strapless dress with a silver band round the middle and Lindsay had the dress she had brought the days before.

"Wow you guys," Izzy said sitting on the couch staring at them, "I think the guys are gonna be drooling all night,"

"We do look brilliant," Lindsay said smiling,

"I think we should do this girly thing more often," Jenny said smiling,

"Defiantly," Stella said smiling, "The lads should..." she was cut off by a knock at the door,

"Perfect timing," Izzy said getting off the couch and walking towards the door, "Can I help you?" she said to Danny, Mac and Don who were all standing outside the door, in suits and ties, and this time Don's tie looked nice and plain, "Wow you guys scrub up well,"

"Thanks Iz," Danny said blushing slightly as all the rest did as well,

"Well shall we do this one by one," Izzy said smiling, "Stella first," she said opening the door so Mac could see Stella,

"Oh my," Mac said looking Stella up and down his jaw hanging open,

"You like?" Stella said twirling round,

"You look amazing Stel," Mac said smiling and kissing her on the cheek after Stella had walked to the door so Danny and Don could see her as well and wolf whistled,

"Jenny next," Izzy said and Jenny walked into view and Don's jaw dropped to the floor,

"I think he likes it," Jenny said as Flack impersonated a fish,

"You look beautiful," Flack said and Izzy was going to say something about drawling outside but Jenny walked over to him and kissed him on the lips before she could bother,

"And last but not least Lindsay," Izzy said opening the door fully and showing Danny to Lindsay,

"Damn," Danny said looking Lindsay up and down making Lindsay blush, "You look bloody fantastic Montana,"

"You don't look to bad yourself cowboy," Lindsay said smiling, and walking up to kiss him on the lips,

"Do you think we can skip the ball, so I can take this lovely garment off you instead," Danny whispered into her ear causing her to blush deeply and laugh,

"I don't think so cowboy," Lindsay said kissing him on the lips, "Maybe later," she said winking and walking towards the door and Izzy shaking her ass,

"Damn," Danny said under his breath again looking at her walk away, "She's gonna be the death of me,"

"You have fun Izzy," Lindsay said kissing her on the forehead and hugging her,

"I will, I'm gonna watch a DVD maybe and then catch the El back to school," Izzy said,

"Make sure you lock up, and stay safe please," Lindsay said,

"Will do," Izzy said smiling, "Have fun guys,"

"We will," They all said together and with one last hug they all left Izzy alone at Lindsay's apartment,

"I'll bet my ballet shoes they all get lucky tonight, and are late to work tomorrow" Izzy said to no one in particular as she walked over to the TV and put a DVD in the machine, knowing all the time that she was totally correct and no one on the day shift was at work on time the next day.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASEY PLEASE I NEED IT TO CHEER ME UP, I'M ALL COUGHING AND SNIFFLING STILL :(


	24. Chapter 24

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Right so i'm sorry if this story isnt like accurate I do try honestly I do! Right so dont kill me and i wrote this before ye oldie spoiler came out so yeah anyway, here we go then xP REVIEW ME HAPPY!!

Love and Hugs

Charlie

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

**(It is now mid November time, this is going to be important :P)**

2 months later, Lindsay sat on the sofa of her apartment, head in hands, looking as white as a sheet. She had been feeling ill for the past few weeks and had put it down to stress from work and the bug that had been going round that Izzy had caught the week before she had started to feel ill. But the bug never went away and now she was certain something was wrong,

"Linds," Izzy said walking over to her with a packet of saltines and some water, "Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" she asked placing the packet on the table in front of the sofa,

"I already took 3 tests the other day, and I had Adam run me a blood test as well," Lindsay said looking at the packet before taking one out of the packet and bringing it to her lips, nibbling the sides of it,

"And?" Izzy asked,

"How would you like to play big sister?" Lindsay asked smiling at her,

"OMG," Izzy said smiling happily, "Lindsay that's brilliant!"

"Yeah it is," Lindsay said smiling but Izzy wasn't convinced,

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked hugging Lindsay as tears etched the corner's of her eyes,

"What if Danny doesn't want kids?" Lindsay said, "We've only been together 6 months, and I am pregnant, I mean this is pretty fast," she sobbed,

"Oh Linds," Izzy said, "Danny will be thrilled and you have known each other for 3 years now, that is not quick,"

"Yeah," Lindsay said smiling, "Sorry, it's the hormones," she said sniffling,

"I get the feeling were in for a rough couple of months," Izzy said laughing, "You and pregnancy mood swings could be fun,"

"Thanks hunni," Lindsay said glaring at her, "You're making me feel so much better,"

"When are you going to tell Danny?" Izzy asked,

"Well it's going to have to be today, I've got a OBGYN appointment at 4pm this afternoon," Lindsay said, "Danny should be here any minute he said he'd swing by and see how I am,"

"Well I better be going cause as much as I would love to stay here all day, it's November and Ginny is doing her nut about the Christmas show." Izzy said smiling, "Remember that he loves you, and that I love you and will kick his ass if he is mean to you,"

"Thanks hunni," Lindsay said smiling and hugging Izzy close, "Now one question, why are you staying here anyway?"

"Oh, my room's being re-done and they couldn't find me anywhere else to stay, so I decided to move back in here for a few days, I should be out by Friday," Izzy said,

"Okay then," Lindsay said smiling, "Have a lovely day hun,"

"You to," Izzy said, "And ring me after the appointment," she said walking over to her bag and picked up her stuff before heading for the door,

"Will do," Lindsay said, waving her goodbye before going into the kitchen to get some more water,

"Oh hey Danny, Lindsay was going into the kitchen after I left," Izzy said meeting Danny on the stairs outside Lindsay's apartment building,

"Thanks Iz," Danny said smiling and running up the stairs towards the front door, "You off to school?"

"Yups, and I am gonna be late so I gotta run," Izzy said, "See ya later Dan," she said running off down the street,

"Be careful," Danny shouted after her laughing at her antics before going through the front door into the building and walking towards Lindsay's apartment, letting himself in with the key he had,

"Lindsay you okay?" Danny asked walking into the apartment, picking up the mail Izzy had walked over as he went,

"Yeah I'm fine," Lindsay said walking out of the kitchen looking a lot better in Danny's eyes than she had looked in a while.

"You're looking better," Danny said walking up and giving her a kiss on the lips,

"I feel better," Lindsay said smiling, "The saltines and water mixture seems to agree with my stomach,"

"Good," Danny said, "I still think you should go see a doctor,"

"I know I am," Lindsay said, wondering if she could play with him to see if he could guess she was pregnant, "I have an appointment with my OBGYN at 4pm today,"

"That's good," Danny said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a mug of coffee, "You want some?"

"No, I don't think I should," Lindsay said dropping another hint,

"You sure your alright, you live on coffee?" Danny said,

"Yeah I am in perfect health," Lindsay said smiling,

"Okay then hunni," Danny said grabbing a cup of coffee not noticing the hints,

"You know Danny," Lindsay said, "I'm thinking of getting a bigger apartment,"

"Why would you need to do that?" Danny asked, "You and Izzy fit just fine in here, and I thought we talked about me moving in as well, it's big enough for the three of us,"

"Well maybe it won't be for much longer," Lindsay said hinting again, but Danny wasn't really getting them, until he stopped walking into the living room to whip round and look at her,

"Wait, wait, wait," Danny said looking kinda pale, "OBGYN, no coffee, sickness, moving apartments, Linds are you...?"

"Yup," Lindsay said nodding her head smiling slightly, "Are you okay with this?" she almost whispered,

"Okay," Danny asked, "Lindsay this is brilliant," he said smiling widely placing the cup down and walking over to Lindsay collecting her into a huge hug, kissing her firmly on the lips, "I'm gonna be a daddy," he said smiling,

"I'm gonna be a mommy," Lindsay said smiling, tears of happiness falling down her face,

"You at work today?" Danny asked kissing her forehead,

"Yeah till 4," Lindsay said, "You're coming with me right?"

"Don't be silly course I am," Danny said smiling, "I'll find you at 4 if we are put on different cases,"

"I'll be in the office all day, catching up on paper work," Lindsay said,

"Okay then," Danny said staring at her making Lindsay blush slightly,

"Stop staring at me," Lindsay said hitting him on the chest lightly,

"What can't I stare at the mother of my child," Danny said kissing her on the lips,

"Who are you because if you are Danny Messer he's gone sappy," Lindsay said laughing causing him to glare at her,

"Fine I shall stop then," he said pouting,

"Don't pout," Lindsay said, "Come on then let's go to work you big baby,"

Lindsay picked up her bag, gun and badge and walked towards the door, turning round to see Danny still standing pouting slightly at her in the middle of the floor,

"Oh Danny come on if we're late Mac will kill us, and I do really wonna go see our baby this afternoon," Lindsay said smiling widely at saying 'our baby'.

"Our baby," Danny repeated smiling widely walking over and kissing her soundly on the lips,

"Work," Lindsay said after they came out of the kiss for a breath,

"I don't like that word," Danny said leaning into kiss her again,

"Tough, we have to go," Lindsay said sighing after they came out of another passionate kiss,

"No we don't," Danny said, "Call in sick,"

"No," Lindsay said kissing him on the lips and opening the door and walking through it, "Work now, play later," she said winking at him and walking away down the corridor from her apartment wiggling her hips slightly,

"You're gonna be the death of me woman," Danny said to himself growling slightly at her actions before grabbing his stuff and shutting the door, jogging down the corridor to keep up with her.

Later that day Lindsay and Danny were sitting in the OBGYN waiting room of Mersey hospital waiting for their name to be called. Lindsay was looking through pregnancy magazines as Danny watched the people come in and out of the office, everyone from heavily pregnant women and their partners to women with small crying children,

"Lindsay Monroe," the nurse said stepping out of the doctor's office with a folder in her hand,

"Here," Lindsay said standing up smiling at the nurse, Danny grabbing her hand and they both walked hand in hand into the room,

"Take a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse said leaving the file on the sideboard below some cupboards as she walked out.

Lindsay sat on the black bed in the centre of the room as Danny sat on the seat next to it,

"You okay?" Danny asked Lindsay, who was looking more nervous,

"Yeah fine," Lindsay said smiling at him as Danny squeezed her hand reassuringly,

"Right then," a woman of about 29 said walking into the room, smiling at Danny and Lindsay, "I'm doctor Amelia Matthews and you must be," she picked up the file and read the name off the top, "Lindsay Monroe hopefully,"

"Yes I am," Lindsay said smiling at the doctor, who looked friendly enough,

"Good to see we have it right for once," Amelia said, "It's lovely to meet you Lindsay and who have you dragged along,"

"Danny Messer," Danny said

"Father?" Amelia asked and they both nodded, "Good, good," she said, "Right then, let's get on with it, How long have you thought you were pregnant for?"

"2 weeks maybe," Lindsay said, "I took 2 tests and then had one run with a blood sample at the lab I work at, about 3 days ago,"

"Okay then," Amelia said, "What do you and Danny do for a job then?"

"We're crime scene investigators," Danny said, showing his badge slightly,

"Oh really, so you know Sheldon Hawkes then?" Amelia asked,

"Yeah he's one of our close friends," Lindsay said, "How do you know him?"

"Me and Shel went through medical school together," Amelia said, "And don't say I don't look old enough, Shel is 4 years older than me I went to medical school rather early, tell him I say hello after this,"

"We will," Lindsay said smiling, feeling more assured that if she and Shel went to medical school together then she should be good at her job,

"Right then," Amelia said, "The normal questions, have you ever had a miscarriage?"

"No" Lindsay said,

"Regular periods until now?"

"Yes," Lindsay answered,

"Any other medical history that I should know about, that might not be in your medical file?" Amelia asked,

"No," Lindsay said, "I don't think so,"

"Okay then with all that done I need to do an internal exam, so Lindsay can you go behind the screen and change into the gown that should be behind there and Danny would you like to wait outside?"

"Sure," Danny said getting off the chair and walking towards the door,

"I'll fetch you in when were done," Amelia said smiling as Lindsay walked from behind the screen with the gown on,

"I'll be right back Montana," Danny said smiling and walked out of the room,

"Pop up on the bed for me," Amelia said, "Montana?" she asked raising an eyebrow,

"Pet name 'cause I'm from Montana," Lindsay said smiling,

"Agh," Amelia said, "Right I know this is going to feel uncomfortable and I am sorry but it's necessary, it'll be over as quickly as I can I promise,"

"Okay," Lindsay said lying back and letting Amelia examine her.

"You can come back in now Danny," Amelia said popping her head round the door 10 minutes later,

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked coming back into the room and seeing Lindsay sitting now fully clothed on the bed again,

"Everything is perfectly fine," Amelia said smiling, "Shall we see how far along you are, lift up your shirt for me," she said wheeling over the white sonogram machine and picking up the tube of jelly, "This is going to be very, very cold," she said putting it onto Lindsay's stomach and Lindsay winced,

"That's really cold," Lindsay said, "Where has it been the freezer?"

"More than likely," Amelia said smiling, "I did warn you, right then let's have a look,"

Amelia picked up the wand of the machine and placed it on Lindsay's stomach before typing some things into the computer keyboard and moving it around to see if she can get a picture,

"Let's see," Amelia said, "Got ya," she said moving it in one area and typing some more things into the computer, "Right then you look about 10 weeks along, so you due date should be Mid June so you're going to miss being pregnant during the summer, which I learnt from experience will not be very nice, so that's all good. Wait a second," Amelia said looking confused at the screen causing Lindsay and Danny to stop smiling at each other and looked at her worried,

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY!!


	25. Chapter 25

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

RIGHT THEN PEOPLE xP xP, so maybe i like left it hanging in a bit of an evil place, okay alot of an evil place but you all still love me right?? xP hehe so anyway without further ado my dear people here we go the answers to all the questions and some of you guessed but really, that'll be so predictable xP :lol: **REVIEW ME HAPPY** PLEASEY PLEASE I GOT AN E IN MATHS :( although the teacher sucks so much and everyone got one xP i mean im a straight A student I AM NOT E MATERIAL PEOPLE :( :( :(

**

* * *

****Chapter 25**

"Is something wrong?" Lindsay asked nervously,

"No, no everything is fine," Amelia said looking at the computer more confused as she moved the wand around Lindsay's stomach, she turned the computer screen round after typing in some more things into the keyboard, showing Danny and Lindsay what the screen was showing her moments earlier,

"How many things do you see on there?" Amelia asked Lindsay and Danny pointing to the black and white sonogram,

"3," Lindsay said after a while of looking at the screen before looking at Danny, who nodded,

"I can see 3 as well," Danny said,

"Oh good it's not just me then, I thought my contacts had fallen out," Amelia said smiling,

"So what does this mean then?" Lindsay asked,

"Well you and I can both see three foetuses," Amelia said causing Lindsay and Danny to go slightly white,

"3," Lindsay said, "3 as in triplets,"

"Yep," Amelia said, "Might be more because I can't see at the moment but I can defiantly see triplets at the moment,"

"Oh my god," Lindsay said and Danny just sat stunned in silence staring at the screen,

"You okay there Danny?" Amelia asked, laughing slightly as she handed Lindsay some paper towel to clean off her stomach and stood up, "I'll leave you two alone to process this while I go and get you some leaflets and some copy's of the sonogram,

"Triplets," Danny said after Amelia left the room,

"Yeah," Lindsay said, wiping her stomach off and turning so she was sitting facing him,

"Your gonna get huge," Danny said trying to make light of the situation and laughing, while Lindsay hit him, and laughed,

"Thanks," Lindsay said smiling,

"Any time," Danny said knowing why she had said thank you, "We're going to be fine you know, we can handle this,"

"I hope so," Lindsay said sighing, "Only you Messer, can get me pregnant with triplet when we only didn't use contraception once."

"Well," Danny said smirking at her, "What can I say," he said winking at her causing Lindsay to laugh and hit him, "I love you Linds and we are going to get through this,"

"I know," Lindsay said kissing him on the lips,

"How is everyone?" Amelia asked walking back into the room with a handful of leaflets, and some scan photos "I don't think I asked you before but are you going to carry on with the pregnancy?"

"Yes," Lindsay and Danny said without a moment's hesitation,

"That's good then," Amelia said smiling at the couple, "Sorry I had to ask it's compulsory, so these can go in the bin then," she said putting ½ of the leaflets into the trash can. "Right then these are your scan copies," she said handing over the sonograms, "And these leaflets are what you should expect with multiple births," she said sitting down on the wheelie chair in corner bringing it over to Danny and Lindsay, and handing them the leaflets as well.

"Right I expect you to start putting on weight now as you are having triplets and going into your third month soon, and it will probably come even over night in some cases so don't be afraid if you wake up with a little podgy stomach, I know I did," Amelia said smiling, "I will need to see you again in 4 weeks time and I might increase that later on but not until after 6 months if everything goes to plan, any questions?"

"When do I have to leave work?" Lindsay asked and Danny laughed a little knowing how dedicated Lindsay was to her work, he knew she hated the thought of sitting at home doing nothing,

"Well I expect you to leave at the latest when your 8 months because by then you will be fairly large, but I hope you would leave at 6 months, maybe earlier if it all gets too much for you, you're going to start getting tired and you need to listen to your body and not go against it, and as Danny laughed when you asked the question I can assume you are a workaholic,"

"She defiantly is," Danny said, "I'll make sure to make her take regular naps and eat properly,"

"That's good," Amelia said before stopping when her pager went off, "Looks like I'm needed on delivery, so I shall see you in 4 weeks, make sure you take care of yourself and don't work too hard," she said smiling, "It's nice meeting you, bye,"

"Thank you," Lindsay said smiling and getting off the bed, holding onto Danny's hand and the sonogram pictures in the other,

"Thanks Doc," Danny said, and they walked out hand in hand after Amelia,

"I better ring Izzy and tell her what's going on," Lindsay said,

"Well it's what nearly 5pm now, how bout we show her," Danny said which made Lindsay smile widely,

"Yeah," she said and they walked out of the doctor's office and got into the SUV to drive to Izzy's school, Lindsay still transfixed in the sonogram, placing her hand onto her stomach and sighing.

Lindsay walked into the huge main school building, hand in hand with Danny and walked over to the reception desk in the front hall,

"Can I help you Sir, Madam?" the woman behind the desk asked,

"We're looking for Isabelle Smith," Lindsay said,

"What group is she in?" the woman asked tapping into the computer,

"Erm, senior class," Lindsay said unsure of what answer the woman wanted,

"Agh yes," the woman said, "They have finished for the day, so I assume they are all in dorms now,"

"Can we get through to see her?" Danny asked,

"I'm not sure sir," the woman said,

"If your worried were her family and police officers," Danny said and the woman looked slightly more convinced,

"Erm, okay, I'm sure its fine," the woman said, "Senior boarding is through the door on the end, follow the stairs up and the girls are through the pink door, Izzy is in number 5,"

"Thank you," Lindsay said smiling at the woman, as she and Danny walked through the door and followed the instructions ending up in front of Izzy's door, Danny knocking on it,

"If your name is Jeremy or Mitch piss off, if you're not them you can come in," Izzy's voice said from inside the room, and Lindsay opened the door to view Izzy lying on her bed with a book in her hands music playing in the background,

"One, language young lady, Two, who are Jeremy and Mitch?" Lindsay asked putting her hands on her hips her hand still on one of the copies of the sonogram.

"Lindsay," Izzy said shocked jumping off the bed, putting the book down and running to pull her into a huge hug,

"Hello to you too hunni, I only saw you this morning," Lindsay said laughing,

"I know," Izzy said, "But I've been worried about you all day,"

"Well please don't, we're fine," Lindsay said putting her hand on her stomach,

"You're definitely pregnant then?" Izzy asked and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"Yay," Izzy shouted jumped up and down then hugged both Danny and Lindsay, "Is that a sonogram?" and Lindsay nodded in response,

"This is yours," Lindsay said smiling handing Izzy the piece of paper,

"Awwww," Izzy said looking at the sonogram then stopped, "Wait, there's more than one squiggle on the picture,"

"Yep," Lindsay said smiling,

"As in you're having, one, two, three, triplets oh my god!" Izzy said smiling and jumping up and down, "When you do a job you really do it well hu Danny?" she said laughing causing Lindsay to laugh cause that is exactly what she had said earlier, "Are you guys happy?"

"Very," Danny said smiling,

"It was a good shock," Lindsay said smiling and then looked round the room at the mess that was in front of her, "I think this is worse than your room at home,"

"It's not my fault," Izzy said laughing and flopping down onto the bed,

"This looks like a bombs hit it," Danny said laughing and sitting on one of the chairs in the corner after moving some clothes off of it, and Lindsay sat on the semi clean bed.

"Hey, if you want to stay you don't disrespect our pit," Izzy said laughing standing up and pinning the sonogram picture onto her pin board next to some photo's of her and Lindsay and also one of Danny, Lindsay, and Lindsay's parents, as well as the team one from the policeman's ball. "There we go," she said smiling,

"Looks like you're getting a collection there," Danny said looking at the photos and smiling,

"Yups looks..." she was cut off by a knock at the door, "one sec," she said walking over to the door and opening it, "Can I help you?" she asked 3 little girls that were standing outside,

"Miss Ginny told us to come see you," the eldest girl who looked about 8 said,

"Erm, did she tell you why?" Izzy asked,

"We needed some help with our school work," the middle girl said, "And Miss Ginny said you were on senior mentoring this term,"

"Yes, that's right," Izzy said inwardly groaning because she had forgotten, "Have you got your work with you?" she asked and they shook their heads, "Right, go back to your rooms and then come back with the work you have to do, okay?" the girls nodded and smiled before running off back to the junior dorms to go get there work, "Damn I forgot about that," Izzy said turning back round to see Danny and Lindsay looking at her with interest,

"What is all that about?" Danny asked,

"I agreed to be the junior mentor person thing, this term, basically I go to the junior's classes and help with homework, I'm amazed that they could get into the senior dorm, they don't know the passwords," Izzy said trying to tidy the room up so it looked sort of presentable.

"Some woman behind the desk let us through, maybe she did the same for them," Lindsay said, "And it's brilliant that your mentoring hunni,"

"Well I am going to be the best big sister/auntie/whoever in the world," Izzy said beaming at Lindsay and Danny,

"No doubt," Lindsay said laughing at her, "We best go if you're busy we only came by to tell you the news and give you the sonogram,"

"Thanks for coming over guys," Izzy said, "Next time I'll give you a tour,"

"Bye Iz," Danny said hugging her and walking towards the door,

"Bye hunni," Lindsay said hugging Izzy close and Izzy hugged her back,

"Ring me later ya?" Izzy asked and Lindsay nodded,

"Of course," Lindsay said smiling, "Enjoy the mentoring,"

"Yeah I will," Izzy said rolling her eyes as the 4 girls stopped running in front of Izzy's door, "Oh and to get out you have to press the black and the white button otherwise you can't open the door."

"Okay will do," Lindsay said walking out of the door following Danny, "Bye,"

"Bye," Izzy said and then turned to the three girls who were standing in front of her, "Right then, come in and we can start," they all smiled at Izzy and ran into the room, all three of them instantly going onto Izzy's bed and jumping on it, "Dear god help me," Izzy said looking up to the ceiling then to the three hyper children.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAP HAP HAPPPYYY!! :P:P and yeah so maybe it was slightly predictable ish, you all needed to ADD 1 :lol:


	26. Chapter 26

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Okay so seeing as how you were all SOOO close to guessing the right answer I shall now update and ask you one question? ANY BETS ON THE SEXES OF THE BABIES?? wiggles eyebrows thanks for the reviews!!

Hugs

Charlie

**xxxxxx

* * *

**

Chapter 26

It had been 3 weeks since Lindsay's last appointment and she was now 13 weeks along, and she was showing already, not so that people would see straight away but she could no longer fit into her trousers and her tops were way too tight, so both her and Danny decided to tell Mac before going and watching the first night of Izzy's show.

"Mac can we talk to you," Lindsay and Danny as they walked into Mac's office seeing him sat behind his desk,

"Oh dear this doesn't look good," Mac said jokingly, "What can I do for you guys,"

"Well," Lindsay said sitting down on one of the two chairs in front of Mac's desk, "Me and Danny have something we need to tell you,"

"You're getting married," Mac said before Lindsay could finish,

"No," Danny said going slightly pale, Mac was like a father to him and his reaction was very important to him deep down, "Lindsay's pregnant Mac," Danny said slightly quickly but holding onto Lindsay's hand,

"Oh, wow," Mac said unsure of what else to say to his two youngest detectives,

"How far along are you?" Mac asked, looking down at her stomach which had a slightly bump there now he knew he was looking for something,

"13 weeks," Lindsay said,

"You've started showing at 13 weeks?" Mac asked confused,

"With triplets," Lindsay finished and Mac's jaw dropped slightly,

"Congratulations," Mac said smiling getting out of his seat and pulling Lindsay into a hug and then Danny as well, "I'm happy for you two, but this means we will have to sort out how we are going to handle your working hours and things Lindsay,"

"I know," Lindsay said sighing, "But can we discuss it after my next appointment next week,"

"Sure," Mac said, "Ask her what she advises you to do, and tell me afterwards so we can get things sorted out,"

"Will do," Lindsay said smiling, glad that Mac had taken the news well; he was the first of many that she and Danny would have to tell and if the first one went well hopefully the rest will as well.

"Who else knows?" Mac asked knowing he couldn't keep it a secret from Stella,

"Izzy and I think Hawkes as well he was the one that hinted at me taking a test," Lindsay said, "We're thinking about tell the rest of the team this week some time, and then Danny's parents at a thanksgiving/Christmas dinner next Sunday."

"You didn't celebrate it normal time?" Mac asked knowing thanksgiving had passed the week before,

"No we were both working and Izzy doesn't celebrate it being English so were taking her to meet Danny's parents over the weekend so she can get a small taste of what it is like." Lindsay said smiling, "Are you coming to the show tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Mac said smiling,

"Oh good," Lindsay said smiling, "I hope everyone else comes too, Izzy would love it,"

"I think everyone is last time I checked," Mac said, "Since most of us missed the first one we don't won't to miss this one."

"Okay then," Lindsay said smiling, "I better be off and find Danny,"

"See you tonight Lindsay," Mac said smiling and getting back to work,

Izzy sat in front of the main stage in her warm up clothes and once again her hair in curlers, they decided to do the Nutcracker for their Christmas show being very original as they are, and she was the sugar plum fairy as well as helping to create the first act with the younger children which she was now watching and commenting on.

"Clara and Molly," Izzy said standing up, "Close your hands and stop looking like you don't know what you're doing because you do,"

"Yes Miss Izzy," they said back and closed their hands and smiled,

"Good," Izzy said and looked at the rest of them, "20 minute break and then we go again once more before tonight," she said and all the little kids ran off stage and went behind the curtain for their break, Izzy took a deep breath and then jumped as a pair of arms wrapped round her,

"They look good," Matt whispered in her ear,

"They look rubbish," Izzy said sighing and leaning back onto Matt's body,

"They look great, and they will look great tonight, stop worrying," Matt said kissing her head,

"Yeah easy for you to say," Izzy said, "When are we rehearsing?"

"Erm whenever we can kick you off," Matt said laughing,

"Meaning not today then," Izzy said seriously and then started laughing, "Tell Ginny I'll be done in like 40 minutes at the most," Izzy said looking at the stage deep in thought,

"I'll tell her," Matt said, "And stop bloody thinking so much,"

"Okay, okay," Izzy said rolling her eyes and looking onto the stage sighing, she then picked her mobile out of the bag on the chair next to her and decided to ring Lindsay,

"Monroe," Lindsay said answering the phone without looking at the caller id,

"Hey Linds," Izzy said sighing,

"Izzy what's the matter?" Lindsay asked hearing the sigh,

"Oh nothing, apparently I'm thinking too much and stressing out about tonight and shouting slightly at the little kids, what you up to?"

"Sitting in the office waiting for Danny to finish," Lindsay said, "And don't stress hun I'm sure it'll be brilliant,"

"Yeah, that's what everyone is saying but I am still stressing," Izzy said, "Did you tell Mac?"

"Yeah," Lindsay said laughing, "He was fine with it, said congratulations then nearly had a heart attack when I said triplets."

"When is he making you leave?" Izzy asked,

"I don't know," Lindsay said, "He needs to talk to my doctor and then they'll decide together,"

"Agh, makes sense," Izzy said, "What's your doctors name again?"

"Amelia Matthews, why?" Lindsay said,

"Oh, I think her daughter is in my ballet class, she's on the list of guests for tonight next to the kids names," Izzy said looking at the very long list of people,

"Oh," Lindsay said, "How many are coming tonight?"

"2000 give or take," Izzy said looking nervous, "Dignitaries and parents and some random people with a lot of money tonight, and Julliard representatives,"

"Nice," Lindsay said, "Your gonna do fine hun, bet my new shoes on it,"

"Those are nice shoes," Izzy said laughing "Yeah I know should be good, I just needed to rant to someone and Matt is being an idiot,"

"Why?" Lindsay asked,

"Well he isn't really but I don't know if he is saying things because he's my boyfriend and has to or if he really does think it's good," Izzy said,

"Meaning your making up things to make your own mind think he's being annoying," Lindsay said,

"Yeah basically," Izzy said sighing looking up onto the stage and seeing a little blonde 7 year old girl walk back on stage who looked like she had been crying, "Linds I have to go, I have a little girl in tears on the stage and I don't know if I am the cause,"

"You meanie Isabelle Smith," Lindsay said laughing, "I'll see you later, I'm coming a little early to see you before remember,"

"Yeah I know, just walk through to the main seating area at the front and I'll come out to you," Izzy said, and looking at the blonde who was walking towards the front of the stage, "I really have to go, see ya," she said and put the phone down,

"Lucy what is wrong?" Izzy said walking over the row of seats in front of her to stand right in front of the stage and look up at the little girl, who shrugged, "Come here," she said holding her arms up and picking the girl up off the stage and putting her onto the floor, and Izzy bent down to be at her eye level,

"Lucy, why are you crying?" Izzy asked again looking her in the eyes,

"Marie said I was the reason you were shouting and then everyone agreed and they starting telling me I was a rubbish dancer," Lucy sobbed and looked at the floor still,

"Oh Lucy," Izzy said giving the girl a hug, "Now look at me," and the girl looked up, "It wasn't you okay, I was being silly and shouting at you all, and you wonna know a secret?" and Lucy looked up and smiled shyly while nodding, "I think it was Marie that was the problem," Izzy whispered into her ear causing Lucy to laugh and smile widely,

"Really," she half sobbed now,

"Really, really," Izzy said smiling, "Now do you want an important job?"

"Okay," Lucy said stopping crying totally now and wiping her face with her hand,

"Can you sit with me and watch what everyone else is doing for this first one and then you can tell them what's wrong as well as me," Izzy said and Lucy looked unsure, but nodded anyway, "Good girl. Are your parents coming tonight?"

"Yeah," Lucy said smiling widely, "My mommy is coming if she can leave the hospital on time,"

"Your mommy's a doctor?" Izzy asked and Lucy smiled and nodded,

"She's an OBGYM," Lucy said smiling widely,

"OBGYN," Izzy said laughing slightly and Lucy nodded again,

"Yeah that's what I said," Lucy said rolling her eyes,

"Okay, that's really cool," Izzy said smiling, "Is your last name Matthews then?" and Lucy nodded,

"Lucy Amelia Shelly Matthews," Lucy said,

"Why Shelly?" Izzy asked,

"I'm named after mommy's best friend from medical school my Uncle Shelly," Lucy said smiling, "He's a CSI,"

"Really?" Izzy said smiling, "My big sister is a CSI," Izzy said knowing that explaining what Lindsay technically was to an 8 year old would be a bit of a chore.

"Oh wow," Lucy said, "Does she know Uncle Shelly?"

"I think so, and so do I," Izzy said, "And wonna know something really great?" Lucy nodded, "Your Uncle Shelly is coming to watch tonight,"

"Really?!" Lucy squealed and Izzy nodded, "Yay, I haven't seen Uncle Shelly in ages and ages. I hope he likes the show,"

"I'm sure he'll love it," Izzy said seeing everyone else coming back onto the stage, "Oh everyone else is coming back on now, let's start practice again,"

Lucy smiled and stood on one of the chairs so she could get a better look while Izzy clapped her hands at the kids and they started their routine from the beginning.

Later that day Izzy, Sarah and little Lucy were sitting in the little changing room, watching the TV trying to chill out before the show started,

"Why are posh girls so mean?" Lucy asked slurping on her slush puppy that Matt had brought her earlier,

"Because their parents have more money than sense," Sarah said seething about some of the girls in her and Izzy's year, the ones they like to call the Barbie girls,

"But that's stupid," Lucy said,

"Yeah it is," Izzy said back laughing, "But just because they have money doesn't mean they know better than those that don't."

"Yeah I know, but they are still mean," Lucy said pouting, "I don't like Marie her daddy buys her everything she wants, mommy says she's a spoilt brat,"

"Well she is," Sarah said, "Your mommy's right, but that doesn't mean we can be mean back to them, you know what makes them more mad then you being horrible back to them?" and Lucy shook her head, "Be really, really nice to her,"

"That's stupid," Lucy said,

"No it isn't, try it," Izzy said smiling,

"Okay then I will," Lucy said beaming a smile at them both and finishing off her slushy, "I better go back to my changing room now, thanks for the slushy,"

"Okay, and it's no problem any time," Sarah said,

"You feeling better now," Izzy said and Lucy smiled and nodded, "Good, now off you go before Ginny has a coronary trying to find you,"

"Bye guys," she shouted running out of the room,

"We've sent her hyper haven't we," Izzy said laughing,

"Undoubtedly," Sarah said laughing along with her, "Your gonna be the cool aunt then, seeing how you act with little kids,"

"Yeah," Izzy said smiling, "Although give them to me after they can sit up because before then they are boring," she said laughing,

"But there so cute," Sarah gushed,

"Totally, about the only thing they are is very, very cute," Izzy said laughing,

"Fine," Sarah said sticking her tongue out,

"Mature much," Izzy said laughing and checking her mobile as it vibrated on the table, "Lindsay here, I better go see her, see you later,"

"Yups, I'll still be here on my own watching TV," Sarah said pouting,

"Don't be such a baby," Izzy said, "Go see if Matt has escaped from the seniors yet, he's been there nearly an hour,"

"I just might go laugh at him through the window," Sarah said smirking,

"You're so evil," Izzy said,

"And," Sarah said putting an arm around her, "You want me to take photos?"

"Oh god yes," Izzy said laughing, "Blackmail is always useful,"

"That's my girl," Sarah said laughing hugging Izzy with one arm before running off towards the senior changing room getting out her mobile phone. Izzy laughed at her and walked out of the dressing room.

* * *

REVIEW AND REMEMBER PLEASE, ANY BET'S ON THE SEXES OF THE BABIES xP


	27. Chapter 27

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

**WHAT ARE THE TRIPLETS GONNA BE (PLACE YOUR BETS):**  
Mel: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
Mackie: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
kdip4014: 3 Girls  
Gwen: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
JavaJunkie4evr: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
KickassScot: 2 Girls, 1 Boy

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE REST OF YOU COME ON AND REVIEW AND PLACE YOUR BETS ON THE SEXES ON THE TRIPLETS xD hehehehe HERE WE GO NEXT CHAPTER xD hehe

Hugs

Charlie

xxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27

"Lindsay," Izzy said walking through the wooden doors and walking behind walking towards where Lindsay sat on the chairs in front of the stage,

"Izzy," Lindsay said getting up off the chair and walking over to Izzy and hugging her close,

"Those clothes are new," Izzy said laughing,

"Shut up," Lindsay said pouting, "I can't fit into any of my trousers so I've had to go out and buy some,"

"I think these might be big for me, does this mean I can have your old ones," Izzy said avoiding Lindsay hand as she went to slap her, "And your getting slower,"

"Shut up right now," Lindsay said pouting more, tears coming in the corners of her eyes,

"Oh Linds I'm sorry," Izzy said hugging Lindsay as she began to cry,

"It's the hormones," Lindsay said, "I am tired all the time, I have finally stopped being sick thank god, but my boobs hurt, I ache, I'm getting fat and I am only just gone 3 months," she almost sobbed at the end and sat back down onto one of the seats,

"Lindsay I'm sorry," Izzy said knowing that pregnant woman's hormones were all over the place she should have known teasing would be a bad idea, "You're not fat for one, and I wouldn't know you were pregnant or had gotten bigger trousers if I didn't know your entire wardrobe," Lindsay smiled and wiped her eyes,

"Sorry I got upset the hormones are murder on me, I don't know what comes over me, I take everything to heart," Lindsay said sighing,

"It's okay, as long as you let the anger out on Danny," Izzy said laughing,

"Don't worry I will," Lindsay said smiling, "How's everything going?"

"I'm scared shitless and I have no idea what it's going to look like and I'm not even thinking about the senior dance." Izzy said,

"You need to chill," Lindsay said,

"Most definitely," Izzy sighed, "But I don't know how and the show starts in one hour and I need to be in make-up and things in ½ hour,"

"How about I go take you somewhere to chill, its right round the corner," Lindsay said smirking,

"I have ½ hour otherwise Ginny will come and kill me," Izzy said,

"We'll be back come on," Lindsay said standing up and pulling Izzy with her towards the entrance hall of the theatre,

"Isabelle! Where are you going?" Ginny shouted after Izzy as she was dragged towards the door,

"Out to chill, I'll be back in a minute," Izzy shouted back,

"Isabelle the show starts in an hour," Ginny shouted,

"Yeah I'll be back in 30," Izzy said being dragged through the door, and out into the cold December New York weather, "Linds I have no coat on," she said shivering and rubbing her bear arms,

"Wear this," Lindsay said chucking her a coat,

"Thanks," she shivered putting the coat on, "Where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see," Lindsay said smiling and turning the corner of the street putting her hands over Izzy's eyes,

"Lindsay," Izzy said confused but laughed, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Lindsay said smiling, she walked into a cafe and over to a table where 3 people were sitting,

"Lindsay this is so corny," Izzy said laughing,

"See you are losing your English accent Bella," the eldest woman sitting at the table said,

"Lulu?" Izzy said opening her eyes with shock as Lindsay moved her hands away from Izzy's eyes,

"Heya Bell," the man said,

"You miss us?" the other girl said,

"Grace, Jason, oh my god," Izzy said crying slightly running over to them hugging each of them, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Lindsay invited us," Grace said smiling, "You look good Bell,"

"You aren't gonna stop calling me Bell are you?" Izzy said smiling,

"Not a chance," Jason said, "Would you rather us call you Tinker again,"

"Don't even bother," Izzy said giving Jason glares, then turned to Lindsay who was smiling at Izzy, "You did this all for me?" she asked and Lindsay nodded smiling, "Thank you so much," Izzy said running and pulling Lindsay into a huge hug,

"Anytime baby girl," Lindsay said hugging Izzy close, "Good Christmas present?"

"The best ever," Izzy said beaming a smile, "How did you get in contact with them?"

"You use my laptop and I did a bit of digging," Lindsay said smiling,

"We got an e-mail at school and replied, we thought we could surprise you for once," Lulu said smiling, "And we needed to come see how your dancing is going without all of us."

"I got a new partner," Izzy said smiling at Jason who was her last partner, and was now crossing his arms defensively, "God ego much, stop it you silly man you're the best partner I ever had," Jason smiled, "In England," Izzy said dodging the slap Jason reached out to give her.

"You know you've had 15 minutes and I think Ginny is going to kill you if you are out any longer," Lindsay said still laughing,

"I know," Izzy sighed, "How long are you guys here for?"

"I have to go back tomorrow but these two can stay for a week," Lulu said,

"Really?" Izzy said smiling,

"Yup," Grace said, "Come on we wonna go see you dance New York style,"

"Okay, okay," Izzy said pulling Grace and Jason up to stand and then helping Lulu out of the seats, "Come on then," she said smiling at Lindsay jumping over to her kissing her cheek and then practically running out of the cafe dragging grace and Jason with her,

"She looks so happy," Lulu said to Lindsay smiling,

"Yeah I think she really is," Lindsay said,

"New York and you are the only things that have ever made her look like that you know," Lulu said, "Sure at school she would smile and sometimes she would look happy, but never that happy,"

"I hope I could just make her happy for once, she deserves that," Lindsay said, "I think we better catch up to them so we can get a seat for the show,"

"I think your right," Lulu said walking out of the cafe with Lindsay.

They got back to the theatre just in time before Ginny sent out the police to go find Izzy, even though it was 40 minutes before the show was meant to start, plenty of time in Izzy's mind but in Ginny's it was cutting it a bit fine.

"Isabelle get back stage now before I lock you back there," Ginny nearly shouted from her passing the front lobby of the theatre,

"Yeah I'm going," Izzy said smiling, "See ya guys, enjoy the show," Izzy shouted back to them before running towards the back stage door,

"Good Luck Bella," Grace, Lulu and Jason shouted after her,

"Izzy where have you been," Sarah said running up to her as soon as she went through the back door,

"Lindsay brought some of my friends over from England," Izzy said smiling, "And my old dancing teacher,"

"Oh wow," Sarah said smiling widely, "Anyway different matter you should have been in make-up 10 minutes ago and Ginny wants you to do an intro to the junior dance you choreographed,"

"She wants what now?!" Izzy nearly shouted as Sarah ran off towards the changing rooms,

"You heard right!" Sarah shouted back,

"Son of a," Izzy said under her breath running off into hair and make-up.

"Iz, Izzy, Isabelle hello," Matt said walking into Izzy's dressing room a little later after Izzy had had her hair and make-up done, and was now sitting staring into the mirror looking slightly pale,

"I'm gonna die," Izzy said looking into the mirror, "But before that I'm gonna kill Ginny,"

"I heard she wants you to introduce the junior dance you have done," Matt said sitting on the sideboard behind Izzy looking at her in the mirror,

"I can't talk in front of 2000 people Matt," Izzy said looking at the floor, "I can barely talk to a room full of 20,"

"You'll be perfectly fine," Matt said smiling at her, "Honestly just talk from the heart and make it up,"

"Yeah sure," Izzy said sighing and sliding down in her chair, "I have no idea what I'm going to say,"

"How about, who they are, what they are doing and enjoy the show," Matt said laughing slightly,

"Yeah so not a laughing matter and that doesn't sound too bad I think I can be able to do that," Izzy said smiling, "What am I meant to wear? I have no normal clothes with me, only the outfits for tonight and Ginny doesn't want me to wear them because it's a surprise,"

"How about one of the dresses from before, I'm sure you have got one of the ones from the nutcracker in here somewhere, you never tidy up," Matt said looking round the bomb site that was Sarah and Izzy's dressing room,

"True," Izzy said turning away from the mirror and looking round the room, walking over towards the pile of clothes that was meant to be in a cupboard, "How about this?" Izzy said holding up a pink ballet dress which had a long skirt,

"Perfect," Matt said smiling, "You have 5 minutes to get ready juniors are on first and Ginny want you behind the curtain early,"

"Okay," Izzy said sighing unzipping the back of the dress, "Go away then," she said smirking,

"Okay fine," Matt said pouting,

"No pouting, be gone weirdo, I'll see you later," Izzy said kissing him lightly on the lips before pushing him out of the room.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY AND KEEP PLACING YOUR BETS! xD


	28. Chapter 28

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Hey people, THANKS THE THE REVIEWS! please keep going i wonna see if i can get 100 before i reach chapter 30 xP hehe so PLEASE keep going, loves you all loads, MWAH, xxxx

**WHAT ARE THE TRIPLETS GONNA BE (PLACE YOUR BETS):**  
Mel: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
Mackie: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
kdip4014: 3 Girls  
Gwen: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
JavaJunkie4evr: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
KickassScot: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
guardianranger: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
vikkilynne93: 2 Boys, 1 Girl

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28

Izzy stood behind the big red curtain peeping behind to see all of the audience sitting watching the stage the last people were about to walk through the door, and were taking their seats, the lights in the audience went down then and everything went dark, the single spot light went onto the middle of the stage and Ginny and the head of the school walking out into the middle of the stage,

"Welcome to our Christmas ballet recital, in the audience tonight we have some of the schools brilliant sponsors as well as the director of Julliard School, to start of the night we have the short juniors dance which was choreographed by our newest and youngest senior principle we have here at the school." The head mistress said, "Please welcome onto the stage Miss Isabelle Smith,"

Izzy took a deep breath and walked across the stage and stood in the centre by the Headmistress and Ginny,

"Thank you Headmistress," Izzy said luckily she had a microphone rigged onto the front of her dress, "Over the past 4 weeks I have been working with one of the junior classes as part of the mentoring programme, we have put together a small piece before their main performance, please put your hands together for the juniors," she said walking to the side and back behind the screen the headmistress and Ginny walking off the other side. Izzy ran to the centre of the group behind the curtain before the music came on,

"Smile and dance from your heart," she said to them smiling before running off to the side, before the curtain went up and the music came on.

The dance went amazingly well and everyone performed perfectly, they had one or two minor slip ups but the only fall was when it came to walking off stage to get dressed into their next outfit. The audience clapped and cheered and everyone looked impressed with the performance much to Izzy's relief. She was able to relax for about 10 minutes when the younger ones were onstage before getting ready for the seniors dance.

The rest of the night ran like clockwork, Izzy and Matt got the biggest cheers, and Izzy was sure more of it originated from only 10 people in the audience, but by the end of the night everyone was smiling but tired and as they went on stage one last time for their final bow, Izzy spotted Lulu, Jason and Grace in the crowd smiling widely at her Lulu crying and clapping.

"Thank you for being a wonderful audience," the head mistress said walking to the front of the stage, "I would like to thank you all for being here tonight for the opening night of our weekend long performance schedule, and I hope you enjoyed this evening, I would like you all to put your hands together for the woman that choreographed all but one of the performances tonight, our principle coach Ginny," the audience erupted in cheers, and everyone stood on their feet, as Ginny walked to the front of the stage and took a bow,

"And now for the wonderful seniors," she said and the seniors took hands and bowed again to the audience who were once again all on their feet.

"Thank you once again and I bit you all a safe journey home. Parents feel free to say where you are and the children can come down to see you before they are taken back to school."

The lights came on and the curtain came down on the Christmas show, Izzy breathed a sigh of relief before running off towards the dressing room and getting her stuff together, dragging Matt along with her,

"When are you going with your parents?" Izzy asked,

"Sunday after the last performance, why" Matt asked,

"Because you are coming to dinner with me tonight, Lindsay's surprise was bringing some of my old friends from England over here to come see me, they're here for a week so we are all having dinner tonight before you go home," Izzy said coming out from behind a curtain fully changed and ready to go, "So get your kit off, and come meet me outside in 5 minutes or you get no dinner."

"Yes ma'am," Matt said saluting and kissing Izzy on the forehead, "Go see them I'll be done in a minute," Izzy smiled at him and ran off towards the stage exit door. She ran through it and found Lindsay, Danny, the rest of the team and Lulu, Jason and Grace waiting for her,

"That was amazing Iz," Flack said pulling her into a hug first,

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Izzy said pouting, as Flack kissed her forehead and released her,

"Yups, sorry kiddo the city never rests," Mac said pulling her into a hug also,

"Okay," Izzy said sighing, "But your coming over and meeting my friends another time this week right?"

"Sure kiddo," Stella said kissing her forehead and hugging her, "We'll see you later,"

Jess pulled her into a hug as well, "Amazing as always hun, bye"

"Bye, thanks for coming," Izzy said smiling at them, they all waved and smiled back before nearly running out the building, "When did there pagers go off?"

"20 minutes ago," Lindsay said, "They wanted to stay till the end for you,"

"I guess that's nice of them," Izzy said sighing and Lindsay pulled them into a hug, "Killers suck you know that,"

"Yup they do," Hawkes said smiling, "I best be off to," he said hugging Izzy and following the other 4,

"Thanks for coming Shel," Izzy said smiling and watching him walk off, "So it looks like just us for dinner then,"

"Yups, you're stuck with us kiddo," Danny said hugging her,

"So what did you guys think?" Izzy asked Grace, Jason and Lulu only just remembering they were there,

"Wow," they all said together,

"It was fantastic hunni," Lulu said hugging her, "You really had come on a lot here in New York, I think you need to come back at some point and show us all,"

"Oh yeah don't worry I will go back I think, sometime," Izzy said smiling,

"Your partner is so hot," Grace said giggling,

"Don't say that round him, you'll only make his ego bigger," Izzy said laughing,

"What was that about my ego?" Matt said walking out of the exit and over to everyone,

"Nothing," Izzy said smiling at him,

"Congrates on the show Matt," Danny said shaking his hand and Lindsay pulled him into a hug,

"Thanks," Matt said blushing slightly from Lindsay hug and kiss on the cheek,

"You two dance amazingly together," Lulu said, "I am Lulu by the way Bella's old dancing coach,"

"Bella?" Matt said raising an eyebrow,

"No," Izzy said scowling at him, "Not a chance,"

"It annoys her apparently," Grace said, "I'm Grace by the way Izzy's bestest friend forever,"

"What are you 6?" Izzy said laughing,

"If we were still 6 I would still be calling you Tinker," Jason said, "Jason, her old dance partner,"

"Tinker?" Matt said laughing, "I think I need to talk to you guys about some things," he said and Izzy shot him an evil glare,

"Don't worry we've already told Lindsay and Danny some things," Grace said laughing while dodging Izzy's swinging right arm,

"I really hate you guys you know," Izzy said sticking her tongue out,

"Aw, sorry Bella, you love us really," Jason said and the three went into a group hug,

"You had to put up with these three?" Lindsay said laughing at the antics,

"Yeah tell me about it," Lulu said laughing, "They were anything put peaceful,"

"But you loved us really," they all said together laughing like old times.

"Okay so I'm hungry," Lindsay said as her stomach started to grumble, "Chinese or Italian?"

"Italinese" Izzy said laughing,

"Good choice," Lindsay said smiling, while Danny laughed at the confused faces of the other four,

"Have you never had it it's amazing," Izzy said laughing,

"Do I want to know?" Matt asked confused,

"Lindsay's weirdo cravings," Izzy said, "She couldn't choose between the two so we mixed both together, it's actually rather nice,"

"Okay," Matt said pulling a face,

"Hey don't diss my food otherwise you are not coming with us and can find your own way back," Lindsay said glaring at him,

"Hormones," Izzy said under her breath at him and he gulped,

"Sorry Linds, I'm willing to try anything once," Matt said smiling, and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"Okay come on lets go," she said smiling at them and walking out of the theatre with Danny, the rest following,

"She's only 4 months pregnant, imagine what 8 months is gonna be like," Izzy said to Matt who looked apologetically at her,

"I don't have to live with her," Matt said laughing slightly,

"I know, I think I might move in with you," Izzy said laughing back,

Back at Lindsay's apartment, they had eaten there Italianese banquet and were all now sitting down in the same place talking. They had all somehow managed to find a seat although Izzy and grace had made their own unique area on the floor by the coffee table.

"So where is everyone staying?" Izzy asked,

"Well my flight leaves in 2 hours so Danny has offered to take me back to the airport," Lulu said looking at Izzy who pouted, "I know I'm sorry but I need to get back to school, I will come for longer soon I promise."

"Okay," Izzy said sighing, "Are you gonna take Matt back as well?" Izzy asked Danny,

"Yeah sure," Danny said it's on my way to the airport anyway,

"Thanks," Matt said smiling,

"So where are you two staying?" Izzy asked Grace and Jason,

"Here I think," Grace said looking up at Lindsay,

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "I thought Grace could sleep in your room and Jason as well or he could camp out here,"

"Like old times," Izzy said smiling and looking at the two of them,

"Yups exactly," Jason said,

"I don't want to know about the sleepovers you three had but shouldn't have had thank you," Lulu said laughing,

"But we're best friends we're allowed," Izzy said smiling, "Besides we never got caught,"

"How do you know you didn't, what if I was just nice and let you do them?" Lulu asked,

"Then we all love you," Grace said smiling, and then yawned,

"I think that would be our queue to leave," Danny said finishing off his drink off the table and stood up, "I'll take Lulu to the airport and then I'll drop Matt off and then come back," he said having not stayed anywhere but Lindsay's apartment for the past 3 weeks, and was all but moved in.

"Thank you so much for this Danny," Lulu said getting off the sofa and hugging Izzy close, "It's lovely to see you again sweetheart, never be a stranger you know that,"

"Yeah I know," Izzy said wiping the tears from her eyes, "Thanks for coming,"

"Anytime," Lulu said smiling, "It was lovely meeting you Lindsay,"

"Same," Lindsay said hugging Lulu, "Have a safe flight,"

"Thanks," Lulu said walking towards the door where Danny was already standing holding his car keys,

"Have a safe journey," Grace and Jason said smiling,

"See you later babe," Matt said to Izzy kissing her on the lips and hugging her close,

"See you in the morning," Izzy said smiling, releasing him from the hug and watching them walk out the door and hearing it lock before turning to Grace and Jason who were all giving Izzy glares and Lindsay had a hand over her mouth stifling laughter. "Did I fail to mention I was going out with him?" she said casually walking over to the couch and sitting next to Lindsay,

"Yes you bloody well did," Grace said glaring more,

"How could you not tell us?" Jason asked,

"Slipped my mind," Izzy said laughing as she dodged some cousins that Grace and Jason chucked at her, she sighed then and sat back to watch some TV, surrounded by some of the people that meant the world for her.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY PLEASE, MWAH!! xxx


	29. Chapter 29

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

REVIEW ME HAP HAP HAPPY PLEASE xD only 2 more till 100 and i'll be a happy bunny and i might be nice next chapter *wiggles eyebrows* xP, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THOSE OF YOU WHICH KEEP READING IT, the mad lot you are xP This is a long chappie enjoy!!

LOVE AND HUGS

Charlie xxx

**WHAT ARE THE TRIPLETS GONNA BE (PLACE YOUR BETS):**  
Mel: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
Mackie: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
kdip4014: 3 Girls  
Gwen: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
JavaJunkie4evr: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
KickassScot: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
guardianranger: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
vikkilynne93: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
EverythingIsConnected: 3 Boys

* * *

**Chapter 29**

The next day after very little sleep as she, Grace and Jason had talked long into the night about what was going on in their lives since Izzy had left for New York some long 4 months before. Danny came back home about 3 hours after he left cursing about traffic on the bridge, and he and Lindsay left the three youngsters to it, Izzy was rather rudely awoken in her mind.

"Isabelle I swear to god you have 30 seconds to get you of the pit you call a bedroom before I come in there and kick you out of it," Lindsay said shouting from the kitchen for the 4th time that morning, Grace had woken up on the first shout and was sitting at the table staring into her cereal, Jason on the 3rd and was now sitting being woken up by a very strong cup of coffee, and Izzy well she was still in bed, "Isabelle now!" Lindsay shouted again,

"I'm coming," Izzy grumbled under her breath rolling out of her bed and walking slowly, dragging her feet across the living room towards the kitchen,

"I see she gets no better at waking up in the mornings," Grace said laughing at Izzy, who was now slumped in a chair,

"I know she's gonna get her ass kicked if she's not back at school in 30 minutes," Lindsay said huffing, while walking round the kitchen, and in Izzy's mind her bump had grown slightly and she was now in Danny's sweat pants.

"Nice sweat pants," Izzy mumbled reaching for Jason's coffee and took a huge gulp of the semi-warm liquid.

"Don't try me today young lady. I am not in the mood. We are going to the hospital in 30 minutes and am taking Grace and Jason to school with or without you," Lindsay said not looking at Izzy, storming out of the kitchen and into her bedroom again,

"What did I do?" Izzy asked Danny who was standing at the sink washing up the things from last night,

"She got a call from her parents this morning, they want us to go to Montana next year for her sisters birthday, February next year meaning Lindsay will be 5 months gone and a bit big," he said, whispering the last bit,

"I assume she hasn't got round to telling them yet," Izzy said and Danny nodded his head, "Or Stella and everyone else by the looks of it,"

"True," Danny said, "That and she's just not in the best of moods this morning,"

"I can see that," Izzy said although Lindsay heard her,

"I'm not in a good mood as well because you seem to be intent on annoying me today Isabelle," Lindsay said walking back into the living room with her handbag in hand, gun in its holster and badge attached next to it on the belt of a pair of what Izzy also swore were Danny's jeans.

"Danny's jeans as well," Izzy said laughing before she could stop herself and Lindsay glared at her,

"You know what me and Danny are going now, see yourself out and look after your own friends," Lindsay said and turned to Danny, "I'll wait in the car," and she turned around and stormed out of the apartment slamming the door slightly on the way out.

"Did she just have an argument with me?" Izzy asked shocked and slightly stunned,

"Yeah I told you she was in a bad mood but no, you had to go upset her more," Danny said rubbing his neck,

"I didn't do anything," Izzy said back slightly louder and annoyed, "It's not my fault if she was just in a really angry mood today is it."

"Look," Danny said sighing, "I'm not gonna argue with you okay, but your both as bad as each other, so how about we all chill and I will see you later, good luck for tonight and I'll see if I can get her to call you later,"

"Okay whatever," Izzy said as Danny walked out of the apartment following where Lindsay went.

Izzy sighed and sat back in her chair looking at a confused and slightly uncomfortable looking Jason and Grace,

"You just witnessed our first real fight; I would save the memory if I were you." Izzy said huffing and glaring at them,

"Don't start on us Bella," Jason said, "We've seen you at your worst so don't think a little glaring will get rid of us, I know your hurt about what just happened we can see it in your eyes."

"Okay so maybe I am," Izzy said sighing, "I know its hormones but that still hurt me I guess," she got up from the table and put her cup in the sink, "Come on I'm gonna show you some of New York before I have to go back to school, Lindsay doesn't know I don't have classes today and don't have to be in school till 5pm, meaning we have about 6 hours of time to kill touring the city."

"Sounds good to me," Jason said smiling and Grace nodded,

"Let's get dressed and scoot, I want a 'I LOVE NY' tee shirt," Grace said smiling,

"Tourist," Izzy said laughing,

"We both know you have one," Jason said dodging Izzy's left hook again, "Seriously have you not got over the assaulting your partner bit yet?"

"Nope, never will," Izzy said smirking, "Come on then," she said walking out of the room with Jason and Grace following her for a day of fun and sightseeing.

Lindsay sat in the car outside the apartment crying, her legs up by her chin as close as she could get and her hands over her eyes, Danny sighed as he saw the sight, she looked so helpless sitting in the car like that. He got into the driver's door and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Linds?" Danny said stroking her back as she sobbed more,

"I am a mess Danny, my hormones are all over the place and I just shouted at Izzy, Danny I shouted at her," Lindsay said sobbing more,

"I know hunni," Danny said stroking her back, "But she's a tough girl and she knows that you love her,"

"Okay," Lindsay said stopping the tears and wiping her eyes, putting her legs down and her seatbelt on. "We should get going we're going to be late for the appointment,"

"Okay," Danny said smiling, reversing the car off the drive and out onto the main streets of New York, "We need to start house hunting soon," he said,

"Excuse me," Lindsay said whipping her head round and looking at Danny, "You want us to move in together?"

"We're having a baby Lindsay, besides I think Izzy needs some of her own space away from us, and we'll need more rooms." Danny said smiling,

"Okay," Lindsay said beaming,

"Are you sure?" Danny asked smiling,

"Totally, let's go house hunting later," Lindsay said smiling,

"I have a small confession which was meant to be for Christmas," Danny said, "But it seems though we might need to move sooner because those steps are nearly killing you now,"

"True," Lindsay said after hitting him, "What is it, you've found a house?"

"I've brought a house," Danny said looking sheepish, "Well we brought a house,"

"How? When? Why?" Lindsay said open mouthed,

"Last week, I managed to put a deposit down on one, we just need to put together the funds, I thought if we brought it together it would be more ours, and I fell in love with it." Danny said hoping that he had done the right thing,

"Oh my god Danny," Lindsay said crying again, "I love you so much, and would hug you to death if you weren't driving the car and we would most likely crash."

"So shall we go see it after the appointment," Danny said laughing as they pulled up into the parking lot of Mercy,

"Definitely," Lindsay said smiling and getting out of the car, "Come on we better go,"

"Yeah," Danny said smiling and getting out of the car.

They walked into the doctor's office and signed in just on time for Amelia to come out of the office and looked at them smiling,

"Lindsay Monroe," she said and Danny and Lindsay got up and walked into the room, Lindsay hopping up onto the examination table, "Hey guys, how are we?" she asked walking into the room and sitting on her swivel chair,

"I'm good," Danny said smiling,

"Hormonal and feeling fat," Lindsay said sighing and putting a hand on her swollen stomach,

"I see you've began to get the belly," Amelia said, "Took me 4 weeks to stop crying when I couldn't fit into my clothes no more,"

"I'm still upset it's been a week," Lindsay said sighing,

"I'm guessing hormones have kicked in as well?" she asked and Lindsay nodded, "How about sickness, is it gone now?"

"Yeah went last week," Lindsay said smiling, "One thing I hopefully won't get back,"

"I think your safe from now on," Amelia said smiling, "Right then, clothes off behind the screen lovely gown on and then we need to weigh you,"

"Okay," Lindsay said going behind the screen changing into a hospital gown, "These things are definitely one of the ugliest things I think I've ever worn,"

"The ugliest would be?" Amelia asked intrigued,

"My Halloween costume when I was 7, and no you won't get to know what it is Danny." Lindsay said glaring at a laughing Danny.

"Right," Amelia said laughing, "On to the scales, let's see if you've been doing what I've told you."

Lindsay went onto the scales and discovered she had but on weight, which she was tempted to say obviously and scoff, but she resisted the urge. Her blood pressure was a little high, which Amelia said was normal with triplets and then it came after a totally normal and tearful sonogram to the important conversation,

"When do I have to leave work?" Lindsay asked once she was changed back into her normal clothes,

"Honestly as a doctor or as a working woman who's been there before," Amelia said,

"Both," Lindsay said,

"As a doctor I would say no more than 6 months, at the latest, or before that if your blood pressure continues to rise higher than it should." Amelia said and Lindsay looked sad and sighed, "But as a woman that's been there and as long as you keep your blood pressure semi normal for pregnancy, then whenever you feel so uncomfortable at work you can't go any more."

"Okay," Lindsay said, "I'll tell my boss that,"

"Oh by the way, your little sister is an amazing dance teacher," Amelia said smiling,

"My little sister," Lindsay said a little confused,

"Yeah Isabelle I think her name is, she's was my daughters coach for one of the dances in the show, I might have the wrong person but my daughter couldn't stop talking about how her teacher knew Uncle Shelly," Amelia said smiling,

"Oh no you have the right person," Lindsay said, "Izzy isn't really my little sister,"

"Oh," Amelia said a little confused,

"Yeah I'm her guardian," Lindsay said smiling,

"Oh, I see," Amelia said not wanting to pry into her life, "Well even so, she is still amazing,"

"Yeah she is," Lindsay said tears coming into the corners of her eyes,

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Amelia said grabbing Lindsay a few tissues out of the box on her desk,

"Its fine," Lindsay said sniffling and Danny pulled her into a one arm hug,

"They had a fight this morning," Danny said,

"Oh," Amelia said, "Sorry I didn't mean to put my foot in it,"

"No it's fine really, I just, I didn't even mean to shout at her and I hate pregnancy hormones," Lindsay said sighing,

"It's okay, I know what you mean," Amelia said, "Ask Sheldon how bad I was when I was pregnant with Lucy, I think I chucked a table at him once," she said laughing and Lindsay laughed while Danny turned slightly pale.

"Poor Sheldon," Lindsay said laughing, "Don't worry Danny I won't chuck a table at you,"

"No you have a gun its worse," Danny said gulping, and the two women laughed,

"As much as I do really wonna sit and talk all day my next appointment was 5 minutes ago, so keep taking the vitamins, and putting on weight, no stress, and I will see you in another 4 weeks," Amelia said smiling,

"Thank you," Lindsay said hugging the woman and Danny shocked her head as they walked out of the room and back into the SUV.

They drove past central park when Lindsay spotted Izzy, Grace, Matt and Jason walking down the road, laughing and looking round, Lindsay sighed as she saw Izzy laugh and smile with her friends as they turned left and entered central park,

"You haven't lost her Lindsay," Danny said looking over to where she was looking as well,

"I know," Lindsay said smiling, "I'm not upset I'm happy she's found friends and a boyfriend and she's happy,"

"I'm sensing a but," Danny said,

"But she's growing up and now I know how my parents felt," Lindsay said and Danny laughed,

"Yeah I suppose we both know how hard it was for our parents how hu," Danny said and stroked Lindsay's hand, "But upside we'll have 3 new babies to look after in just over 5 months time,"

"That's a scary thought," Lindsay said putting a hand on her stomach, "Sure we've coped with having a teenager ish, but when we got Izzy she could walk, talk, look after herself, hell she was pretty much an adult already. How are we gonna cope with 3 babies Danny?"

"We'll be fine," Danny said, "You're gonna be an amazing mom Lindsay, I know you are,"

"You're gonna be a brilliant father as well," Lindsay said smiling, "Have you thought about if you want boys or girls?"

"I know it's really corny but I don't care as long as there happy and healthy," Danny said, but deep down he wanted a little girl with Lindsay's hair and smile, that would be his little daddy's girl,

"Me too," Lindsay said sitting back in her chair slightly, "You gonna show me that house now?"

"Sure," Danny said as he indicated into the lane out of the main part of Manhattan, and about 20 minutes later and some very god driving from Danny to negotiate the streets of New York.

"Here we are," Danny said pulling up in front of a brownstone with car parking in front of the house.

"Oh my god Danny," Lindsay said looking opened mouthed at the house, "How the hell can we afford this?"

"Okay confession time," Danny said, "It used to be my uncles house, he's moved to Staten Island be closer to the family so he's giving it to us slightly cheaper."

"Can we go inside?" Lindsay asked and Danny laughed and nodded, she beamed a smile and got out of the car, looking around at the houses on the street, it was a really pleasant neighbourhood, the neighbours on either side looked as though they had got children due to the toys in the front yards.

"Come on in," Danny said walking up to the front door and opening it, moving all the junk mail out of the way with his foot and guiding Lindsay inside the house with him,

"Wow," Lindsay said looking around, there was a staircase directly in front of the door, the living room off to the left and then a corridor next to the stairs leading to what Lindsay was sure was the kitchen, "It's amazing Danny,"

"I know," Danny said dragging Lindsay up the stair in front of them, "There are 3 bedrooms here and one bathroom, then," they walked towards one of the doors off the lading and he opened it showing a staircase, "Uncle Jerry made an extension about 4 years ago, created some rooms in the loft, well one room and a bathroom so I thought," he lead them up the stairs and into the loft room, it was currently pastel colours with a huge window out over the back yard,

"Izzy's room," Lindsay said smiling and walking towards the window and looking out over the modestly sized back yard which was a little overgrown but that could be changed, "This is amazing Danny, I love it,"

"Good," Danny said standing behind her and putting his arms around her middle, his hands resting on her swelling stomach, "It's all ours,"

"When can we move in?" she asked leaning back onto him,

"Whenever we want," Danny said, "We only have to pay for the rest of it and considering my apartment lease is up next week and I know yours is too, we can move in by the end of the week is we want,"

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "But do you think we will be able to do it without Izzy realising,"

"Why?" Danny asked,

"I want to surprise her," Lindsay said smiling, "Make up for me being really hormonal, and moody,"

"Yeah I think we can try," Danny said, "Well if we move all of my furniture in, well everything but the bed cause that has to go, then I can move to yours more, and we start taking things out bit by bit,"

"Sounds good," Lindsay said smiling, "We have a home, and a family,"

"Our very own home and family," Danny said kissing her neck.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY!! xxxx


	30. Chapter 30

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

WOOP WOOP OVER 100 REVIEWS xD THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!!! xD you all rock my socks and i didnt think i would get this far with this story seriously the beginning was created on one of my depressed days and was never ment to be a D/L or even CSI:NY story xP hehehe but considering you guys like it i'll continue!

LOVES AND HUGS AND COOKIES

Charlie xxx

**WHAT ARE THE TRIPLETS GONNA BE (PLACE YOUR BETS):**  
Mel: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
Mackie: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
kdip4014: 3 Girls  
Gwen: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
JavaJunkie4evr: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
KickassScot: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
guardianranger: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
vikkilynne93: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
EverythingIsConnected: 3 Boys  
Janjelicab: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
mjels: All of them cause shes covering her options xP

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30

Over the next week with Izzy busy hanging out with Jason and Grace and finishing off the show's Danny and Lindsay had managed to make the house liveable, all the down stairs had been repainted and so had the main bedroom and the bathroom, the place had been cleaned with the help of most of the lab and thanks to some NYPD detectives on their day off which Flack and Danny had bribed with beer and a game of pool, they had moved most of Danny's furniture in, which they realised was not a lot, but they managed to put the pool table in the garage, with Danny's motorbike, Danny's TV in the living room and all his cooking stuff in the kitchen, but his clothes and draws were in the bedroom, so he had some things.

Lindsay had decided that they were going to tell Izzy about the move after Jason and Grace had left for London, so on her orders while she took them all to the airport Danny was to move all of the furniture that wasn't Izzy's and all of Lindsay's clothes which has been in boxes for the past few days over to the house.

"I am gonna miss you guys so much," Izzy said clinging onto Jason and Grace, as they were standing in the terminal at JFK,

"We're gonna miss you too," Grace said, "You're gonna come over in the summer thought right?"

"Sure I will, promise," Izzy said, "And you're gonna come back over in the summer?"

"Yeah we are, we need to see New York in the sun, not in the snow," Jason said hugging her tight "We better go, so msn when we get home?"

"Totally," Izzy said smiling, "Love you guys so much, thank you for coming,"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world girl," Grace said hugging her, "Bye love you,"

"Bye girl," Jason said, "Love you too,"

They had one last group hug and Jason and Grace walked across the terminal towards the departure are to go through security.

"Your gonna miss them hu," Lindsay said hugging Izzy as they walked out of JFK airport, it was the first time Lindsay had really talked to her all week and they both had missed it,

"Yeah," Izzy said sighing getting into the car, "I'm sorry for the other day," she said and Lindsay looked at Izzy confused, "I knew you were in a mood and I shouldn't have made it worse,"

"It wasn't you Iz," Lindsay said, "It was me, I shouldn't have shouted at you like I did, I'm sorry, how about we go get some ice cream and we can have a girly night in, I miss you,"

"I miss you too," Izzy said sighing, "We haven't talked in a week, that's a long time,"

"I know so ice cream?" Lindsay said smiling,

"Yeah," Izzy said smiling, "And the new Twilight movie," she said and Lindsay laughed and nodded,

"Already rented it from Blockbuster," Lindsay said smiling,

"Cool," Izzy said sitting back and watching the traffic outside, they pulled up in front of the apartment block and got out the car. They walked up the stairs and Izzy went into the apartment first and saw Danny sitting on the floor reading the sports section of the New York Times.

"Erm Danny," Izzy said looking round the room, "I think someone's nicked the furniture," she was searching the room trying to find anything but the apartment was empty in her eyes, "I think someone's nicked everything,"

"Yeah, we have a surprise," Lindsay said smiling, "We brought a house,"

"You brought a house," Izzy said raising an eyebrow and looking round the room, "You brought a house and let someone nick the furniture,"

"No silly," Lindsay said laughing, "We brought a house, have spent the last 5 days moving all of the furniture and clothes into the new house and all that's left is your room," Lindsay said walking towards Izzy's room and opening the door showing that it was the only room in the whole apartment with anything left in.

"Meaning I have to pack up all my stuff now and move," Izzy said smiling, "As in we are moving to a new house, moving,"

"Yup," Lindsay said smiling, "A new house, a new family, a new start how about that?" Lindsay asked and Izzy burst into tears and ran into her room slamming the door closed,

"Erm," Lindsay said looking at Danny who looked equally as shocked, "Does that mean she doesn't want to move?"

"I have no idea," Danny said, "Go talk to her," he said motioning towards Izzy's room,

"Yeah I will," Lindsay said walking towards the door and opening it, and walking in closing it behind her. Izzy was sitting on her bed holding a photo crying, but smiling at the same time,

"Izzy what's wrong?" Lindsay asked walking to sit down next to Izzy on the bed,

"Nothing," Izzy said wiping her eyes, "I'm being stupid and I didn't want you to see me burst into tears for no reason,"

"That's my job," Lindsay said bumping into her side and smiling, which caused Izzy to smile as well.

"It's just that what you said earlier," Izzy said tracing her finger round the photo in her other hand, it was one of Izzy and Lindsay smiling and waving in Central Park in the snow, "It's all that I wanted when I moved to New York, a new life, a new family, a new start and I realised I have it now, and I couldn't be more happy."

**THE END**

_**Now wasn't that a brilliant story... xP hehe okay so it wasn't the end...**_

"Oh hunni," Lindsay said crying as well pulling Izzy into a hug, "You know if these triplets are all girls Danny's gonna have his work cut out with the hormones,"

"I know yeah poor guy," Izzy said laughing and wiping her eyes, "I'm really happy we're moving, so I best get packing hadn't I,"

"Yeah definitely," Lindsay said getting off the bed and looking round the pit of a room, "I think the best thing to do is bring you the boxes and just stuff the things into them," she said laughing,

"Yeah I think so to," Izzy said getting off the bed as well walking towards the closet and began taking things out, and trying to sort out the rubbish that was on her floor.

Later on that day Izzy was moved into the house and looking round her new room, everyone from the lab was coming round in a while to have dinner which Danny was cooking and the smell of Italian food was strong in the house. She smiled as she walked over to the window to the back yard and looked out on all the other back yards, next door the children were playing outside on their swing set in coats and hats and a scarf. The doorbell rang and it brought Izzy out of her thoughts, she walked towards the stairs and left her room, walking down towards the bottom floor and found Flack, Stella, Mac and Jenny standing at the bottom of the stairs,

"Hey guys," Izzy said smiling and swung round the banister and landed on the floor, "I have always wanted to do that," she said smiling, and laughing as she ran into the living room, "Lindsay the guys are here," she said,

"I know I let them in," Lindsay said from behind everyone laughing,

"Oh okay then," Izzy said smiling, and went to sit on the sofa and watch TV,

"What do you guys want to drink?" Lindsay asked as everyone sat on the sofa.

"I'll have a beer please," Flack said, "Where's Danny anyway?"

"Cooking," Izzy answered, "He's been in there for about an hour,"

"Oh okay," Flack said,

"Right so beer for flack what about everyone else?" Lindsay said walking into the kitchen,

"I'll have some wine if you have any," Jess said and Stella agreed and Mac wanted a beer as well,

"Okay then," Lindsay said walking into the kitchen, "How are we gonna tell them?" Lindsay asked Danny, who was string, a pot of sauce on the stove,

"Erm I'm not sure," Lindsay said getting 2 beers and a bottle of red wine out the fridge, putting them on a tray to take into the living room,

"How about we leave it to Izzy to say something and keep dropping hints, there New York's finest investigators, they should be able to guess," Danny said smirking, "Come on leave the tray I'm done for a while, I'll carry the beer you bring the wine and glasses."

"Is red okay?" Lindsay asked putting the bottle and 2 glasses on the table,

"Lovely," Jess said smiling, "Why only 2 glasses, you're not having anything?"

"No, I've kinda gone off wine," Lindsay said smirking at Izzy who tried not to laugh realising how they were gonna tell the others,

"You know I don't know why you moved into this place," Flack said looking round, "I know it's a lot bigger but it's a bit further from work,"

"Yeah, but we'll need the extra space soon," Danny said smiling as Stella looking at Lindsay then squealed,

"Tell you are," Stella said and Lindsay nodded causing Stella to squeal again and then slapped Mac on the arm because he was laughing, "You knew?"

"I had to know I'm her boss," Mac said defending himself from Stella's slaps,

"And you, you could have told me," Stella said pointing at Danny and Izzy,

"Don't look at me, I wouldn't tell you I'd get killed from her hormones," Izzy said laughing, "Besides I think someone needs to tell our confused detectives,"

"Well," Lindsay said, "I'm pregnant," she said smiling, "Oh and you should know I'm having triplets,"

"TRIPLETS!" Stella, Flack and Jess said together,

"Jesus Messer you and your uber sperm hu," Flack said laughing and man hugging Danny, "Congratulations man,"

"Thanks," Danny said, laughing at jess, Stella and Lindsay who where group hugging each other and jumping up and down while Izzy as shaking her head, "You okay there Iz?" Danny asked laughing,

"Yeah, just trying to hear again," she said hitting her head, trying to get the ringing out of her ears. "I didn't realise someone could shout as loud as Stella,"

"So how far along are you?" Stella asked once they were all sat back down,

"15 weeks now," Lindsay said putting a hand on her ever expanding stomach, "But I am showing, just am wearing a lot of baggy clothing,"

"Have you told your parents yet?" Flack asked knowing that if Izzy hadn't heard Momma Messer's shouts then she hadn't have told her yet,

"Were telling mine this weekend at the dinner," Danny said,

"And I have no idea how I will tell mine," Lindsay said sighing, "They want me to go back to Montana for my sisters 35th birthday party thing, I'll be 6 months by then, I don't know how that's gonna work, I'm gonna have to tell them before I go I suppose."

"I know they'll be great about it Lindsay, your giving them grandchildren, they have to be," Stella said smiling,

"True," Lindsay said, "Besides we have some time before then, we have to worry about Danny's parents first,"

"Yeah but I'm sure that they will be brilliant with it," Jess said, "Now where's the food I'm hungry,"

"Should be ready by now let's eat," Danny said getting off the sofa and walking into the kitchen, Jess, Flack and Lindsay following him in, while Stella stopped back and little and looked at Izzy who was on the sofa thinking,

"You okay Izzy?" Stella asked,

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking," Izzy said getting off the sofa, smiling, "Let's go eat,"

"Yeah sure," Stella said putting an arm around Izzy, smiling and walked into the kitchen. But Izzy was thinking about how Danny's parents were going to react to everything, the triplets, and more importantly her.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY!! xD


	31. Chapter 31

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews you all rock my socks!!! So chapter 31 here we go xP hehe LOVES YOU ALL, *huggle* xxxxx

**WHAT ARE THE TRIPLETS GONNA BE (PLACE YOUR BETS):**  
Mel: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
Mackie: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
kdip4014: 3 Girls**  
**Gwen: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
JavaJunkie4evr: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
KickassScot: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
guardianranger: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
vikkilynne93: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
EverythingIsConnected: 3 Boys  
Janjelicab: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
mjels: All of them cause shes covering her options xP  
JJ: 3 boys or 2 boys, 1 Girl  
Devil-may-care101: 3 Girls  
DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim: 3 Girls

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31

The weekend after it was December 23rd the day before Christmas Eve and Lindsay, Danny and Izzy were in the car on their way to Danny's parent's house is Staten Island, they had brought the presents with them and Danny's parent knew all about Izzy even if they had never met her.

"God damn traffic," Danny said under his breath for the 3rd time in 10 minutes,

"Danny its 2 days before Christmas it's going to be busy we're nearly there aren't we?" Lindsay said having been to Danny's parent's house a few times before when he practically forced her to go to dinner.

"Yeah, it's just I hate traffic and I'm a little nervous," Danny said sighing and weaving through more traffic,

"Hey we all are you know," Izzy said sighing and playing with her ballet shoe necklace, the only decent thing her parents ever gave her and it only came out when she was really nervous,

"Izzy, Danny's parents will love you don't worry," Lindsay said smiling and looking through the rear view mirror into the back of the SUV. "You even made an effort to look girly,"

"Not by choice," Izzy said crossing her arms over her chest and scowling, looking down at the red dress Lindsay had somewhat insisted she put on, but deep down although she would never admit it Izzy kinda liked the dress.

"Right here we are," Danny said pulling up in front of a house and turning the engine, "It's all or nothing,"

"You know I don't think we have to tell them," Lindsay said getting out of the car and looking down at what she was wearing, a pregnancy dress that her and Stella had brought on a shopping trip the day before that covered her ever expanding bump. "Knowing your mother she's gonna guess,"

"True," Danny said walking up to the house with Izzy and Lindsay trailing behind slightly,

"Be yourself and they'll love you," Lindsay whispered in Izzy's ear before giving her hand a squeeze and walking up to the front door to stand by Danny who had rung the bell.

"Oh thank goodness your here, we were about to send out the cavalry," Lucia Messer said after opening the door and enveloping Danny into a huge hug,

"Hey Ma," Danny said hugging her back,

"And Lindsay you look lovely," she said pulling Lindsay into a hug as well, feeling the slightly bump between them, "Oh my, do you two have something to tell me?" she said stepping back and putting her hands on her hips staring at them,

"I'm 17 weeks pregnant with triplets," Lindsay said feeling it was better to break it to her all at once,

"Oh il mio dio. Sto andando essere una nonna!" Lucia shouted causing Danny's father, Gio, to run out of the living room and into the hall way,

"Lindsay's pregnant," Gio said looking at the couple startled and Lindsay and Danny nodded, causing Gio to thank the heavens and pull Lindsay into a hug, "Thank god for that, we were beginning to think we would never be Nonna and Poppa to anyone,"

"Triplets, Gio, she's having 3 babies," Lucia said beaming,

"Even better," Gio said smiling, "You must be Isabelle," he said, someone recognising the girl was still standing there,

"Yeah I am sir, nice to meet you," Izzy said smiling rubbing her arms up and down over her coat,

"And you my dear," Gio said smiling, "Well we must all come in; it is way too cold to all be standing outside.

"I agree," Lucia said smiling, "And it's lovely to meet you Isabelle, such a lovely name for a beautiful girl,"

"Thank you Mrs Messer," Izzy said smiling and sitting on the couch,

"Nonsense, it's Lucia or Nonna, Isabelle considering you are family," Lucia said smiling,

"Okay," Izzy said smiling, "Then its Izzy, or Bella,"

"Bella, is fitting I think," Gio said smiling, "But Danny said no one really called you Bella,"

"My sort of grandparents in England used to call me Bella, so I suppose my grandparents here have to as well," Izzy said smiling causing Lucia to weep a little again and Gio to smile,

"Then welcome to the family Bella," Gio said smiling,

"Do you need any help Lucia?" Lindsay asked seeing Lucia walking towards the kitchen,

"If you insist my dear, we can have a chat about how my son is looking after you now you are having his child." Lucia said smiling and Lindsay followed her into the kitchen and they began talking about children and Danny.

"I think the NFL game is on tonight," Danny said as the room went a little silent,

"I still don't fully understand American football," Izzy said as Danny turned on the Giants vs. Dolphins game _(It was played at Wembley so it was the only one I really know.)_

"I don't think you will until you play," Danny said smiling, "I'll put you down for the NYPD vs. FDNY game early next year, you'll learn then,"

"No thanks," Izzy said laughing, "I think Ginny might kill you if I hurt myself playing football and not be able to dance,"

"You're a dancer?" Gio asked,

"Yeah Ballet is my main dance, I'm a principle for my school, but I can do modern, jazz, tap, ball room and even a little Irish dancing." Izzy said smiling,

"Wow Bella," Gio said, "A little dancing queen, that's brilliant, we'll have to come see you some time,"

"I'll get you some tickets for the next performance we do," Izzy said smiling and watching as the Giants went 4 up, "I think we have one Easter maybe I'm not too sure, I think we'll do a dance on at Easter as well, instead of straight ballet, but Lindsay probably won't go so I'll have spare tickets,"

"Why won't Lindsay go?" Gio asked a little confused,

"She'd be what 8-9 months pregnant and a bit well huge," Izzy said laughing,

"True," Danny and Gio said together,

"Dinners ready guys," Lindsay said sticking her head round the kitchen door, making the 3 in the living room move off their sofa's and walked into the kitchen, which smelt as though they had gone back to Italy.

"This is Christmas dinner?" Izzy said confused looking at the 10 or so Italian dishes on the table with a load of bread and things with it.

"This is dinner Italy style," Lucia said smiling,

"Okay then," Izzy said smiling, "It looks and smells amazing anyway,"

"Come on then guys dig in I know you want to," Lucia said laughing at Danny and Gio's watering mouths.

They sat and ate dinner in near silence, Izzy smiling as it was the first time she had ever had a proper family dinner, and she found it really brilliant. The food was amazing and Izzy told Danny it was even better than he had cooked the day before, which he wasn't too happy about but then agreed with her anyway. After some ice cream and cake as pudding they all went and sat on the sofa to exchange some presents and Lindsay even let Izzy have a drink of Italian wine as it was Christmas.

"Okay pressie time," Lindsay said handing Gio and Lucia 3 presents, Gio got a new shirt, and Lucia some new pots and pans, but the 3rd present was a photo frame,

"Oh my," Lucia said wiping her eyes, it was a frame with 'Grandchildren' written on the top and 3 separate latest sonogram photos of the triplets.

"That's lovely," Gio said tearing up as well but putting it off as something else. "Now it's yours," Gio said passing Lindsay and Danny and present and even Izzy got one.

"Thank you," Izzy said smiling at the small package waiting for Danny and Lindsay to open there's first, Danny got a new Yankees baseball cap and some cologne and Lindsay got a set of earrings and a Yankees jersey. Then Izzy opened her present and found a new Rascal Flatts CD and a necklace with an I as the pendant,

"Oh my," Izzy said looking at the necklace, "It's beautiful thank you so much," she said getting up and hugging Lucia and Gio, "Nonna and Poppa," she said making them smile as well as Danny and Lindsay,

"Welcome to the family," Lucia said as Izzy put the necklace on with her ballet shoes one, and Izzy smiled feeling as though she was properly part of a family. Sitting in Lucia and Gio's living room after eating a kind of Christmas dinner, opening presents together in front of a fake fire and watching the NFL on TV,

'This way my dream' Izzy thought as Lindsay and Lucia started telling Gio and Danny off for having the game highlights on after they had just watched the actual thing.

*******

It was 3 weeks later, and after a lovely family, well lab family Christmas, it was now New Years Day, very late on New Year's Day as Lindsay, Danny, Izzy and Matt had gotten home from the Lab party very early that morning and all decided to sleep in for a while, Lindsay was the only one in the house awake, lying in bed next to Danny stroking her ever expanding stomach, according to Stella and some others she looked 6-7 months pregnant and she was only nearly 5 months along. She smiled and then jumped as she felt a kick, she had been feeling flutters all week but she thought it was just wind or something, but what she had felt was a definite kick.

"Danny," Lindsay said nudging his shoulder as he grunted and rolled over, "Danny wake up," she said nudging him again,

"Lindsay not now, I'll do crazy cravings later," he mumbled into his pillow,

"Danny wake up now," she said kicking him in the back and he relented and sat up so he was sitting at the same level as her,

"What is it?" Danny said rubbing his eyes,

"One of the trips kicked," Lindsay said beaming and stroking her stomach,

"Trips?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow and reaching for his glasses,

"It's easier than saying triplets all the time," Lindsay said shrugging, "And so not the point, give me your hand," she said pulling on his left arm and placing his hand outstretched on her belly moving it slightly to where the kick had come from.

"Oh my god," Danny said going wide eyed and beaming a smile as he felt a kick below his hand. "One of them kicked,"

"Yeah," Lindsay said wincing as she felt 3 kicks at the same time, one going a little under her rib, "Looks like there all at it,"

"Does it hurt?" he asked seeing her wince,

"Not really, it's just a little uncomfortable maybe, and a little weird, it's hard to explain," Lindsay said smiling, "But it's good, means we know there doing okay,"

"True," Danny said smiling, "Are we gonna find out what sexes they are next visit?" he asked knowing they were going to the doctors next week for a check up,

"I wonna be surprised," Lindsay said, "It's one of the only true surprises left in the world."

"Yeah true," Danny said smiling,

"You okay with waiting and seeing?" Lindsay asked and Danny nodded and smiled,

"Totally," he said, "Oh its noon," he said looking at the alarm as Lindsay's stomach rumbled,

"Yeah we know," Lindsay said laughing and rubbing her stomach,

"Come on, we better go wake up Matt and Izzy and then get some lunch," Danny said,

"Sure," Lindsay said getting out of bed and walking over to Izzy's room waking up the two sleeping teens, before joining Danny downstairs to get some lunch, and get ready for the brand new, and very different year.

**

* * *

This chappie wasnt long enough so i'm gonna add the beginning to the next one xP**

Chapter 32

A few weeks later Lindsay stood at what she promised herself would be the last crime scene before she went on maternity leave, with all the will in the world she could not cope with standing on her feet for longer than an hour, and having been on them for 3 hours now she was beginning to get very ratty and annoyed with everyone and everything. And the fact that one of the trips was kicking her in her left lung was not helping matters,

"Being 6 months pregnant with triplets and still being at work was a really stupid idea," Lindsay said to herself as she walked up to the front door of the latest, 'and last' she thought crime scene.

It was in the middle of Manhattan central, an apartment on the 3rd floor, with no working lift, and Lindsay was not amused.

"Don if you have not got somewhere for me to sit down for 5 minutes I will be sitting on your lap," Lindsay said waddling into the room, and flack learnt from experience not to laugh at her, so he just smiled and pointed towards a very comfy arm chair, "Thank you, I love you," she said smiling and sighing as she sat in the chair, "What we got?"

"Male, 35, shot execution style in the head, back bedroom," he said pointing towards the door to Lindsay's left,

"Right," Lindsay said taking a few breaths before standing up and walking towards the door, "Best get down to work," she got as close as 3 feet away when a crashing sound came from within the room and both flack and Lindsay reached for their guns, "Who the hell secured the crime scene," Lindsay said under her breath to Flack who shrugged and walked slowly to Lindsay's side.

"Stay back, if something happens to you or the trip's Danny will kill me," Flack whispered walking towards the door frame,

"Please be careful," Lindsay whispered back,

"NYPD," Flack said sternly, "Come out with your hands up,"

There was no movement then, so Flack walked into the room slowly gun still drawn, "NYPD, come out with your hands up," he said again, securing the room he walked back out again and stopped dead in his tracks,

"Do not move another step," a man in a black jacket and trousers said, standing by the window gun drawn in Lindsay's direction,

"Lindsay, are you okay?" Flack asked pointing his glock at the intruder and Lindsay nodded putting her arms round her stomach forgetting all her training dropping her gun to protect her children.

"Now you are going to lower your weapon and let me leave through the front door," the man said, Flack stood weighing up the options; he could let the man go, lose the suspect, and let him walk. Or he could not and then Lindsay might get shot.

"Okay," Flack said, lowering his weapon slightly, "We'll let you go if you just don't hurt her,"

"Good choice," the man said, putting his gun down only slightly and walking towards the door,

"Lindsay? Flack?" Mac's voice came down the corridor,

"You lied," the man said raising is gun towards Lindsay again but flack was slightly too quick and shot the man in the shoulder instantly he screamed in pain and fell to the ground. A shot went off and Lindsay slumped to the floor.

* * *

*hides* REVIEW ME HAPPY PLEASE!!!! *hides*


	32. Chapter 32

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

*from hiding place* HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! After 5 death threats, 7 i hate you's :lol: hehe enjoy and review pleasey please!!

Loves and Hugs

Charlie

xxxxx

**WHAT ARE THE TRIPLETS GONNA BE (PLACE YOUR BETS):**  
Mel: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
Mackie: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
kdip4014: 3 Girls**  
**Gwen: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
JavaJunkie4evr: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
KickassScot: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
guardianranger: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
vikkilynne93: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
EverythingIsConnected: 3 Boys  
Janjelicab: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
mjels: All of them cause shes covering her options xP  
JJ: 3 boys or 2 boys, 1 Girl  
Devil-may-care101: 3 Girls  
DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim: 3 Girls  
afrozenheart412: 2 Boys, 1 Girl

**

* * *

C****hapter 32**

Izzy sat in her maths class twiddling her pen round in her fingers, it was the most boring part of the day in her opinion, normal lessons, so she got through it as best she could thinking about getting out and doing something she enjoyed.

"Miss Smith I asked you a question?" the teacher said at the front of the class,

"Sorry Sir I zoned out for a second, could you repeat it please?" she said,

"Miss Smith please do pay attention but thank you for your honestly, what is x in this equation?" he asked pointing to the board,

"Erm, 3 sir," Izzy said,

"Correct," the teacher said smiling slightly, "Right next question is..." he didn't manage to finish the sentence as screams rang out from the street, and gun shots rang through the room,

"No," Izzy said closing her eyes, she still wasn't used to the sound of gun shots they still shook through her, "No, no, no," she said standing up while all the class was still in a slight state of shock, "No, no, no," she said over and over again running out of the classroom, not hearing Matt shouting after her down the corridor, she didn't know where she was running only that she had to get there quickly.

She ran down the corridors not knowing what was going on, her brain was on autopilot all she wanted to do was run and keep running, never stop running away. She ran out of the school and saw the blood on the steps outside, the police cars were gathering and the people in the streets stopping and staring, some that had ran before were now standing still. She looked around and saw all the officers, not seeing who was standing with them and tried to run and run but someone or something caught her and held her in their arms,

"Izzy what's wrong?" the voice she recognised said, "Isabelle," the voice said sternly but all Izzy could do was say no and cry, she had stopped shouting now but was whispering it instead not knowing how to stop herself from crying. "Izzy stop, stop," the voice said rubbing her back, Izzy stopped after a while and realised who the voice was, Stella has caught hold of her and was trying to calm her down, "Izzy I'm gonna take you to the hospital now, and make sure your okay," she said calmly, Izzy nodding slightly not letting go of Stella,

"Lindsay," Izzy said crying, "Where is she?"

"Izzy," Stella said in a chocked up voice,

"Stella where is she? Why have the police just shot down a guy in the middle on the day?" Izzy said crying, looking at the police crowding around a dead body on the pavement, "Where is she?"

"She's at Mercy," Stella said, and Izzy looked shocked "Flack took her to the hospital; that's all I know," Izzy started shaking again, sobbing "Isabelle I'm sure she's fine,"

"How long ago was it?" Izzy said,

"About 2 hours ago," Stella said, "We were going to tell you once we caught him,"

"Okay," Izzy said, "Auntie Stella, Can I go see her? I need to know she's okay, she needs to be okay," and sobbed more and Stella hugged her rubbing her back,

"Yeah course hun," Stella said smiling, squeezing Izzy again and walking her towards the car, "Maybe it would be an idea to go see that shrink now?" she said trying keep Izzy's mind off of Lindsay, and Izzy nodded,

"Maybe it is," Izzy said smiling slightly, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did," Izzy said getting into the car, "I had a bad dream last night, I haven't had one in a while but it's been nearly a year since..." she went silent then and looked through the windscreen of the car and watched Stella reverse and the drive towards the hospital,

"Since when Izzy?" Stella asked,

"Since I watched 4 people get murdered because they failed to pay for their drugs," Izzy said looking out into the streets tears coming into the corners of her eyes, "I can't stand the sound of gun shots since then, I can still hear their screams sometimes, sometimes they get mixed up with my parents, sometimes with others, but there always there,"

"Izzy, I'm so sorry, I don't," Stella said but Izzy cut her off,

"No one knows how to help," Izzy said, "All I get is, 'I'm so sorry', 'Talk to us and it will make it better', 'Please Isabelle talk to us,' but it never makes it better, it'll never go away, the pain, the shots, and screaming, it will never go,"

"It's not right for you to have gone through so much," Stella said close to tears after a long silence,

"Nothing is ever fair in life," Izzy said sighing watching as the hospital came into view, as soon as it stopped Izzy jumped out the car and ran to the entrance seeing Flack standing in the door way,

"Uncle Don where is she?" Izzy said running up to him, looking a right mess with tears falling down her face still,

"Upstairs, Danny's with her, I'll take you up there now, they haven't told me anything," Flack said looking down and not missing the fact she called him Uncle Don, Stella who had run in shortly after Izzy and they walked to the elevator and took it to the right floor and then walked towards Lindsay's room.

"ICU," Izzy said looking at where the elevator stopped and cried more,

They stood outside for a while, Izzy refusing to go inside, she didn't think it was possible for her to cry any more but she did.

"She looks bad with all the wires but she's awake and talking look," Stella said seeing Izzy's hesitation, pointing towards Lindsay and Danny who were sat in Lindsay's bed talking and watching TV, both holding onto Lindsay's large pregnant belly. Izzy sighed seeing she was awake and talking as well as Stella and Danny,

"Why does everyone I am with get hurt," Izzy said under her breath, "I can't do this," she said looking into the room wiping some tears from her eyes and running off down the corridor towards the elevator.

"That kids had too much to deal with," Stella said sighing, "I better go after her,"

"No I'll go," Danny said walking out of the room, "We saw you from inside, I'll go you two stay with Lindsay and tell her to stop worrying," he said smiling at them, before running off in the direction of where Izzy went.

He searched the upper floors before walking towards one place he had been when Louis had been in hospital, he opened the doors and saw Izzy sitting with her back to him leaning on one of the air vents looking out over the city, her legs tucked into her chin 'God she looks like Lindsay after they had the fight' Danny thought,

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Danny said walking over to her,

"Yeah it is," Izzy said, wiping her eyes and not looking at him,

"You know Lindsay's gonna be okay," Danny said sitting next to her looking over the city,

"Yeah," Izzy said, "But if she hadn't have known me it wouldn't have happened,"

"Izzy that's stupid," Danny said, "Were cops Izzy, we are gonna get hurt once in a while,"

"Yeah maybe," Izzy said sniffling and wiping more tears,

"It's true," Danny said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side, "Even if you weren't here we would have still been hurt, I've been shot 2 times, Flack has been blown up and shot, and Stella and Mac have as well," Izzy didn't say anything but just sniffled and moved closer into Danny's side. "We are all going to get hurt Izzy, no matter when or where we are we are always in danger of it, and it has nothing to do with you. Now are you gonna come see Lindsay, she's worried about you."

"Thanks," Izzy said smiling wiping more of her tears away and sighed, Danny gave her a squeeze and kissed her forehead, "Come on then," he said, standing up and pulling her with him, she smiled and walked with him back into the hospital building Danny still with his arm around her shoulders.

They walked out of the elevator and towards Lindsay's room,

"Izzy," Lindsay said smiling at her, opening her arms out and gesturing to go hug her,

"Linds," Izzy said crying again while walking over and being pulled into a hug.

"Hey no tears, I'm fine," Lindsay said smiling, and so did Izzy as she was kicked multiple times from Lindsay's growing stomach, "And the trips are too, they must know there big sister is upset,"

"Yeah," Izzy said smiling a teary smile. "Are you sure your okay? No one told me what happened" she asked and Lindsay sighed knowing it would have gotten Izzy more upset,

"I'm fine, bullet nicked my leg luckily, just a few stitches and it's as good as knew," Lindsay said moving the bed sheets and showing Izzy a sizeable bandage on her leg,

"That's more than a nick," Izzy said looking at the bandage,

"Okay so it may be a large nick," Lindsay said sighing,

"Still doesn't explain the ICU," Izzy said raising an eyebrow,

"So maybe I may have lost a lot of blood and the fact I'm now 6 months pregnant with triplets and they are worried about me going into premature labour is also part of it," Lindsay said looking at Izzy who looked ready to cry again, "Hey I said no tears, but my main concern is you,"

"You were just shot, and your worried about me," Izzy said,

"It's my job" Lindsay said smiling and kissing her on the head, "Stella told me what happened,"

"Yeah," Izzy said sighing, "I suppose I better go see that shrink," she lay on the bed and turned to face Lindsay like she had done to her when she had been shot, "The dreams are back," she almost whispered as if not wanting to say it because then it would become true,

"Worse than before?" Lindsay asked stroking her hair, and Izzy nodded, "Why didn't you tell me? How long have you had them for?"

"Because I didn't want to stress you out, Amelia said you have been and you shouldn't have to worry about me, I've coped before." Izzy said smiling unconvincingly,

"How long?" Lindsay asked,

"Nearly 2 months," Izzy said, "They've gotten slowly worse," she sighed and Lindsay frowned,

"2 months?" Lindsay said, "Izzy why didn't you tell me?"

"I just said," Izzy said, "Besides I'm a big girl,"

"Yeah sure," Lindsay said pulling Izzy into another hug, "You lying on my bed having a hug because you're upset makes you look like a big girl hu?"

"Shut up," Izzy said going red and burying her face into the pillow,

"It is cute," Lindsay said smiling, "That even though you're nearly the grand old age of 14, you still want hugs off me,"

"I will always need you," Izzy said smiling, "But I think you were right about the shrink. Maybe I need to go and talk some things out with him; I would like a full night's sleep."

"When I'm out of here we'll go together, how about that?" Lindsay asked,

"Look, I think I better go alone," Izzy said sitting up, "I don't want you to hear all the things I've been through Lindsay I don't want to tell someone else because even I can't handle them sometimes." She got up and walked over towards the window, "Amelia got me a session with an SVU psychologist, I've been putting it off for weeks but I think I better go, she rang me earlier actually, asking me if I wanted to go today, I actually said yes,"

"You did?" Lindsay asked a little shocked,

"Yeah, my appointment is in a hour," Izzy said sighing, turned round and looking at Lindsay, tears back in her eyes, "I really want to go but I am scared to death,"

"I don't want to see you do something you don't want to do," Lindsay said, "But I think you should go, at least try it,"

"I'm going," Izzy said smiling slightly, "I was gonna ask Flack to drop me off over the other side of town. Meaning I better get going now I suppose, to get there on time. I'm glad you're okay Linds," she said smiling, walking over sitting on the bed, and hugging Lindsay again.

"I know you're a big girl," Lindsay said, "But I'm always here if you want a hug,"

"I know," Izzy said smiling, "I'm glad your okay you know,"

"And me," Lindsay said smiling and hugging Izzy more,

"Oh my god your Pregnant!" Marie Monroe nearly shouted totally shocked and an angry looking Jack.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY!!!!! xD


	33. Chapter 33

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE'S!!! LOVES YOU ALL xD ehehehe HUGEHUGGLES AND KISSES AND COOKIES xD

Charlie

xxxx

**WHAT ARE THE TRIPLETS GONNA BE (PLACE YOUR BETS):**  
Mel: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
Mackie: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
kdip4014: 3 Girls**  
**Gwen: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
JavaJunkie4evr: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
KickassScot: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
guardianranger: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
vikkilynne93: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
EverythingIsConnected: 3 Boys  
Janjelicab: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
mjels: All of them cause shes covering her options xP  
JJ: 3 boys or 2 boys, 1 Girl  
Devil-may-care101: 3 Girls  
DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim: 3 Girls  
afrozenheart412: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
VegasButterfly: 2 Boys, 1 Girl

**

* * *

Chapter**** 33**

"Mom, Daddy?" Lindsay said shocked putting a hand on her stomach, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Danny called us after you were shot," Marie said, "You were shot Lindsay and we caught the first plane over here, to come find out you are very pregnant and have not even bothered to tell us," by the end she had raised her voice and crossed her arms over her chest,

"I'm not very pregnant mother," Lindsay said, "I'm having triplets I am only 6 months,"

"Well either way young lady how the hell could you not tell your parents, were you just planning on turning up in Montana with 3 babies and say, oh look mom, dad I've had 3 kids," Marie said, angrily,

"I was going to tell you face to face next week when we came for the party, I thought it would be the best idea, I didn't want to tell you over the phone I thought you would be happy," Lindsay said her face somewhere between angry and tearful.

"It would have been baby girl," Jack said, him being at the moment the more rational of the two much to Lindsay's shock, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am daddy," Lindsay said smiling at him, "So well I might as well tell you now, your gonna be grandparents again," Lindsay said smiling and Jack laughed,

"I think we gathered that baby girl congratulations," he said walking over and hugging Lindsay before kissing her on the head,

"Mom?" Lindsay said, "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah," Marie said smiling, "It's just a bit of a shock seeing your daughter 6 months pregnant without being told, congratulations baby," she said walking over and hugging her as well,

"Okay," Lindsay said smiling and then started crying,

"Are you okay baby? Is it pain? Do you need us to get the doctor?" Jack asked jumping up and towards the door,

"No, no, I'm fine, just so happy," Lindsay said giving a watery smile,

"She's been really hormonal," Izzy said laughing, "I better get going, I'll ring you later," she said to Lindsay who smiled,

"Try and talk okay," Lindsay said and Izzy smiled and nodded,

"Promise," Izzy said, "I'll see you later Marie, Jack, its lovely to see you again." And she ran out of the room and dragged Flack and Stella down the corridor allowing Danny to go back into the room, looking a little worried at their reactions but when he saw them smiling he relaxed a little,

"She seems in a hurry," Jack said watching Izzy run off, "Congratulations Danny," Jack said shaking Danny's hand and Marie pulled him into a hug, "We need to talk," Jack whispered into his ear and Danny gulped but nodded,

"She's got an appointment in 30 minutes," Lindsay said,

"Oh," Jack said knowing not to press any further, "So how have you been baby girl?" he asked knowing it was a little weird calling her that when she was about to become a mother,

"You know you might not be able to call me that when I have the trips," Lindsay said laughing and rubbing her stomach as they kicked her, "Jesus there active today,"

"Probably because Izzy hasn't played her violin in a while," Danny said walking over and sitting on the bed next to her.

"True," Lindsay said rubbing her stomach to try and calm them down, "They are probably pumped with adrenalin from the shooting as well,"

"True," Danny said, "But you won't be doing that for a while because you are not going back to work,"

"I can't believe she's still at work," Marie said shaking her head at Lindsay. "Why have you not finished yet?"

"Because this was meant to be my last crime scene," Lindsay said and Danny's head shot up and looked at her,

"Since when, you didn't tell me that," Danny said,

"Since I couldn't even walk up the bloody stairs to get to the crime scene without having to sit down," Lindsay said sighing, "Dan I'm huge, I look like a beached whale and I still have 3 months to go,"

"Montana," Danny said kissing her on the head and hugging her close, "You look beautiful and I'm glad you decided to stop working cause I think Mac is going to force you and so is Amelia because she doesn't look too happy," he said pointing to a glaring Amelia who was stalking down the corridor towards Lindsay's room.

"Seriously, I know I said you could work as long as you want, but I was hoping you would have given up before someone went and shot you," Amelia said sighing and sitting on the end of the bed, "Oh I'm Dr Amelia Matthews by the way, nice to meet you,"

"My parents Marie and Jack Monroe," Lindsay said and they smiled and nodded at her,

"Right back to the moment at hand," Amelia said glaring at Lindsay, "Seriously woman, you need to take it easy because if you don't you'll force yourself into premature labour,"

"I know," Lindsay said sighing, "I'm not going back to work now, and I'm going to take maternity leave,"

"I should bloody hope so," Amelia said glaring, "Lindsay you are nearly 7 months pregnant and you could go into labour from any time now because of your blood pressure and the fact your carrying triplets, I've already put you on some drugs to make their lungs stronger so from now on I am putting you on bed rest,"

"Bed rest as in proper bed rest," Lindsay said pouting,

"As in you will be staying in bed doing nothing and not worrying from now on, and if you don't I know a few NYPD detectives to make you do so." Amelia said, "It's for your own good,"

"I know but it's just so boring," Lindsay said sighing,

"It really is for the best baby girl," Jack said and Danny and Marie nodded in acknowledgement,

"Okay I'll try," Lindsay said sighing,

"Good girl," Amelia said smiling, "I want you to say in for a few days just in case the ordeal started something, I don't think it did but just to be sure. And then you can go home and rest,"

"Okay," Lindsay said smiling,

"Right, now I've had a go at you, I need to get back to work so I will up to do our scheduled scan tomorrow," Amelia said smiling,

"Okay then," Lindsay said, "Thank you,"

"Any time," Amelia said getting off the bed and running down the corridor as her pager went off.

"Are you going to listen to her then?" Marie said raising her eyebrows at her daughter knowing that she probably wouldn't do it,

"I'm gonna have to," Lindsay said rubbing her belly, knowing she was going to have to listen for once and do what the doctors have said to her, but at the moment she was more worried about Izzy.

*******

Izzy was sitting in a doctor's office which if she looked around looked a little weird, it had normal photographs on the wall but then it has children's drawings and random things on the walls. At the side was the stereotypical chaise long in the corner of the room but she was glad to see that she was sitting on a normal couch waiting for the shrink to come back into the room,

"Isabelle?" the woman asked and Izzy nodded, "My names Melissa, its lovely to meet you,"

"Same," Izzy said looking at the woman, "Can I just get one thing straight," she said and Melissa nodded, "I've never told anyone this and I don't know how much I am going to tell you so don't tell me to do anything please,"

"Don't worry," Melissa said, "I won't make you do anything you don't want to and how about for today we talk about other things, like, where you live? What you do for hobbies? Your family,"

"Last one is the root cause of all this so we might have to skip that one," Izzy said and Melissa nodded, and Izzy was shocked to notice she had no pen or paper with her, "Aren't you gonna write anything down?"

"Nope," Melissa said smiling,

"Oh," Izzy said, "Okay then, so my life at the moment?" she asked and Melissa nodded.

"My life at the moment is pretty good; I'm living with my guardian and her boyfriend in a new house. She's pregnant with triplets and I'm really excited about them. I suppose what I really like is that I'm finally part of a family, and I have ballet school here which is amazing, my boyfriend is brilliant and I love him, and my friends are amazing." Izzy said smiling,

"That's really good. So you didn't feel like you belonged in England?" Melissa asked and Izzy shook her head, "What was it like in England then, if were leaving family how about school?"

"School was my family in England," Izzy said sighing, "They were my whole life as my parents didn't love me or even know I existed."

"And that's why you've been having bad dreams you miss them?" Melissa asked and Izzy shook her head again,

"I keep having different nightmares, and not about what's happened to me I suppose, they used to be but they aren't any more." Izzy said sighing,

"And what are they about then?" Melissa asked,

"That Lindsay and Danny are gonna turn into my parents once the triplets are born," Izzy whispered,

"You think they will?" Melissa asked and Izzy shrugged,

"I don't know," Izzy said, "But I dream they will,"

"And that's what's bothering you?" Melissa said, "Making you not sleep,"

"Yeah," Izzy said rubbing her hands over her arms and brining her knee's up to her chin,

"Tell me what happens in your dreams Izzy," Melissa said, "Do they hurt you?" Izzy nodded her head, "They hurt you like your old parents did?" and Izzy nodded again,

"They forget about me," Izzy whispered, "They have the triplets and they forget all about me, lock me in my room in the attic, and forget to feed me. And I run away and they chase me down the road and Danny had a gun and then they hurt me, hit me, and chuck me into the alley where they found me, say I'm not wanted or loved and leave laughing," she was sniffling and crying by the end of speaking and had buried her head in her hands,

"You think that's going to happen?" Melissa asked watching Izzy intently, and Izzy shrugged, sobbing slightly, "Have you told Lindsay and Danny about this?" and Izzy shook her head violently,

"They'll think I'm looking for attention," Izzy said sniffling,

"And then your dreams will happen?" Melissa asked and Izzy nodded. "Do you wonna talk some more about it?" she asked and Izzy shook her head,

"I wonna go home," Izzy said and Melissa nodded,

"Okay then sweetie," Melissa said, "Is there someone waiting for you?" she asked and Izzy nodded, "I think you should talk to Lindsay about your dreams," Melissa said and Izzy looked at her shocked, "It will help, you don't have to tell her about it all, just some of it, that you are worried, or I could talk to her if you want." Melissa said and Izzy shook her head,

"I'll do it," Izzy said sniffling, "Thanks, I better be going,"

"No problem," Melissa said, "How about we meet up next week?"

"Okay," Izzy said smiling at her, "Bye," she said getting off the chair and walking out of the room,

"Oh my," Melissa said sighing and running a hand over her face, "That kid has some issues I think I might need some help," she said walking over to the table recorder in the corner and turned it off. "I hope I can help a little at least," she said and walked out of the room to get ready for her next patient.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY xD


	34. Chapter 34

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Little fluffy and a little short xP but oh well AND GUYS PLEASE REVIEW!! :) pleasey please :):) THANKS TO THOSE THAT HAVE DONE YOU ALL ROCK :) Oh and you dont have long to vote so PLEASE DO :)

Love and Hugs

Charlie  
xxxxxx

**WHAT ARE THE TRIPLETS GONNA BE (PLACE YOUR BETS):**  
Mel: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
Mackie: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
kdip4014: 3 Girls**  
**Gwen: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
JavaJunkie4evr: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
KickassScot: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
guardianranger: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
vikkilynne93: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
EverythingIsConnected: 3 Boys  
Janjelicab: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
mjels: All of them cause shes covering her options xP  
JJ: 3 boys or 2 boys, 1 Girl  
Devil-may-care101: 3 Girls  
DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim: 3 Girls  
afrozenheart412: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
VegasButterfly: 2 Boys, 1 Girl

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34

"Hey," Lindsay said as Izzy walked into her hospital room later that day, her parents had decided that Lindsay was fine and had to return to Montana after some catching up, Danny taking them to the airport for her, telling Lindsay not to come for the party and sit and relax, she looking at Izzy and saw the tear stained cheeks and her heart nearly broke. "What's the matter baby?"

"Nothing," Izzy said nervously and trying to smile unconvincingly,

"There is Izzy, what happened at Dr Wilkins'?" Lindsay asked and Izzy just shrugged and sat down in a comfy chair by Lindsay's bed.

"Not a lot we chatted a bit," Izzy said, "Nothing exciting,"

"It didn't help then?" Lindsay asked sighing,

"A bit," Izzy said shrugging again, "Were did your parents go anyway?"

"They've gone back to Montana, and don't try and change the issue it must have done something you look like you've been crying for ages," Lindsay said,

"I have been," Izzy said quietly,

"Why?" Lindsay asked knowing she was going have to keep probing to get any information out of her,

"We talked about my dreams and things," Izzy said,

"About the shooting a while ago," Lindsay said understanding, but Izzy shook her head, and Lindsay looked confused, "You told me they were about the shooting,"

"I was lying," Izzy whispered, and Lindsay looked hurt and upset,

"And why would you do that?" Lindsay said, "I think we were going to be honest with each other Isabelle," Lindsay said and Izzy began to tear up again when she used her full name,

"I was scared," Izzy said sniffling,

"Why were you scared Izzy?" Lindsay said softening her tone, "You know I would never do anything to you Izzy, I just want to know what's going on in your head; you've been distant with me for a while, and Danny as well. What's going on Izzy?"

"In my dreams you leave me," Izzy said very quietly, so quietly Lindsay barely heard what she was saying but it still made her face drop,

"What was that?" Lindsay asked knowing deep down what Izzy had just said,

"You leave me," Izzy said barely above a whisper but it was loud enough for Lindsay to hear properly this time,

"I leave you," Lindsay said shocked and upset and Izzy nodded, sniffling again, "It's not just that is it?" she asked and Izzy shook her head, "I turn into your parents, me and Danny we turn into your parents don't we?" she asked and Izzy burst into tears properly and nodded,

"Izzy," Lindsay said tearing up as well and opened her arms, "Come here," she said and Izzy got out of the chair and practically jumped into Lindsay's arms sobbing, while Lindsay rubbed her back, hugging her close. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked into Izzy's hair and she hugged her close,

"Cause...you....were...busy," Izzy said hiccupping, "And I thought...you would...really do it...like in my....dream."

"I would never ever hurt you Isabelle you hear me," Lindsay said lifting her head up, "If I ever forget about you when the babies come you tell me okay, because as much as you are a big girl and your nearly 14, you are still a little girl to me, and I love you so much and I will never hurt you okay," she said kissing her on the head and Izzy nodded and snuggled closer to Lindsay, "We haven't done this is a while," Lindsay said laughing and stroking Izzy on the back still and looked up to see Danny standing at the door smiling at them,

"She okay?" he mouthed leaning on the door frame,

"Yeah," Lindsay mouthed back, "Just needs to be loved,"

Danny nodded and walked into the room and sat on the same side of the bed as Izzy and putting an arm around the back of both their heads, kissing them both on the forehead, all three of them staying there for a while, while Izzy's sobs lessened and she quietly went to sleep and Lindsay and Danny quickly followed.

***

A few hours later, and some photo graphs which Lindsay was going to get a hold of, of the three of them sleeping together on the bed, the team had turned up and left and Izzy, Danny and Lindsay were sitting eating some dinner,

"I think there gonna be 2 girls and a boy," Izzy said grabbing another slice of pizza sitting cross legged on the bottom of the hospital bed,

"Oh yeah," Lindsay said smiling and eating more pizza, "Why do you think that?"

"Cause I don't think Danny could cope with 3 girls," Izzy said laughing "Look how he coped with me, and I had only known him 3 months," Danny nodded,

"They will all be locked in their rooms till there 35 and you would be as well if I didn't know you would probably escape again," Danny said and Izzy shrugged and laughed,

"And I think it'll be nice to have a boy and 2 girls," Izzy said, "Kinda one of each plus one,"

"So glad your school teaches basic maths," Danny said laughing and Izzy through him an evil glare,

"Meanie," Izzy said and stole the last slice of pizza just before Danny had the chance to grab it, "Ha," she said sticking her tongue out at him while Danny pouted,

"Honestly, I already have 2 kids to look after 3 more won't really make a difference," Lindsay said laughing, and moving her slices of pizza away from Danny's grasp.

"Mean women," Danny said picking up some French fries,

"But you love us," Izzy said smiling and Danny sighed and nodded,

"True," he said smiling, "But a boy would be nice, we can play baseball then,"

"You can play baseball with girls," Izzy said looking at Danny evilly,

"Well yeah," Danny said, "But boys are always better," that statement earned him a slap on the head from Lindsay,

"You're surrounded by women at the moment shut up," Lindsay said glaring at him,

"Bet I could beat you," Izzy said and Danny raised an eyebrow at her,

"Oh really," Danny said, "Wonna make a bet?"

"Bring it on," Izzy said smirking, "This summer we play, if I win you have to let me and Lindsay watch girly movies all day with you there, AND, I get to watch cricket on the TV." She said holding out her hand

"And when I win, you have to sit through all the Yankees games without moaning," Danny said holding out his hand, "Deal?"

"Deal," Izzy said and they shook hands,

"Honestly you two, you're worse than children," Lindsay said laughing,

"Just because you know I'm gonna win," Danny said smiling at her and Lindsay laughed,

"Actually I think Izzy is gonna whoop your ass," she said and Danny's face dropped and he pouted at her,

"Ha," Izzy said smiling triumphantly, sticking her tongue out at him, "She loves me more,"

"Whatever," Danny said sulking, and pouting,

"Don't pout," Lindsay said kissing him on the lips,

"Ha," Danny said back at Izzy and they both stuck there tongues out at each other,

"Honestly guys, I'm about to have 3 babies, I don't need 2 more as well," Lindsay said rolling her eyes, and laughing as they pulled faces at each other, she had to admit it was really nice seeing them like that, and it warmed her heart to see Izzy smiling and laughing again. 'My very dysfunctional family' she thought to herself as the triplets began to kick her and she placed a hand on her stomach.

*******

5 days later after the all clear from Amelia and some strong advice and threats that if Lindsay moved a muscle out of bed she would come sort her out, Lindsay finally left the hospital and got home, to more bed rest.

"Bed rest doesn't actually mean bed rest you know," Lindsay said as Danny and Izzy marched her up the stairs into hers and Danny's bedroom,

"Erm, yeah it does," Izzy said laughing as Lindsay pouted and scowled at them,

"You guys suck," Lindsay said walking into the room and flopping onto the bed,

"Now you know how I feel when you made me stop doing ballet," Izzy said smiling,

"Yeah, yeah don't rub it in," Lindsay said pouting more, "This is going to be so boring,"

"Totally," Danny said, "Day time TV is about to become your best friend,"

"Oh no you don't," Lindsay said, "You agreed you'd let me do all the paperwork, from work and even Mac agreed to it now hand it all over," she said holding out her hand and Danny brought a huge stack of papers from the chest of draws and put in on the bed in front of Lindsay, "Thank you god, I have never been so happy to see paper work in all my life,"

"Yeah, okay," Danny said laughing, "Right I better be getting to work, so no leaving the house, no strenuous exercise and I should be home by 6 failing some serial killer,"

"Okay then," Lindsay said kissing him on the lips before getting back to sorting out the paper work,

"Call you later, love you," he said laughing and leaving the room,

"Yeah, love you too," Lindsay mumbled as she looking through all the papers.

"You know you're turning into some weirdo paperwork loving loony," Izzy said laughing and sitting at the bottom of the bed just missing the paperwork and Lindsay's swatting arm,

"Just because you're allowed out of your bed and can go to work," Lindsay said sighing,

"I don't go to work," Izzy said laughing,

"School then," Lindsay said sticking her tongue out, "I'm so bored,"

"How about," Izzy said having an idea and running to the closet and pulling out Lindsay's violin case, before running into her room and picking her case up as well, and running back, "Wonna play," she said smiling and Lindsay smiled as well,

"Sure," Lindsay said getting the instrument out of the case and striking the body with the bow, letting the music fill the room with a sigh, "Pick a song," Lindsay said smiling and Izzy began to play the first few notes of a song, Lindsay closed her eyes and let her fingers and arm do the work, she let herself go to the music and played the song by memory, note for note perfect, not even noticing that Izzy had stopped playing and was now listening to Lindsay play in owe of her. By the end of the song Lindsay was content and finally opened her eyes to find Izzy sitting staring at her,

"You stopped playing," Lindsay said,

"I stopped after the first notes," Izzy said, "I wanted to see you play,"

"Agh," Lindsay said blushing, not having been watched playing in ages,

"I can see why Julliard wanted you so badly, you're amazing," Izzy said causing Lindsay to blush more,

"I'm not so bad," Lindsay said smiling, "But you are just as good Izzy,"

"Maybe in a few years yeah," Izzy said, "But you'd beat me at piano,"

"I'd beat anyone at piano, it's my first musical love, violin is my second," Lindsay said laughing,

"Modest much," Izzy said laughing, "Why don't you have a piano?" she asked remembering they had no piano,

"I never brought it from Montana and don't have enough money or the space to by one before," Lindsay said shrugging,

"Oh," Izzy said and then she smirked, "I better be going I'll be back in about an hour or so," she said jumping off the bed,

"Where are you off to?" Lindsay asked confused at Izzy's sudden movement,

"I just remembered I need to go pick up something for Sarah for school," Izzy said smiling, "Don't get out of bed and don't stress, I'll be back in a bit," she said and ran out of the room to her room and got her bag then run back, "See ya," she said and then ran out of the house slamming the door shut,

"Bye," Lindsay shouted after her confused and then shrugged before picking the violin up and beginning to play again, then stopped but this time the trips moved and kicked in her stomach, "You guys like mommy playing hu?" she said and got kicked as an answer, "Okay then, we'll I'll keep playing then," she said smiling and stroking her belly before playing again smiling and getting lost in the music.

* * *

REVIEW ME PLEASEY xD


	35. Chapter 35

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Hey guys only a few chappies left to vote now, so KEEP EM COMING PLEASE! Thanks so much for the reviews they keep me happy xD hehe so here we go Chapter 35 :P ENJOY!! there gonna start getting longer and longer now :P

**WHAT ARE THE TRIPLETS GONNA BE (PLACE YOUR BETS):**  
Mel: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
Mackie: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
kdip4014: 3 Girls**  
**Gwen: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
JavaJunkie4evr: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
KickassScot: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
guardianranger: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
vikkilynne93: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
EverythingIsConnected: 3 Boys  
Janjelicab: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
mjels: All of them cause shes covering her options xP  
JJ: 3 boys or 2 boys, 1 Girl  
Devil-may-care101: 3 Girls  
DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim: 3 Girls  
afrozenheart412: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
VegasButterfly: 2 Boys, 1 Girl

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35

Izzy ran into the crime lab and into the elevator puffing and panting slightly as she had run all the way to the subway, then from the station to the music shop opposite the school and then she ran to the lab and she was a little worn out and she realised that without the fitness lessons she had been doing she probably would have been sitting on a gurney in ER after having a heart attack,

"Danny," she said slightly out of breath, rounding the corner into his office, where he and Stella were sat,

"Izzy what in god's name have you been doing?" Stella said concerned,

"I had," she said huffing and walking to sit on Lindsay's office chair, "An idea,"

"You decided to run a marathon?" Danny said raising an eyebrow,

"No idiot," Izzy said getting her breath back, "Lindsay played piano before her friends died it was the main reason Julliard accepted her,"

"Lindsay was accepted into Julliard?" Stella asked shocked and amazed,

"So not the point at the moment Auntie Stella," Izzy said rolling her eyes, "I did not run and take the subway all the way from home in 30 minutes and stop off at a shop on the way here to tell you Linds got accepted into Julliard,"

"Right so the point of you doing all that was..." Danny asked,

"I've brought Lindsay a piano," Izzy said in a duh voice,

"You brought her a piano?" Danny asked confused, "That was your idea,"

"Danny, seriously dude, sometimes you are so blonde," Izzy said rolling her eyes and Stella laughed, "Lindsay's complaining of having nothing to do, so I got her a piano because..."

"Then she'll have something none stressful and relaxing to do," Danny said smiling,

"Good Danny," Izzy said patting Danny on the head and laughing, "You can have a gold star for that,"

"You should stop hanging out with Lindsay so much, you have her sense of humour now," Danny said scowling as Izzy and Stella burst out laughing, "But wait one second, how and where did you get a piano?"

"Piano shop," Izzy said shrugging, "Which is why I ran over here,"

"You need money?" Danny asked and Izzy shook her head,

"I need a way of getting it home," Izzy said, "Cause I don't think I can carry it on the subway,"

"How big is this piano exactly?" Danny asked,

"Erm," Izzy said looking round the room,

"Isabelle," Danny said crossing his arms,

"It's a baby grand," Izzy said, "So about 5 foot 6" she mumbled the last part but Danny heard her,

"5 foot 6 inches in length?" Danny asked and Izzy nodded,

"We don't have a car big enough to fit that into," Danny said and Izzy looked up and smiled,

"We can keep it," Izzy said and Danny nodded,

"Course we can idiot," Danny said laughing, "We just need to find a vehicle big enough,"

"Moving van downstairs in the parking lot, been there 6 months no one's claimed it, we still have the keys, I'm sure it can go missing for an hour or so," Stella said looking round the room, "I know nothing,"

"Auntie Stella you rock my socks," Izzy said jumping up and hugging her, "Where are the keys?"

"They may not be in Mac's top draw in his office," Stella said whistling, "You know I feel up to some coffee you want some coffee?"

"Thanks Stel," Danny said kissing her on the cheek and him and Izzy ran out of the room and towards Mac's office.

"Uncle Ma-ac," Izzy said beaming a smile and popping her head round the office door,

"Isabelle," Mac said looking up from his paperwork, "Why do I get the feeling you want something,"

"You know you love me, and I'm like your niece and you love me," Izzy said walking into his office,

"You definitely want something," Mac said raising his eyebrows, "What do you want Bella?"

"You called me Bella," Izzy said stopping and staring at him, "Why?"

"It suits you," Mac said smiling, and shrugging,

"Okay then," Izzy said rolling her eyes, "Anyway, I don't suppose I could not look in the top draw of your desk and not take the keys to the removal van and then not let me and Danny drive off with it to get a piano can I?" she said fluttering her eyelids,

"What?" Mac said looking very confused,

"I brought Lindsay a piano and I need something to move it with and we don't have a car big enough so." Izzy said smiling widely,

"Okay," Mac said and then realised what they were going to do, "I don't wonna know, and I don't know, I'm going to go get some coffee now and if something goes missing for an hour, 2 at the most then I suppose it doesn't mean anything,"

Izzy squealed slightly ran up to the des and kissed Mac on the cheek, taking the keys out the draw and ran to the door,

"Thanks Uncle Mac you rock," Izzy said smiling,

"Thanks for what Bella," Mac said getting up and walking to the break room, "I expect to hear you play that piano at some point," he said and walked off towards the break room smiling.

"I got em," Izzy said walking over to Danny and then towards the elevator,

"Good going Izzy," Danny said smiling and leaning on the back of the elevator with his hands in his pockets, "So how exactly are we gonna move this thing?" and all Izzy did was smirk,

*******

"Wonna explain to me why I'm doing this?" Flack huffed as he grabbed one side of the shiny black piano,

"Because you love your niece too much," Danny said huffing, "And I love my girlfriend too much,"

"Okay so why am I here," Adam said annoyed,

"Because you fancy the two for mentioned people," Hawkes said huffing and then laughing while Danny and flack glared,

"I don't guys," Adam said looking scared,

"He wouldn't dare," Hawkes said laughing again, "This thing weights a tonne,"

"It's a piano," Izzy said rolling her eyes, "What did you expect it to weigh?"

"A whole lot less than it does do," Danny said and the four other men nodded their heads as the placed it on the floor of the ramp for the truck, while Izzy pressed the button and the ramp went up and with one last effort they got it into the back.

"There wasn't so bad was it?" Izzy said smiling and the four men scowled at her,

"Next time you have a brilliant idea," Hawkes said scowling,

"Get Lindsay a puppy or some chocolates." Adam said rubbing his back,

"God you bunch of babies," Izzy said laughing and rolling her eyes, "Come on then I have an hour to get the keys back to Uncle Mac before he kills me,"

20 minutes later they parked the van outside of the house and the boys got out the back and began to unload the piano and bring it into the house in pieces,

"What in god's name?" Lindsay said waddling down the stairs and stopping at the bottom to the men of the crime lab hauled the main part of a baby grand into the house, "What the hell is that?"

"That's a piano I hope," Hawkes said as he turned into the living room,

"Yeah 'cause otherwise we've spent nearly 40 minutes transporting the wrong musical instrument," Flack said,

"I know it's a piano," Lindsay said rolling her eyes, "But why the hell is it being carried into my house,"

"Ask Izzy," Flack said as him, Adam and Hawkes walked out of the room and towards the door, "You're looking good Linds," he said hugging her, "We'll see you later need to get the van back and get back to work, Danno you coming?"

"Yups," Danny said walking over and kissing Lindsay on the lips, "Izzy can explain, see you later," and with that the men left leaving a confused Lindsay and a slightly guilty looking Izzy,

"So do you wonna explain why a baby grand was just hauled into my house?" Lindsay asked crossing her arms on top of her belly,

"Surprise," Izzy said nervously,

"Surprise," Lindsay said raising an eyebrow,

"So I got thinking when you told me upstairs you missed playing piano, that you needed something to do, and we have a big enough place and I have enough money," Izzy said and then looked down at her shuffling feet, "So I sorta brought you a piano,"

"You brought me a baby grand piano?" Lindsay asked walking over to Izzy who nodded, "Oh baby that's the most random but cutest thing ever," she said pulling Izzy into a hug, which was getting harder and harder due to the bump,

"So you're not up mad at me?" Izzy asked looking up,

"Not in the slightest," Lindsay said smiling and walking into the room holding onto Izzy's hand, "Wonna hear me play?" she asked looking at the shiny black piano and smiling,

"That is a really stupid question," Izzy said letting go of Lindsay's hand and walking over to the chair sitting on it sideways with her legs dangling over the arm,

"Okay then," Lindsay said struggling but managing to sit down comfortably on the chair, opening the cover and looking at the ivory keys, running her fingers along them and smiling, "Is it tuned?" she asked Izzy who nodded, and smiled as Lindsay began to test out the notes, closing her eyes and placing her fingers on each note in turn, "Finely tuned as well," Lindsay said impressed, "What do you want me to play?"

"Anything," Izzy said watching Lindsay's every move as she ran her fingers over the keys again, and softly and slowly began to play a tune.

The song lasted 5 minutes and for every second of that Lindsay has her eyes closed and softly moved along the ivory keys, Izzy was in owe of her as she began to play seamlessly after so long away from the piano and how natural it looked, by the end of the song Lindsay had tears staining her cheeks,

"I haven't played in so long," Lindsay said putting a hand on her belly, "Last time I played that was at their funeral," she said, "One of the mothers asked me to even though I knew she still blamed me, 'it was what they would have wanted' she said, and I believed her. They all loved to hear me play."

"I love to hear you play," Izzy said smiling, "You're amazing, I understand why you gave up, but I suppose it's the musical world's loss, and my and the detective worlds gain," she said and Lindsay nodded,

"Come on and play with me," Lindsay said smiling scooting over on the bench a bit,

"Okay," Izzy said smiling, "I don't know if I can remember how, it's been ages,"

"Not longer than me I can assure you," Lindsay said laughing and wiping her cheeks and eyes,

"Okay" Izzy said getting off the chair and walking over to the piano, sighing and trying to remember some of the songs she had been taught, she smiled suddenly and played the beginning to a song that Lindsay didn't recognise,

"What's that?" Lindsay asked after a while of trying to work it out,

"Me, Jason, Grace and Susi," Izzy said smiling, "We got a little bored one summer and decided to compose a piece,"

"It sounds amazing," Lindsay said smiling, "Sounds like it can be played on both violin and piano,"

"It was designed to be able to," Izzy said smiling again, "We all play different instruments. It sounds better with everyone playing," she sighed and played some more of the song,

"There are lyrics to it aren't there?" Lindsay asked and Izzy nodded, "You gonna sing them to me?" and Izzy shook her head,

"I'm not the singer, Grace was," Izzy said smiling, "I don't think I can remember them anyway, I just remember the tune, it fits a lot of lyrics, we designed it to,"

"You guys really did get up to a lot at school hu?" Lindsay said smiling and laughing,

"Yeah, we had a lot of spare time of our hands," Izzy said laughing, "We likened it to Hogwarts you know, the buildings looked the same, we had different houses and different places to sleep according to the houses."

"Tell me more about it?" Lindsay asked and as Izzy stopped playing Lindsay picked up playing a soft lullaby,

"School was amazing," Izzy said closing her eyes and remembering the old building, hidden passageways, corridors, "We used to have breakfast together, the houses did, in our own dining room, walk to class down old corridors, play out on the sports fields after classes. Boys used to play rugby or football and we used to give as good as it got," she said laughing, "We used to team up with the national ballet every once in a while, do shows together in London, Birmingham as well, it was amazing, everything was so different from home, hell it was my home, a perfect place where I would forget anything, everything, imagine and hope I would never go back to that stingy flat. But I always did," Izzy said sighing looking at Lindsay who was looking at her smiling, "I just want to forget all about everything and I did, I have done now, but I don't want to forget that school. It was the most amazing thing in my life."

"It's good," Lindsay said smiling, playing the tune without having to see where her hands were going, "I know you don't like to talk about before Izzy, but it's good to talk about the good things and forget about the bad,"

"You know your becoming more like a shrink every day, and you know pregnancy is meant to make you more blonde not less," Izzy said laughing,

"Yeah well, I'm never one to do things the right way," Lindsay said laughing, "So how about you go grab your violin and we have a little bit of a jam, I'm sure it'll calm the trips down cause there really having a rave in there," she said rubbing her belly,

"Okay then," Izzy said smiling and running up stairs to grab her violin.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAP HAP HAPPY PLEASY PLEASE!! xD


	36. Chapter 36

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Hey guys, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I dont know where Izzy got the money :S but her parents died so surely even though they were drug dealers she would get insurance and things, IDK sorry if i confused you all and sorry if i offended anyone :( Please keep reviewing,

Loves ya all

Charlie

xxxxx

**WHAT ARE THE TRIPLETS GONNA BE (PLACE YOUR BETS):**  
Mel: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
Mackie: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
kdip4014: 3 Girls**  
**Gwen: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
JavaJunkie4evr: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
KickassScot: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
guardianranger: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
vikkilynne93: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
EverythingIsConnected: 3 Boys  
Janjelicab: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
mjels: All of them cause shes covering her options xP  
JJ: 3 boys or 2 boys, 1 Girl  
Devil-may-care101: 3 Girls  
DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim: 3 Girls  
afrozenheart412: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
VegasButterfly: 2 Boys, 1 Girl

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36

It was mid April and an 8 month pregnant and incredibly large Lindsay Monroe was waddling round the house, it was no point in saying she walked anymore, because her belly has got so big she wasn't even sure her feet had existed in about 4 months and if it wasn't for Danny and Izzy saying that they were definitely still there she could have easily thought they had run off, 'well not with the pain in them she couldn't' she thought as she made it as far as the kitchen then had to stop because she had run out of energy, and she had only gotten off of the couch.

"You know," she said to her stomach, "You've all stayed in there longer than anyone thought you would and I think it's time to come out now and meet mommy, daddy and Izzy," she said rubbing the large bump and receiving kicks for her effort,

"Yeah, yeah I knew that wouldn't work," she huffed and got the food off of the counter and waddled back again, "But seriously guys I don't think I will be able to make it till May 13th so can you just come out now, Amelia said it'll be okay," but her coasting didn't work again for the 3rd time that day and the 200th time that week.

"Fine, fine stay," she said huffing again and collapsing down onto the sofa knowing she would be getting up any minute to go pee again, for the 10th time that hour.

"Hope your daddy gets home soon, he's bring food with him, and whichever of you has there foot in my ribs remove it," she said wincing as she got kicked again, she had taken to talking to the trips just after she was put on bed rest as they were the only things to talk to and in her head they responded back to her, even though Danny did call her crazy, and then when he thought she was asleep would talk to them as well.

"Montana?" Danny asked walking through the door holding bags of food from the grocery shopping and also some of the trips clothes they had taken to the cleaners to get washed as there washing machine was on the blink.

They had made the nursery up the month before, well Lindsay decided she was bored so she started painting it pastel colours and the boys came round the weekend after and put 3 cots, changing tables and other things she had gotten given free from the baby shower the same week, as along with everyone else they hadn't expected Lindsay to still be pregnant by her 8th month and were ready really early.

"Lying on the couch," Lindsay said huffing and sitting up turning her head to see Danny walk in and drop the stuff into the kitchen, "Is Izzy coming home tonight?" she asked not having seen her for 6 weeks as term had started again and she was extra busy.

"Sorry hun," Danny said and Lindsay pouted, "She said she'd come see you this weekend and she'd call you later,"

"Okay," Lindsay said pouting, sure she had talked to her on the phone but it wasn't the same and she really missed Izzy round the house.

"I know you miss her, and I'm sure she misses you just as much but she needs to be at school some time." Danny said, "Besides there shows this weekend and there rehearsing like crazy,"

"True," Lindsay said, "This is gonna be the first show I don't go to if you have your way," she said knowing no one wanted her to go just in case, but it hurt her not to go, and tears started welling in her eyes

"I know," Danny said knowing how much Lindsay wanted to go see it, and failing to mention someone was going to video the opening night for them so Lindsay could watch it,

"It sucks," Lindsay said wiping her eyes and pouting, "If they had come when everyone thought they would have I would be able to go,"

"I know," Danny said again not exactly knowing how to, and that it was best to not answer Lindsay with his actual thoughts on the fact that she was still pregnant and it was the best thing for the babies for her to remain so.

"What did you get me to eat?" Lindsay asked and Danny smiled walking into the room again with a bag of chips and some pickles and ketchup,

"No icing?" Lindsay asked pouting and Danny shook his head slightly disgusted,

"Sorry hunni the shop was all out," he said knowing it was a total lie but not wanting to see Lindsay eat the weirdest craving of her pregnancy pickles and icing. _**(AN: *shudders* my sister has the same cravings and it is really gross)**_

"Okay then," Lindsay said sighing, and began to eat her pickles and chips, dipping them in ketchup.

"It's Stel's birthday on Sunday you know," Danny said and Lindsay nodded, "And yours if I remember correctly,"

"Yeah it is," Danny said smiling, "There having a party-ish at Cozy's some drinks and cake, if you're up for it?"

"I don't know Danny," Lindsay said rubbing her belly, "Do you think she would mind coming over here first so we can tell her what ½ her present is and give her the other ½ of it,"

"I'm sure she won't hunni," Danny said smiling, "How about I go give her a call and see if she will come round before Cozy's"

"Okay," Lindsay said reaching over for the telephone and ringing Stella,

"_Bonasera," Stella said answering the phone, _

"Hey Stel its Linds," Lindsay said,

"_I know I saw the caller ID, what can I do for you kiddo? Babies still not made an appearance?"_

"No and I was wondering if you can come round before you go to Cozy's on Sunday for your birthday because I don't think I'll be able to make it,"

"_Sure sweetie, I'__ll come round and then go to Cozy's it'll be good to see you again it's been a while,"_

"Not much to see, part from I've got bigger and my backs been hurting about 10 times more each day,"

_Stella laughed, "I'll see you soon okay kiddo I'm needed at a scene__, and for your information your temp replacement starts tomorrow. Take care okay,"_

"You too," Lindsay said smiling as Stella hung up, "Stel said my temp starts tomorrow,"

"Yeah," Danny said, "I've totally forgotten about it to be honest,"

"You've not met her?" Lindsay asked and Danny shook his head,

"She's from somewhere in the Deep South," Danny said shrugging, "I'm not exactly sure where though, Louisiana maybe,"

"Mac hired her?" Lindsay asked and Danny raised his eyebrow, "That'll be a no then," she said laughing, "Bet he was happy,"

"Ecstatic," Danny said laughing, "He was in a mood all day,"

"I could imagine," Lindsay said smiling, "I think I might go have a bath," she said struggling to get off the sofa and walking towards the stairs, "My back aches got worse all day,"

"You sure it's back ache Linds?" Danny asked a little concerned,

"Yes Danny," Lindsay said rolling her eyes, "Don't worry I'll tell you when I'm in labour."

"Good, good just checking," Danny said getting off the sofa and following Lindsay up the stairs and into the bathroom just in case.

*******

Later that night Lindsay's back pain didn't get any better and early that morning she began getting stomach cramps,

"Danny," Lindsay said poking a lightly snoring Danny in the back sharply,

"Wha," Danny said rolling over rubbing his eyes,

"Danny you know I said I would tell you if I went into labour," Lindsay said trying to remain calm,

"Uh hu," Danny said rubbing his eyes again,

"I'm in labour," Lindsay said, her face contorting in pain as another contraction rippled through her body,

"Oh my god," Danny said waking up suddenly then, jumping out of bed and chucking some clothes on, "We better get you to the hospital then?" he asked putting on a shirt and some shoes,

"Would be a good idea," Lindsay said gritting her teeth and getting helped off the bed by Danny, holding onto her belly all the time, "I swear to god only your children would decide to be born at 1am on a Saturday morning,"

"Yeah, yeah Montana," Danny said getting Lindsay down the stairs and into the car still in her pyjamas,

"Put your foot down Danny," Lindsay said stroking her belly and trying to breathe through the contractions.

"On it," Danny said putting on his blues and twos (English sorry guys xP) and weaving his way through the thankfully nearly none existent traffic.

Thanks to Danny's driving skills they got the hospital in record time, only 20 minutes and luckily Lindsay's contractions were progressing slowly and thanks to a hurried call to Amelia everything was already set when they got there.

"Come on then, let's get this show on the road," Amelia said standing outside the SUV with a wheelchair ready to take Lindsay into the hospital, "Seriously guys only you would have a baby at 1am in the morning, I've never had to do this before you know,"

"Really?" Lindsay asked shocked and Amelia nodded,

"I've usually been pretty bloody lucky or made someone else do it," Amelia said laughing and wheeled Lindsay into the elevator and took her to the maternity ward,

"Well I feel privileged," Lindsay said gritting her teeth as another contraction hit her body, "I swear they are getting worse,"

"They will," Amelia said, "But luckily for you, you're getting a C-Section so we will get you sorted here into things and give you your pre-med then we'll get you up to surgery, you need," emphasising the need, "to tell me if you feel the urge to push okay, I'll be right back without lovely gowns but we should have you upstairs in a while," she said and ran out of the room as nurses piled in to get Lindsay into clothes,

"Okay," Lindsay said smiling as the contraction had just passed,

"You want me to call Izzy?" Danny asked watching as Lindsay got ready took medication and then lay in bed waiting for the porter to come and take her up to surgery,

"Danny its 2am, I don't think she'd be impressed with us waking her up," Lindsay said gritting her teeth again,

"Montana," Danny said raising his eyebrows at her,

"Mobile," Lindsay said holding out her hand and rolling her eyes, typing in the number off by heart and pressing the green phone.

"Hu is this," a very sleepy Izzy said on the last ring,

"Hey baby girl its Linds," Lindsay said,

"It's 2am, wha' you want," the sleepy voice said with a yawn,

"I'm in hospital," Lindsay said wanting to see her reaction,

"That's nice," Izzy said, "Well have fun, night," and she hung up,

"She just hung up on me," Lindsay said laughing at how sleepy Izzy sounded, and then the mobile rung again, "Yes" she said laughing more,

"What the hell do you mean you're in hospital?" Izzy said sounding panicky,

"Woken up then have you," Lindsay said,

"Lindsay," Izzy said sternly,

"Izzy why the hell do you think I would be calling from the hospital at 2am," she said rolling her eyes,

"Now?" Izzy said and Lindsay laughed,

"Yups, now,"

"It's fricking 2am, why the hell can't they come at a respectable time in the bloody morning,"

"That's what Amelia just said,"

"Right," Izzy said getting out of bed and pulling on some clothes, "I'll be there in a bit okay,"

"Don't rush honey," Lindsay said, "I'm having a C-Section, looks like now," she said as the porter walked through the door, "So come whenever you can,"

"I'll be there in an hour tops, get Danny to ring me if I'm not there by the time they come,"

"I will do," Lindsay said smiling, "Love you loads,"

"Love you loads too," Izzy said smiling, "Now go become a mom cause I wonna meet the people that are keeping you from coming to my shows," and with that they ended the phone call,

"I'm gonna be a mom," Lindsay said, the situation suddenly hitting her as she hold onto the stomach and wheeled her out of the room and towards the OR.

***

After being woken up by the call Izzy jumped out of bed, waking Sarah, Matt and Sarah's new boyfriend Henry who were sleeping on the floor, with a squeal,

"I'm gonna be a big sister," Izzy said jumping up and down and smiling,

"Izzy for Christ sake its 2am go back to bed before I come over there and bloody gag you with a sodding pillow," Sarah said rolling over on her bed and covering her head with a pillow,

"I agree," Henry said from the floor rolling over and covering his head as well,

"Your happy right Matt," Izzy said pouting, jumping up and down on her bed next to him,

"Yeah sure," Matt said rubbing his hand over his face, "It's not like I need sleep anyway,"

"Good," Izzy said smiling and kissing him lightly on the lips, "You coming to the hospital with me?"

"Sure," Matt said getting out of bed and finding a spare shirt off the floor, "May as well as I'm awake,"

"Come on then we have to get there quick, I have $100 in this," Izzy said dragging him by the hand out of the room, grabbing her handbag on the way, and then out of the school,

"$100. Izzy who the hell bet you $100," Matt asked shocked,

"Well," Izzy said walking quickly hand in hand with Matt towards the subway, "Uncle Don and Mac, Auntie Stella and Jenny, Grandpa Sid and then Adam I think as well,"

"Okay then," Matt said laughing as they reached the subway terminal and went down the steps to get onto the platform and they boarded a train that was next to empty,

"It's weird," Izzy said looking round the nearly empty cart,

"What is?" Matt asked,

"I've never been on a subway with no one on it before," Izzy said,

"That's cause its 2am and no one else is awake," Matt said rubbing a hand over his face again and yawned,

"But I'm excited, I'm not tired," Izzy said smiling at him,

"Glad you are," Matt said grumpily,

"You didn't have to come you know," Izzy said letting go of his hand and crossing her arms over her chest,

"Sorry," Matt said sighing and holding onto her hand again, "It's early and I don't like getting up early,"

"It's okay," Izzy said kissing the top of his hand in her hand, and they sat for 10 minutes looking round the cab and Izzy holding onto her mobile watching and waiting for a call,

"This is our stop," Matt said pulling on Izzy's arm and they stood up just before the cart stopped and got off,

"Come on," Izzy said and they began running again, out of the subway and towards the hospital close by.

When they got into the building and ran towards the elevator pressing the button for maternity and then getting a little lost from there, but with some help from a nurse they were told where the waiting room was and that she would inform the theatre where they were. Then they sat tight and waiting for any information about the babies being born, they sat for about 30 minutes before Danny came walking in looking tired but smiling,

"Is Lindsay okay?" Izzy asked jumping out the chair and running over to him, pulling him into a hug,

"She is doing fine," Danny said smiling, "She should be back on the ward and we should be able to see her in about 10 minutes," but Danny still looked a bit down,

"Okay," Izzy said smiling, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Danny said forcing a smile out, "Why are you wearing an oversized Yankee's jersey?" he asked looking at what Izzy had thrown on in the dark, a pair of shaggy jeans and Matt's Yankees jersey,

"Not the point Danny tell me," Izzy said wining,

"Before that why are you wearing Matt's jersey?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow,

"Danny for god's sake, we are not having sex, neither will we be for a while so tell me what Lindsay had? And why you aren't smiling alot," Izzy said glaring at him,

"Okay I'm just making sure," Danny said sighing, sliding into one of the chairs as Izzy tap her feet at him, _**(mwah BM xP)**_ "Okay so she had..."

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY *hides*


	37. Chapter 37

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

**Hey guys, so i'm bored! xP so i'm gonna update now, on the same day, don't you all love me xD xD hehe, enjoy...**

**Love and hugs**

**Charlie**

**xxx**

**LOOOOONG CHAPTER THIS ONE xP**

**WHAT ARE THE TRIPLETS GONNA BE (PLACE YOUR BETS):**  
Mel: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
Mackie: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
kdip4014: 3 Girls**  
**Gwen: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
JavaJunkie4evr: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
KickassScot: 2 Girls, 1 Boy  
guardianranger: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
vikkilynne93: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
EverythingIsConnected: 3 Boys  
Janjelicab: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
mjels: All of them cause shes covering her options xP  
JJ: 3 boys or 2 boys, 1 girl  
Devil-may-care101: 3 Girls  
DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim: 3 Girls  
afrozenheart412: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
VegasButterfly: 2 Boys, 1 Girl  
Jellybeany: 2 Boys, 1 Girl

**

* * *

**

Chapter 37

"...2 Girls and a Boy," Danny said beaming a smile,

"OMG YES," Izzy screeched jumping up and down, "I just won $100," she said smiling and jumping up and down some more, and just then Amelia walked through the door,

"I assume you won the pool then," Amelia said laughing and Izzy nodded while Danny looked confused, "Sheldon told me they had a pool on what the sexes of the babies would be. Looks like Izzy won,"

"Oh okay," Danny said laughing, "Is Lindsay out of surgery and awake?" he asked and Amelia nodded,

"Yeah she is," Amelia said, "But there is something you should know first." She walked into the room and closed the door, "One of the babies, one of the girls she was having trouble breathing when I delivered her, they took her to NICU and managed to stabilise her but she's had to go on a ventilator,"

"But you said that the drugs would make their lungs stronger," Danny said flopping into one of the uncomfortable chairs and Izzy's face dropped, knowing that was why Danny was looking down,

"They did, but they are not 100%, they are still premature and a bit on the small side. We are optimistic they are all going to make a full recovery," Amelia said, "We'll be bringing the other two down to see Lindsay in about 10 minutes once they have been weighted and everything,"

"Okay," Danny said rubbing a hand over his face, "Does Lindsay know?" he asked and Amelia nodded,

"I told her just now," Amelia said, "She needs your support,"

"Okay," Danny said getting up and running down the corridor towards Lindsay's room,

"Can I go see her in NICU?" Izzy asked and Amelia smiled and nodded,

"Follow the signs," Amelia said and Izzy nodded and Matt stood up grabbed his hand and they walked towards the NICU hand in hand.

***

"Lindsay," Danny said poking his head round the door to Lindsay room to find her in bed with tear stained cheeks, "Hey hunni, no crying," he said walking over to the bed and pulling her into a hug,

"She wasn't breathing right Danny," Lindsay sobbed leaning her head on Danny's shoulder,

"I know," Danny said rubbing her back, "But they are gonna sort her out, and she's our daughter, stubborn as hell." He said laughing and Lindsay smiled slightly,

"Okay," she said quietening down her sobs but still holding onto Danny, "They still need names you know,"

"Yeah," Danny said, "How about we choose one each, and then let Izzy choose the other,"

"Yeah," Lindsay said smiling, "I'd like that. So how about Oliver Marco Messer, for the boy," she said and Danny smiled and nodded,

"I like it," Danny said, thinking of a girl's name as a nurse knocked on the door,

"You ready to meet your babies," the nurse said and Lindsay and Danny smiled and nodded, and the nurse smiled back and wheeled 2 clear cots into the room pushing them up to the bed, "I'll be back soon," she said but she know it didn't go in as Danny and Lindsay were both transfixed in watching the 2 squirming newborns,

"There so tiny," Lindsay said stroking a finger down the side of the girls face, "And he doesn't look like an Oliver," she said looking at the boy,

"I don't think so either," Danny said, "Shall we hold em," he said and Lindsay smiled and nodded eagerly, picking up the boy out of his clear cot carefully as Danny did the same to the girl,

"It feels wrong with one missing," Lindsay said sighing watching her son wiggle in her arms, "And I think we should call him, Samuel,"

"Samuel, Sam" Danny said and the little boy whimpered, "I think he agrees"

"Okay so Samuel Marco Messer," Lindsay said, "We need a girl's name now,"

"How about Annabelle," Danny said, and Lindsay pulled a face and shook her head,

"No," she said, "She doesn't look like an Annabelle,"

"Okay then," Danny said looking down at the little girl, "Lily Isabelle Messer," he said and looked at Lindsay who smiled widely, her eyes filling up,

"Lily and Sam," Lindsay said looking at both the babies, "I love them," she said smiling, "All we need now is another name," she said sighing, "I don't think I'm allowed to move and go see her," Lindsay said tears falling down her cheeks,

"How about I go see her and take a photo," Danny said putting Lily back in her cot,

"It's not the same," Lindsay said wiping her eyes with her free hand, "But it'll do. And find Izzy where ever she's gone,"

"Okay," Danny said kissing Lindsay, Sam and Lily on the heads before walking out the room and towards the NICU,

"That's your daddy," Lindsay said to them both smiling, "He's a bit of a weirdo, but he's off to find your sister because she's not doing as well as you guys,"

"Izzy," Danny said walking down the corridor towards the doors to the NICU and seeing Izzy standing in Matt's arms staring into the room,

"Hey Danny," Izzy said looking round startled, and stepping out of Matt's arms and hugging Danny again,

"How's she doing?" he asked walking up towards the glass and looking inside towards where doctors worked on his other daughter,

"She's going good," Izzy said smiling, "Is Lindsay and the others okay?" she asked and Danny nodded,

"We've thought of names," he said and Izzy smiled, "Samuel Marco, and Lily Isabelle," he said and Izzy looked at him beaming a smile,

"Oh Danny," she said pulling him into a hug again, "Thank you,"

"It's okay and me and Lindsay decided that you can name this little one," Danny said looking into the room again,

"Really?" Izzy asked and Danny nodded, "Okay," Izzy said walking closer to the glass and looking in, "Grace," she said "Grace Rosa," Izzy said and smiled as the little baby moved in her incubator,

"I love it," Danny said smiling, "Grace, Samuel and Lily," he said and Izzy nodded,

"Grace, Sam and Lily sound amazing," she said smiling,

"Lindsay is asking after you," Danny said and Izzy nodded,

"Are you staying?" she asked walking down the corridor, to Danny who nodded his head,

"I'm gonna see if they'll let me go inside," he said not turning his head from the glass,

"Okay," Izzy said as she dragged Matt with her through the doors,

"I'm gonna go," Matt said causing Izzy to stop, "Look sweetie I need to sleep and no one at school knows where we are. And Lindsay needs you right now, not me,"

"Your right," Izzy said sighing, "I'll see you later," she said and Matt nodded kissing her on the lips,

"See you later," he said and walked off out towards the exit while Izzy went towards Lindsay's room.

"Hey," Lindsay said looking up from the sleeping babies in the cots to Izzy standing in the doorway,

"Hey," Izzy said smiling and walking into the room, sitting on the bed next to Lindsay, "There all gorgeous,"

"I know," Lindsay said smiling, "How's..."

"Grace," Izzy said smiling, "Grace Rosa,"

"I love it," Lindsay said smiling, "How is she? What does she look like?"

"She's doing good, and she looks a lot like little Lily here," Izzy said cooing the little girl sleeping in the cot, "I can't believe there still asleep,"

"The nurse just came in and taught me how to feed them," Lindsay said

"Agh," Izzy said, "Explains why there still conked out. It does not explain how you are though?" Izzy said turning,

"I'm fine," Lindsay said, and Izzy raised an eyebrow, "Okay I'm sore, hormonal, and I just won't to go see my other baby girl,"

"Explains it," Izzy said, "But I'm sure you can go see her soon,"

"Yeah soon," Lindsay said rolling her eyes, "Izzy I'm not allowed out of bed and the amount of morphine I'm having pumped into my system I'm am really tired and wonna go to sleep."

"Go to sleep then," Izzy said rolling her eyes, "I'm sure these two will wake you up when they're hungry and Lindsay its 3am for god's sake even I need to sleep right now,"

"Okay," Lindsay said yawning and wincing as she moved down the bed a little, "You go to sleep as well," she said and Izzy nodded, moving down as well, both of them falling into some much needed sleep.

***

Meanwhile Danny was standing outside watching Grace in the incubator, it had finally hit him that he was now a dad and he couldn't be happier or more scared. He didn't think it was possible to love someone so quickly or so much, but he knew now that when parents said they fell in love with there children immediately they weren't lying.

He smiled as he stood there for a while watching her move and trying to forget about the multitude of wires leading from her into a machine, he asked the nurse for a photo of her which she gladly took and handed it to him, he smiled and walked back towards Lindsay's room.

"You wake her up and I will kill you with my IV stand," Lindsay said opening her eyes as she felt something standing over the bed,

"They were crying," Danny said passing Sam onto Lindsay as she sat up in bed careful not to wake Izzy up,

"Sorry," Lindsay said rubbing her face with her spare hand, "She has a show tonight,"

"Oh god yeah," Danny said picking up a wailing Lily, trying to quieten her down, "And let me guess she was gonna try and do all this without sleeping,"

"Bingo," Lindsay said managing to quieten Sam down, "How does Grace look?"

"Like Lily," Danny said smiling, "Exactly like Lily, sept her hear is more like Izzy's,"

"Which we know isn't possible," Lindsay pointed out but Danny shrugged,

"Let's believe it is somehow," Danny said smiling as Lily gripped onto his finger,

"Your turning soft already Danny," Lindsay said laughing as Sam did the same to her finger,

"Yeah well these 2 and Grace have done it to me," Danny said smiling and walking over to sit on the other side of Lindsay still holding onto Lily,

"I love them so much already," Lindsay said looking down at Lily and then Sam,

"Same," Danny said smiling kissing Lindsay on the lips, "She's gonna wake up eventually," Danny said looking over at the clock and seeing that it was 6am,

"I know," Lindsay said looking down at a still sleeping Izzy, "She looks so cute sleeping you know. And it's her birthday in less than 3 weeks what are we gonna do?"

"I have no idea," Danny said, "Actually maybe I do," he said smiling,

"Oh yeah," Lindsay said,

"Yups and I have a feeling she's gonna love it," Danny said smiling,

*******

At a more respectable time that day with Izzy now awake the rest of the team came in to see Lindsay and the babies,

"Oh my Lindsay they are so cute," Stella said cooing over a now awake Lily, "She looks like you,"

"Yeah and this little might looks like Danny," Jenny said cooing over Sam,

"How's Grace doing?" Stella asked handing over Lily to Mac, who looked at the little girl with teary eyes,

"She's doing good, apparently," Lindsay said, "I'm going down to see her once they know I won't pop my stitches,"

"That's good," Stella said smiling, "Izzy says she'll be back to see you tomorrow when I saw her running out of the building,"

"I was wondering where she had gotten to," Lindsay said,

"Yeah," Stella said, "Ginny called, they have rehearsals all day and considering its 11am and she's a bit late,"

"Oh okay then," Lindsay said smiling, "I'll call her later, and she's doing a solo in the show today isn't she?"

"Yeah," Jenny said, "Tap, modern and ballet together,"

"Like Billy Eliot," Flack said remembering the English show,

"You know musicals," Lindsay said laughing,

"My sister dragged me along to see it when I was little," Flack said blushing,

"Yeah sure Flack," Danny said patting him on the back, "They know your secret obsession now mate,"

"Shut it or I will be forced to hit you in front of your kids," Flack said and Stella glared at him, but Mac got there first,

"No violence," he said sternly still holding onto Lily,

"Yes sir," Danny and Flack said shifting uncomfortably towards their respective girlfriends for support, who just rolled there eyes and laughed,

"So what were you going to tell me tomorrow?" Stella asked wanting to know now and being too impatient to wait.

"Well," Lindsay said handing Sam over to her, "Me and Danny were thinking you could be this little guys godmother, and the other 2's,"

"Oh my," Stella said putting her free hand over her mouth holding back the tears, "Hunni that would be amazing, thank you it's the best present ever," Lindsay and Danny smiled and looked round the rooms,

"And we were also thinking Mac, Jenny and Flack would be there other godparents," Danny said smiling as everyone else got a little teary,

"We accept," Jenny said, "Now hand over our godchildren you godchildren hogging couple," she said laughing and Mac and Stella handed Lily and Sam over to them,

"Sorry to interrupt," Amelia said walking to the door and smiling at them all, "But we can take you down to see Grace now Lindsay," she said and Lindsay beamed a smile, moving round in her bed so she could get out and get into the wheel chair waiting,

"Let's go, come on," Lindsay said impatiently as Danny walked round to push the wheel chair out of the room after attaching Lindsay's various drips to the back,

"We'll look after these two go see Grace," Stella said seeing Lindsay a little nervous about leaving Sam and Lily,

"Okay then," Lindsay said smiling while Danny pushed her out of the room and down the corridor towards the NICU, stopping outside the sliding doors,

"You can come in," Amelia said walking up behind them and opening the doors into the NICU and walking inside, Danny and Lindsay following her into the room, "This is Dr Clara Hedden she's the paediatrician who has been working on Grace,"

"Nice to meet you call me Clara," she said turning round, shaking Danny and Lindsay's hand,

"Nice to meet you too," Lindsay said looking over to the cot where Grace was, "How's she doing?" Lindsay asked tentatively and Clara smiled,

"She's doing amazing, that little girl's a tough cookie," Clara said, "She's out of the incubator now, and she's breathing on her own, and if she continues for the next few hours to do so, we'll take her off it totally,"

"That's good right?" Danny asked and Clara nodded,

"It's very good," Clara said, "We've done some tests to see why she didn't breath to begin with and why we had to help her just in case there was some underlying cause, and you'd be happy to hear everything was clean,"

"Really," Lindsay said wiping her head away from looking at Grace to looking at Clara, expecting something to have shown up,

"Yeah," Clara said, "We came up with some possible idea's but some babies just don't want to breath to start off with, but we want to keep her in for a few days in case we missed anything,"

"Okay," Lindsay said, "Can I touch her?" she asked moving her wheelchair closer to the cot to look at the tiny baby inside,

"You can hold her if you like," One of the nurses said walking over to the cot and smiling at Lindsay, "I'm Leah, I've been looking after Grace,"

"Lindsay," she said, "And yeah if I can,"

"Course you can," Leah said putting a pillow onto Lindsay's legs and then picking Grace up out of her cot, putting her pink hat back onto her head as it slipped off slightly, "Watch out for the wires," she said placing grace into Lindsay's arms and stepped back,

"Hey baby girl," Lindsay said stroking Grace's cheek, tears falling down her face, "I'm your mommy," she said and grace opened her brown eyes and looked up at Lindsay holding out one of her tiny hands, "She's gorgeous,"

"She's a beauty," Leah said smiling, "Your gonna have to be careful their dad," she said and Danny looked at grace and nodded,

"She and Lily are being locked in till there 35," Danny said stroking Grace's head,

"You said that about Izzy as well, see how that one turned out," Lindsay said laughing,

"Would that be the girl that was out there this morning with a boy?" Leah asked and Lindsay nodded her head laughing,

"Yeah that was her and her boyfriend Matt," Lindsay said and Danny growled slightly,

"Did you see what she was wearing," Danny said and Lindsay nodded,

"Yes I did and she didn't have sex with him so there no need to worry," Lindsay said laughing as Danny still didn't look impressed,

"She looked sensible enough to not do things like that before the right time," Leah said and Lindsay nodded,

"Exactly listen to Leah and leave the poor girl alone," Lindsay said and Danny sighed,

"Why did we have to have 3 girls and one boy, boys would be so much easier to keep locked up," Danny said pouting,

"Because they are all there to give you heart attacks while walking round in their boyfriends Yankees jersey," Lindsay said laughing, "Besides Lily and Grace aren't even 12 hours old, I hardly think there gonna be going and getting boyfriends,"

"There still being locked away," Danny said looking at Grace again, "Her and Lily are identically aren't they?" he asked and Clara and Amelia nodded their heads,

"Lily's hair is darker," Lindsay said looking round to look at Danny, "This one has more Izzy's hair colour than mine,"

"Your hair colours are the same pretty much," Danny said and Lindsay shook her head,

"Izzy's is lighter than mine slightly," Lindsay said, "But it doesn't matter they still look the same,"

"We're gonna get them mixed up aren't we," Danny said sighing and Lindsay laughed and nodded, smiling as Grace made gurgling noises as she wiggled slightly on the pillow in Lindsay's lap.

"Hey baby girl," Lindsay said turning her attention back to Grace, "Your gonna be a momma's girl as well as Izzy, I can feel it,"

"I get Lily and Sam then," Danny said and Lindsay laughed again and nodded,

"Deal," she said and cooed Grace who was moving more now, happy to see finally that all three of her babies were happy and healthy.

* * *

CONGRATULATIONS:  
Mel  
Gwen  
Mackie  
JavaJunkie4evr  
KickassScot  
mjels (even though she said all of them xP)

2 OF YOU GUYS KNOW ME TOO WELL SO IT WASN'T FAIR xP xP

REVIEW ME HAPPY!!!!! xD


	38. Chapter 38

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Okay so one a day this weekend cause im school till like 8pm :roll: xP and i am gonna be a bit late all week, so i'm gonna do it now :P ENJOY GUYS! and thanks so much for the reviews!! Please keep em coming xD

Hugs

Charlie

xxxx

* * *

Chapter 38

3 weeks later, May 3rd, all the babies were at home with Lindsay and Danny. Grace had been let out of the NICU within 3 days and it looked like she would have no problems from then on, after a lot of nearly sleepless nights they had managed to get into a routine, learning that Sam was the loudest baby, then Lily and Grace being equally quiet but Grace winning, always being the last one to cry out of the three but she was also the brightest so far, being the first to smile and recognise Lindsay when she walked into a room, well they thought so even if others didn't.

"Izzy, you sitting there moping won't make him come back you know," Lindsay said walking into the room with Grace in her arms, handing her to Izzy who was sitting on the window seat looking out into the street,

"He's my boyfriend," Izzy said sighing, cooing at Grace who was grasping for her face, "He isn't meant to go away with his parents 2 days before my birthday,"

"I know baby girl," Lindsay said wincing as she sat down onto the sofa, as the c-section scar was still very sore, looking at Sam who was on the floor in between some pillows asleep, and Lily who was awake and looking at the ceiling wiggling her arms and legs, "But he couldn't get out of it you know that,"

"Yeah, yeah," Izzy said getting off the window seat manoeuvring Grace in her arms and then walking over and sitting next to Lindsay, "But it's still sucks so I am allowed to mope,"

"I know baby," Lindsay said pulling her into a one arm hug and poking Grace in the nose causing her to gurgle, "But you have us, and we won't be going anywhere yet,"

"True," Izzy said smiling, "I ain't gonna get rid of you guys, oh hold her a sec," she said giving Grace to Lindsay before running into the hall and into her schools bag she had chucked there pulling out a DVD and running back onto the sofa, "This is for you," she said putting it on the sofa and taking Grace back off of her,

"What is it?" Lindsay asked intrigued,

"Put it on," Izzy said smiling,

"O-kay," Lindsay said standing up, walking round the babies on the floor and turning on the TV, inputting the DVD into the player and pressing play,

"_Welcome to the Easter presentation, tonight the senior student will have their work marked on their individual performances..." Ginny's voice said filling the room,_

"I know you couldn't have gone to the performance even if these three hadn't turned up so I had an idea," Izzy said smiling,

"You recorded it," Lindsay said smiling, and Izzy nodded,

"Well it was really selfish of me, but I sold it as an idea to get more money for a party for the kids," Izzy said laughing, "Ginny thought it was great and Wola, a video of the performance,"

"It's brilliant," Lindsay said, "And best bit I can fast forward it to your part,"

"My thoughts exactly," Izzy said laughing, "But you know this is gonna be the first time I've watched myself perform,"

"Seriously," Lindsay said shocked and Izzy nodded,

"If it wasn't for Grace holding me down I'd run a mile right now," Izzy said laughing as Lindsay fast forwarded the DVD to just before when Izzy was on for her performance.

"_And now," Ginny said, "It's time for one of our principle dancers to do her solo performance, with something a little different, __please welcome Izzy Smith," _

_After that the lights went down on the stage and a single spot light went on in the middle of the stage where Izzy was in black leggings and a white tee-shirt, a school bag on her shoulder, sitting on a chair, a boy standing next to her with a mic attached to him,_

"Who's he?" Lindsay asked,

"That would be Steven," Izzy said smiling, "He's an amazing singer, shame about the lack of jordie accent but what can you do,"

_The music came on and Steven began to sing as Izzy got off her chair and began moving round to 'Electricity' flinging her school bag at the right point and the singing stopped Steven left the stage and Izzy danced, a mixture of nearly all styles, finishing the song with a back flip and then the music changed quickly to 'We love to boogie' and the same again this time finishing with a back flip into the splits, and when she stopped dancing Izzy was red and the crowd erupted in applause and the lights went down._

"Wow," Lindsay said smiling widely, "Izzy that was amazing, I didn't know you could do that,"

"The gymnastics bit of it?" Izzy asked laying down a now asleep Grace on the floor next to her brother and sister.

"Yeah," Lindsay said,

"I can do more than that," Izzy said smiling, "I kinda got bored at school and learnt to flip and things, I used to do it down the corridor sometimes. Just flip and flip and flip till I got real dizzy," she said laughing, and Lindsay turned the DVD off, laughing,

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Lindsay asked and Izzy shrugged, "Okay, what do you usually do on your birthday then? What did you do last year?"

"Erm," Izzy said, "Sat in a dark apartment counting money thinking how I could escape and drawing myself a cake and candles and pretending to be loved," she said shrugging,

"Izzy," Lindsay said sighing,

"What?" she asked, "It's what I did Lindsay, I know they didn't love me, I accepted that before the time I was 4, I was an accessory, an unwanted extra, so honestly I don't think much of birthdays, I've never had a proper one it's just another day, it's no big deal okay," she said and ran off out of the living room, through the kitchen and out into the back garden.

"Izzy," Lindsay said careful not to shout and wake the trips, the realised she couldn't hear her and sank back into the sofa sighing, "Nice going Lindsay," she said rubbing a hand over her face and looking at the trips who were now all sleeping, "How could anyone hate their child, I know I can't do anything but love you three," she said smiling as they all pulled different faces in their sleep, "Now all I gotta do is sort your sister out." She said and lay down on the sofa knowing it would be better if she let Izzy be for the time being and had a nap till the trips woke up and wanted their feed.

A few hours later Lindsay woke up to the cries and cooing sounds of three babies and someone she knew was Izzy,

"Hey," Lindsay said smiling and all Izzy did was smile back and walk into the kitchen with Sam in her arms, getting a bottle out from the fridge and heating it up, "I see your sisters still not talking to me then," Lindsay said picking up Lily, and putting her in a baby chair and did the same to Grace before walking into the kitchen and grabbing 2 more bottles and heating them up as well. "Izzy I'm sorry okay," Lindsay said and Izzy shrugged walking into the living room and putting Sam in his carrier and feeding him the bottle, "Izzy are you gonna give me the silent treatment just cause I asked about your birthday,"

"It's a sour subject okay," Izzy said, "I learnt to live 13 years without a birthday and now, I look at these three and I don't know how or why my parents did what they did to me, how they could do it to me, and because there dead I'll never know the answers and its eating me up in side. That's the reason I ran off okay, I just want some answers,"

"It's okay to want answers," Lindsay said smiling as she walked back into the living room and began to feed Lily and Grace. "And I know you will never know why unless you have some unknown power you have failed to mention,"

"Not that I know of," Izzy said smiling,

"Exactly, so I don't know how to help you Izzy, because I can't make them come back and tell you why they did all those things to you, why they were drug dealers. All I can do is make sure you know they were mental to not love you because I do loads, and I'm sure if there three were older they would attack you with hugs," Lindsay said smiling and hugging Izzy close kissing her head,

"Thanks," Izzy said smiling, "And I know what we can do tomorrow,"

"What's that then?" Lindsay asked and Izzy smiled,

"We go out as a family all of us, to central park where ever I don't care, just all of us together," Izzy said smiling and Lindsay nodded,

"Sounds brilliant," Lindsay said, "We need to tell Danny when he gets back,"

"Tell Danny what?" Danny said walking into the room dropping his keys on the table then walking over to join Izzy and Lindsay on the floor kissing the trips and Izzy on the head then Lindsay on the lips,

"We're going out for Izzy's birthday tomorrow," Lindsay said and Danny smiled nodding,

"Okay then," Danny said, "How have you all been today?"

"The trips have slept, played and slept some more," Izzy said rolling her eyes, "Oh and we watched the DVD,"

"Did you like it?" Danny asked and Lindsay beamed a smile nodding,

"It was amazing," Lindsay said, "Reminds me, piano practice now, we missed it earlier,"

"Yes mom," Izzy said rolling her eyes, walking over to the baby grand opening the lid and sitting on the stool, "Scales?" she asked and Lindsay nodded, Izzy looked and the keys ran her hand along them and began with scales starting with C and moving up and down.

"You had fun today," Danny said sitting behind Lindsay, who lay back onto his chest,

"We had a little argument," she whispered in his ear and he nodded,

"About?" he asked,

"Her parents what else," Lindsay said sighing, "Izzy missed note do it again," she said looking over at the piano and Izzy rolled her eyes and began the scale again, "If it wasn't for them we would only argue about normal things," Lindsay said sighing,

"But remember you wouldn't change her right?"

"Yeah," Lindsay said smiling and looked over to Izzy who was concentrating on the missed note from the last time, "I wouldn't change a thing about her. Izzy seriously miss another note and you can do this scale all night, do it again."

"I'm not missing anything," Izzy said while Lindsay got off the floor leaving Danny to look after the trip and walked towards the piano,

"You're playing this," Lindsay said, playing the part of the scale Izzy just played, "It's meant to be this," and Lindsay played the correct version,

"Okay fine," Izzy said rolling her eyes and playing the scale from the beginning emphasising slightly she was playing the note then continuing, while Lindsay just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Door by the way," she said and went onto playing some songs,

"What?" Danny asked confused, and then the door bell rang, "How the hell did you know that?" Danny asked,

"$2 in the jar Danny!" Izzy shouted as Danny got up to open the door as Lindsay sat back down on the floor,

"You," Danny said grumbling and opened the door to an annoyed looking Lucia Messer, "Ma?" he asked confused,

"Daniel Messer when on earth were you going to tell me my grandchildren had been born?" Lucia asked with her hands on her hips,

"I thought Izzy," Danny started to say,

"Don't you dare blame Bella, you failed to tell me," Lucia said, "I only knew when I had a call from Lindsay this morning asking when we would be coming over to see them,"

"Sorry Ma," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck and letting Lucia walk past him and then Gio who had some packages in his hands into the house and closed the door behind them, all the time Izzy hadn't stopped playing,

"Bella," Lucia said smiling, "I didn't know you played piano,"

"Violin as well," Izzy said stopping playing and standing up from the piano and walking to give Lucia and Gio a hug, "Hey Nonna, Poppa."

"Hey Bel," Gio said hugging her, "You play piano almost as good as you dance,"

"Oh yeah," Izzy said remembering they were at the first performance on Saturday night "Did you enjoy it? Sorry I couldn't come out and see you I was dragged to something,"

"It was brilliant," Lucia said smiling, "And you and your partner were excellent,"

"Thank you," Izzy said smiling then looking over her shoulder as she heard one of the babies cry, "Want me to keep playing?" she asked Lindsay who shrugged with a crying Grace in her hands,

"She knows it'll make you play," Lindsay said rocking the baby,

"What can I say they have me wrapped round there little fingers," Izzy said shrugging and sitting pack down at the piano and began to play again while Gio and Lucia looked at Little Grace in Lindsay's arms,

"Oh Lindsay she's gorgeous," Lucia said,

"Lucia, meet one for your granddaughters, Grace Rosa Messer," Lindsay said smiling handing Grace over to Lucia, and then walking over to pick up a fussy Sam,

"Gio meet you Grandson, Samuel Marco Messer," Lindsay said handing Sam to Gio once he had placed the parcels in his hands onto the couch,

"So that's two," Lucia said cooing Grace, who was quietening down slightly, "The third would be?"

"This is Lily Isabelle Messer," Lindsay said picking Lily up off the floor and holding her so she wouldn't be left out,

"They're very good names and there very bella Lindsay," Gio said smiling, looking down at Sam who was staring back at him intrigued,

"He looks so much like Danny when he was a baby," Lucia said smiling down at Sam, "Who's the eldest?"

"Sam, then Lily, and then Grace was last," Lindsay said smiling, looking over at Izzy who was still playing but getting a little bored, "You can stop now that now, they have something new to stare at," Lindsay said laughing, and Izzy smiled thanking god,

"I might go watch some TV upstairs," Izzy said smiling and Lindsay nodded,

"Something up with her," Lucia asked and Lindsay shook her head,

"No she's fine," Lindsay said, "Having a bit of an inner crisis, but she's fine,"

"Before you go," Lucia said handing Grace back to Lindsay, causing Izzy to stop walking up the stairs and turn down to look at them in the living room, "We have something for your birthday," she said and Izzy smiled walking back down the stairs,

"Okay," Izzy said taking the package off of Lucia hugging her and then Gio carefully, kissing each on the cheek, "Thanks Nonna, Poppa, I think I might save it for tomorrow is that okay?" she asked and they nodded, she smiled at them placed the package on the piano and went upstairs to her room,

"She's still not impressed about Matt leaving is she," Danny said and Lindsay sighed nodding,

"I can't believe his parents took him away 2 days before his girl friend of 7 months birthday," Lindsay said annoyed,

"Izzy has a boyfriend?" Lucia asked intrigued,

"Yeah her dance partner Matthew, he's a really nice lad," Lindsay said, "But his parents are another story,"

"You've met them?" Gio asked and Lindsay shook her head,

"Not face to face, but I had a conversation on the phone with his mother about Matt staying so he could be here for Izzy's birthday, and she didn't take it too well." Lindsay said sighing, "The woman is a pompous bi..." Lindsay said and then stopped when Danny jingled the swear jar at her,

"What was that Montana?" Danny asked and Lindsay shook her head laughing,

"Nothing," she said smiling sweetly, "Where did you put Izzy's present?" she asked Danny,

"Draw in the nightstand," Danny said, "It ain't going anywhere Montana don't worry,"

"Good," Lindsay said smiling,

"What did you get her," Gio asked,

"Well," Lindsay said, "We didn't get her anything really..."

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY xD Wonder what they got her for her birthday xP


	39. Chapter 39

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

**LOOOOONG CHAPTER THIS ONE xP**

**Hehehe, I am evul to you guys aren't I xP xP hehehe, now please review if you reading cause i like reviews they make me hap-hap-happy!! xD THANKS FOR THOSE THAT DO REVIEW xD Adding two in one day again xP enjoy hehehe**

**Hugs**

**Charlie**

**xxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 39

After staying for some lunch, Gio and Lucia left for home after playing with their new grandchildren and telling here elder grandchild they would come sort out Matt's parents if she ever needed them to. Izzy was still in a mood and decided to sit outside and swing on the tree swing in the garden, that they had discovered when they had first moved into the house,

"You know you're not meant to sit on that right," a voice said from over the fence, and Izzy turned round to see a girls head poking from over the fence,

"It's a tree swing you're meant to actually sit on a tree swing," Izzy said rolling her eyes at the girl,

"It broke before and I remember someone breaking there arm when they were on it," the girl said,

"Danny's uncle tightened the rope before they sold the house to us," Izzy said getting off the swing walking towards the girl, "I'm Izzy," she said holding her hand out smiling,

"Leah," the girl said smiling, "I haven't seen you round here much,"

"I go to boarding school," Izzy said,

"Oh," Leah said, "That'll explain it. I wanted to come and talk to you before but you always looked so busy,"

"Yeah," Izzy said, "I didn't think anyone next door had an elder child to be honest, seeing all the toys and things,"

"Yeah," Leah said turning round and looking round her back yard, "By little brothers and sisters like to make a mess. I didn't realise you actually lived here to be honest, just thought you stopped by on the off chance. And I assume, is it Lindsay, had the babies now,"

"Yeah I live here," Izzy said laughing, "And yeah she did, 3 girls and a boy, Grace, Lily and Sam, born 3 weeks ago,"

"That's brill, I'll tell my mom, they seemed to hit it off before when Lindsay was on bed rest, my mom is 7 months so they were having a pregnant women's rant every so often."

"Sounds like Lindsay," Izzy said laughing,

"They're not your parents then?" Leah asked nosily and then realised she just ask what she was thinking, "Sorry," Leah said blushing, "You don't have to answer that, I'm being nosey,"

"No its fine," Izzy said smiling, "I'm kinda used to it by now, and no they aren't, well not biologically speaking, or legally for that matter,"

"Okay," Leah said smiling, "Hey why don't you come round, cause I'm about to fall off this box and my mom really wants to meet you and you know how pregnancy hormones are," and Leah rolled her eyes,

"Yeah I do," Izzy said laughing, "And sure I'll come over, I'll be two seconds," she said and Leah smiled,

"Sure," she said getting off the box and walking into her house as Izzy did the same,

"Linds, Danny I'm going next door to see Leah, be back in a bit," Izzy said as she walked through the living room and then out of the front door,

"Okay," Lindsay shouted from upstairs while her and Danny gave the trips a bath.

Izzy walked out of the front door, round the front of the 2 department issued black SUV's and then she jumped down slightly onto next doors driveway and rung the doorbell waiting for someone to answer,

"Hey," Leah said opening the door smiling,

"Hey," Izzy said, "Nice to see you have a body and not just a head," she said laughing,

"Yep, not that it works too well but it's there," Leah said laughing, "Come on in, my dad's taken the little 'uns out so its kinda just me my mom and my sister,"

"Okay," Izzy said smiling and walking into the house which looked exactly the same as her's, they walked into the living room and saw Leah's mom sitting on the sofa,

"Oh it's lovely to finally meet you," she said standing up and pulling Izzy into a hug,

"You too ma'am," Izzy said smiling,

"None of this ma'am business I'm Ellie," she said smiling and Izzy nodded,

"Okay then," Izzy said smiling,

"Mom I think Danni wanted some help with her homework," Leah said sitting down on the sofa and Izzy did the same,

"Okay hunni, you two going to be okay down here," she asked walking towards the stairs,

"Yeah mom, I'm 14 years old I'm sure I can cope on my own in a room," Leah said rolling her eyes as Ellie made her way up the stairs, "So..." she said smiling as Izzy did the same and they both laughed,

"How many brothers and sisters have you got then?" Izzy asked,

"There's Danni who's 11, Georgia 9, Sarah 8, Jason 8, Leo 4 and Casper who is now 18 months." Leah said and Izzy's jaw dropped slightly, "Yeah there are a lot of us,"

"Its kinda nice though," Izzy said, "Having a big family, there was just me in England and that sucked sometimes,"

"True," Leah said, "We are a rowdy bunch but I wouldn't change it for the world. So how old are you anyway?"

"Much to most people's shock because I'm so small, I'm 13, well 14 tomorrow," Izzy said,

"Oh happy birthday for tomorrow," Leah said smiling, "You're just younger than me then, my birthday was 3 days ago,"

"Happy birthday for 3 days ago then," Izzy said smiling, "So you go to, erm, high school then?"

"Yeah," Leah said smiling, "9th Grade, and liking it a lot better than middle school, where do you go to school then, I know boarding school but which one?"

"The City Ballet Academy," Izzy said smiling,

"Really," Leah asked shocked and Izzy nodded, "OMG that's amazing, don't tell my sister Danni she may actually kidnap you," she said laughing,

"Your sisters a ballet dancer," Izzy asked and Leah nodded,

"Her coach is trying to convince her to try out for City but we can't afford the bills," Leah said sighing,

"Oh," Izzy said, "There's always scholarships, that's what I'm there on," she said and Leah looked up smiling,

"We tried but the woman on the phone wasn't too helpful in informing us about them," Leah said laughing remembering her mom shouting at the woman,

"Yeah," Izzy said laughing, "Cynthia is a right bitch sometimes, how about I get you a prospectus for the school, includes everything you need to know,"

"Really," Leah asked and Izzy nodded, "Thanks so much, I'm sure Danni would appreciate it,"

"No problem," Izzy said smiling, "So you're not a dancer then?"

"Oh god no," Leah said, "I'm more of an academic, I wonna be a doctor when I'm older," she said smiling and Izzy smiled back,

"You should meet my boyfriend Matt then," Izzy said, "He does as well,"

"That's really cool," Leah said smiling, and turning as she heard someone come down the stairs,

"What would I appreciate," Danni said walking into the living room, sitting on a chair,

"Oh," Leah said looking at Izzy and mouthing watch your ears, "Izzy here is going to get us a prospectus for City Ballet,"

"Really," Danni asked smiling widely, "I didn't think you could get one unless you agreed to pay for it,"

"It's a load of crap," Izzy said rolling her eyes, "I don't pay for it and I'm a principle," she said remembering how some of the girls in her class moaned when she got it because they actually paid to go there,

"OMG," Danni said, "You go to City AND you're a principle," she said her eyes went wide as they could go,

"Yeah," Izzy said quietly as Ellie came rushing into the room,

"What is all the screaming about?" she said huffing and puffing,

"Izzy goes to City," Danni said smiling,

"I know," Ellie said rolling her eyes, "Did you have to scream?"

"But mom," Danni said, "City, as in the best ballet school in the country,"

"Not quite," Izzy said laughing, "Well not yet," she said looking at Leah who laughed, "We'll see after the competition next month, but we stand in good stead,"

"See," Danni said smiling, "And you can get a scholarship, I'm definitely gonna audition now,"

"Aren't they like next weekend," Izzy asked remembering something Ginny had told them,

"Yeah," Danni said and her smile went, "I'm so not ready,"

"Want some help?" Izzy asked and Danni smiled brightly again,

"Really," Danni asked and Izzy nodded,

"When do you practice?"

"Monday nights we have a final run through I think," Danni said,

"Okay," Izzy said thinking about where she was, "Well I'm not back at school till Tuesday, I'm taking a few days off since Matt fell on me in rehearsals so if you want me come nock on the door and I'll gladly help you."

"Thank so much," Danni said beaming a smile, "I'm gonna go finish my homework so I can definitely go," she said and gave Izzy a hug before running off upstairs,

"Why do I get the feeling I've just made her year," Izzy said laughing and Leah laughed as well

"Cause you have," Leah said laughing, "Seriously that is all she will talk about now,"

"Sorry," Izzy said laughing, "Well seems your sister likes me,"

"Yeah well she'll have competition cause I like you too," Leah said smiling, "Besides I think we both need someone to go to when all the sister and brothers get too much,"

"True," Izzy said smiling, "Don't suppose you want to escape your lot and come for a sleep over tonight, you don't have to considering I've only met you today but,"

"I'm coming I need to escape, my dad's not working tonight so it means I don't have to be standby parent," Leah said standing up, "Wonna go now?"

"Yups," Izzy said, "I think we're having pizza and things for dinner,"

"I'm definitely coming then," Leah said smiling, "We going now?" she asked looking at the clock and realising it was nearly 6pm,

"Sure," Izzy said standing up and Leah followed,

"It is okay me going right mom?" Leah asked and Ellie smiled and nodded,

"Course it is," Ellie said smiling, "Have fun girls,"

"We will," they said together and walked out of Leah's house next door to Izzy's where Danny and Lindsay were sitting on the sofa with some sleeping babies,

"Leah meet Lindsay, Danny, and the trips, Grace, Lily and Sam," Izzy said pointing to everyone, "Guys meet Leah from next door," she said and moved Leah so they went and sat on the spare couch,

"Hey nice to meet you," Lindsay said smiling,

"Yeah nice to meet ya," Danny said smiling, as well standing up and walking towards the stairs,

"You too," Leah said, looking at the three sleepy babies and aww'ing,

"Hey Bella," Mac said walking out of the kitchen with Stella,

"Uncle Mac, Auntie Stella," Izzy said running over and hugging them having not seen them in 3 weeks, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Dropped by for some coffee, which we've had and now we're off home but not before giving you this," Stella said handing Izzy a present and then Mac gave her a card,

"Thanks guys," Izzy said hugging them again,

"Well we best be off I just got a page," Mac said kissing Izzy on the head and then walking towards the door hand in hand with Stella,

"This is Leah by the way," Izzy said pointing to the girl on the sofa with her free hand,

"Hey," Stella and Mac said,

"We'll see you tomorrow Bella," Mac said smiling,

"Go catch those bad guys," Izzy said smiling and waved as the couple let themselves out, and Izzy put the presents next to her other one on the piano,

"There cops?" Leah asked and Izzy shook her head,

"No, well kinda I suppose, there forensic scientists," Izzy said smiling, "Danny and Lindsay are as well,"

"So there not related to Danny or Lindsay," Leah asked and Izzy shook her head,

"Nope, but the lab is like one giant family so I expect some more people will stop by before the end of tonight," Izzy said as Lindsay and Danny came back down stairs with a baby monitor,

"Mac and Stella gone?" Lindsay asked and Izzy nodded,

"They got paged," Izzy said and Lindsay and Danny nodded,

"Okay then," Danny said, "What do you girl want to eat cause I'm gonna go out and get some before I get called out to a scene as Mac and Stella have been paged, besides I think Sid wants me to swing by and pick your present up Izzy,"

"Pizza," Leah and Izzy said together then laughed,

"Okay then," Danny said picking up his coat and the keys to one of the SVU's "Be back in a bit then guys," he said kissing Lindsay on the lips then leaving the house,

"So you girls gonna have a girly night then?" Lindsay asked and Leah and Izzy nodded,

"I thought I may as well stop moping about Matt and have a little fun," Izzy said smiling,

"Your boyfriend made you upset?" Leah asked, and Izzy shrugged

"Not him, his parents they took him away 2 days ago for some holiday or something," Izzy said, "He won't be back for my birthday,"

"Well that sucks," Leah said and Izzy nodded, "Don't worry I'll cheer you up," she said hugging Izzy from the side and they both laughed,

"Oh and Linds you'll never guess what?" Izzy said,

"What?" Lindsay asked rolling her eyes,

"Leah's sister wants to get into school, so I'm gonna help her out a bit," Izzy said smiling,

"That's real cute Iz," Lindsay said smiling, "And I know she wanted to get into City, I just didn't know how to help her and forgot to mention you went there too,"

"Yeah pregnancy hormones," Izzy said laughing, rolling her eyes, "So can I open a present pretty please, please," she said fluttering her eyelids at Lindsay,

"No chance," Lindsay said laughing, "You open one now and you'll open them all and have nothing for tomorrow,"

"Meeh," Izzy said laughing, "I don't suppose your gonna tell me what you got me do you?"

"Not a chance," Lindsay said laughing, "That one you can definitely wait for,"

"Okay then," Izzy said sighing,

"Hey Leah is your dad playing in the FDNY vs. NYPD baseball game in 2 weeks?" Lindsay asked,

"Yeah course," Leah said smiling, "That is always a good match we're gonna whip the PD's butt this year,"

"Your dad's a fireman?" Izzy asked and Leah nodded, "Cool, and I so don't think your gonna win, PD are definitely,"

"And why is that?" Leah asked smirking, "We won last year,"

"You won't this time cause I'm playing," Izzy said smirking and Leah laughed,

"Well so am I, we are so gonna whoop your ass," Leah said sticking her tongue out,

"So aren't," Izzy said laughing and doing the same,

"Are too,"

"Are not,"

"Are,"

"Aren't"

"Okay," Lindsay said laughing and putting her arms in the air, "You two are both 14 years old basically stop sounding like your 8 and squabbling over a Barbie doll,"

"We don't do Barbie's," they both said together then laughed, "Jinx," they said again together and burst into fits of giggles,

"Okay laughing loons," Lindsay said rolling her eyes, "Do you too want anything to drink?"

"Coke please," Izzy said and Leah nodded that she wanted the same,

"So you're not a girly girl either then?" Izzy asked and Leah laughed and nodded,

"Oh god no, I hate wearing dresses and being girly, much rather go horse riding or run round with the boys playing Soccer," Leah said and Izzy laughed,

"Its football," Izzy said and Leah shook her head,

"Its soccer,"

"Its football and then American football is basically rugby for wimpy boys, I mean come on you don't need that much padding and protection," she said laughing (No offence!!!!! Don't kill me but i'm english, and its football :P) and Leah nodded,

"I know yeah," Leah said, "Most jocks are more concerned about getting their hair out of place than actually going after the ball,"

"So true," Izzy said laughing, "What is it like going to a High School?" she asked knowing it was a stupid question but she had been at boarding schools all her life,

"It's like school I suppose, I don't know how to explain it," Leah said, "But I might be able to show you," she said smirking, "Are you free Monday?" she asked and Izzy nodded, "Don't suppose you want to come to school with me then, call it a posh school to scanky high school exchange she said laughing,"

"Oh my god that would be amazing, are you sure we can?" Izzy asked, and Leah nodded,

"Sure," she said, "My mom's best friends with the head teacher, so I'm sure if we place a call, you can come hang out with me for the day,"

"That would be amazing," Izzy said smiling,

"Consider it a birthday present," Leah said smiling,

"Okay I will," Izzy said thanking Lindsay as she placed 3 drinks on the coffee table in front of her, "Linds can I go to school with Leah Monday please?"

"Sure," Lindsay said confused, "I don't know why you would want to on your day off but I've learnt you aren't a normal child Iz," she said laughing and dodging a cushion Izzy chucked at her,

"Linds, I've been at boarding schools all my life, ballet boarding schools, I wonna see what a school is like where you don't get to do ballet and dance for over 7 hours a day," Izzy said smiling she was really looking forward to seeing what a normal high school was like,

"I can tell you now it's not all that amazing but if you wonna come I can't stop you," Leah said laughing,

"I can't wait," Izzy said smiling, "And then you can come and see what going to a boarding school is like for a day maybe,"

"Yeah I would love that," Leah said, "But no ballet, I don't do ballet, she said laughing,"

"Le, it's a ballet school what the hell do you think we do most of the time, paint pretty flowers."

"No need to be sarcastic," Leah said pouting,

"Well you asked for it," Izzy said laughing at Leah's pouty face,

"Meanie," Leah said and then smirked evilly as she chucked a cushion at Izzy,

"Hey no need to violence," Izzy said scowling and chucked a cushion back hitting Leah on the head, and then an all out pillow war was started while Lindsay rolled her eyes and turned on the TV dodging the occasional flying pillow but smiling as Izzy and Leah really hit it off together.

* * *

I promise next chapter you can know what the pressie is, you know the drill REVIEW OR ELSE *evuls*


	40. Chapter 40

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

**Kinda short sorry guys xP**

**So i decided to update after 3 HOURS OF NETBALL! xP seriously i was at school from 8am-8pm xP hehehe, anyway THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS and jennabby enough of the treats :lol: ENJOY!! and review me happy!**

**Hugehuggles**

**Charlie**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 40

Leah and Izzy went to bed very, very late that night, or very early depending on which way you looked at it. They watched DVD's, talked about everything and anything, but Izzy not once talked about how she came to be in England and how she managed to get the scars which Leah looked shocked at, but she never once asked how and why they were there, and finally about 3am after some renditions of Happy Birthday, and some pillow fights they went to sleep.

"Leah, Izzy," Lindsay said walking into the room at 11am, both of the girls were still asleep and Lindsay laughed at the sight of the two girls asleep on the floor on top of a mountain of pillows and random things, 'Ignore the mess Lindsay' she said to herself as she tried to forget about the amount of crap that was on the floor. "Girls it's time to get up it's nearly noon," she said opening the curtains and letting the light flood the messy room,

"No mom it's not a school day," Leah said rolling over and burying her head into the pillow and nearly rolling onto Izzy, causing Lindsay to laugh,

"Come on guys," Lindsay said making a bit more noise as she walked round the room, "Time to get up or Danny's gonna open all your present Izzy,"

"He touches them and he dies," Izzy mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Le move your ass," Izzy said bumping into Leah as she rubbed her eyes and sat up,

"Wha' time is it?" she asked

"It's 11.30," Lindsay said laughing,

"What time did you guys finally fall asleep?" Lindsay asked and both the girls shrugged,

"I don't know, 3am ish," Izzy said sleepily and Lindsay laughed,

"So you guys will be needing some coffee then?" Lindsay asked and then both nodded their heads,

"Yeah please," Izzy said and then beamed a smile as she remembered what day it was, "It's my birthday,"

"I know it is baby girl," Lindsay said, "Happy birthday," and Izzy jumped up and ran and hugged Lindsay tightly, and Lindsay kissed her on the head,

"Yeah Happy Birthday Bel," Leah said smiling,

"Bel?" Lindsay asked raising an eyebrow,

"Yeah we decided we needed nicknames at about 2am when on a sugar high," Leah said laughing,

"So she's called me Bel and I'm calling her Le," Izzy said smiling,

"Okay then guys," Lindsay said laughing, "Let's go down stairs and get some breakfast and coffee,"

"Coffee," Leah and Izzy said together looking at each other then Leah grabbed hold of Izzy by the hand and they ran out of the room and down the stairs laughing, leaving Lindsay chuckling in the room looking round at the mess and shaking her head before walking after the girls.

"Morning Danny," Izzy said running down the stairs still being dragged by Leah,

"Morning Iz," Danny said laughing as they ran past into the kitchen and picked up the two coffee filled cups. "Happy birthday." He said walking after them and hugging Izzy, kissing her head,

"Thanks Dan," Izzy said smiling, "Does this mean I can open my presents now?" she asked and Lindsay nodded as she walked into the room, Izzy smiled and then dragged Leah into the living room and towards the piano by the window which had lots of presents on top of it. "Morning guys," Izzy said leaning over the crib by the couch at the wiggling babies inside them, kissing each one on the head then walking over to the piano where Leah was sitting on the chair nearby.

"Where do I start?" Izzy asked laughing,

"One side to the other," Leah said shrugging,

"Nice idea," Izzy said smiling, picking up a large brown envelope with a Montana postage stamp on it, intrigued she picked up the letter opening it, and squealing slightly when she saw what was inside,

"What is it?" Lindsay asked rushing into the room to see a beaming Izzy,

"Plane tickets to Montana this summer," Izzy said taking out the tickets and handing them to Lindsay,

"Tickets for us all," Lindsay said smiling, "You gonna ring them up and say thank you?" she asked and Izzy nodded,

"Yeah once I've opened some more," Izzy said smiling, picking up a pink package, scowling at it,

"I thought you said you didn't like pink?" Leah said laughing,

"Shush it Le," Izzy said rolling her eyes, "It's from my friend at school Sarah, biggest girly girl ever," as she opened it to find some pink hair things, and a pink flowery pictures with a note attached to it, "You need some more pink things," she read and rolled her eyes,

"Right," Leah said laughing, "Keep the pink away from me," she said as Izzy chucked a very pick and fluffy hair bobble at her,

"Next," Izzy said picking up the packages Mac and Stella had given her yesterday, one was a small card and the other a larger box, she opened them and the card contained some money, and then the package was a photo album, "Oh my god," Izzy said taking the cream album out of the box, it had Izzy written on the front, and she opened it and saw on the first page a picture of her and Mac and Stella and written underneath,

_To Bella,_

_Happy 14__th__ Birthday,  
The first real one with our proper family,_

_Loads of Love  
Auntie Stella and Uncle Mac  
xxx_

"It's beautiful," Leah said looking at the photo album,

"Yeah it really is," Izzy said smiling and handing the album to Lindsay, who was sitting on the sofa holding out her hands,

"She even put it the ones of you in hospital," Lindsay said laughing turning the book around and showing Izzy the ones of her looking annoyed when they said she should have no ice cream,

"That was so mean, all I wanted was some ice cream," Izzy said laughing, picking up some more presents and opening them.

30 minutes later all of the presents were open, Flack and Jenny had given her some money and some clothes, Sid had given her a white lab coat and some cakes, Hawkes some sweets and a photo frame with a picture of everyone at the lab, and then some people at school had gotten together to get her a discount voucher for some new ballet shoes, as it was a long running joke. Leah had gone home after some breakfast as she had to go to Baseball training as unknown to Izzy she played for the local girl's team.

"You having a good day so far," Lindsay asked as her and Izzy sat on the couch looking though the photo album Stella had brought her,

"Yeah the best," Izzy said smiling, thinking about something Marie and Jack had written in the letter with her present,

"What you thinking about baby girl?" Lindsay asked,

"Nothing," Izzy said smiling,

"Sure?" Lindsay asked and Izzy nodded, "You want your present now?" she asked and Izzy beamed a smile, and nodded, "Okay I'll be right back one second," she said walking out of the room and going upstairs seeing Danny have a nap on the bed upstairs as it was his turn to wake up for the triplets that night, and the triplets asleep in there cot as well, she smiled and closed the door, walking back downstairs with the envelope,

"Here you go," Lindsay said sitting back down onto the couch handing the envelope to Izzy,

"What is it?" she asked examining the envelope,

"Open it dumbass and see," Lindsay said laughing and Izzy gave her evils before opening it and pulling out some papers, picking up her glasses off the side table and putting them on before reading the top line and holding back a sob,

"These are..." she said looking at Lindsay wide eyed,

"Yup," Lindsay said sheepishly, "That is if you want me to we can always go back and change it back again,"

"Oh my god," Izzy said crying and launching herself at Lindsay, who caught her and pulled her into a huge hug,

"So that's means you like it right?" Lindsay asked laughing while wiping her eyes with her hand,

"That's a hell yes," Izzy said wiping her eyes and laughing, "Mom," causing Lindsay to cry a little more and pull Izzy into a hug again, "So this is what Marie and Jack were on about?" she asked and Lindsay nodded,

"Yups," Lindsay said, "So you gonna keep the change Isabelle Marie Monroe?" she asked and Izzy smiled and nodded,

"You know you're not gonna be a Monroe for much longer right?" Izzy said laughing,

"Yeah right," Lindsay said laughing, but secretly she hoped Izzy was right and that Danny would pop the question soon,

"So does this mean I get to chance my name at school and everything," Izzy asked and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"Yups," Lindsay said, "Your now officially a Monroe," she said smiling and Izzy beamed, "You know we may have to wait a while for Danny to wake up before we go out for our picnic lunch,"

"I don't care now," Izzy said smiling, "We can just watch some movies at wait for him to wake up,"

"True," Lindsay said, "You pick the movies, and I think we have some B&J in the cupboard somewhere,"

"Cool" Izzy said smiling, going over to the DVD cabinet and pulled out 'Mamma Mia' and put it into the DVD player.

They sat and watched the first hour before Danny walked down the stairs looking tired rubbing a hand over his face,

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked sitting on the sofa next to Izzy,

"About 2 hours," Lindsay said smiling, "We decided to let you sleep,"

"Thanks," Danny said yawning, "We going to go out to central park now?" he asked and they nodded,

"Let's get the trips changed, then we need to get dressed, and then we can go," Lindsay said smiling and getting up off the sofa,

"Sounds good mom," Izzy said smiling,

"You gave her, her present then?" Danny asked and they nodded,

"Yeah and I love it," Izzy said smiling, "Grab one triplet each?" Izzy asked and they all nodded, going to grab a semi asleep triplet and get them ready to go out.

About an hour later everyone was ready and in the car so they could go to central park. They had managed to get the bigger SUV which had 7 seats so with the triplets in the middle and Izzy sitting in the back; luckily they fell asleep in the car more so there was no crying.

They got into central Manhattan in 30 minutes, parked in the precinct car park and then decided to walk to central park, the trips strapped into a buggy which could be split into 2 so Lindsay was pushing a double stroller and Danny a single and the bags. The sun was shining and even though there was a bit of a breeze it was a beautiful day,

"How about here?" Lindsay asked stopping by a bench, sitting down onto it,

"Perfect," Izzy said smiling, then recognising the scene in front of her and smiled more,

"What is it?" Danny asked,

"Nothing," Izzy said and laughed, "Just central park was the first place I came to when I first came to New York feels good to be back,"

"This time without the violin and not busking for money," Lindsay said laughing lifting Lily, who was crying out of her carrier,

"True," Izzy said smiling lifting Grace out and then Danny did the same to Sam, "You know I love New York," she said laughing as someone came past with an 'I heart NY' tee-shirt on,

"He does as well," Danny said laughing, "And I think these 3 are hungry,"

"I agree," Izzy said moving a squalling Grace in her arms and despite this fact Izzy looked around central park and then at Danny, Lindsay and the trips, and she had never been happier in her life, she was now officially, according to the state of New York, part of a family.

*******

They had a brilliant day sitting and walking in Central Park, enjoying the semi-quietness in the middle of the bustling city. That night Mac, Stella, Jenny and Don came round for a birthday meal, Danny cooked some Italian food and Stella brought over some Greek dishes as well as some chips they had quite a feast, and to finish off a giant chocolate birthday cake.

Izzy went to bed that night totally forgetting the fact Matt had not been there on her birthday, thinking more about how she was now a proper Monroe, had a mother that loved her, Danny who would soon be her dad, and if he didn't get his act together and ask her soon she would do it for him, and then she had 2 beautiful baby sisters and a gorgeous baby brother. And then there was her aunts and uncles, Leah, Sarah and all her other friends, yups in Izzy Monroe's mind she was pretty damn lucky.

* * *

Is it the end or isn't it??? Mwah ha ha ha ha *hides* xxxx **REVIEW ME HAPPY**


	41. Chapter 41

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

**LOOOOONG CHAPTER THIS ONE xP like uber looong xP**

**So guys and dolls oh lookie another chapter xD hehe here we have miss Izzy at school, enjoy, PLEASE REMEMBER I GO TO AN ENGLISH BOARDING SCHOOL, I LIVE IN ENGLAND!!! I have been to high school before my school now, BUT i have no idea if american schools are like this!!**

**ENJOY**

**Charlie**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 41

Monday morning soon came and Izzy was up early and getting dressed to go to school, and for once it wasn't to ballet school so she couldn't really decided on what to wear, cause she didn't think black leggings, skirt and leotard would really do. She looked at herself in her bedroom mirror; jeans, tee-shirt and some converse looked pretty good. She decided she may have to actually do something with her hair instead of putting it into a bun so she spent a while leaving it down so it fell over her shoulders in curls, picked up her bag and ran down stairs to grab some breakfast.

"Oh my god you have your hair down," Lindsay said laughing as Izzy ran into the kitchen to grab some food,

"Yeah I thought I might put it down," Izzy said laughing, "What do you think?" she asked twirling,

"You're not in leggings for school," Lindsay said smiling, "Looks good,"

"Thanks," Izzy said grabbing some toast as the door bell rang, "Well that's me see ya later mom," she said kissing Lindsay on the cheek, before kissing the trips that were sitting in their car seats, before opening the door.

"Hey you ready to go?" Leah asked slinging her school bag back onto her shoulder,

"Yups," Izzy said smiling, "Bye mom," she shouted,

"Bye Iz, have fun," Lindsay shouted back, as Izzy walked out of the door after grabbing her back off the sideboard,

"Mom?" Leah asked raising an eyebrow, and putting her arm through Izzy's,

"Yups," Izzy said smiling, as they walked out of Izzy's driveway and down the road towards the bus stop,

"Explanation needed," Leah said, as they stopped by a lot of other kids,

"Well I changed my name, I'm now officially a Monroe, legally," Izzy said beaming a smile and Leah did as well,

"That's so great for you Bel," Leah said smiling hugging her, "You ready for your first experience of a public school?" she asked laughing,

"Bring it," Izzy said looking round at the rest of the people at the bus stop, "It's certainly gonna be bigger than City," trying to count the amount that were standing there and it looked like the amount of people in her school never mind bus,

"A lot of people isn't there?" Leah asked noticing Izzy look a little worried,

"Yeah," Izzy said laughing, "This is like the extent of my whole year,"

"Yeah well this is us," Leah said noticing a yellow bus pull round the corner and stop in front of the school letting all the high school students on and before everyone was in a seat pull off again, causing Izzy to fall back and Leah stopped her and they laughing sat in one of the double seats near the front,

"Thanks," Izzy said blushing,

"No problem," Leah said smiling, "You ready?" she asked and Izzy smiled and nodded,

"Bring it on," Izzy said and looked out of the window as the bus stopped one more time before driving on towards the school. Sure Izzy had been on a bus before but never a school bus and if she had done, it was the schools on the way to a competition or to the theatre and that was always only 20 people maximum on it.

After about 20 minutes the bus stopped in front of the high school, it was very big and already bustling with children and people. Everyone started to get off and Leah grabbed hold of Izzy hand and dragged her off the bus, dodging people as they walked across the car park and into the main building,

"Come on we need to go see the headmistress and then I get to show you off to people," Leah said,

"What am I a prize poodle," Izzy said laughing and Leah nodded,

"Oh yes," Leah said smiling, as they walked through some double doors and down a clean corridor, towards an office area behind a door, "You okay?" she asked and Izzy nodded, "Come on then," she said smiling and they walked into an office area, "Is Miss Taylor free?" she asked the old lady behind a desk who nodded,

"Go on through," the old lady said,

"Thanks," Leah said and dragged Izzy through into the headmistress's office,

"Agh Leah," Miss Taylor said looking up from a load of paper work,

"Morning Miss Taylor, this is my friend Bel, I told you she would be coming in today," Leah said smiling and turning to Izzy, who was looking a little nervous,

"It's lovely to meet you Isabelle is it?" Miss Taylor asked standing up and holding out her hand,

"Yes ma'am, Isabelle Monroe," Izzy said smiling, "Nice to meet you too,"

"Well Isabelle I hope you have a wonderful day here at Roosevelt High School," Miss Taylor said sitting down behind her desk again, "The staff have been made aware that you are visiting us for the day, so just follow Leah and she will show you around I'm sure. Now girls sorry but I need to kick you out because I have a meeting I have to go to."

"Okay, thanks miss," Leah said leaving through the door again,

"Yeah, thank you ma'am," Izzy said smiling and following Leah out into the corridor. "So where are we going now then?" Izzy asked,

"Now, Miss Bel we are going to have you experience your first high school home room," Leah said as the girls walked arm in arm out of the main building and towards a load of lockers down the side of another building, "But first I have to go to my locker,"

"And you find yours in this lot how?" Izzy asked looking around at the hundreds of lockers,

"GPS," Leah said laughing as the stood in front of one of the lockers and Leah quickly did the code to her locker, "And hit it," she said looking at Izzy as she hit her shoulder into the door, and it popped open, "Ta dah," she said smiling, opening the old locker and taking some books out from inside,

"Amazing," Izzy said laughing, "What lessons am I exactly going to today?"

"This morning we have History, Maths and Chemistry, and then this afternoon we have Human biology and dance last lesson," Leah said moaning in distaste at the last as Izzy smiled, "Yeah, yeah, I thought I'd bring you on a day where you would feel at least a little bit at home," she said laughing,

"I do love you right," Izzy said laughing and hugging Leah close,

"Yeah, yeah," Leah said rolling her eyes, "Come on dancing queen I need to show you off to people," and Izzy rolled her eyes.

They walked through the school again and stopped in front of Leah's classroom door,

"Guys," Leah said smiling and walking into the room, seeing only 3 people sitting in there,

"Hey Le Le," one of the guys get walking over and hugging her,

"Hey Martin," Leah said smiling and hugging him back, "Right then guys," Leah said dragging Leah into the room more, "This is Bel, Isabelle, Izzy, whatever you wonna call her, she's my friend from next door, she's here for the day,"

"Hey and it's Izzy," Izzy said smiling and waving at them,

"Martin," martin said walking over and kissing her on the hand,

"She has a boyfriend dumbass," Leah said rolling her eyes,

"Oh yeah any chance it won't work out?" Martin said wiggling his eyes,

"Not a chance," Izzy said smiling, "We've been together nearly 7 months,"

"Damn," Martin said and moped to the back corner of the room,

"Ignore him he'll go with anything that moves," one of the girls said rolling her eyes, "I'm Summer, it's nice to meet you,"

"You too," Izzy said smiling,

"You're a dancer right?" Summer asked and Izzy nodded, "Cool you might be able to show the Barbie's a thing or two later,"

"Barbie's" Izzy said confused,

"You'll meet them later," Leah said laughing, "You'll see what we mean then,"

"Okay then," Izzy said still confused, and then a bell rang and she jumped, causing Leah to laugh,

"It's just the homeroom bell Bella," Leah said laughing, "Come on we better get a seat before everyone else comes in,"

"Okay," Izzy said and her and Leah walked to the back of the room sitting in the seats by Martin, Summer and another girl,

"I'm Emma," she girl said smiling moving her hair out of her eyes,

"Nice to meet ya," Izzy said smiling back and then looked at the door as everyone walked in, Izzy tried not to stare as it was hard with they walked through because some of them looked so different from school, but she could tell who the Barbie's were straight away, blonde hair, loads of make-up, small clothes, boys drooling over them,

"Welcome to the world of high school," Leah said in Izzy's ear as she looked at everyone in the room,

"It's like a totally different world," Izzy said laughing and Leah nodded,

"Alright you rowdy lot," a man said walking into the room, he was in gym kit and had a whistle round his neck, and the class started to quieten down,

"That's Mr Barrett," Leah said and Izzy nodded, noticing how people call them by their last names where as at City it was first names, accept their normal class teachers.

"I hear we have a visitor for the day," Mr Barrett said and looking round the room trying to spot a new face, "Agh there she is, hiding at the back," he said and the whole class turned round to look at Izzy, "Isabelle Monroe isn't it?" he asked and Izzy nodded,

"Yes Sir," Izzy said smiling at him and he smiled back,

"Welcome to Roosevelt High Miss Monroe," Mr Barrett said, "Why don't you come to the front and explain where you're from and why your here for the day,"

"Erm, sure," Izzy said getting up from her seat and walking to the front,

"Hi," Izzy said looking round the classroom, the boys staring at her drooling, and the girls were glaring at her, "My names Izzy, obviously and I'm here cause I have no school today and I thought I would see what High School was like in general."

"You don't go to high school," one of the Barbie girls shouted out trying to make fun of her,

"No actually, erm I go to The City Ballet Academy," Izzy said smiling and everyone's jaws dropped, knowing the prestige of the school

"You're a ballerina?" one of the boys asked and Izzy smiled nodding,

"Not quite a prima, but I'm working on it," she said smiling, "I'm a principle and the youngest in the senior class,"

"Impressive," Mr Barrett said smiling and all the class agreed even the girls who were looking at her funny, "I suppose we'll see some of your dancing this afternoon?"

"If you want," Izzy said smiling and Mr Barrett smiled back,

"Thank you Izzy," he said and the bell rang again, "Alright then you lot, have a nice day, on getting into trouble and have a great games lesson guys," and the class began to move around people began to leave, the Barbie's coming to the front and talking to Izzy,

"Hey I'm Melanie," the girl with the most make-up said, "So you go to City?"

"Yeah," Izzy said trying not to look annoyed,

"I tried in for there last year, decided not to go after all they were really upset," Melanie said trying to impress everyone and belittle Izzy,

"I lived in England until 11 months ago, they asked for me personally to come to the school," Izzy said smirking and Melanie opened her mouth in detest turned around and walked off, Izzy laughed and looked at Leah, Summer, Martin and Emma who were all smiling and Summer was clapping,

"Very well done," she said clapping and laughing, "You do know she's going to be moaning all day now,"

"I don't care to be honest, I'm not gonna see her again am I," Izzy said laughing,

"True," Leah said walking over and linking arms with her, "Come on you before you start a war with the Barbie's and they try and attack you with their make-up box." She said laughing and they walked out of the room towards the first lesson of the day.

By the end of the day when it came to getting changed for Dance, Izzy had had a brilliant day, when Leah said she was academic she wasn't lying, Izzy was seriously in owe of how smart she was, top of every class, straight A student, everything Izzy really wasn't, except when it came to ballet, and maybe science. They spent lunch in the hall, Izzy looked round shocked at how many different types of people there were, but she had fun with Leah and her friends and she felt really at home, but she had to admit she missed ballet.

"You ready to go kick some butt," Leah said watching Izzy pick her ballet shoes out of her locker,

"I did wonder why you asked me to bring some dancing stuff and my ballet shoes," Izzy said laughing as she looked at the old pair of shoes,

"Surely you can't be still able to wear them?" Leah asked raising an eyebrow,

"Hey these are my new pair, I've only had them 6 months, you should see my really old pair," Izzy said laughing putting the pink shoes on her feet and smiling,

"You love it don't you," Leah said, "Ballet,"

"Yeah, it's my life," Izzy said smiling and grabbing hold of Leah's hand, "Come on, I'll show you what I'm good at," she said smiling and they walked into the dance studio where all the other girls were already waiting for the lesson to begin,

"Right then girls," the teacher said walking into the classroom,

"Linda," Izzy said opened mouthed looking at one of the dance teachers from school,

"Izzy," Linda said smiling and Izzy ran over and gave her a hug, "What are you doing here girl?" she asked,

"I could ask you the same question, so this is where you run off to Monday afternoons," Izzy said laughing,

"Yups," Linda said smiling, "But I leave you in Jase's capable hands," and Izzy scoffed and rolled her eyes and then laughed, "You have a good birthday?" she asked and Izzy smiled and nodded, but a cough came from one of the Barbie girls, 'more than likely Melanie' Izzy thought and then rolled her eyes,

"Later," Linda said winking at her and turned towards the class, "Right then, today considering I have found a special surprise with the group today I'm thinking instead of me giving all the demo's we'll have someone who knows them better than me do it."

"You mean her," Melanie said looking spitefully at Izzy,

"Yes I mean her," Linda said and then smirked at Izzy, "How about we do Easter show your solo, see if they can copy it," she said and Izzy smiled,

"With pleasure," Izzy said and walked into the centre of the floor and everyone else moved back, most of them scowling at her as Melanie was, "You got the music?"

"Yups," Linda said and put the CD into the player, "Ready," she asked and Izzy nodded her head, "Okay then," she said and pressed play on the recorder.

Izzy stood waiting for the fast bit to start after the singing, warming her muscles up a little, then it got close to the start and she turned round and smirked at Melanie who was still scowling and casting an evil eye over her, before smirking at her looking her straight in the eyes and began dancing, it was a mixture of tap, ballet, and a little bit of modern, ending in the usual back flip and then into the splits at the end as the music ended, and everyone clapped, even some of the Barbie's and Melanie was trying hard to not be impressed,

"Izzy, legs in turns," Linda said turning the music off, shocking everyone,

"I know," Izzy said rolling her eyes and standing back up off the floor and walking over to Linda smiling,

"Don't smile at me young lady, turns now," Linda said putting her hands on her hips and Izzy turned back into being at City and stood in the middle, and began to do the turns again, "Leg up," she shouted and Izzy lifted her legs up a bit more, "Good, good," and Izzy stopped and smiled,

"Now you've seen her do it," Linda said, "We're gonna teach you some of it, just the basic modern parts,"

"I want to learn the ballet as well," Melanie piped up, wanting to put one up on Izzy,

"I don't think you will be able to," Linda said looking at Izzy who shrugged,

"I'll teach it to her if she wants," Izzy said smiling at Linda, "I need to see how good she is at ballet first, think I can do the test with her, juniors one I did the other day?" she asked and Linda smirked and nodded,

"Junior test," Melanie scoffed looking annoyed,

"You couldn't handle the senior," Izzy argued smiling, as the rest of the class went with Linda and began to learn the modern part and Melanie and some others stayed behind at the back with Izzy, "Right; I'm assuming you all have done ballet before?" Izzy asked and they all nodded, "Oh good, right, basic positions off by heart,"

"But we always get told them," Melanie said,

"And this is just the junior test," Izzy said smirking and raising an eyebrow, "Come on then positions," Izzy said and the girls started with 1st and did the sequences, Melanie struggling with all of them.

By the end of the lesson Melanie had been show up by some of the quietist people in the group and she was not too impressed about it, Izzy had enjoyed herself and Leah had enjoyed watching Izzy have fun and as much as she hated to admit it enjoyed learning the dance routines, Izzy smiled and was really gonna miss going to school with Leah but she had to get back to City tomorrow, cause her and Matt were coming up with the routines for the auditions that weekend.

"You ready to go?" Leah asked Izzy as they got all their stuff from the locker room and walked towards the door,

"Not really I want to stay," Izzy said pouting,

"Well hunni you need to go cause my little sister will kill you if you don't leave cause she needs you to go to practice." Leah said laughing as Izzy laughed as well,

"Come on I think your dads probably tapping the dashboard by now were a little late," Izzy said looking at the timer on her clock,

"True," Leah said and they walked out of the Gym and then towards the parking lot, towards a deep blue people carrier, Leah pulling open the door and letting Izzy climb into the back with her,

"Hey bear," Leah's dad Mitch said from the driver's seat,

"Hey dad," Leah said smiling, "Dad meet Izzy, Izzy meet my dad Mitch,"

"Nice to meet you," Izzy said smiling clipping her seat belt in,

"We going to pick up the rest?" Leah asked doing the same as Mitch drove off,

"Yups, you know the drill," Mitch said smiling and Leah rolled her eyes,

"You ready to meet my brothers and sisters, you can come, help round them up," Leah said laughing,

"I already know, Danni," Izzy said smiling and laughing,

"You kinda need to know her," Leah said laughing, and unclipping her belt as the car stopped,

"True, so the others are," Izzy said trying to remember,

"Leah," 3 kids said running towards her

"Georgia, Jordon and Jason," Izzy said smiling,

"Correct," Leah said laughing and hugging the three running kids, "Come on guys into the car, daddy's waiting,"

"Okay," they said hopping into the middle seats of the People Carrier as Izzy closed the door behind them and got into the back via the back door,

"Okay so everyone is on board we can do," Mitch said starting up the car and driving off towards home,

"You okay?" Leah asked smiling and Izzy nodded,

"It's been a very long day," Izzy said sighing and yawning,

"You still have practice to go yet," Leah said laughing and Izzy nodded,

"True but all I need is some sugar and I'll be fine," Izzy said laughing, actually looking forward to the dance practice.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY xD xD xD


	42. Chapter 42

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Hey people so i'm at home, ive torn my Cruciate ligament in my left knee, no weight on it for a week if its no better i'm off for an MRI scan :( so i decided to upload a new chapter cause i know you will all review me happy :) cause you all rock!! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!

Loves you loads

Charlie

xxxxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 42

Later that day after Izzy literally ran into the house, played with the trips, spoke to Lindsay for about 5 seconds while eating some dinner; she was back in the car again with Danni on the way to her ballet school,

"You don't have to look so nervous you know," Izzy said looking at Danni, who was looking really nervous as they stopped outside the school,

"Okay," Danni said smiling grabbing her bag and hopping out of the car, Izzy doing the same and closing the door, looking at the old building and walking into the dance school, "This way," Danni said walking towards a room into a lovely ballet studio, where 3 people were already warming up,

"Welcome," the teacher said, she was about 35, dark hair and a Russian accent, "My name is Madam Tuve, you are Isabelle I presume,"

"That's correct madam," Izzy said curtsying to her in a ballet style,

"Spaciba," Madam Tuve said nodding, "You have very good manners young lady,"

"Thank you madam," Izzy said smiling, "I just hope I could be of some help today,"

"I am sure you will be," Madam Tuve said and clapped her hands causing the three girls to run over, "We will start with positions, go grab a bar," she said and they ran over to the bars in the centre, "You are welcome to warm up with them,"

"I think I will," Izzy said smiling, taking off her trousers and walking to the back of the room and began warming up with the three girls,

"I am sorry I'm late madam," a blonde girl said as she came running into the room,

"Miss Cartwright, I do only hope you will not be late this weekend for the auditions," Madam Tuve said tooting as the girl ran and stood in front of Izzy and began warming up as well, and something in Izzy made her know the girl from somewhere but she wasn't sure where.

After they had done positions they began to do their individual routines which Izzy sat out on and watched, giving little comments here and there,

"You know just because your sisters friend goes to City doesn't mean you will get in, because my brother goes so I am defiantly going," the blonde girl from earlier said snottily to Danni,

"Shut up Annalese," Danni said scowling at her, and walking over to Izzy, who was sat on the floor, mumbling to herself as Annalese looked over at her and Izzy with a scowl,

"You're not allowed to talk to me like that," Anna said following her,

"Your daddy's money can't get me to talk to you any differently Anna," Danni said, and Anna huffed and stalked off,

"Who's she?" Izzy asked and Danni sighed,

"That is her Royal Highness Annalese Cartwright," Danni said,

"Bit of a stuck up person is she?" Izzy asked laughing and Danni nodded laughing, "What was that about her brother?"

"Oh he goes to City, names Mark or Matt or summit, I kind of tune off when she brags about him," Danni said sighing, and Izzy's eyes went wide, but then she covered it up well, "She can afford to go so she's going to get in,"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Izzy said wiggling her eyebrows and smirking, "How about I teach kind of what we're going to do as an learning audition piece,"

"Please," Danni said smiling widely,

"Okay, but I teach everyone, including Anna," Izzy said and Danni moaned but agreed so Izzy went over to Madam Tuve who agreed and Izzy began to teach some of the audition pieces.

The rest of the night went well, Izzy got home late Annalese and what Danni had said about her brother still playing on her mind, so when she got into the house and decided to call Matt and get to the bottom of it,

"Hello," Matt said as he answered,

"Hey it's Izzy," Izzy said,

"Hey baby, how are you? How was your birthday?" Matt asked,

"I'm good but I have something to ask you," Izzy said, "You don't have any brothers and sisters do you?"

"Why do you ask," Matt said,

"Cause I think I just met your sister and I just realised I know nothing about your life or your family, and according to Lindsay your parents didn't even know you had a girlfriend," Izzy said trying not to get annoyed

"Izzy please," Matt said and Izzy stopped him,

"No Matt," Izzy said, "No I want to know why I know nothing about your family, why they know nothing about me,"

"I'm not doing this over the phone Izzy," Matt said, "Love you and I'll see you tomorrow,"

"If you love me you'd tell me," Izzy said and put the phone down on him, slammed it down onto the side and huffed in frustration,

"Izzy," Lindsay said walking out of the kitchen, "What the matter hunni?"

"Nothing mom, I'm fine," Izzy said scowling and sighing slumping down onto the sofa,

"Isabelle," Lindsay said joining Izzy on the sofa with a mug in her hand,

"I met Matt's sister today at Danni's ballet," Izzy said and Lindsay looked confused,

"He has a sister," Lindsay said,

"Apparently, but she's a stuck up cow," Izzy said sighing, "He's been my boyfriend for nearly 8 months mom and I don't know anything about his family, he never talks about them,"

"Well neither do you," Lindsay said,

"I do, I talk about you and Danny all the time, and the trips," Izzy said trying to change the subject,

"Izzy you don't, you never mention them to him, not at all, so you both avoided the issue," Lindsay said,

"Okay, but for god sake sometimes I think that he doesn't want any of his family to know about me and him cause I'm not good enough, and after meeting his sister I am beginning to think it's the reason," Izzy said sighing,

"Wonna change the topic," Lindsay asked and Izzy nodded, "How was Roosevelt High?"

"Really, really good," Izzy said beaming a smile, "Linda is the dance teacher, and I did my Billy Elliot routine and taught the class and it was really good fun, and Leah is really cleaver, I mean like oh my god, she's amazing, I'm thinking of asking her about my work sometimes if I don't get it,"

"That's brilliant hunni," Lindsay said smiling and then yawned, "But I am off to bed I am really tired and it's my turn getting up for the trips,"

"Danny still at work?" Izzy asked and Lindsay nodded,

"Should be home soon though, you gonna stay up for a bit," she asked getting out of her chair and Izzy nodded, "Okay, not too late you have school tomorrow,"

"Yes mom," Izzy said rolling her eyes as Lindsay kissed her on the head and walked towards the stairs, "Night Mom," she shouted turning on the TV with the remote trying to see if NCIS was on tonight,

"Night Iz," Lindsay said smiling, walking up the stairs to bed.

A few hours later Izzy was still curled up in her chair watching NCIS re-runs on the TV,

"Izzy why are you still awake?" Danny asked walking into the living room taking his jacket off making her jump,

"You scared me," Izzy said turning her head round and scowling at him, "And watching NCIS re-runs,"

"Its 11pm you should be in bed," Danny said hanging his jacket on the back of that chair, and Izzy shrugged and turned back to the TV as he walking into the kitchen getting the dinner Lindsay had left in the oven for him and walking back into the living room with it, "Okay so if you're not going to go to bed, tell me about your day I need cheering up," he said slumping onto the sofa,

"Bad day hu?" Izzy asked and Danny nodded solemnly, "My day was good, and much to your amusement I maybe borrowing your gun to kill Matt,"

"Want me to set Flack onto him," Danny said smirking making Izzy laugh,

"Yeah Uncle Flack may kill him," Izzy said laughing, "Did you see his face when I said he wasn't here for my birthday,"

"I was the one hiding his gun so he wouldn't go," Danny said eating some of his food, "You want some?" he asked and Izzy smiled leaned over and nicked some chips off of his plate,

"Thanks," Izzy said smiling, "When are you gonna ask mom to marry you?" she asked and Danny nearly choked on his food,

"Excuse me?" Danny asked coughing,

"You've had a ring in your locker at work since you brought it 4 weeks ago, when are you gonna ask her?" Izzy asked again,

"You nearly need to stop spying on me," Danny said and Izzy shrugged, "I was thinking about taking her out for our anniversary, asking her then,"

"Aww Danny Messer's a romantic," Izzy said laughing, "She's gonna love it, I think it's cute,"

"I hope so," Danny said smiling, "She doesn't know about the ring does she?"

"Nope," Izzy said, "And does this mean I'm babysitting the trips?"

"Izzy I have 3 months," Danny said, "But yeah please,"

"3 months isn't that long you know," Izzy said and Danny nodded,

"Don't I know it," he said finishing his food and offering the rest of his chips to Izzy who accepted them, "Right I'm gonna go to bed and see if I can sleep before the trips wake up,"

"Yeah 10 minutes time give or take," Izzy said laughing and Danny nodded,

"True," he said standing up and kissing Izzy on the head before walking towards the stairs, "Night Izzy, don't stay up all night okay,"

"Night Danny," Izzy said turning her head to him before looking back at the TV, "I won't," she said turning her full attention back to the TV, Danny smiled and shook his head as he walked up the stairs to bed.

***

The next morning Lindsay walked back downstairs to grab some bottles of milk and discovered Izzy still sleeping on the chair, curled up into a ball, sighing she covered Izzy up with a blanket and walked into the kitchen, grabbing what she needed and going back upstairs again.

A few hours later Izzy woke up by something pulling on her hair,

"Get off," she said sleepily moving her head and looking to see what it was, and she saw Grace lying in her lap pulling on her hair, Lindsay standing in front of her smirking,

"I see you got to bed last night," Lindsay said bouncing Sam in her arms and rubbing his back and raising an eyebrow,

"I could have moved and dropped her you know," Izzy said moving to sit up and hold Grace properly,

"I would have killed you if you had done and no one would have been able to find you," Lindsay said smirking, "Now, how did you manage to fall asleep in the chair,"

"NCIS was really good," Izzy said smiling sweetly at Lindsay,

"Not a chance," Lindsay said rolling her eyes, "Do it again and you're grounded,"

"I'm not gonna be home much for the next 2 months, if at all," Izzy said smiling,

"I'm sure it can be moved," Lindsay said and Izzy sighed,

"Fine," Izzy said sighing, "I need to go get ready for school I'm probably already late,"

"No you're not if you eat the pancakes I have made you and run and get dressed so Danny can take you in," Lindsay said lying Sam on the floor on his mat next to Lily and taking Grace out of Izzy's arms as she got off the sofa,

"You're the best mom ever you know that," Izzy said kissing Lindsay on the cheek and running into the kitchen,

"So I've been told," Lindsay said rolling her eyes and looking at Grace, "What are we going to do with your big sister, hu" Lindsay said as Grace just looked up and gurgled, "I need to get out the house a bit more, I'm trying to get an answer out of a 4 week old,"

"You can come to work with me," Danny said from where he was leaning on the door frame chuckling to himself,

"You heard me," Lindsay said blushing slightly and Danny laughed and walked over and kissed her on the lips,

"I think it's cute," Danny said, "And you have a court case in 2 months so I think you need to come and do some paperwork for that,"

"True," Lindsay said and then smiled, "I think we're going with daddy to work today munchkins," she said handing Grace to Danny and picking up a fussing Lily off the floor,

"I'll be 2 seconds," Izzy said walking into the living room with a rolled up pancake in her hand munching on it, and running towards the stairs,

"Well that's one way of eating it," Danny said laughing,

"She fell asleep on the sofa last night," Lindsay said scowling at Danny, "Someone said she had come upstairs,"

"I thought I said she was coming upstairs later, not that she had already come upstairs," Danny said smiling at Lindsay and pouting so she rolled her eyes,

"We're meant to set rules you know," Lindsay said sighing, "How can we do that if you're letting her do things,"

"Cause he's the cool parent," Izzy said sliding down the banister and landing on the floor in new clothes holding a purple bag,

"I told you not to do that," Lindsay said scowling at her then sighing as Izzy smiled at her sweetly, "I give up this morning, you can do what you like, we don't have time,"

"Love you mom," Izzy said blowing Lindsay a kiss, "Are we off?"

"Once we have your sisters and brother into the car and all their things then yes we will be," Lindsay said picking up things and putting them into one of the baby bags,

"I'll go grab the other bag then," Izzy said running back up the stairs and returning a moment later with a bag, gathering one of the ones Lindsay had packed as well as her own and put them into the back of their new people carrier, the lab had let them have as they only needed one SUV.

An hour later everyone was in the car and Izzy was dropped off at school while Danny and Lindsay continued on towards the lab, getting stuck in the morning traffic,

"It's the anniversary in 2 months," Lindsay said sighing, looking at Danny who was driving,

"I know," Danny said,

"She doesn't seem bothered by it at all does she," Lindsay said, "Jesus Dan it's only been a year,"

"Montana this is Izzy, she never lets anything faze her does she really," Danny said,

"I know but this past year has been really hectic, with the trips and us and her being at school and things," Lindsay said, "I just get the feeling its gonna hit her all at once. Danny she never did grieve for them, I don't care what she said she still watched them die."

"You're probably right," Danny said reaching across and stroking Lindsay's hand, "And were gonna be there and support her through it aren't we," he said and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"Since when did you become the rational one," Lindsay said laughing,

"Since the pregnancy hormones got you," Danny said averting a swipe at this head from Lindsay, and started laughing, "You know you're not gonna get any work done with these three," Danny said pointing into the back at the baby carriers, all three were awake and hitting there mobiles on the front of the carriers.

"I don't care," Lindsay said laughing, "I just need to get out of the house and back to work, even if it is for a little while," she said and Danny nodded, knowing she hadn't been to the lab for over 4 months and also knowing it was killing her not being able to work.

Meanwhile, Izzy was getting increasingly annoyed at Matt who was ignoring her, all the way through morning rehearsals and then at lunch, and by the time they got to afternoon practice which today was only for the ones that are going to be helping with auditions, Matt, Izzy, Sarah and some more seniors, Izzy was totally racked off as Matt danced with everyone else but her,

"For god sake talk to me," Izzy shouted across the room as Matt walked away from her as again when it was her turn to dance with him, "Matthew Cartwright for Christ sake talk to me, look at me, acknowledge my existence," Izzy shouted and everyone stopped staring at them both,

"Isabelle," Matt said looking at the floor and everywhere but her,

"Isabelle, you have never called me Isabelle," Izzy shouted, "What the hell happened Matt! Look at me!" she shouted and Matt refused to look at her, "You know what, fuck you!" she nearly screamed, tears falling down her face, turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut, and everyone stared at Matt with glaring eyes, he just sighed and turned away walking into the corner of the room,

"She's your girlfriend you bastard," Sarah shouted walking towards the door, "Just because your parents don't like her doesn't mean you stop being with her and ignore her. You need to seriously think about what's important in your life," she said glaring at him before following where Izzy had left from, knowing she would have gone back to the dorms, leaving Matt looking out of the window tears welling in his eyes as he brushed them away, and sighed.

"Izzy," Sarah said knocking on the dorm room door, hearing sobs from inside,

"Go...away," Izzy sobbed from inside the room, burying her head into the pillow,

"Izzy," Sarah said opening the door with her key as Izzy had locked it before looking over to her bed and seeing Izzy lying face down sobbing into her pillow, "Oh Izzy, he's not worth it babe," she said walking over and sitting on the side of her bed and rubbing her back,

"I love...him," Izzy said sobbing, her breath hitching as the sobs got worse, "He...hasn't spoken....to me...in nearly 5 days, he didn't even...call me for my...birthday," she sobbed and Sarah glared,

"He's a dick hunni," Sarah said and Izzy nodded, "He's a boy as well, even worse he's a rich boy who has always done what his mommy tells him too,"

"But...I love...him," Izzy sobbed again, finally taking her head out of her pillow and looking at Sarah with a red face, puffy eyes, and tears streaming down her face,

"Oh babe," Sarah said and pulled Izzy into a hug, rubbing her back, "How about we go out, miss classes and I buy you some chocolate ice cream and we watch sappy movies tonight,"

"Sounds nice," Izzy said smiling wiping her eyes, "I made such a scene," she said and Sarah laughed and nodded,

"But you should know everyone is about to kill him in there," Sarah said smirking and Izzy laughed,

"I thought it would be the other way round," Izzy said and Sarah shook her head,

"Everyone loves you so much more," Sarah said, "You're like the baby,"

"Hey I am only 7 months younger than you," Izzy said laughing,

"Yeah cause that's not a lot," Sarah said laughing and rolling her eyes, "Come on you dry your eyes, were going to get some ice cream,"

"Sounds like a plan," Izzy said smiling, drying her eyes as Sarah pulled her off the bed and they walked arm in arm out of the dorms block and into the main hall,

"Izzy," Matt shouted running down the stairs from the dance studio causing Izzy and Sarah to stop and turn round, and when he saw Izzy's face his heart broke a little at the sight of her tear stained cheeks, "Look Izzy..." he said but Izzy stopped him,

"You didn't want to talk to me earlier I don't see why you want to know," Izzy said staring at him, "Save it Matt, you don't have anything I want to hear, you seem to have made your choice and it wasn't me, so I don't want to hear anything," she said turning round leaving Matt standing wondering how he had managed to screw everything up, and Izzy wondering how she had managed to have her heart broken again.

"You okay?" Sarah asked as they got outside of the school and Izzy nodded,

"Let's go get some ice cream I really need some," Izzy said sighing and wiping her eyes again as more tears escaped,

"Triple chocolate it is," Sarah said smiling and they walked towards the bodega.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY please :)


	43. Chapter 43

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Little bit of a short chapter compared to the ones before but its still pretty long xP hehe,

Thanks for the reviews :D hehe AND PLEASE CONTINUE!! xD hehe

Hugs

Charlie

xxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 43

Izzy had managed to get out of seeing Matt for the rest of the week, although she hadn't told Lindsay or anyone outside of School about what had happened not for lack of trying, every time she called Lindsay was always busy. So by the time the auditions came round Sunday she was not looking forward to doing the couples piece with him.

"Hello and Welcome to City Ballet Academy," Ginny said standing in the middle of the stage talking to all the potential applicants and their parents, as they had managed to steal the theatre for the day, which was lucky as if Izzy had counted kind of correctly there were over 2000 people trying out for 10 places,

"Those odds suck," Izzy said under her breath and Sarah nodded as they stood behind Ginny smiling into the crowd with all the other seniors that had been chosen,

"Today we will start with basic positions, if we come round and tap you on the shoulder you are going home, you are allowed a mistake once in a sequence anymore and we will send you home. The girls will be split into 15 groups, 7 groups will be going to the dance school, 7 groups staying here, you should know where you are going, so those for the dance school please leave and wait in the foyer, your parents can go with you." she stopped as the people that needed to go left,

"And the boys into 5 groups, 2 groups going to the dance school may go now please," she waited as the boys left,

"And you have the numbers on your tags, so numbers 1-100 of the girls take to the stage you're up first,"

Ginny turned round and looked at the seniors, "Izzy, Matt, Sarah stop here, James, Kate and Liza go back to the school and do that group with Linda please," she said and everyone nodded, Izzy secretly hating Ginny in that moment but Sarah grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it smiling and Izzy smiled back, and walked to the middle of the stage after Ginny left as they were in charge of the session,

"Everyone I want you to grab a place on the bar, we will show you how it is done once, you copy and then we will be watching you," Izzy said loudly so everyone could hear, "You have one chance, do not blow it, but most importantly, enjoy it!" she said shouting the last part and smiling, making eye contact with Danni who looked really nervous but when Izzy smiled at her she smiled back and they began the auditions.

By lunch time the 2000 had gone down to a mere 500, 350 girls and 150 boys, but it was still too much so after another 2 rounds after lunch it was down to the top 80, 40 girls and 40 boys, which means it was time for the couples round, each person was partnered off, Annalese and Danni making it to the final 80, each couple was given a set routine to do which Matt and Izzy showed them, and that it's self didn't look as brilliant as it once had done as the chemistry had gone between them.

Finally after a long and tiring day it came down to the final group of people, 16 girls and 8 boys, each needing to be put in ½ and out of that they had to decided how many to let in on scholarships and those who will have to pay, and after a long while they had finally decided,

"We have come to a decision," Ginny said standing in front of the stage of finalists, "Numbers, 345, 134, 67 and 90 from the boys," she said looking at the boys who were trembling slightly, "You're in," and the ones that got in cheered, the others however shook hands with the winners and left the stage, "Girls," Ginny said looking at the 20 girls, "339, 922, 1304, 223, 445 are all in," she said and Annalese smile beamed as she was read out and the girls joined the boys that had made it through, "And the girl in on a scholarship is, 56," and Danni's mouth dropped as she beamed and smile and ran over to the people that had gotten in even hugging Annalese, "Sorry to those that didn't get in, and congratulations to those that have done," Ginny said smiling as the ones that had gotten in hugged each other and began getting to know each other, they ranged in age from 13 to 10.

"Congratulations," Izzy said to them all before hugging Danni and turning to walk back to dorms, anything to be away from Matt, "Sarah I'm gonna go back, see you later," Izzy said and Sarah smiled and nodded,

"See you hunni," Sarah said and Izzy left, Matt saw this and saying well done to his sister and following her out of the main room and then out of the theatre.

Once they got to school Izzy stopped and turned,

"If you're going to follow me do it with a little more stealth," Izzy said crossing her arms over her chest, "What do you want Matt? Was breaking my heart not enough, you want to come and stomp on it as well,"

"I am so sorry," Matt said looking Izzy in the eyes for the first time in a week, "I am so, so sorry,"

"Why," Izzy said determined not to cry, "Why have you done this?"

"My parents," Matt said solemnly looking down, "When Lindsay rang them up to ask them why I wasn't going, they didn't know about you, my dad is a lawyer, a very good one, he found out about everything about you, your past."

"I highly doubt that he found out everything," Izzy whispered hoping it was not true,

"You were working for the British Police, your parents were drug dealers, and they were trying to find some of the biggest drug dealers in the whole of the EU." Matt said, and Izzy's face dropped "That was all they managed to found out but it was enough. We had arguments, a lot of arguments, they don't approve of you, of who you are, of your past, and you're not what they wanted me to have in a girlfriend,"

"And you listened to them," Izzy said, "You listened to your parents and stopped our 7 month relationship, because your parents don't approve of me. You broke my heart because your parents don't approve of me. At least we didn't have sex," she said trying to laugh through her tears.

"Izzy," Matt said sighing, looking at her crying broke his heart,

"You forgot about me instead of telling me all this," Izzy said, "I would have understood if you had told me, well not understood but I wouldn't be hating you as much as I do now if you had done. You totally blanked me Matt, I thought I had done something wrong, I thought it was me, I thought I was a bad girlfriend, a bad friend because I didn't know about your family, know that you had a little sister."

"You weren't," Matt said walking up to Izzy and trying to hold onto her hand but she pulled away, "But I realised now I want you Izzy, I want you as a friend, as a girlfriend, I just want you in my life, please."

"I can't do this," Izzy said pulling her hand away from his, "I can't do this now," she said pulling her bag onto her shoulder more and running out of the school and down the street leaving Matt to stand with his hand still out and sigh.

*******

Izzy knocked on the door and waited for an answer; she wiped her eyes and tired to compose herself as the door opened,

"Hey is Leah there?" Izzy asked Danni who was smiling brightly at her,

"Izzy are you okay?" Danni asked looking at Izzy's tear stained face,

"Yeah, is your sister in?" Izzy asked and Danni nodded and shouted for Leah, "Congratulations on getting in again," Izzy said smiling and Danni smiled back as Leah came to the door,

"Izzy," Leah said looking at her face and sighed, "Come on we need to go for a little walk," she said grabbed some money off the side, chucked Izzy's bag into the house and shouted that she was going out.

"Talk," Leah said as they walked down the path and onto the road,

"I think me and Matt broke up," Izzy said sniffling,

"Oh hunni what happened," Leah said hugging Izzy from the side and decided to sit down on a bench once they crossed the road towards a park,

"His parents 'Think I'm the wrong person for him to date or be friend with'" she said inserting quotation marks with her fingers, "So he decided to ignore me totally till Tuesday, I had a go at him, and then we have ignored each other all week till now, he just told me after we had another fight," she said and wiped the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve,

"He's so dead," Leah said glaring at no one and hugging Izzy close, "You told your mom?" she asked and Izzy shook her head,

"She's been busy this week, and I don't know how to say it, don't wonna make a fuss," Izzy said shrugging,

"Babe you just turned up on my front door step looking like you've been crying for hours," Leah said, "I think you need to tell her,"

"I need to sort it out first," Izzy said, "It's all there fault, even in the bloody grave they still are making my life miserable," she said angrily,

"They?" Leah said confused,

"My biological parents," Izzy said, "I just remembered you don't know what happened to me do you," she said and Leah shrugged,

"I don't care what has happened in your past, everyone has skeletons in their closets," Leah said,

"Yeah, but mine happen to be actual skeletons," Izzy said laughing slightly, "My biological parents, and I use the term loosely, are dead," she said and Leah took a quick intake of breath, "They died a year ago in 2 months, they were shot in front of me."

"I am," Leah started but Izzy stopped her,

"I am not sorry, I'm glad they died," Izzy said shrugging, "They deserved what they got, they were drug dealers and they never cared about me,"

"Okay then," Leah said, "So that is why Matt's parents hate you?" and Izzy nodded, "Well they suck because you rock so much and I don't know why you they wouldn't like you,"

"Cause they are so stuck up its untrue," Izzy said sighing, "His dad's a lawyer,"

"Well that explains it," Leah said laughing, "Lawyers are always snotty people anyway, bet his mom is made of money as well, some wealthy business man friend of the mayor, that sort of thing,"

"Yeah," Izzy said smiling, "It doesn't make it any better,"

"I know," Leah said hugging Izzy close as she put her head onto Leah's shoulder, "You gonna tell your mom?" and Izzy shook her head,

"I'm gonna sort it out my way," Izzy said smiling, wiping her face of tears, "Come on, I better get back to school,"

"And I need to get home," Leah said, and they both stood up, Leah pulling Izzy into a hug, "Your gonna be okay you know babe,"

"I hope so," Izzy said trying to smile,

"I know you will, cause I am seriously gonna go to your school and kick that boys ass from here to London," Leah said and Izzy laughed,

"I think I need to go back to school you know," Izzy said, "I kinda just left and no one knows where I went,"

"Come on we can get your bag and then be off," Leah said smiling,

"How's your mom by the way isn't she due soon?" Izzy asked on their way back,

"Yeah she was 3 days ago," Leah said laughing, "This one doesn't wonna come out,"

"Poor Ellie," Izzy said laughing, "Well text me when it does decide to turn up, cause I assume you may be sleeping at my school to get some sleep,"

"Probably," Leah said laughing, and they turned back into her driveway, walking up to the house and Leah leaned in and grabbed Izzy's bag for her and pulled Izzy into another hug, "I loves you hunni,"

"Love you too," Izzy said smiling and hugging Leah close, "I better be going, ring you later,"

"You can bet on it," Leah said smiling, hugging Izzy one last time before walking into the house and closing the door, Izzy sighed and looked at the house before deciding against going in because she knew the trips would be asleep and that Lindsay would be as well, and Danny would still be at work. So she grabbed her bag off the floor and walked off towards the subway so she can get back to school.

She got back to school about 11pm after she missed her 1st train and decided to walk the long way home, thinking about everything that had happened, just walking and thinking about everything she needed to, it helped her a lot and once she had gotten back and had some hugs from Sarah who has stayed up worried about what time she was going to be back and what had happened to her, she went to sleep, and for the first time in weeks she slept soundly.

* * *

Review me happy :D xxxx


	44. Chapter 44

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Hey guys this might be the last one in a while xP hehehe, ENJOY xD thanks for all the reviews!

Hugs

Charlie

xxxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 44

After her outbursts with Matt, Izzy was glad that they were finally being slightly civil to each other, and over the next few weeks' things calmed down a bit, so they could at least dance together and some of their chemistry was back. Izzy hadn't really spoken to Lindsay or Danny for those weeks but when she did, they talked about the trips and how they were growing, nearly 3 months old now, and Grace was nearly sitting up on her own and Sam and Lily were close behind her.

"Izzy you okay?" Sarah asked walking into their room and walking up to Izzy who was looking at the calendar.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Izzy said smiling and looking away from the calendar,

"You coming to Matt's party tonight?" Sarah asked and Izzy shrugged, "Izzy he wants you to go,"

"I know but I'm not sure I want to, to be honest I might just stay in," Izzy said smiling and walking to sit on her bed,

"Izzy you're coming out if I have to drag you," Sarah said and Izzy rolled her eyes, while plugging her i-pod in, "I need to go but you're coming Izzy," she said pointing at her and Izzy just shrugged and turned her music up wanting to block everything out as Sarah walked out of the room. After about an hour of moping and listening to music Izzy leaned over and grabbed her mobile phone, and looking for the contact she wanted and pressing green,

"Hey" Lindsay said answering the phone,

"Hey mom," Izzy said smiling, hearing Lindsay's voice making her feel a little better,

"Hunni I'm need to ring you back, I'm going into the court room in a minute, did you want anything?" Lindsay asked and Izzy sighed,

"No, just a little bored," Izzy said feeling a little more depressed,

"Okay well baby girl I have to go, but I'll ring you back later okay," Lindsay said,

"Okay," Izzy said trying her hardest to cover up her disappointment,

"Love you," Lindsay said,

"Love you too," Izzy said and then Lindsay hung up and Izzy sighed, she looked through her contacts and found another number and rang that,

"Messer," Danny said answering the phone while trying to juggle holding onto a wiggling Lily,

"Hey Danny its Izzy," Izzy said smiling,

"Izzy hunni can I call you back, your mom's at the courthouse and I'm trying to juggle your brother and sisters," Danny said and Izzy sighed again,

"Yeah that's fine," Izzy said,

"Sorry hunni," Danny said,

"It's fine, give them a kiss for me," Izzy said smiling,

"Will do," Danny said, "See you later,"

"Bye," Izzy said and sighed and got more depressed as Danny put the phone down, and that's how it went on as Izzy tried calling different people, Mac and Stella were out in the field with Flack and Jenny, Leah was at her grandparents house after her mom had another baby girl which they called Lorna, and after all those there was no one else, and Izzy was feeling more depressed then before she started, all she wanted was for someone to talk to her and everyone was busy, so she sat on her bed and plugged her I-pod back in sitting with her back against the headboard and just sat and stared at the wall, and eventually she fell asleep.

"Izzy get up now," Sarah said shaking her after taking the headphones out of her ears,

"Go away," Izzy said grumbling at her,

"No, get up now, and then get dressed were going out," Sarah said pulling on Izzy's arm who grumbled and tried not to move, "Izzy we are going so shift your bootie now,"

"Okay," Izzy said huffing and getting off the bed, walking over towards her closet and opening it to find something,

"Blue dress we brought the other day," Sarah said with her head in her closet,

"Okay then," Izzy said bringing out the short navy blue dress and hanging it on the outside of her closet, "I'm gonna go take a shower and then decide what to do with my hair,"

"You're not out in 10 minutes I'm coming in there and dragging you out myself," Sarah said and Izzy just laughed and shook her head, hoping a shower would make her mood lighter.

40 minutes later and a shower which had woken Izzy up a little bit both Sarah and Izzy were sitting in a cab on the way to Matt's party, Izzy had her navy dress on which was strapless and came down just to above her knee, hair falling down onto her shoulders in ringlets with the sides pulled back, her "I" necklace on and some silver shoes. Sarah had a red cocktail dress which was also strapless but a little shorter than Izzy's, her hair pocka straight with a silver clip in, some make-up on and some silver shoes.

They got to Matt's house, which made both of the girls jaw's drop, it was huge, and looked extremely grand from the outside,

"Wow," they said together holding onto each other's hands,

"You sure you want to dump him because girl he has a lot of money," Sarah said staring in owe at the house,

"I'm having second thoughts," Izzy said laughing,

"Come on then girly," Sarah said giggling and dragging a rather nervous Izzy towards the front door, knocking on it,

"Hey," Matt said opening the door a little to see Sarah standing there, "You look nice," he said smiling before opening the door more to see Izzy and his mouth dropped slightly, making Izzy blush,

"Well hello Miss Monroe," (can you name the epi?) Matt said looking Izzy up and down, making her blush a little more as she looked him up and down in is Black slacks and slightly open white shirt, looking casual but smart. A cough from Sarah brought both Izzy and Matt out of there trances staring at each other smiling but then Izzy looked away from him quickly,

"So, can we come in now?" Sarah asked and Matt nodded laughing,

"Course sorry, I'll show you were the party is," he said and walked them through the grand entrance hall into a room just off the entrance, were a lot people were sitting and chatting a set of patio doors at the back leading onto a huge garden where a lot more people were standing talking,

"Izzy," Annalese said running down the stairs that lead off the entrance hall in a pink dress, smiling widely,

"Hey ya Anna," Izzy said smiling, being pulled into a hug by the little girl,

"You look really pretty," Anna said smiling,

"So do you Miss Anna," Izzy said smiling, "This is Sarah by the way," she said and Sarah smiled at the girl,

"Nice to meet you," Sarah said smiling,

"Matthew, who are these people?" a tall blonde woman said walking out from in the living room,

"Mother," Matt said smiling to the woman and Izzy's face dropped, "I'd like you to meet Sarah and Izzy," he said with some hesitation, "Sarah, Iz, this is my mother Catherine,"

"It's lovely too meet you Sarah, Izzy," Catherine said looking both the girls up and down determining who was who, Sarah stepping forward first,

"I'm Sarah Ma'am," she said smiling and shaking Catherine's hand,

"Meaning your Izzy," Catherine said slightly snootily looking Izzy up and down putting her head in the air.

"Yes Ma'am," Izzy said trying to smile at her, feeling a little self conscious but she tried to stand tall,

"Well it's lovely to meet you both," Catherine said turning to Matt, "Get the nice ladies a drink then Rebecca was looking for you," she looked Izzy up and down tooting slightly before turning away and walking back into the main sitting room,

"Sorry," Matt said looking at the floor,

"Its fine," Izzy said lying, feeling more self-conscious about being at the party and in the room,

"Come on," Matt said to them both leading them over towards the drinks table, "Don't drink the one on the end, I saw one of the boys poor some Vodka into it,"

"Okay," Sarah said laughing as Izzy just smiled and took a cup of some fruit punch, "So..." she said looking between Izzy and Matt taking a sip of her drink, when a blonde elder girl walked over towards them,

"Matty," she said kissing him on the cheek and grabbing hold of his arm,

"Rebecca," he said faking a smile and hugged the girl,

"Matty please, you always call me Becky," Rebecca said kissing him on the cheek again, "Who are your little friends?" she asked

"This is Sarah and Izzy," Matt said smiling at them, "They go to my dance school,"

"Oh," Rebecca said, "Well I'm glad you make friends with the lower years Matty, that's so nice of you," she said giggling slightly,

"We are in his class and I am his partner," Izzy said looking at the blonde girl in disgust, crossing her arms over her chest,

"Oh well sorry," Rebecca said glaring at Izzy for making her looks stupid, "You just seem a little young is all," she said kissing him again and rubbing his arm,

"I can't do this," Izzy said putting her drink down, and walking out of the room, and towards the door.

"Izzy wait," Matt said trying to get out of Rebecca's grasp and followed her,

"Matty wait," Rebecca said trying to follow him but Sarah stood in her way,

"I don't think so," she said crossing her arms and Rebecca just huffed and stormed off the other way.

"Izzy wait please," Matt said running after her as she walked down the steps at the front door, "Izzy," he said as Izzy was still ignoring him as he finally caught up with her and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Let go of me," Izzy said moving her arm so Matt released her,

"Izzy please don't go," Matt pleaded trying to grab her hand only to have her move it again,

"Why don't you go back to your new girlfriend Matt, she's older, pretty and I bet your mother approves of her," Izzy said trying really hard to stay strong and not to burst into tears,

"She's not my girlfriend, and so what if my mother approves of her she's no were near as pretty as you Izzy," Matt said and Izzy scoffed, "Izzy please don't be like this I love you okay,"

"Just stupid up and leave me alone," Izzy said walked off down the path,

"Izzy please don't it's my birthday don't make me upset, stop acting like a stupid little girl!" Matt said starting to get angry at her, the last words make Izzy stop and whip round to face him,

"Don't you dare," Izzy said, "Don't you dare make me look like the bad guy in this,"

"You're the one who's running away from me," Matt said, "Doing what you always do, run away cause you can't face your problems," and Izzy saw red,

"I am not running away," Izzy shouted,

"You ran away from England, you ran away from your dead parents, you run away from your feeling and now you are running away from me. You never stop and face what is happening to you, you always run," he said, "Maybe my parents are right, you are nothing but a stupid little orphan girl." and then he stopped talking abruptly as Izzy's face fell, and he realised what he had just said, Izzy started to feel tears fall down her face and she tried to wipe them away.

"Well why don't you go back to your stupid party, and get away from me then," Izzy said as she turned and ran away from Matt as fast as she could,

"Izzy wait!" he shouted after her but it was too late, she had gone, he rubbed his hand over his face and turned and walked back into the house.

*******

Later that night Sarah got back to school expecting Izzy to be there, as she had run away from the party 5 hours earlier, but when she walked into the room, no one was there. she looked shocked at the empty room before picking up her mobile and calling Izzy's number hearing her ring tone play out in the room, Sarah looked around the room trying to find something but she saw nothing, picking up Izzy's phone she searched for the number and dialled it, 'Ringing Mom' was what came up on the display,

"Hey baby girl," Lindsay said,

"Miss Monroe its Sarah," Sarah said and took a deep breath, "I think we have a problem."

*******

"Would someone care to explain to me why my daughter is missing," Lindsay said walking up and down in front of Matt, Sarah, who were as far away from each other as possible, behind the table in one of the interrogation rooms, Mac, and Stella in the room as well,

"Miss Monroe," Sarah started but Lindsay cut her off,

"Don't try it," Lindsay said snapping at them and placing her hands down onto the table in front of them, turning into Detective Monroe instead of Lindsay now, "You two we're the last ones to see her so where is she?"

"We don't know," Matt said, and Lindsay didn't listen,

"Well you're her boyfriend," Lindsay said and Matt looked at the table in shame as Sarah stifled a forced laugh, "Am I missing something?" Lindsay said annoyed,

"They haven't been going out in nearly 2 months," Sarah said scowling at Matt,

"2 months," Lindsay said shocked, "Why was I not informed of this?"

"Because she didn't want to worry you at first I suppose then she tried to forget it," Sarah said, "He broke her heart," at this Mac clenched his fist and Stella had to put a hand in front of him to stop him from walking over and punching Matt in the face,

"And this happened because?" Lindsay asked and Sarah looked round at Matt as well,

"My parents didn't like her," Matt said sadly, "Please believe me I love Izzy with all my heart I told her I was so sorry, but she didn't want to listen to me,"

"So that is why Izzy's run off," Lindsay asked and they both nodded, "Any idea where she's gone?"

"No," they both said shaking their heads,

"She's been down in the dumps all day," Sarah said, "Sat in her room and listened to her I-Pod,"

"She called me earlier," Lindsay said sighing, Mac and Stella sighing and agreeing, and then it hit her, "I am such an idiot," she said slamming her hand down onto the table, "What's the date today?"

"June 14th," Sarah said confused and Mac and Stella's faces washed over in realisation,

"Oh my god," Stella said putting a hand over her mouth,

"Exactly," Lindsay said running out of the room.

"What's going on?" Matt asked confused and Sarah looked equally as confused, as they all followed Lindsay out of the room.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY xD


	45. Chapter 45

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I nearly have 200!!!!!! xD hehehe, so now i am sitting begging my mom to take me to go watch the netball match xPhehe so anyway ENJOY xD and congrates to you that got Risk as the eppi xP oh and OVER 100,000 WORDS PEOPLE!

Hugs

Charlie

xxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 45

Izzy said staring at the 2 grey slabs on the cold ground, her dress muddy and her face tear stained, knees by her chin, an envelope in her hand, it was old, the corners ripped and the one word on the front faded.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there but it was staring to become light again as the early morning sunrise rose up from behind all of the buildings, she had fallen asleep at some point in the night but as soon as the sun began to rise again it woke her up and she was sat facing the grey slabs again.

Lindsay got out of her black SUV and looked over the graveyard in the morning sunlight, she spotted Izzy sitting behind a tree her back facing away from her in the navy blue dress her hair coming out at the back, she walked thought the gate into the main graveyard and out of the car park towards her. She walked close to Izzy who had turned round when Lindsay had walked over a twig and made a noise, Lindsay seeing her tear stained cheeks, sighed and walked a little quicker towards her as Izzy turned back around and looked at the stones again.

Lindsay silently walked and sat behind Izzy wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a hug, Izzy turned round, clinging onto the envelope and buried her head into Lindsay's shoulder crying,

"They died mom," Izzy sobbed, into Lindsay's shoulder as she rubbed her back,

"I know baby I know," Lindsay said rubbing her back up and down, shushing her like she did the triplets, "You didn't think it was going to hit you did you?" Lindsay asked and Izzy shook her head, crying more, grabbing tightly onto the letter, after Izzy's tears died down a bit Lindsay let go but still held onto Izzy's shoulders looking down at the two gravestones and what was simply written on them:

"_Victoria Smith_

_Mother, Wife_

_AND_

_Terry Smith_

_Husband, Father,_

_May their lives be better in death than life"_

Izzy looked at the stones and then at the letter in her hand,

"What's that baby?" Lindsay asked looking at the envelope,

"Nothing," Izzy said sniffling and looking at it,

"Izzy it's gotta be summit, you hold it much tighter and it'll disintegrate," Lindsay said laughing slightly and Izzy looked shocked, and loosened her grip, Lindsay stopped laughing and looked down at her, "I was joking sorry hunni," Lindsay said hugging her again, "What is it?"

"Letter," Izzy mumbled looking at it, turning it over so Lindsay could see the name on the front,

"A letter to you," Lindsay said and Izzy nodded, "Who from?" she asked and Izzy just sighed and looked at the gravestones, "Them, they sent you a letter?"

"Not really," Izzy said, "I found it in my baby things when I was little, have never opened it,"

"Well you look like you've tried to," Lindsay said looking at the tiny tears in the paper envelope at the top,

"I have done," Izzy said, "I couldn't do it,"

"Well you know staring at it isn't going to let you know what's in it," Lindsay said and Izzy nodded, putting her fingers to the side of the envelope, pulling it slightly, her hands beginning to shake, Lindsay holding onto her shoulders more as Izzy opened the top of the envelope, opening it up and looking inside, pulling out a photo and chocking back a sob,

"I didn't think she could smile," Izzy said wiping her eyes, looking at the photo,

"Is that Victoria?" Lindsay asked and Izzy nodded smiling, remembering some of the times her mom was normal, tears flowing from her eyes more,

"You are a very pretty baby," Lindsay said smiling looking at the tiny baby Izzy in Victoria's arms,

"I'm tiny, like the trips tiny," Izzy said laughing looking at the photo,

"Well you haven't gotten much bigger," Lindsay said laughing as Izzy stuck her tongue out at her,

"There's a letter," Izzy said looking inside and bringing out the piece of pink paper, her hands shaking more and looking at the paper as if it was alien,

"You gonna read it?" Lindsay asked after a few moments,

"I can't," Izzy said crying and dropping the letter to the ground standing up off the floor and running away from the tombstones, Lindsay sighed and picked up the envelope and its contents and followed Izzy.

Izzy got to the edge of the graveyard and stopped when she looked at Lindsay's SUV, looking around and spotting a bench by the side of it and sitting down onto it, knowing Lindsay would be following quickly behind and soon enough Lindsay followed her out of the graveyard, and walked over to the bench, letter in hand,

"Your gonna have to read it at some point," Lindsay said handing Izzy the letter,

"I know what it'll say," Izzy said sighing, wiping her eyes knowing no more tears will be able to come out, "Well I hope I do, I don't know, I've had it since I was 7 years old and I've been dreaming of what was inside,"

"What do you hope it is?" Lindsay asked,

"I don't know anymore," Izzy said, "I've had so many things going through my head, I hid it for years, forgot about it, I only found it yesterday when I picked up my bag from the evidence locker,"

"Is that why you were more depressed today?" Lindsay asked and Izzy shrugged, "Or would that have something to do with the fact you've broken up with your boyfriend," Izzy looked open mouthed at Lindsay at that,

"How do you know about that wanker," Izzy mumbled,

"That wanker as you so eloquently put it is currently sitting in one of the interrogation rooms at the precinct," Lindsay said and Izzy burst out laughing smiling for the first time that Lindsay had seen her, that day,

"Really?" Izzy asked laughing and Lindsay nodded laughing along with her,

"What's even better is that Mac was in the room when Sarah told us what had happened," Lindsay said and Izzy laughed at then abruptly stopped,

"He's gonna kill him isn't he?" Izzy said and Lindsay shrugged,

"Well him or Stella," Lindsay said laughing, "Why didn't you tell me baby girl?" and Izzy shrugged, "You haven't spoken to me properly in over a month,"

"I didn't want to distract you, your busy, with the trips, with work, with everything, and then I try and call you and tell you and your busy," Izzy mumbled the last part and sighed,

"Isabelle," Lindsay said looking at her sternly, "I can't hear mumbling,

"You're always busy okay," Izzy said sighing, "I haven't talked to you in 2 months because you're always busy, I ring up and you're in court or looking after the trips or doing something and I just haven't had enough time to tell you about me and Matt, okay,"

"Oh baby girl," Lindsay said sighing, feeling as though she had failed as a mother, "I am so sorry," she said pulling Izzy into another hug,

"Its fine," Izzy said smiling,

"It's not fine," Lindsay said, "Your my daughter, and even though the trips are biologically mine you mean just as much to me if not more so. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," and Izzy just hugged Lindsay tighter,

"Love you mom," Izzy said and Lindsay stroked her head,

"Love you too baby girl," Lindsay said smiling and kissing her head, "You gonna read that letter now?" and Izzy sighed and nodded opening up the pink bit of paper, taking a deep breath and looking at the words written on the page,

"_Isabelle,_

_If you are reading this then I must have finally picked up the courage to give you this letter._

_I am sitting in the hospital a few hours after you have been born. You were not expected Isabelle, in the words of your father you were unwanted and he does not want anything to do with you, but I cannot do that, I carried you for 9 months and you are a part of me. _

_You are so beautiful lying in your cot, not a care in the world, and I am assuming if you are reading this you are old enough to know more than likely we have not been the best parents to you. I hope that we are. I hope to god that I will never have to give you this letter explaining what our possible actions could be._

_I hope with all my heart we have been good parents to you but I know it will not happen; your father and I are set in our ways, we have a business and you are not part of the grand plan. _

_I know I am writing this in vein, I know you will never read it but this will probably be one of the only times in your life that I am not full of drugs, I am an addict and I know I am, but I can't stop, it is my life now, it is what made you in a way, a drunken night on the sofa, and the stubbornness on my part that I didn't want to give you up. I always wanted to be a mother and I know looking at you I love you, but I don't think I will be able to do so once I have left here so please know that even if only once in your life I loved you the moment I saw you, that I hope you have a brilliant life and that you are safe and happy and well. And as much as it pains me to say it that you have left me and your father and are with a family that loves you._

_I don't know what else to say Isabelle, my little baby Isabelle; other than I hope you live life to the full, and find someone who loves you like you should be._

_Remember I Love You_

_Your Mother, Victoria_

_Xxx"_

By the end of reading it Izzy was crying again, burying her head back into Lindsay's shoulder as she shushed her and read the letter over Izzy's shoulder her eyes watering as well,

"She did love me," Izzy sobbed and Lindsay nodded stroking her back, "There's a necklace inside as well," Izzy said taking out the silver pendant with Izzy engraved on the front, "The only thing she wouldn't let him sell for money," she said running her thumb over the front,

"It's beautiful," Lindsay said smiling and hugging Izzy again, "Come on baby girl you're freezing and we need to tell everyone I've found you,"

"Okay," Izzy said, "Can we walk back?" she said standing up off the bench and Lindsay smiled nodding and stood up as well, putting her arm around Izzy's shoulder and hugging her into her side,

"Come on we can catch the subway into the lab," Lindsay said smiling locking the SUV and walking down the street with Izzy.

It took them about 30 minutes to get back to the lab and walk through the main doors, Izzy trying to tidy her appearance up slightly but failing, her dress still grubby, her hair a mess and her face looking as though she had been crying all night, which she had been. They walked into the elevator and took it upstairs, getting off on the right floor and walking towards the break room, before they got there Izzy saw everyone sitting in their Stella and Jenny trying to keep the trips, who were sitting on the sofa, entertained,

"Bella," Mac said spotting the pair first and rushing over to her and pulling her into a hug, "Are you okay?" he asked looked at her appearance,

"Yeah, I'm fine Uncle Mac," Izzy said smiling,

"Oh my god Izzy," Danny said running over and pulling her into a huge hug, "Don't ever do that again okay?"

"Okay," Izzy said hugging Danny, "Dad," she said smiling and Danny stiffened in the hug and pulled back looking at Izzy who was smiling at him and smiled back pulling her into a hug again, looking very teary eyed.

"Want me to beat him to a pulp cause me and Flack have already tried to get him alone," Danny said into Izzy's ear and she laughed,

"It's fine dad, I'll handle it," Izzy said smiling and pulling out of the hug, only to be pulled into one by Stella and then Jenny and Flack, all three saying they loved her and wanted to hurt different parts of him, and then she got to Matt who was still sitting on one of the stools by one of the tables staring up from a cup of coffee in his hands, she took a breath and walked up to him,

"Hey," she said smiling slightly,

"Hey," Matt said smiling back, "I'm glad your okay," he said and Izzy smiled, "Look I don't know how to say it again, I am so sorry,"

"It's fine," Izzy said smiling, "I came to a conclusion when I was sitting in the graveyard,"

"Yeah," Matt said looking Izzy in the eyes hoping,

"I love you," Izzy said laughing slightly, "I must be stupid but I love you,"

"I love you as well," Matt said smiling at her reaching out and grabbing one of her hands,

"I don't want to be hurt again Matt," Izzy whispered,

"I know," Matt said tilting her head up to see him, "I want my friend back,"

"Okay," Izzy said smiling,

"Really?" Matt asked and Izzy smiled and nodded, Matt beamed a smile placed a small kiss on her cheek and pulled her into a hug, Izzy hugging him back remembering how he felt and him remembering what it was like to have her in his arms again.

"Does this mean I can't kick his ass?" Flack asked loudly from the other side of the room, causing Izzy to turn and laugh at him as he pouted at her,

"Sorry Uncle Flack he's safe for now," Izzy said laughing and Flack sighed,

"Fine," he said huffing and Izzy turned to the trips who were smiling at her from the sofa in their car seats,

"Oh my god look at you three you're getting all big," she said walking over and kissing each of them on the head as they reached out and babbled at her smiling, "You three are the cutest brother and sisters ever you know that," Izzy said ticking each of them, "I've missed you guys you know, even if you probably haven't missed me,"

"They have," Lindsay and Danny said together, and Izzy smiled,

"You mean they've missed me playing to them," Izzy said laughing and they shrugged, "Well that's not my..." and Izzy tailed off as she began to move backwards and forewards slightly and go really light headed, "Woowe," she said trying to grab hold of something to steady herself while trying not to grab hold of the trips,

"Wow there," Matt said rushing over and holding her up by the waist as everyone came rushing over, and placed her sitting in his lap on the floor, Hawkes who had come to see if everyone was okay,

"Hey Izzy look at me hunni," Hawkes said kneeling down in front of her,

"I feel dizzy," Izzy said her head spinning and pounding,

"I know, hunni but I need you to look at me okay," Hawkes said and Izzy looked up and looked Hawkes in the eyes, "Have you had anything to eat or drink in the past 12 hours?" he asked and she shook her head, "I know this is gonna sound bad but I have to ask have you taken anything?" and Izzy nodded her head and everyone took in a breath and Lindsay chocked back a sob,

"Some pain medication," she said putting a hand to her head, trying to stop the spinning and pain, "My shoulder was hurting,"

"Okay," Hawkes said breathing a sigh of relief with everyone else, "Well you're meant to take something with them, that's probably why you aren't feeling so good."

"I know, I didn't have any money to buy anything," Izzy said holding onto her head as it hurt more, and groaned,

"Okay," Hawkes said taking the chocolate Danny handed him from the cupboard and giving it to her, "Eat this slowly, we need to get your sugar levels back up again," Izzy nodded slowly and grabbed the chocolate, opening it and eating more pieces.

"You okay baby?" Matt asked her and she nodded her head while leaning back more onto his chest.

After a while Izzy was feeling better and looked up to see everyone still looking at her,

"Guy's I'm fine," Izzy said smiling and everyone looked unconvinced,

"Come on missy, you're going home and then going to bed," Lindsay said holding out her hand, Izzy reached up and grabbed it, trying to pull herself up, but she only managed to get half way before stumbling back to the floor, Matt catching her again,

"Come on hun," Danny said walking over and lifting her into his arms, her hands rapping round his neck and her head on his shoulder,

"Thanks dad," Izzy said yawning and closing her eyes,

"Defiantly to bed," Lindsay said shaking her head yet finding the scene of Danny and Izzy very, very cute. "Flack can you help me get the trips into the car?"

"Sure," Flack said walking over and picking up 2 carriers and Lindsay picked up the other,

"I'll call you tomorrow okay," Matt said to Izzy, who just nodded her head and smiled sleepily,

"Let's go home," Lindsay said smiling and Danny nodded walking out of the break room, towards the elevator.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY xD


	46. Chapter 46

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Hey guys, so this might not make sence as in the chapter i've been doing bits and bobs of it all week cause im writing scripts for The Dixon Cup at school, huge interhouse drama competition, and most my time is taken up doing that, and cause i'm the only non-boarder who's writing i'm at school ALOT more xP but now i'm all ill and at home i'm gonna be writing more, xP hehehe, anyway THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!

Hugs

Charlie xx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 46

Later that day Izzy woke up in her bed, snuggling down in the covers and looking round her bedroom, seeing Lindsay sitting in the chair in the corner looking through a book,

"You know I'm not gonna run away again right," Izzy said sleepily rubbing her eyes,

"I know," Lindsay said smiling, putting the book down on the floor and then getting up off the chair and walked towards Izzy and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her into a hug, "I do love you, you know," Lindsay said smiling and hugging,

"I know, love you too," Izzy said smiling and snuggling down into a hug, "What were you doing?"

"Looking through your photo album and adding some more to it," Lindsay said smiling,

"Let me see," Izzy said sitting up in the bed eager to see the new photos.

Lindsay laughed got up, fetched the book and then walked back again, album in hand, and gave it to Izzy, who took hold of it and flicked to the back, looking at the new photos in the back, there were one with her and the trips the first day they got home, Izzy was sitting on the couch with them lying by her sleeping,

"I remember that one," Izzy said smiling, "What the hell happened to the size of them,"

"They grew a lot," Lindsay said laughing, "A lot a lot they'll be crawling and walking in no time at all," she said sighing,

"Aww, mom they grow up," Izzy said laughing and hugging Lindsay,

"Yeah I know," Lindsay said, "But you're growing up and so are they, none of you will be my babies soon,"

"Mom, the trips aren't even 6 months old, you have plenty of time," Izzy said laughing and Lindsay stuck her tongue out at her,

"Hey," Danny said walking into the room holding a wiggling Grace,

"Gimmie," Izzy said putting the book to one side and opening her arms, Danny laughed and walked over to the bed putting Grace in Izzy's arms, "Heya Gracie Grace," Izzy said kissing her on the nose and Grace giggled and smiled reaching out for Izzy's messy hair, "Hey that's attached," Izzy said pulling the hair out of Grace's grasp as she pulled on it,

"They've missed you, you know," Danny said smiling, walked back into the room with Sam and Lily, placing Lily in Lindsay's arms and keeping hold of Sam,

"I've missed them too," Izzy said smiling, "Sometimes boarding school sucks,"

"But you wouldn't change it," Lindsay said looking at Izzy,

"I would," Izzy said, "But then at the same time I wouldn't cause I do love it,"

"You know we're leaving for Montana in 4 weeks," Lindsay said randomly and Izzy's jaw dropped as she had totally forgotten,

"Oh my god yeah," Izzy said smiling widely, "It's gonna be so fun,"

"Yeah 4 hours on a plane with this lot," Lindsay said nervously,

"We'll survive," Danny said smiling and laughing as Sam started wiggling in his arms so he lay him down on the bed and he wiggled about,

"Come on," Lindsay said standing up, "I'm hungry and I know you are, so let's go grab some lunch,"

"Good idea," Izzy said getting up out of bed and grabbing Grace up off the bed, walked out of the room first, Danny and Lindsay following her,

"Come here," Danny said to Lindsay holding his arms out and pulling her into a one arm hug, Lily and Sam between them. Danny kissed her on the head, and Lindsay let out a huge sigh, "She's okay," Danny said kissing her on the lips and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"I have never felt that frightened since I got the call about her being shot," Lindsay said and Danny nodded,

"I know hunni," Danny said, "But she's back, she's fine, and she'd finally gotten over her parents death, at least the greaving stage,"

"True," Lindsay said smiling,

"Mom, Dad, come on I'm hungry!" Izzy shouted from downstairs causing Lindsay and Danny to laugh,

"She's calling me dad," Danny said smiling,

"I noticed," Lindsay said laughing, "This means we're a real family,"

"Yeah," Danny said smiling,

"Mom, Dad come on!" Izzy shouted again,

"Isabelle, stop shouting," Lindsay shouted back kissing Danny on the lips and leaving the room,

"Sorry!" Izzy shouted back, causing Lindsay to roll her eyes,

"Well we will be a proper family soon," Danny said to Sam kissing him on the nose as he gurgled and reached for Danny's glasses, "I just hope your mommy says yes," Danny said putting his glasses back on his face and walking out of the room as well.

*******

"Isabelle Marie Monroe, get your ass down here now!" Lindsay shouted stressed out,

"$2 in the swear jar!" Izzy shouted back before appearing at the stop of the staircase, "What am I being shouted at for anyway?"

"Uncle Mac will be here in 20 minutes to take us to the airport and you haven't even packed your hand luggage," Lindsay said glaring at her while putting bags by the front door.

"Your mom's a little stressed," Danny said laughing carrying the rest of the bags and putting them by the door,

"Well Daniel Messer someone has to be because it seems you two aren't going to," Lindsay said running a hand through her hair and sighing,

"Mom why don't you go get the trip's teddy's from upstairs, check we have the passports and everything, and we'll get everything else ready," Izzy said smiling and Lindsay huffed and walked up the stairs, once she was there Danny and Izzy burst out laughing,

"I heard that!" Lindsay shouted down the stairs which caused Danny and Izzy to laugh more.

"Come on we better go get the trips ready then we can go," Danny said walking into the living room and seeing the trips lying on the floor on their mat, they had grown again and were nearly 5 months old, could sit up on their own nearly and hold here heads up and also were now trying to wiggle and grab everywhere and everything.

15 minutes and a strong cup of coffee later, Lindsay had calmed down, everything was packed and ready to go,

"Hello," Mac said knocking on the door of the house and walking in,

"Uncle Mac," Izzy said jumping off the couch and running over to him,

"Hey Bella," Mac said smiling, "You excited?"

"Very," Izzy said smiling, "Can we go now,"

"Sure," Mac said laughing,

"I'll come help you with the bags," Danny said and he and Mac packed up the SUV, "Thanks for doing this Mac," Danny said smiling,

"No problem," Mac said, "And Danny," Mac said after loading up the last bit of baggage, "Ask her already," he said winking and walked off back into the house to help Lindsay and Izzy load the trips into the back of the people carrier.

"Let's get this show on the road," Mac said once everyone and everything was in the car and he backed off the driveway and headed towards, JFK so they can catch their flight.

About 20 minutes later,

"Mom, are we there yet?" Izzy said, laughing dodging a swipe Lindsay gave in her direction, 'this is gonna be fun' Izzy thought sitting back, really looking forward to her first ever family holiday.

*******

They got to JFK in about an hour, checked in, which included the buggies meaning that the trips were not being carried everywhere much to their enjoyment. After 4 hours of waiting they finally bored the plane much to Lindsay's glee because if she had spent another minute in the airport with 3, 5 months olds she may have screamed, that and Izzy had began to annoy Lindsay as well with her persistent, 'Are we there yet's.

"We are about to land in Bozeman, Montana; the weather is currently sunny, and a very pleasant 70 degrees Fahrenheit, please fasten your seatbelts and I hope you have had a pleasant flight," the captain said over the radio after a very unpleasant flight, the trips did not like flying one little bit, well Sam and lily didn't Grace was easily amused by Izzy nearly all of the way there, but Izzy was grouchy after playing at least 70 games of peek-a-boo and some other games all she wanted to do was have some sleep and get in a room on her own and turn her music right up,

"Tough chance of that happening," Izzy mumbled under her breath as she held onto Grace as the seat belt signs went on and the plane began its decent into Bozeman airport.

"Welcome home," Danny said stroking the back of Lindsay's hand as Lindsay lay her head on his shoulder,

"It's good to be back," Lindsay said smiling as Danny kissed her head and the airplane bumped into landing,

"Ladies and Gentleman please remain seated as we are taxied into position," a voice said over the main speaker,

It took 30 minutes to get off the plane grab baggage and the strollers and walk towards the main area of the airport,

"Lindsay!" a male voice shouted and Lindsay whipped round to see her brother standing smiling with open arms,

"Oh my god. Jamie!" Lindsay shouted, letting go of the stroller and running to his open arms laughing as she scooped her up into a hug and spun her round, "What are you doing here?" she asked,

"Came to see my little sister," Jamie said smiling, he was 6 foot 5 inches tall, a full foot and a bit over Lindsay's height but she was used to her brothers towering over her, "How you been smidge?"

"I'm not that short," Lindsay said poking Jamie in the ribs and crossing her arms,

"I know," Jamie said laughing at his pouting sister, "You look good Linny,"

"So do you," Lindsay said hugging Jamie again, "Come on meet my family," Lindsay said smiling dragging her by the hand,

"Jay this is Danny my boyfriend," Lindsay said pointing to Danny who was picking up Lily's dummy off the floor,

"Nice to meet ya," Danny said holding out his hand and Jay took his hand and shook it strongly, eying the Danny up and down, he didn't like anyone going out with his sister, not even when she was little he used to scare them off at the front door with his shot gun, but he couldn't with this one, and he was afraid it was either like it or lump it.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "And these are your nieces and nephews," Lindsay said, "Grace is in purple, Lily is in pink and Sam is in blue,"

"They look like you did when you were little," Jamie smiled at the trips,

"If you say small I will kill you," Lindsay said glaring at him,

"And who's the tall one?" he asked pointing towards Izzy who had plugged in her I-pod and was listening to music loudly,

"That would be Izzy," Lindsay said laughing, "You'll talk to her once she's had her I-pod fix,"

"Okay then," Jamie said laughing, "Come on I better get you home, mom and dad will be getting worried,"

"Yeah you might have run off with their grandkids again," Lindsay said laughing,

"Hey that was only once and we got lost in the woods, not my fault I have about as much sense of direction as mom," Jamie said,

"True," Lindsay said laughing more as Jamie pouted, "Although it was funny, dad sent out the entire neighbourhood watch to find you guys,"

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," Jamie said rolling his eyes and picking up some of the bags of luggage, "I parked out front come on," he said, walking out of the airport and everyone followed him, and he stopped outside a blue pick-up,

"Me and Izzy will go in the back if you have Danny and the trips in the front," Lindsay said putting the luggage into the back,

"Deal," Jamie said getting into the driver's seat as they loaded the trips into the car 2 in car seats and Sam sitting on Danny's lap, "You know the drill if I go the wrong way," he shouted and Lindsay slapped her hand on the roof once as her and Izzy sat in the boot.

"What happens if we get lost?" Izzy asked confused,

"One slap for wrong way, 2 for right, 3 for left," Lindsay said laughing as Izzy looked scared, "Don't worry it worked for 15 years I'm sure it will now,"

"Okay," Izzy said still looking scared but scooting up closer to Lindsay who wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

An hour later they had left the city a while ago and were now in the Montanan country side, wheat fields and blue skies were everywhere, tree's and mountains lining the distance,

"It's beautiful," Izzy said sitting up and bit and looking round smiling,

"It really is," Lindsay said smiling, feeling more at home as she recognised the last turning before the ranch, "I'm home," she said smiling looking round and seeing the house she had grown up in, with the green lands, more barns and a paddock.

"Wow, this is all grandma and grandpas?" Izzy asked shocked and Lindsay nodded,

"You haven't seen anything yet?" Lindsay said smiling, "I'll give you a tour once we're settled in,"

"Okay," Izzy said smiling looking forward to some alone time with Lindsay, and the truck came to a halt and Lindsay hit her hand on the top of the truck again,

"Hey Linny I didn't get lost stop hitting," Jamie said stepping out of the car as Lindsay and Izzy jumped from the back of the truck,

"Yeah I know," Lindsay said laughing, "Just felt like it is all, why are you in Montana anyway?" she asked as he picked up the bags out of the back of the truck,

"Didn't mom and dad tell you I moved back about 8 months ago, help dad out of the farm and things," Jamie said walking towards the front door and taking the luggage into the house.

"Lindsay your here," Marie said running out of the house and pulling Lindsay into a hug, as well as Danny and then pulling Sam out of his arms, "This must be Sam,"

"Yeah," Lindsay said smiling, as Danny picked up the two carriers with Grace and Lily in and walked towards Marie and now Jack who were standing at the door.

"Oh Lindsay there gorgeous," Marie said smiling and kissing each of the trips on the head.

"Auntie Linny!" a small boy shouted running from the barn and an older girl ran after him,

"Hey Liam," Lindsay said turning round and pulling her nephew into a hug, "You've grown buddy," she said smiling and messing his hair up, causing him to groan and pull away,

"Hey Auntie Lin," the girl said hugging Lindsay as well,

"Hey Susie," Lindsay said smiling, the girl was the same age as Izzy give or take a month or two, but she was a lot taller than Izzy was, and also a bit more of a girly girl, she had make-up on and was wearing tight clothes and according to Jamie she was in the cheerleading squad and also one of the 'Barbie's'.

"Susie these are your cousins," Lindsay said smiling and then Susie turned to Izzy and raised her eyes,

"You been hiding something from us Auntie Linds," Susie said laughing at Izzy,

"I'm adopted," Izzy said glaring slightly at Susie,

"Oh," Susie said a little stunned that Izzy was actually talking back to her, "Well, good for you," she said and walked off back towards the barn, "I'm gonna go grab my bike, I'm going round Kelly's so we can sort out the cheerleading routine," she said to Jamie who nodded, and Susie walked off mumbling,

"Barbie doll," Izzy muttered under her breath before being pulled into a hug by Marie and Jack,

"Nice to see you again Iz," Marie said hugging her,

"You to grandma," Izzy said smiling and Marie smiled back,

"You gonna come and show us you can ride horses now," Jack said laughing and pulling Izzy into a hug,

"I don't think so grandpa," Izzy said laughing, she had joked with Jack over the phone about how she would beat the lot of them at riding,

"Come on lets go get unpacked," Lindsay said smiling and moving Izzy into the house where Danny and everyone had already began to walk,

"Susie doesn't like me," Izzy said smirking,

"Oh no, don't even think about it missy," Lindsay said,

"What I'm not going to do anything," Izzy said smiling sweetly,

"Exactly, keep it that way," Lindsay said shaking her head, 'please get us through the 2 weeks without a full war' Lindsay said looking up in a silent prayer.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY!! xD


	47. Chapter 47

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Really quick before i run off to show rehersals THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! enjoy!!!

Hugs

Charlie

xxx

* * *

Chapter 47

After everyone was unpacked and the triplets were napping, Lindsay held up her promise and showed Izzy round the family farm, they went round the main house first Izzy spotting childhood photo's of Lindsay, some of her in a cowboy hat, dungarees _**(AN: I'll put a photo at the end if you have no clue what they are,)**_ and a brightly coloured shirt, sitting on the fence smiling widely with her head in pig tails,

"You really we're a little country girl we're you," Izzy said laughing as Lindsay smiled and laughed at the photo as well,

"Totally," Lindsay said, and they continued walking down the stairs and out of the house towards the barns.

They went to the main barn first showing Izzy the tractors and hay bales and then they went towards the stables and looked at all the horses, Izzy was really enjoying just spending time with Lindsay talking about her child hood and how she used to sleep outside in the summer most of the time falling asleep in the stables and her brothers had to come pick her up and take her back inside.

Lindsay got out 2 horses when they got to the stables, her and Izzy tacked them up and once she got 2 hats they we're ready to go,

"We need these to show you what I want you to see," Lindsay said smiling, and mounting the white horse, "This is Sky and you're on Kika," she said as Izzy mounted with little difficulty her brown horse.

"Like riding a bike," Izzy said smiling, clicking and kicking the stirrups to make the horse go,

"Come on," Lindsay said smiling, riding up to the side of Izzy and then past her and Izzy followed across a field towards the mountains, after about 5 minutes of riding Lindsay stopped and hoped off Sky, tying him to a nearby fence and standing waiting for Izzy to do the same. Once both horses were tied to the fence Lindsay pulled on Izzy hand and dragged her through a narrow gap in the tree's and they both stopped in front of a lake, it wasn't particularly big but was covered in tree's round the outside and Izzy's jaw dropped,

"Wow," Izzy said walking forward onto the jetty, "This is amazing,"

"We used to come swimming here in the summer for years," Lindsay said smiling and following her, taking off her shoes and socks, and sitting on the end of the wooden jetty putting her feet into the warm water, Izzy smiled and followed her placing her feet into the lake,

"Wow, it's actually quite warm," Izzy said a little shocked,

"Well yeah, its gonna get warmer as the weather gets hotter, I think we might be able to come in later on this week," Lindsay said smiling,

"Yeah," Izzy said, "What was it like, living in Montana?"

"Free," Lindsay said smiling, "I was a very outdoorsy child, I hated being inside, I loved running round the fields, getting muddy, playing with the farm hands,"

"More like trying to kill us more like," a gruff Montanan accent said from behind Lindsay and Izzy causing them both to turn round,

"Sean!" Lindsay shouted at the man, who looked as old as her father and ran up to him,

"Hey Bug," Sean said smiling and pulling Lindsay into a hug, "Heard you finally made your mother happy," he said laughing,

"Yeah, just in a different order," she said laughing, "Sean, meet my daughter Izzy,"

"Hey," Izzy said smiling and waving not moving from her feet in the water,

"As much as it's not possible she looks like you," Sean said smiling at Izzy and letting go of Lindsay, "And she's short," he said leaning on Lindsay shoulder as he was over 6 foot,

"Yeah shut up," Lindsay said slapping his arm, "Come on miss Izzy we best be going, I think we're going to watch Susie's dance recital tonight,"

"She dances?" Izzy asked shocked,

"Yeah, it's ballet tonight," Lindsay said smiling and Izzy laughed,

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Izzy said laughing, putting her shoes on and running back over to the horses

"Behave," Lindsay said rolling her eyes,

"They not hit it off?" Sean asked,

"Not one little bit," Lindsay said, "You know what Susie's like, hanging out with Kate for too long,"

"Reminds me I'm giving you for warning, she's coming back," Sean said as they walked back towards Izzy and the horses,

"Excuse me," Lindsay said stopping,

"Marie wanted the whole family here, so there flight gets in at about 10am tomorrow morning," Sean said and Lindsay sighed,

"Just bloody fantastic," Lindsay said groaning remembering the last time she saw her sister,

"Just don't slap her this time," Sean said laughing, and Lindsay let out a fake laugh,

"Ha ha, real funny, get back to work you sh'muck," Lindsay said pushing him,

"Shmuck," Sean said laughing, "You've been in the city too long girl," he said walking away shaking his head, and Lindsay walked over towards Sky and mounted him, and rode off Izzy following her,

"Mom," Izzy shouted as Lindsay went into a canter, "Mom!" Izzy shouted louder and kicked Kika hard to catch up with her, once she was alongside Lindsay, they both finally slowed down,

"Sorry baby girl," Lindsay said sighing as they reached the house and trotted to the stables, "Needed to get some anger out of me,"

"Why?" Izzy asked as they got into the stables and jumped off the horse,

"Kate's coming to Montana," Lindsay said sighing, "Last time we were in the same house I ended up slapping her,"

"Why?" Izzy asked shocked,

"We had an argument about me going to New York, leaving everyone, going to do an unwomanly job," Lindsay said, "You name it we said it to each other, haven't heard from her since,"

"Not good," Izzy said, "But totally randomly, when do we get to go watch the dance recital?"

"In an hour I think," Lindsay said, "You will shut up through it and watch nicely," Lindsay said scolding Izzy and glaring at her,

"Course mom, course I will," Izzy said smirking, "I'm gonna go get my violin out, where am I staying by the way?"

"In Susie's room," Lindsay said smiling, and Izzy's face dropped she really didn't like that girl,

"I do hate you sometimes," Izzy mumbled and walked back into the house,

"No you don't!" Lindsay shouted smiling and following Izzy into her childhood home,

"What's wrong with Izzy?" Danny asked when Lindsay walked into the living room to see Jamie, Danny, Jack and Liam watching the football on TV,

"I just told her who her room buddy was," Lindsay said laughing,

"Agh," Jamie said and smiled, "I don't see why those two don't get along already. They've only known each other for 5 minutes,"

"Simple," Lindsay said sitting on Danny's lap, "Izzy doesn't like girly girls, Susie doesn't like non girly girls, neither of them have been together long enough to know they are actually very alike. So until that time, I do believe some war has been called,"

"Oh dear," Jack and Jamie said together knowing what Lindsay and Kate had been like when they fought when they were little, "Do I need to hide the gun's again?"

"We weren't that bad," Lindsay said sticking her tongue out at Jack and Jamie, snuggling closer to Danny's chest,

"You were," Jack and Jamie said together and then got shushed by Liam because they were making too much noise,

"I'm home guys," Susie said walking into the house and towards the stairs,

"Did you have a good time sweetie?" Jamie asked and she nodded,

"Yeah, we just had to do the cheerleader one for tonight, I'm gonna go to my room and get ready," Susie said and walked towards the stairs,

"Should we tell her?" Jack asked and they all looked at each other then shook their heads,

"I'll go hide the good china," Lindsay said laughing and walking into the kitchen to go see Marie and Jamie's wife Lucy.

***

"I think you're in the wrong room," Susie said walking into her bedroom and seeing Izzy lying on the other single bed,

"We're sharing," Izzy said without looking up from her book, pushing her glasses further up her nose,

"Apparently so," Susie said rolling her eyes and slumping to sit on her bed, "We'll I have to get changed, so do you mind?" she asked and Izzy didn't move, so Susie coughed,

"It's not like I'm gonna look," Izzy said not looking up from her book,

"Fine," Susie huffed and walked over to her closet getting some clothes out, and returning to her bed, turning round to get chanced into her warm up ballet gear, as Izzy turned up the I-pod speakers next to her,

"Nice song choice," Susie said, turning back around and humming to the country song, "Not usually the sort of music of a city girl,"

"Shouldn't make assumptions," Izzy said looking up from her book and looking at Susie who was now sitting on the bed, "Didn't take you for a ballet dancer either,"

"You should take your own advice then," Susie said crossing her arms over her chest, and they sat there for a while staring at each other,

"I guess we both made assumptions that weren't true," Izzy said, "Maybe we should just start again," and she put her book down and sat up,

"True," Susie said, "I'm Susie nice to meet you,"

"Izzy," Izzy said smiling, "So I assume you're not a cheerleading Barbie," and Susie laughed shaking her head,

"I assume you're not a Big City Slag," Susie said and Izzy laughed, and shook her head,

"I'm only dressed like that cause I wanted you to like me, I thought this was what all Big City girls looked like. And the cheerleading is for a show later," Susie said blushing,

"That's sweet," Izzy said laughing, "And no we aren't like that, well not all of us, I'm more of the jumper, jeans and trainers girl,"

"Same," Susie said smiling,

"And we both do ballet," Izzy said smiling making Susie smile as well,

"You do ballet?" Susie asked shocked,

"Yeah didn't grandma and grandpa mention it?" Izzy asked,

"They said you went to boarding school, I kinda zoned out after that," Susie said,

"Yeah I go to boarding school, Ballet school," Izzy said laughing, "City Ballet Academy, New York City," Izzy said and Susie's jaw dropped, "You know that is getting a little old now," Izzy said laughing,

"Oh my god that's amazing," Susie said, "We are coming to see you dance at the competition in September,"

"The one in Washington, or the one in New York?" Izzy asked intrigued,

"New York, we're going on a trip for the weekend," Susie said smiling,

"Yeah, well I hope we beat the Washies Ballet School," Izzy said laughing, and Susie looked confused, "Washington School of Ballet," Izzy explained and Susie laughed and smiled,

"Oh I get it," Susie said smiling,

"Girls," Lindsay said knocking on the door and walking into the room, "Are you two okay?" Lindsay asked checking both of them visually for injuries or blood,

"Mom we haven't killed each other," Izzy said laughing and getting up off the floor and sitting next to Susie on the bed,

"That's good," Lindsay said smiling, "So you two sorted things out?"

"Yeah," Izzy and Susie said together,

"We have a lot in common," Susie said smiling,

"That you do, which reminds me, Ginny just called from school, she wants you teaching some summer classes when you get back Iz," Lindsay said smiling,

"Wicked," Izzy said smiling, "As in I get paid as well?" she asked and Lindsay nodded, "Oh yeah, well it gives me something to do I suppose,"

"Very true," Lindsay said smiling, "Right you have 10 minutes before we leave," and she walked out of the room,

"She honestly thought we would kill each other?" Susie asked and Izzy nodded,

"Grandpa and Uncle Jamie said they should hide the guns, and they were discussing how we were like mom and Kate," Izzy said,

"Auntie Kate?" Susie asked and Izzy nodded, "Oh yeah, that was so funny," she said laughing,

"You were there when mom slapped her?" Izzy asked, and Susie nodded laughing,

"It was actually really funny, I can just about remember it I was about 7 I think, they got into an argument ended in her slapping her." Susie said smiling,

"She's coming tomorrow apparently," Izzy said and Susie's face dropped,

"With the kids?" she asked and Izzy shrugged,

"I assume so, why?" Izzy asked,

"Brilliant, Barbie's coming back," Susie said rolling her eyes,

"Erm, do I want to know?" Izzy asked laughing as Susie put her head in her hands.

"You know I thought I was a Barbie," Susie said and Izzy nodded, "Well Mary is the original daddy's little American princess," Susie said groaning, "It's always Mary this and Mary that, she's so brilliant, she's so pretty, she's so amazing at dancing. And don't even get me started on the wonder twins, there so smart, there so amazing. The whole family has more money than sense."

"Oh," Izzy said rolling her eyes, "Well," she said smirking, "I think we need to come up with a plan to get her back then," Izzy said smirking and Susie smirked with her,

"You know," Susie said putting her arm around Izzy, "This holiday could be very fun,"

"Agreed," Izzy said smiling.

***

They went and watched Susie's dance recital, which Izzy really enjoyed, Susie was really good, and her whole dance school put on about 10 different types of dance. After that the family went home, the trips which had behaved just about for the whole performance were playing on the matt in the living room, and everybody else were sitting around talking,

"So what are the plans for tomorrow girls?" Marie asked while she handed out lemonade to everyone,

"Oh, you know, little bit of this, little bit of that," Izzy said smiling,

"Yeah," Susie said, "We were thinking of taking Mary and the twin's quad biking,"

"Susanne, you know what happened last time," Lucy, her mother, scolded,

"It was an accident mom, and I promise this time we won't go through big mud puddles," Susie said smiling,

"Can I come two," Liam said smiling,

"Sure shrimp," Susie said smiling, "The more the merrier,"

"Don't call me shrimp," Liam said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting,

"But you are a shrimp," Susie said smirking,

"Whatever," Liam said rolling his eyes, as Susie and Izzy laughed to each other,

"Girls," Marie said, "I do not want you upsetting your cousins,"

"We won't grandma promise," Izzy said smiling sweetly,

"What are the guys gonna do tomorrow then?" Jack asked,

"How about we go shooting?" Jamie suggested, "You up for it Danny?"

"Yeah, sure," Danny said slightly nervous about spending time with his girlfriends father and brother,

"Can I go with you instead," Liam asked wanting to go shooting with his father and grandfather instead,

"Sure," Jamie said smiling, "We'll make it a boys day out,"

"Wicked," Liam said beaming,

"So that's two groups sorted what about us?" Marie asked, Lindsay and Lucy,

"Sun bathing," Lucy suggested and the women nodded,

"Sounds good to me," Lindsay said smiling, "We can put the trips outside and explore then too,"

"Good idea girls," Marie said, thinking the idea of doing nothing for a day sounded good,

"What about Kate and Jerry and the rest of the kids?" Jack asked,

"Well they can do whatever they want I suppose," Marie said smiling, "Right guys, the trips are looking tired and so is everyone else, so bed time,"

"Yes mom," Jamie and Lindsay said together and laughed, as everyone else left the living room and went to their respective rooms. The house wasn't amazingly large but it was big enough, just, to fit everyone in, Jamie and Lucy's house was being fumigated so they had moved in for the week as well.

***

The next morning everyone was woken up by a knocking on everyone's doors, after a lot of coffee and some of Marie's famous pancakes, everyone was ready for the day. Sean and another farm hand Fergus had left for the airport about an hour earlier and were expected back any minute with the last part of the family.

Susie and Izzy were sitting on the swing outside the house on the wooden porch, discussing their plans for the day when the two pickup trucks,

"Grandma, there back!" Susie and Izzy shouted from the swing as the car's stopped and everyone piled out.

"Kate!" Marie shouted running out of the house and towards the cars, Jack following, and then Lindsay with Grace and Danny with Lily, finally Jamie with Sam and finally Liam and Lucy.

"Hey Ma," Kate said walking over and hugging Marie with a baby in her arms,

"This must be Faith," Marie said cooing over the baby, who looked no older than 2 months,

"She had another one?" Lindsay asked shocked,

"Yeah, that's the last and latest apparently she had to have a hysterectomy afterwards, due to some complications," Jamie said and Lindsay felt sorry for her sister, she wouldn't wish a complicated birth onto anyone despite the fact Lindsay hated her.

"What did she call the other one?" Lindsay asked, manoeuvring a wiggling Grace in her arms,

"Kevin," Jamie replied,

"Give her here mom," Izzy said as Grace wiggled more to try and get to Izzy, Lindsay nodded and handed Izzy, Grace who was content now she had gotten were she wanted to go, as Lindsay's attention went back to the large family which had now climbed out of all the cars.

Marie led Kate and Jerry towards the rest of the family on the porch,

"Kate," Jamie said smiling hugging his sister careful of the baby in her arms, and then shook Jerry's hand,

"This is Lindsay's boyfriend Danny," Marie said looking at Danny,

"How ya' doing," he said in his best New York accent,

"You're a New Yorker?" Kate asked smiling sweetly at him,

"Yes ma'am, from Staten Island," Danny said smiling,

"Nice," Kate said attempting to flirt with him,

"Kate," Lindsay said noticing her sister trying to flirt with Danny, "It's always a pleasure to see you again, congratulations on the babies," she said trying to be civil but failing as she gave her slight glares,

"Thank you," Kate said smiling, "And the same to you by the look of it, triplets?"

"Yes," Lindsay said beaming a smile, "2 girls and a boy,"

"They look so much like you," Kate said smiling at Grace, Lily and Sam, and she had to admit they were cuties,

"Oh Susie, you have grown and have brought a friend to stay how nice," Mary said smirking at the girl as she walked up to the house, and it went very quiet,

"Actually she's my cousin," Susie said smiling,

"How is that possible?" Mary said feeling the urge to call her stupid, looking Izzy up and down, now everyone was staring at the three girls, those that knew intrigued as to how Izzy and Susie would handle it,

"Well it's actually pretty simple," Izzy said resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "Lindsay's my mom," causing Mary and Kate's eyes to go wide.

* * *

/direct/dbimage/50105966/Denim_Short_Dungarees_for_ ( I DONT OWN THE IMAGE EITHER!)

REVIEW ME HAPPY! xD


	48. Chapter 48

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Thanks for all the reviews! school is MAD atm, i have SO SO SO much to do but i will update again soon promiseness :) Please review

CHarlie

xx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 48

"Excuse me," Kate said shocked looking at the 14 year old girl and trying to work out how it was possible for her 32 year old sister (guessing ages here people) to be able a child when she was 18. "But how exactly is that possible, you didn't have a child in college did you?" Kate asked looking at Lindsay thinking she had finally found some dirt on her little sister,

"I'm adopted," Izzy finally said smiling at Kate whose face dropped and blushed at the accusation,

"Oh," Kate and Mary said looking at Izzy,

"Lindsay adopted you in New York?" Kate asked and Izzy nodded,

"Yups, a year ago right mom?" Izzy said and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"Little over Iz," Lindsay said smiling realised she'd got one over on her sister,

"Oh well, that's very noble of you Lindsay," Kate said,

"There was nothing noble about it," Izzy muttered under her breath,

"How about we all go get ready for the day hu guys," Jack said detecting some tension in the situation,

"Good idea," Marie said smiling, leading everyone into the house, leaving Mary, Izzy, Susie and the twins Jenny and Joseph on the front porch.

(AN: ALL OF THE FOLLOWING IS MADE UP TO MAKE THE ARGUMENT BETTER PLEASE DONT TAKE OFFENCE!)

"You know 60% of adopted children have had a traumatic past and are social outcasts," Jenny stated looking at Izzy,

"You know 50% of people who roll off statistics as part of everyday conversation have no friends or life," Izzy said back lifting up Grace in her lap and walking off the porch and into the house, Susie following behind her, leaving a shocked Jenny, Joseph and Mary behind her.

"Nice," Susie whispered in Izzy's ear as they walked up the stairs and into their shared room after dropping Grace off in the living room with Lindsay, "Don't listen to her about the adopted kids thing, there all idiots,"

"Maybe sometimes there right," Izzy said sighing, putting on a cowboy hat that Jack had sent her as part of a late birthday present, "But hey, let's go have some fun," she said as Susie put on her hat and they ran down the stairs into the living room to find a very annoyed Kate and a crying Jenny standing next to her, a shocked looking Jack and Marie, and Lucy, Danny, Lindsay and Jamie trying to keep a straight face,

"You gotta be kidding me," Izzy mumbled under her breath to Susie, who sighed, "What's going on?" she asked looking around at everyone,

"Don't act as thought you don't know," Kate nearly spat at her, "You said some very horrible things to Jenny and now she's in tears, she's very sensitive you know," Kate said and Lindsay bit back a giggle and Izzy and Susie were trying too hard to keep straight faces,

"Excuse me," Izzy said shocked, "Did miss sensitive feelings tell you what she said to me first?" Izzy asked and Kate glared more at her,

"You know I don't think she did," Jamie said trying to help out his daughter and niece,

"Thought not," Izzy said smirking slightly, "How about you get your facts straight before you start accusing people of things." She glared at Kate and jenny, "Uncle Jamie can we go get the quad bikes out?"

"Course girls," Jack said throwing them the keys, "Take the two new ones, other ones have no gas,"

"Thanks Uncle Jack, Dad," Susie and Izzy said together smiling before running out of the house laughing their heads off towards the barn.

"I can't believe that you are not going to do anything about the way she just talked to me," Kate said flabbergasted that a 14 year old girl had talked back at her,

"I didn't see anything wrong with what she just said," Lindsay said looking at Danny both about to laugh, "Dan?"

"Nope Montana, I don't either," Danny said smiling, "Your lucky she didn't come up and hit you actually," Danny mumbled the last part but Lindsay heard him and tried not to giggle,

"Well," Kate said annoyed, glaring at both Lindsay and then Danny before storming off into the kitchen.

"Well this holiday is gonna be fun," Lindsay said and both she and Danny laughed.

(WITH THE GIRLS)

"Oh my god that was so funny," Izzy said laughing, trying to catch her breath as her and Susie got the quads out of the barn,

"Did you see their faces," Susie said trying to do the same as Izzy, "She's a little sensitive," Susie mocked and Izzy laughed,

"Oh today is gonna be so, so, so much fun," Izzy said smirking, "Do you think there gonna come with us?"

"Hope so, although it's probably only going to be Jenny and Mary, Joseph is gonna go with the men no doubt," Susie said,

"Even better," Izzy said getting onto the quad and firing it up, "Race you to the house!" she shouted and set off on the quad,

"You big cheat!" Susie shouted after her, jumping onto the quad, starting it and driving towards the house,

Izzy won, but only just, turned off the quad and walked back into the house,

"Did you just park it outside?" Lindsay asked as Izzy and Susie walked into the living room,

"Yeah," they said together and flopped onto the sofa,

"The lads gone yet," Izzy asked and Lindsay nodded,

"Just left," Lindsay said, "Dad was looking a bit scared," she said laughing,

"I bet he was," Izzy said laughing as well,

"To be honest I would be as well," Susie said laughing with them, "Who has gone exactly?"

"Grandpa, Dad, Jamie, Joseph, Jerry and Junior," Lindsay said and they nodded,

"You know Kate has way too many kids," Izzy mumbled, and they both laughed,

"I have trouble remembering them all," Susie said laughing, "So we still taking Mary and Jenny biking?"

"You think that it is wise," Lindsay said looking a bit scared at the thought of them on bikes,

"Well, wise no, fun hell ya," Izzy said laughing, "Did she say anything after we left?"

"Not really, I'm not sure she left the room in a bit of a huff," Lindsay said laughing,

"Maybe I should go apologise then they will come with us," Izzy thought rolling her hair in her hand,

"I think it would be best," Lindsay said smiling and Izzy sighed and stood up,

"Right," Izzy said, "They in the kitchen," and Lindsay nodded, Izzy sighed again and walked towards the kitchen,

When she got there, Marie was helping who Izzy assumed was 8 year old Katelyn and 5 year old Louise make some cakes, Mary, Jenny and Kate sitting on the chairs by the breakfast bar, Izzy cleared her throat and everyone looked at her,

"I erm," Izzy said stroking her arms up and down and trying to look sincere, "I wonna apologise for earlier, I was really rude and I shouldn't have talked to you like that Auntie Kate or said those things to Jenny. So I'm real sorry," she said looking at them with slight puppy dog eyes, Kate smirked and Marie smiled at her granddaughter,

"That's very adult of you Izzy," Marie said smiling,

"I accept your apology," Kate said trying to smile,

"Jenny," Izzy said faking a smile at her,

"I'm sorry also," Jenny said smiling at Izzy, "And I accept,"

"Right, so as an extra I'm sorry how about you come and ride the quad bikes with me and Susie?" Izzy asked smiling,

"I don't know," Jenny said looking at her mother, who both looked unsure,

"Oh Jenny why don't you go, it'll be good fun and good bonding for you all," Marie said smiling,

"Okay," Jenny said unsure of what was going to happen but did it to try and look better than Izzy,

"Brilliant," Izzy said smiling, "Me and Susie will go and get the other two quads then,"

She said smiling and walked out of the kitchen, Jenny following her out,

"Look we got off to a bad start," Izzy said after they were standing by the quads outside,

"Yeah, Mary told me to say it to you," Jenny said looking at the floor,

"Your sister tell you to do things a lot?" Izzy asked handing Jenny a hat and sitting on the quad,

"Yeah, she's kinda the most popular girl at school, if I do as she says they leave me alone," Jenny said smiling,

"Hey, here you don't have to follow her," Izzy said smiling,

"Thanks," Jenny said smiling back, "Sorry for what I said. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere we want," Izzy said smiling,

"And we decided to leave Mary here," Susie said smiling chucking the keys for Jenny's quad to her,

"Brilliant," Jenny said beaming, "How bout we go into town the long way and stop at the cafe to have some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," Izzy said smiling, and turning the quad on,

"Agreed," Susie said, firing up her quad and revving the throttle,

"Let's go," Jenny said jumping on the quad, revving it up and leading the way,

"She's actually pretty cool," Susie said shocked never having talked to her cousin without Mary being there,

"Yeah," Izzy said shocked, and they both laughed before following Susie out of the farm.

Once they got over all of the fields and near to the town the girls were having a lot of fun, racing each other, seeing who could get the most rev's before it started to break down and make coughing sounds. Once they got to the outskirts of the town they stopped outside a little cafe, parked up the quad's and went inside,

"Hello," Susie said walking in as the bells chimed on the door,

"Susie," an elder man with a grubby apron said from behind the counter,

"Hey Larry," Susie said smiling, walking over towards a table, Jenny and Izzy following her,

"Miss Jenny always a pleasure," Larry said bowing and jenny laughed, "And who else have you brought with you?"

"This is Izzy, Lindsay's daughter," Susie said smiling and Larry's jaw dropped,

"Little Linny Monroe, Lindsay?" Larry asked and Izzy smiled and nodded, "I haven't seen your Ma in years, tell her to come down and see me,"

"I will do," Izzy said smiling,

"So what can I get you girls?" Larry asked getting his pen and pad out,

"I'll have a milkshake please," Susie and Jenny said together then laughed,

"One strawberry and one banana," Larry said laughing, "What can I get you Izzy?"

"Milkshake I suppose," Izzy said smiling, "Banana,"

"Sure, be right back girls," Larry said walking away,

"Larry's milkshakes are amazing," Susie said to Izzy, who smiled,

"I doubt they'll be as good as ones I can get in New York," Izzy said remembering the little cafe where she and Sarah go to get there sugar fix after dancing some times,

"I bet they are," Susie and Jenny said together,

"I don't think so guys," Izzy said her English accent coming through,

"You're English?" Susie asked, as Izzy had picked up the New York accent quickly, now her voice sounded like a mix of Danny and Lindsay, and she only occasionally went back to her English accent.

"Yeah, didn't I mention it?" Izzy said and Susie and Jenny shook their heads,

"Yeah, I only came to America a little less than 2 years ago," Izzy said smiling,

"Wow," Jenny and Susie said together,

"Why did you come to America?" Jenny asked intrigued,

"I'm a ballet dancer, came to go to school in New York," Izzy said and Jenny nodded,

"I'm not much of a dancer, only girl that isn't," Jenny said sighing, "Being the smartest in the family has its down points sometimes, I never understand why people want to go and dance, it seems boring to me,"

"Well its brains or dancing ability," Izzy said trying to cheer Jenny up a little,

"Your sister didn't get either," Susie said under her breath but Izzy heard her and bit back a giggle.

"Don't worry Jenny, some people are only good at one thing, better to be a master at one trade than a jack of all of them," Izzy said and Jenny and Susie stared blankly at her, "English expression," Izzy said laughing, "It means it's better to be great at one thing than just good at loads." Izzy explained but they still looked confused,

"Here we are girls," Larry said carrying 3 milkshakes and putting them down onto the table,

"Thanks," the girls taking hold of their flavour, taking a sip through the straw.

"Okay so it's nearly as good at New York," Izzy said laughing sipping some more of the drink,

"It is amazing," Susie said drinking some of hers,

"Totally," Jenny said smiling and drinking some of hers, "So what do we do after this?"

"Take the long way home," Izzy said smiling,

"And going to make sure Auntie Linny hasn't killed Kate," Susie mumbled and Izzy burst out laughing pretending her phone had just vibrated in her pocked, causing Jenny to give them both weird looks.

(With the boys)

"This hunting trip is gonna be good," Jamie said smiling as Danny looking slightly nervously at the sight of Jack with double barrels in his arms,

"Don't flinch, and enjoy it," Jamie whispered to him, patting him on the back and climbing into the back of the pickup

"Thanks," Danny mumbled running a hand through his hair sighing and taking a breath, "Your NYPD Danno, you can run quick," he said to himself and got into the pickup as well followed by Joe and Junior, who were in the back and Jerry who was in the front with Jack.

"We'll go into the woods a bit then park it up," Jack said starting the engine and driving back down the path, Danny looked out of the window and saw Susie and Izzy coming out of the barn on quad laughing and smiling which made him smile.

After about 30 minutes they stopping in the middle of some woods,

"Come on we need to get some target practice in first," Jack said handing each of the men a gun, leaving Junior and Joe to use one of the others. He got some old cans out of the back of the pick up and put them on a nearby fallen log,

"Jerry you first," Jack said looking at his son in law, who held up the gun and shot, just missing the can,

"Dang it," Jerry said taking another shot this time getting it but only just.

"Danny," Jack said raising an eyebrow wanting to see if Danny was any better,

"I'm much better with a 9 mil," Danny said holding up the double barrel, aiming it and pulling his finger on the trigger, remembering to accommodate the possible kick back which luckily wasn't that much, the shot was right on centre causing the can to ping off the log.

"Nice shot," Jack said hitting Danny on the back, and Danny breathed a sigh on relieve having just put one up on Jerry who was looking at the can as if it was its fault.

"Nice shot," Jamie said smiling, holding up his gun and shooting hitting the can dead centre like Danny, "I'll take Danny with me dad," Jamie said and Jack nodded,

"Nice idea," Jack said, "Be back here in 5 hours tops,"

"Kay," Jamie said pulling the backpack out of the car and telling Danny to follow him through the tree's and the two walked off together, Danny feeling a little more worried that he was going into the woods with Lindsay's very protective elder brother.

(With the women)

Lindsay didn't do a lot after the girl left, she went and got the trips up from there nap and helped Marie in the kitchen make some cakes. She placed the trips outside on the floor with some toys on a mat and decided to sit in the sun and watch them.

"It's very nice of Izzy to take Jenny quad biking," Marie said walking out of the house to the porch with a pitcher of homemade lemonade, placing it on the table next to Lindsay,

"Yeah she's kinda like that," Lindsay said smiling, and then laughed as Grace pouted when the block she was hitting on the floor flew out her hand, and narrowly missed Sam's head,

"How are things hunni?" Marie asked not having talked to her daughter in a while,

"Well they're better than they have been the past few weeks, it's getting better," Lindsay said sighing,

"What happened?" Marie asked,

"Izzy ran away," Lindsay mumbled and Marie in took a breath,

"What?!" she nearly shouted, "How could you not tell me my granddaughter ran away Lindsay Marie Monroe!"

"She didn't exactly run away mother!" Lindsay nearly shouted back causing Kate and Mary to come out of the house and join them on the back porch,

"Who ran away?" Mary asked intrigued wanting to know some gossip about Izzy,

"No one did," Lindsay said sighing,

"You just said she did," Marie said scowling,

"She didn't exactly run away, she just ran away from her boyfriends party after they had an argument and didn't tell anyone where she was going, it was partially my fault anyway," Lindsay said sighing

"Why?" Marie asked,

"I was busy earlier in the day when she tried to ring me and tell me she was upset," Lindsay said running a hand through her hair, "Found her in the graveyard," she said and Marie nodded knowing why she would go there after Lindsay told her the story about her parents,

"A graveyard," Kate said a little shocked,

"Weirdo," Mary mumbled, sipping on her lemonade,

"At her biological parent's graves," Lindsay said to her sister glaring at her,

"Oh," Kate said, "They died then," she said,

"They were murdered," Izzy said walking out of the house, Susie and Jenny following her, and everyone turned to stare at her,

"Oh," Kate said, looking at the girl,

"Sorry," Susie said smiling at Izzy and Izzy smiled back,

"Hey it's no big deal, everyone has to die at some point right," Izzy said walking off the porch and sat by the trips on the matt who all smiled and babbled at her in baby speech when she sat down,

"You okay," Susie said following her and sitting next to her on the mat,

"Yeah," Izzy said smiling, handing a toy to Grace who tried to bum shuffle towards her, looking at the porch were Lindsay was trying to avert questions from Kate, and Mary, Jenny had gone back into the house to do some summer work she had to do. "You don't have to treat me any differently you know," Izzy said looking at Susie who didn't quite know how to act, "You knew I was adopted before, what do you think happened to my biological parents,"

"Honestly, I don't know," Susie said sitting down properly taking the toy Sam had offered her, "I thought maybe they had given you up when you were little or had died, but not murdered,"

"Well how else do you think I met Lindsay, she's a CSI," Izzy said laughing and Susie shrugged,

"Bumped into her in the street," Susie said laughing,

"No, I was there when they were murdered by drug lords, Lindsay found me, she's been looking after me every since," Izzy said and Susie looked at her shocked and then smiled,

"I'm glad Lindsay found ya then, cause your pretty cool cus," Susie said smiling and hugged Izzy,

"You ain't so bad yourself," Izzy said laughing, "Now what are we going to do about Mary cause she's giving me evils again,"

"Oh I have an idea," Susie said smirking.

* * *

Review me hap hap happy! xxx


	49. Chapter 49

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Hey guys sorry i havent updated, i've been at Medlink for the past like 5 days ish being a med student with no interent access and when i got back i got sick so i havent been up 2 updating sorry :( :P so anyway here it is sorry if it doesnt make sence my ill brain hasnt read it through properly, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! and the PM's :) its really nice to know people like it :)

Review me happy!! *hugehuggles*

Charlie

xxxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 49

The boys came back after the hunting trip with nothing, although by the looks of it Jamie and Danny had done some bonding and Jerry had been able to make Jack think worse of him.

They had a big family barbeque on the porch that night, letting everyone get to know each other and making Izzy and Susie hate Mary more and more, if they heard one more time how brilliant she was they would both scream,

"You know Mary is head of the cheerleading squad," "You know Mary is very popular at school," "You know Mary can do this,"

They all went to bed very late that night Mary seriously hating the fact she was sharing a bed with Izzy and Susie, but what she didn't know was they had a plan,

"Susie wake up," Izzy said standing over Susie's sleeping body at 3am the next morning, "Susie wake up," she said shaking Susie's by the shoulders,

"Get off," Susie mumbled trying to throw a punch at Izzy,

"Hey no violence," Izzy said trying not to laugh as Susie wiped the sleep from her eyes,

"Iz its 3am why can't we do this at a more respectable time?" Susie said yawning and glaring at her,

"Yes we do now, up," Izzy said ripping the small sheet off Susie's body getting out of bed,

"Where are we going to get this stuff anyway?" Susie asked confused,

"I have an idea, come on," Izzy said tiptoeing out of the door, and they both walked down the old staircase, without making a sound, they walked over to the stables and got a horse each, tacked them up and mounted, riding off Susie following Izzy towards the lake.

"Right so we got the where, now the how?" Susie said yawning again,

"Now we improvise," Izzy said handing Susie a glass jar, walking into the muddy corners of the lakes edge, Susie moaned slightly but followed her.

About an hour later they had what they had come for and headed back towards the ranch, it was now 5am and it was really light outside, both of them knew that Jack would be awake any minute,

"Run," Izzy said putting the horse in the stable and running into the house,

"Morning girls," Jack said walking out of another stable and smirking at them,

"Hey Grandpa," they both said putting the jar's behind their backs and smiling, Jack noticed and just shook his head,

"If grandma asks I didn't see anything," Jack said smirking and both Izzy and Susie smiled and nodded,

"Thanks grandpa," they both said together running off into the house, and going back into their bedroom, emptying the contents of their jars into Mary's bed and jumping back into here hiding the jars and pretending to be asleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mary screamed, causing everyone in the house and even Jack who was in the barn to rush back into the house and to the bedroom door,

"What the hell is going on in here?" Marie shouted rushing into the room, seeing Mary standing screaming looking at her bed, and Izzy and Susie wiping their eyes lying on their beds looking at the bed as well. Lindsay and Danny both had their 9 mil's in their hands pointing it at the floor sighing and then trying not to laugh when they looked at the bed and walked back into their room mumbling,

"Oh my god!" Kate said walking into the room seeing Mary standing crying and shaking by Marie, pulling her into her arms, "You two did this!" she shouted pointing a finger at Izzy and Susie who had gone back to bed,

"Auntie Kate its 5am, we wonna go back to sleep, and we didn't do anything," Izzy said pulling the duvet over her head,

"Agreed," Susie said doing the same,

"I know you did this," Mary spat at them crying more, and Marie pulled her into a hug,

"Come on dear lets go get you a drink," Marie said directing Mary and everyone else away from the room, "Jack clean this up," she said and Jack nodded walking into the bedroom and closing the door, Susie and Izzy looked out of the duvet and realised everyone but Jack had left and burst out laughing,

"I swear you two," Jack said shaking his head, "Glass jars please," he said and the two girls handed him the jars, "Thank you," he said and began collecting the array of bugs and the one frog they had managed to find,

"How did you get this many?" Jack asked and Izzy and Susie brought out there incredibly muddy clothes,

"We went to the lake," Izzy said smiling,

"Ingenious," Jack said smirking at his granddaughters picking up the jars and walking out of the room, "Next time girls, something with a little less mess please,"

"Yes grandpa," They said together and burst out laughing again,

"Did you see her face," Izzy said laughing harder as it began to hurt her ribs,

"OMG, quite possibly the funniest thing ever," Susie said and then both of them stopped laughing abruptly as the door opened and Jamie and Lindsay walked into the room arms crossed across their chests,

"Now you two," Lindsay said closing the door behind them,

"I am assuming you were the culprits," Jamie said and Izzy and Susie shook their heads furiously,

"No dad, Auntie Lindsay we didn't," Susie said, and Jamie and Lindsay raised an eyebrow, Lindsay trying hard not to smile,

"Okay we did it," Izzy said and Susie looked at her open mouthed,

"Well done Iz," Susie said glaring at her,

"Mom's about to laugh look," Izzy said pointing at Lindsay who laughed slightly and smiled, Jamie doing the same thing, "Glad to see you guys approve,"

"You know your gonna be blames, cause me and Linny did the same to Kate one summer when we went camping," Jamie said and Susie and Izzy's jaws dropped,

"Seriously?" they both said together and Jamie nodded,

"Wicked," Izzy said laughing,

"Now you two," Jamie said seriously, "No more tricks okay,"

"Yes Dad," Susie said smiling,

"Yes Uncle Jamie," Izzy said smiling as well,

"Good," Lindsay said smiling, "Now then you two lets go get some breakfast," directing Izzy and Susie out of the room moving towards the kitchen.

"I know it was you," Mary said giving them glared from the kitchen table, as Izzy and Susie sat down with a cup of coffee in each of their hands.

"Us," Susie said looking at Mary innocently,

"Yes you two," Mary said giving them evils, "And I will make sure you pay for it as well," she said glaring at them both before standing up with her mug and walking into the living room,

"You know Iz I think she just threatened us," Susie said leaning back on her chair,

"I think you may be right there," Izzy said looking into the living room where Mary had walked into,

"What are we going to do about it?" Susie asked,

"Nothing," Izzy said smirking, "Let her make a spectacle of herself,"

"Okay then," Susie said smiling, knowing the next 12 days where going to be very fun.

*******

Over the next few days there was a small truce in the household, everyone seemed to get along and no more practical jokes were played. Everyone enjoyed the sun, getting tans and Susie and Izzy rode the horses a lot, but Izzy missed dancing so she decided to get her old shoes out which she didn't mind getting a bit muddy and went outside and decided to practice some dancing,

"What are you doing?" Mary asked walking out of the house watching Izzy plea and go onto point doing some turns.

"Playing bridge," Izzy said rolling her eyes as she ignored Mary and kept on practicing.

"Don't be cocky with me little girl," Mary said glaring at Izzy,

"You're what, less than a year older than me," Izzy scoffed,

"And that makes a lot of difference, you still go to junior high," Mary said and Izzy rolled her eyes,

"Technically I go to a boarding school so I don't have to do the whole school system." Izzy said and Mary rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Mary said walking over to one of the deckchairs and sat down on it,

"Too much exposure to the sun can give you cancer," Izzy said twirling round as Mary continued to top up her already browning skin, she huffed and turned away from Izzy, "Don't say I didn't warn you," Izzy said smirking and forgetting Mary was there continuing her practice,

"Oh Izzy, you dance lovely sweetheart," Marie said walking out of the house and putting some lemonade on the table, watching Izzy smile and continue to dance,

"Thanks grandma," Izzy said smiling, Mary rolling her eyes and picking up a glass to get some lemonade.

"Don't you do ballet Mary?" Marie asked sitting down on another deck chair,

"Not anymore grandma," Mary said smiling sweetly, "I'm a cheerleader so I do more contemporary stuff,"

"Oh," Marie said and Izzy rolled her eyes,

"That's not dance," Izzy said,

"Oh really," Mary said getting up off the chair and walking over to Izzy,

"Yup," Izzy said looking Mary up and down,

"Can you do this," Mary said stepping back and doing a running front flip, and landing in the splits, smirking back at Izzy,

"Oh please," Izzy said rolling her eyes and doing the same as Mary, causing Mary to scowl,

"Girls you don't have to fight you know," Marie said looking at Mary and Izzy, who smiled sweetly back,

"We aren't fighting grandma," Mary said sickly sweetly, "I'm going to go on my laptop," she said walking back into the house with a gleaming light in her eye,

"That can't be good," Izzy said under her breathe, before practicing her routines again.

Later that night they had a family dinner, all the little children were in bed asleep, which left everyone over the age of 12 outside eating the rest of the BBQ,

"How did you come to America?" Mary asked eating some of the salad on her plate,

"Erm," Izzy said, knowing Jack and Marie knew some of story so she went with the safe option, "I moved for school," she said continuing to eat but looking at Danny and Lindsay who looked confused,

"That's good," Jamie said looking at Mary,

"Where are you parents then, are they still in England?" Mary asked and everyone gave her slight evil looks,

"They erm," Izzy said, "They died," she said and Lindsay looked at who smiled sweetly back at her,

"Oh," everyone said, Jack and Marie looking at their granddaughter smiling slightly,

"Sorry," Jamie said, and Izzy shrugged,

"It's okay," Izzy said smiling,

Dinner was a little quieter then, Mary never stopped watching Izzy and it was creeping Izzy out slightly, at the end of the meal, Kate and Jerry went to bed as Faith had kept them up most of the previous night, and Lucy did as well as Jenny and Joseph. Leaving Mary, Lindsay, Jamie, Izzy, Danny, Susie, Marie and Jack at the table drinking and talking.

"Izzy I do hope that's not beer," Lindsay said laughing as Marie handed her a bubbling brown liquid,

"Ginger Ale," Izzy said laughing, taking a sip,

"I wouldn't believe her," Mary mumbled but Izzy heard,

"Excuse me," Izzy said, putting the drink down, "Why would I lie to my mom about drinking beer, it's not as though it's banned in our house, that and it's illegal,"

"And you would know all about illegal wouldn't you," Mary said looking up from her drink smirking,

"To be honest I have no idea what the hell you're on about," Izzy said glaring at Mary,

"Oh really," Mary said, "Well I found out something interesting about you and your parents," she said taking a piece of paper out of her pocket,

"You Google searched me," Izzy said not sure whether to hit her or burst out laughing, she went with the latter,

"Well I only did it because I was bored but I found something interesting," Mary said smirking and Izzy looking semi-intrigued,

"Let's read it out shall we, _'Yesterday NYPD detectives were called to 5__th__ avenue to find the bodies of 2 English drug dealers, NYPD sources are yet to give out any information but passersby and sources say that the drug dealers daughter, who is believed to be named Isabelle, survived the attack and was taken to Mercy for medical attention.'_ That's you isn't it?" Mary asked and Izzy grimaced and nodded, everyone taking in a collective deep breath, Danny and Lindsay both knowing already glared at Mary,

"I don't know why it is any of your business," Izzy said calmly but with distaste, "Yes my parents were drug dealers, yes they were murdered and if you want to know yes I saw it happen, do you want me to go into the intimate details as well!" she shouted losing her cool,

"Cause I could you know, I could describe things that would make your toes curl and make you not want to eat for a week, do you really want to know it all?" she shouted standing up and glaring at Mary who was sitting looking shocked and slightly smug as Jack, Marie, Susie and Jamie looked at Izzy shocked,

"No, I wanted everyone to know where you really came from," Mary said and Lindsay stood up then, not being able to take much more, but Izzy looked at Lindsay and she sat back down again,

"That's what Lindsay was on about when she said they didn't care for you?" Jack asked and Izzy nodded,

"Did you do drugs?" Jamie asked and Izzy, Danny and Lindsay's jaws dropped, but everyone looked at Jamie as if it was the same thing they were thinking but couldn't ask,

"No," Izzy said looking shocked and horrified, "Do you honestly think I would take drugs after I saw what they did to people, what they did to my parents?"

Everyone remained silent, Lindsay and Danny looking round as they did,

"I'll take that as a yes then," Izzy nearly whispered looking round, "I'm glad that people are still so judgemental after meeting me, you want to know why I didn't tell ya'll the truth honestly," and no one spoke, "that is the reason, yeah by the way your new niece, granddaughter's parents were drug dealers, but you know she doesn't do drugs herself well we think she doesn't anyway but you know like her anyway cause she's had a hard life." Izzy's voice was growing louder again, "People make assumptions, people always do, people from private schools are posh and stuck up, people from public schools are going to end up working in Mac Donald's, so yeah Izzy her parents are drug dealers she must be as well," Izzy stood up then,

"I thought you wouldn't make that assumption once you knew me but obviously I was wrong," she ran away from the table, staring at everyone before that tears falling down her cheeks.

"Well done," Lindsay said standing up looking at her parents, brother and nieces,

"Just, I can't even look at you right now," she said to Mary who was looking a little smug but at the same time a little guilty of what she'd just done,

"I hope you're happy with yourself and that this little stunt has had its desired effect because I don't think I will ever think of you the same," Lindsay said looking at Mary who was trying to look away, she looked at Jack and Marie who didn't quite know what to say,

"Lindsay we don't think what she said," Marie said looking at her daughter who looked close to tears, "She is our granddaughter and we love her whatever her parents were like before,"

"Tell her that," Danny said speaking up for the first time, standing up and walking the way Izzy had run off, Lindsay looking at them and following him.

"You young lady should feel extremely ashamed of yourself," Jack said to Mary who did look extremely guilty.

"What have I done," Mary said to herself looking at her grandparents, cousin and uncle who all looked in disgust at her, thinking she couldn't have been more selfish and maybe she was all the things people called her at school.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY PLEASE :) XXX


	50. Chapter 50

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Heya guys, chapter 50 :) this is for someone special cause she rocks and i wubs her :) hehe :lol: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! Loves you all, *hugs* xxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 50

Izzy on the fence looking out over the horse paddocks,

"Hey," Danny said sitting next to her, putting an arm round her shoulder and Izzy sniffled and put her head on his shoulder, "Hey no tears," he said wiping her eyes and kissing her forehead, rubbing her side up and down, Izzy sniffled but didn't say anything, "You know me and your mom can go and kill her if you want, we can do it without leaving any evidence as well," he said laughing and Izzy giggled slightly,

"Really?" Izzy asked looking up at him smiling,

"Yup," Danny said smiling and squeezing her, "What do you think?"

"It would be nice," Izzy said giggling, and he smiled,

Lindsay stood and watched the two of them wiping the tears that were escaping her eyes, before getting out her camera and taking a photo of their backs and walked up to them,

"Hey baby girl," Lindsay said sitting on the other side of Izzy putting an arm around her shoulder, and kissed her forehead as well, "I see Danny's cheered you up,"

"Yeah," Izzy said smiling, "He said you would help him kill Mary," she said and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"It could be arranged," Lindsay said smiling and laughing as Izzy giggled, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Izzy said sighing, "Why do people always have to bring up the past?"

"I don't know sweetie," Danny said,

"Are they all still looking like there gonna call the police?" Izzy asked and Lindsay and Danny shook their heads,

"They believe you," Lindsay said smiling, "They said they love you whatever and wherever you have come from,"

"I know," Izzy said smiling, "I kinda know deep down they do, but I suppose it was my anger talking,"

"That's good baby girl," Lindsay said smiling, "Now we have 5 days left before we leave, how about we go camping,"

"What about the trips?" Izzy asked,

"Well me and your dad and Lucy and Jamie were speaking earlier, how about you and Susie go away with Jamie and Danny, daddy daughter few days?" Lindsay asked and Izzy beamed a smile,

"Yeah," Izzy said hugging Danny who hugged her back, "Gonna be great!" she said and then stopped, "But what if Susie doesn't wonna go with me anymore,"

"Why wouldn't I?" Susie said from behind them causing the three of them to turn round and see Susie and Jamie standing behind them,

"I don't know," Izzy said as the three of them turned round and got off the fence walking over to Jamie and Susie,

"I love you no matter what, you're the best cousin ever so year I'm definitely going," Susie said walking to Izzy and pulling her into a huge hug,

"Sorted then," Jamie said smiling hugging Lindsay who was smiling again,

"We need to go pack," Susie said and Izzy laughed rolling her eyes, but letting Susie drag her off into the house,

"She's one tough cookie," Jamie said and Lindsay and Danny smiled and nodded, "I'm assuming all of it was true,"

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "She had a hard life before she moved here, and now hopefully we are making up for it,"

"You are," Jamie said smiling, "She is the kindest happiest kid I've seen in a while, and its cause of you two," he said and Danny pulled Lindsay to him hugging her and kissing her forehead before the 3 of them walked off into the house.

*******

Susie and Izzy walked into the house, Jack and Marie were sitting in the kitchen, and they stopped and looked at their grandparents all four of them not knowing what to say,

"Izzy, we...." Jack said before Izzy put her hand up and smiled,

"I love you too grandpa," Izzy said walking over and hugging him, and then turning to Marie, "Love you too grandma," she said smiling hugging her, Marie and Jack smiling,

"We're off to bed," Susie said dragging Izzy towards the stairs,

"Night Girls," Marie and Jack shouted after them smiling,

"So why are we packing now?" Izzy asked walking up the stairs into their room, stopping at the door remembering who they were sharing with,

"That's why," Susie said walking into the room, seeing Mary sat on her made-up bed in the middle of the floor, "So I think we should camp out tonight, in the garden,"

"Sounds like a plan," Izzy said smiling at Susie trying to not look at Mary,

"Grab some clothes then and I'll go see if I can find the sleeping bags and the tent," Susie said walking out the room with some clothes in her hand,

Izzy sighed and walked over to her bed, pulling her bag from underneath and grabbing some PJ's out of it and a hoodie as well, despite the fact it was July she suspected night in a tent would be a bit cold, and she was always used to sleeping in a hoodie anyway.

"Izzy," Mary said watching her pick clothes out of her case and shutting it again, Izzy ignored her, "Izzy," Mary said a little louder but she knew she was being ignored, Izzy walked towards the door, "I'm sorry," Mary said causing Izzy to turn round and look at her, for once Izzy looked into her eyes and saw she was genuine,

"It's a bit late for that really," Izzy said turning round and leaving Mary to sit in the room on her own, walking off to find Susie.

"Got a tent however only dad knows where the sleeping bags are," Susie said after Izzy walked into the kitchen to find Susie putting a tent bag onto the table,

"Okay," Izzy said sitting down on the chair not really paying attention,

"And Grandma said we could get some food and drink, and also I found some ground mats," Susie said walking over towards the cupboards,

"Nice," Izzy said twiddling the tassels on her hoodie, which was the NYPD one Lindsay, had given her to wear the first time she had gone to her house. Susie knew Izzy wasn't listening,

"And you know I'm pregnant with Will Smith's child, yeah he lives down the road and we you know hit it off real well, its triplets and I'm going to name them Will 1,2 and 3," Susie said,

"That's good," Izzy said, still twiddling with the tassel,

"Izzy you're not even listening to me," Susie said chucking a small packed of Oreo's at her head which brought her out of her trance,

"What the hell was that for," Izzy said picking up the packed of Oreo's and rubbing the side of her head,

"You weren't even listening to me," Susie said laughing chucking more Oreo's at her,

"Sorry," Izzy said smiling and eating some of the Oreo's out of the packet which was chucked at her head, "Mary just apologised,"

"Really," Susie said laughing eating some of her Oreo's

"Yeah, and I think she was genuine as well," Izzy said sighing, "Why the hell did she do it?"

"Hun, that's like asking why the world is round. Or why boys have ego's," Susie said grabbing some stuff off the table,

"Yeah," Izzy said smiling standing up and picking up some stuff,

"Come on lets go camp out," Susie said smiling, walking out of the back door, Izzy following her.

That night the two of them talked until the sun went down really late, they ate a lot of junk food and talked about many topics, Izzy opened up to Susie and Susie did the same, talking about boyfriends, life, friends, school, anything that they could think of. Early the next morning Izzy and Susie stumbled out of the tent and into the house, where 2 mugs of coffee were waiting on the sideboard, as well as 3 gurgling babies,

"Mom, why are the trips sitting on the counter?" Izzy asked sipping the coffee laughing as her siblings wiggled around on the hard top counter,

"Well I couldn't think of anywhere better to put them," Lindsay said laughing flipping some pancakes she was making in the frying pan,

"Are those your famous pancakes Auntie Linds?" Susie asked drinking her coffee, and Lindsay nodded,

"Yups, so I'm guessing, chocolate for you Iz and Maple Syrup for Susie," Lindsay said and they both nodded,

"Maple Syrup Susie that's so gross!" Izzy said wrinkling her nose as Susie smothered her pancakes with Syrup,

"So not," Susie said putting some pancakes into her mouth and beaming a smile,

"It is," Izzy said pouring chocolate sauce on her pancakes, moving Grace's little hand from splatting right into the centre of her stack of pancakes and eating some,

"How was your night girls?" Lindsay asked, stopping any further arguments about Syrup and both Susie and Izzy smiled,

"Real good," Izzy said smiling, "Mom we were thinking you know like Fall break, can Susie come stop with us in New York for a few days?"

"Sure," Lindsay said smiling, "I don't see why not. It'll be a bit of a shock for you though Susie,"

"Yeah New York City is huge compared to Montana or New Jersey," Izzy said,

"Yeah I bet it is" Susie said, "But I wonna see the Rockefeller Centre and Statue of Liberty and places like that,"

"Sure I'll give you a full tour," Izzy said smiling,

"You need to ask your dad first," Lindsay said, "Both of you," pointing her spatula at them,

"Ask us what?" Jamie said walking into the room with Danny who both had 2 backpacks on their backs,

"Daddy," Izzy and Susie said together to Jamie and Danny who smirking and looked at each other,

"What do you want girls?" Danny asked,

"Can Susie come stop with us a few days in October?" Izzy asked pouting slightly at Danny,

"How can I say no to that face," Danny said rolling his eyes at Izzy's puppy dog eyes,

"Daddy," Susie said doing the same face as Izzy,

"Course baby girl," Jamie said smiling as the two girls ran up and hugged their respective dad,

"Thank you," they both said before grabbing there pancakes and taking them back out to their tents,

"You guys need to pack and be ready for 10!" Jamie shouted after them and an 'okay' was shouted back,

"Hey munchkins," Danny said walking up and kissing each of the trips on the head,

"Linny you need to stop giving those girls tips on puppy dog eyes," Jamie said laughing pulling a plate of pancakes towards him,

"I don't need to," Lindsay said laughing, "Those two have you both rapped round there little fingers," she said laughing putting a plate in front of Danny, "Face it boys, your whipped," Danny and Jamie looked at each other before shrugging and eating there pancakes,

"Montana I love your pancakes," Danny said laughing as Sam stuck his hand into the chocolate sauce and ate a little smiling to himself and did it again, "Hey that's daddies mister," Danny said laughing, but letting him do it anyway,

"Correction, they all have you wrapped round there little fingers," Lindsay said laughing putting some more pancakes out onto a plate for everyone else.

***

At 10 that morning Danny, Jamie, Susie and Izzy packed the last of the stuff into the Pickup ready to drive into the mountains more before they started to go hiking,

"You have got everything right?" Lindsay asked kissing Izzy on the head and Danny on the lips,

"Yes Montana, we have everything for the 100th time," Danny said laughing at how she was getting all panicky,

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked as she did the same to Jamie and Susie,

"Luce we have everything," Jamie said rolling his eyes,

"Bye bye babies," Danny said kissing Grace, Lily and Sam on the cheeks,

"See you in a few days," Danny said kissing Lindsay again,

"Stay safe," Lindsay said smiling at them, "Have fun,"

"We will," they all answered climbing into the pickup and driving off,

"I give them a day," Lucy said laughing picking up Lily while Lindsay picked up Grace and Sam,

"I give them 6 hours," Lindsay said laughing and the two of them walked into the house.

"So where are we going Dad?" Susie asked,

"We're going were your grandpa used to take me and your Auntie Lindsay when we were little," Jamie said smiling,

"Wicked," Izzy said smiling looking out of the window at the Montanan countryside, "Why couldn't we just ride out here?" she asked,

"Cause I don't ride horses," Danny grumbled remembering how Lindsay had burst out laughing at the idea of him on a horse,

"Oh yeah," Izzy said giggling and Susie joined in,

"Thanks girls so glad the thought of me on a horse is funny," Danny grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting at Izzy,

"Sorry Dad but it is real funny," Izzy said giving Danny a hug,

"It is Uncle Danny," Susie said laughing,

"Dad," Izzy said after they were getting closer to their destination,

"Yes Iz," Danny said knowing the tone she had said it in,

"When are you gonna ask mom to marry you?" she asked causing Jamie to whip his head from the road for a second and stare at Danny,

"Err," Danny said rubbing his hand round the back of his neck,

"Well?" Izzy asked, "Cause your anniversary is in like 4 days if you hadn't remembered,"

"I know," Danny said sighing, "I have no idea how I'm gonna do it,"

"Good job me and Susie have thought of something," Izzy said smirking,

"Oh dear," Danny and Jamie said at the same time,

"Excuse me but our ideas rock," Susie said looking at Izzy who nodded, and jamie and Danny just laughed and shook there heads,

"Were here guys, let's go unpack," Jamie said stopping the pickup at the end of a dusty road, in a little car park,

"Where are we Uncle Jay?" Izzy asked grabbing her backpack and ½ of their tent out of the back,

"You'll see," Jamie said locking the car and walking in front of them with the things in his hands,

"Here we are," Jamie said after a while walking into a clearing, placing his stuff on the floor,

"Okay," Izzy and Susie said chucking there things on the floor looking around at the clearing,

"See that trail over there," Jamie said pointing to the clearing in the shrubbery,

"Yeah," Izzy and Susie said,

"Follow it," Jamie said smiling and the girls smirked at each other and ran off towards the path, leaving Danny and Jamie to unpack everything and put the tents up.

"So when are you going to ask my sister to marry you?" Jamie asked chucking some poles for one of the tents at Danny,

"Anniversary," Danny said concentrating on putting the poles through the holes on the outside canvas,

"Romantic," Jamie said smiling, "You know Danny," he said putting some pegs into the ground, "She really loves you,"

"Thanks," Danny said smiling putting some pegs in on his side of the tent, "I love her too,"

"You know it's my job as the elder brother to give you the 5th degree," Jamie said pegging in the final guy ropes so the tent wouldn't fall down,

"I've been expecting it," Danny said as they started on the next tent,

"You ever been arrested?" Jamie asked, and Danny shook his head, "Really?"

"Despite the fact grew up in Staten Island, I have never been in serious trouble with the law," Danny said,

"Do you really love my sister?" Jamie asked trying this time to put the tent poles into the right place,

"With all my heart," Danny said smiling at Jamie as he looked up and nodded his head,

"She's been through a lot and if you hurt her Danny I will hunt you down, and you will be on the receiving end of my double barrel shot gun," Jamie said and Danny nodded gulping slightly causing Jamie to laugh, "Don't worry Danny, I wouldn't hurt you, I've been on the receiving end of Lindsay's wrath way to often to want to go there again." Causing Danny to laugh,

"Yeah, I can honestly say her pregnancy hormones make her moods worse," Danny said shuddering,

"I feel truly sorry for you mate," Jamie said slapping Danny on the back and shoving some more pegs into his hand, "Now let's finish putting the last one up before the girls get back,"

"Good idea," Danny said, "I don't suppose you have any ideas about how I can ask Montana to marry me?"

"Well," Jamie said, "Now I come to think of it, I suppose you could do what she dreamed about when she was a little girl,"

"Oh really," Danny said smirking and they began to put the last tent up.

*******

Izzy and Susie ran after each other down the path and then stopped when they reached the end, in front of them was a clearing with the lake in front and a jetty leading out into it,

"Wow," they said together and ran out onto the Jetty sitting on the end looking into the mountains,

"This is even better than the one back at grandma and grandpas," Izzy said lying back with her feet dangling in the water looking into the sky, looking at the clouds,

"I agree," Susie said smiling lying back and looking into the sky as well,

"You know," Izzy said turning her head so she was facing Susie, and then looking back towards the sky smiling "That cloud there looks like a violin," she pointed her finger up towards the cloud,

"And that one looks like a dragon," Susie said pointing towards another cloud,

"So does not," Izzy said looking at the clouds again,

"Does too," Susie said laughing, looking up at the sky,

"Does not," Izzy said sitting up and putting her hand into the water scooping some and splashing Susie with it, she screamed,

"Oi!" Susie said laughing scooping some up and doing the same,

"Hey!" Izzy said laughing again, beaming a smile and splashing Susie back.

"You know," Susie said holding up her hands in retreat, "These 4 days are gonna be so much fun,"

"I know yeah," Izzy said smiling and lying back down on the Jetty, forgetting all about Mary and the past few days.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY!! xx


	51. Chapter 51

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

So i dont think i'll be able to upload it before x-mas sooooo i'm doing double 2day :), so anyway THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! :D

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! :)

hugs

Charlie

xxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 51

That night they ate some hotdogs and roasted some marshmallows on a small fire they had created, before everyone decided to go to bed as they were getting up early the next morning.

The next day they woke and had some bacon and beans for breakfast, before getting ready to go hiking in the hills during the day, Danny surprisingly didn't get lost once on their hike through the mountains and when they returned to camp that night they were all very tired and their legs aching,

"Izzy come see what I just found," Susie said dragging Izzy from where she was sitting on the jetty reading,

"Okay," Izzy asked as Susie pulled her arm and they walked off towards a tree,

"Look," Susie said smiling pointing at some carvings in the tree,

"Oh," Izzy said reading the tree and smiling, 'Linny and Jay summer 1987' was carved there, "Wow," Izzy said smiling tracing her hand across the carvings,

"Cool isn't it?" Susie asked and Izzy beamed a smile coming up with an idea,

"You got a pen knife?" Izzy asked and Susie rolled her eyes bringing out her pink pen knife, and Izzy taking it off her carving something into the tree, "Done," Izzy said stepping back showing Susie her handy work,

"Wicked," Susie said beaming a smile, 'Izzy and Susie summer 2007' was carved underneath, "You know, we need to start planning,"

"I know," Izzy said smiling, "But we have 2 days left, so we have fun now, and then, we plan on the way back and put out plan into action,"

"Sounds good," Susie said smiling.

*******

For the next few days the 4 of them had a brilliant time, walking, hiking, even an impromptu swim in the lake. After the 4 days Susie and Izzy were almost wiped out and despite their best efforts they fell asleep in car on the way home,

"Danny, Jamie what have you done with our babies?" Lindsay said standing arms crossed in front of her chest with Lucy standing next to her doing the same,

"I think we wore them out," Danny said smiling, moving a still sleeping Izzy in his arms, Jamie doing the same with Susie,

"We can see that," Lucy said smirking, "Go put them in the living room," she said rolling her eyes,

"But isn't it a bit loud in there," Danny said following Lucy and Lindsay into the house,

"No Kate, Jerry and the kids have left," Lindsay said trying not to smirk,

"Why?" Jamie asked, laying Susie on the sofa,

"No idea, apparently Jerry had a problem at work that needed sorting," Lucy said shrugging smiling at the sleeping Izzy and Susie,

"You guys had fun then?" Lindsay asked pulling Danny into a huge after kissing Izzy on the forehead,

"Yeah we did," Danny said smiling,

"Yeah it was really good," Jamie said smiling,

"Glad you have a good time," Lindsay said smiling and Danny kissed her on the lips, "Come on, the trips have something to show you," she said dragging him off into the back garden,

"Look," she said pointing towards Grace who was sitting on her hands and knees rocking back and forth trying to get towards Danny and Lindsay,

"She's crawling," Danny said beaming a smile running over and picking the babbling baby up off the floor,

"Yeah, has been since yesterday," Lindsay said smiling placing a kiss on her chubby cheek before picking up Lily and Sam, who was babbling reaching their arms up towards Danny and Lindsay, glad to see their daddy again,

"They missed you," Lindsay said as Danny placed a kiss on each of their cheeks ticking there belly's and they all squealed with laughter,

"I missed them too," Danny said smiling, "And there beautiful mommy," he said kissing Lindsay on the lips, "You know what day it is today right," he said and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"Happy first anniversary hunni," she said kissing him fully on the lips,

"Happy anniversary," Danny said smiling, deep down hoping Izzy and Susie had come up with an idea.

*******

Later that day when Izzy and Susie were awake and had discussed their plan with everyone, it was put into action,

"Mom," Izzy said walking into her parent's bedroom as Lindsay was putting the trips to bed,

"Hey baby girl," Lindsay said turning round after pulling the small blanket over the trips, smiling, "What's up?"

"You need to put this on," Izzy said pulling a dress from behind her back,

"Where did you get that?" Lindsay said walking towards the dress dragging her hand across the material,

"Your wardrobe at home," Izzy said smiling,

"And why do I have to put it on?" Lindsay asked, taking the dress from her hands,

"Cause I said so now do it and Auntie Lucy is gonna come do your hair so hurry up," Izzy said smiling as Lindsay looked confused and began to do as she was told.

Izzy smirked as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen were Marie and Jack were cooking,

"How's it going?" Izzy asked,

"Good, dinners nearly ready you got your violin and everything?" Marie asked stirring the pot of sauce,

"Yups, and Susie agreed to play the flute," Izzy said smiling, "I'm gonna go get dressed," she said running off towards the stairs, Jack and Marie laughing shaking their heads,

"Dad," Izzy said knocking on Jamie and Lucy's door walking in and seeing Danny pacing the room, "Daddy!" Izzy shouted causing Danny to stop pacing and whip round to face her,

"What's wrong?" Danny said panicking,

"Nothing," Izzy said laughing at how nervous Danny looked, "You okay dad you look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown,"

"I think I am," Danny said plopping down on the bed rubbing a hand over his face,

"Dad, she's gonna say yes," Izzy said smiling kissing him on the cheek, "Love you dad, come on, go get mom and then ask her to marry you," she said pulling on his arm smiling,

"Love you too baby girl," Danny said hugging her and kissing her head,

"Go," Izzy said shoving him towards their bedroom door,

"Going," Danny said laughing taking a deep breath before knocking on the door,

"Coming," Lindsay said smiling, opening the door and Danny's jaw hit the floor,

"Oh my god," Danny said jumping back and forward on his heals, smiling at Lindsay,

"How do I look?" Lindsay asked blushing as Danny's eyes undressed her as she turned her ruby green dress wafting as she turned,

"Well hello Miss Monroe," Danny said smirking, as she was wearing the same dress as she had been when he had seen her on the train tracks, and Lindsay laughed,

"You scrub up well," Lindsay said smiling and kissing him on the lips, and he held out his arm,

"Come on, we have to go to dinner," Danny said smiling leading him down the stairs,

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Lindsay asked giggling as she walked down the stairs and saw Liam in a suit,

"Nope," Danny said smiling,

"How about you?" Lindsay asked Liam with raised eyebrows,

"No," Liam said smiling, "Not allowed to, just follow me Auntie Lindsay" he led them through the house into the garden where Susie and Izzy were sitting in the corner with their instruments and dresses on, a table set for 2 in the centre of the terrace, with candles,

"Happy anniversary Montana," Danny whispered in her ear as Lindsay wiped the tears from her face and kissed Danny on the lips,

Izzy smiled at her parents before picking up her violin and playing a soft tune, Susie following with her flute,

"Welcome to Chez Monroe," Jamie said with a tea towel over his arm, "Would you like to take a seat you dinner will be served in a minute,"

"Thank you," Lindsay said giggling while smiling, taking a seat opposite Danny, as Jamie and Lucy came back out with the food,

***

The dinner went really well, and when it came to the pudding, Izzy and Susie stopped playing and put their instruments down and walked into the house, both putting their thumbs up and smiling behind Lindsay's back,

"Where are they going?" Lindsay asked finishing off her chocolate cake,

"Get there dinner I suppose," Danny said taking a deep breath to stop from shaking,

"You okay Danny?" Lindsay asked and Danny looked up from his food to her smiling face,

"Yeah I'm fine," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck before putting his hand into his pocket and putting the ring case in his hand, "Actually Montana," Danny said causing her to look up,

"What is it Danny?" Lindsay asked looking very worried,

"Well you see, you know I love you," Danny said and Lindsay nodded thinking the worst, "And that I love our children all of them, and you are a fantastic mother, and I love you even more because you are there mother,"

"Danny what's wrong?" Lindsay said tears etching the corners of her eyes and she was concentrating on not bursting into tears as a million things rushed through her head,

"Lindsay Marie Monroe," Danny said standing up and bending down on one knee holding the ring case open in front of him and Lindsay chocked a sob as she realised what was going on, "Will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Messer?" he said giving her a cheeky grin,

"Yes," Lindsay said beaming a smile as Danny took the ring out of the case and putting it onto her ring finger, "You're a bastard you know," she then said hitting him on the shoulder while crying, "I thought something real bad had happened," she said laughing but pulled him into a passionate kiss, which resulted in wolf whistles from Jamie and some sobs from Marie, and Lucy.

"You," Lindsay said standing up and point at Izzy who stood whistling innocently, "You did this didn't you?" she asked and Izzy looking innocent,

"Technically me and Susie thought of it," Izzy said smiling at her mom and dad, "So you liked it?" she asked and Lindsay smiled and opened her arms, letting Izzy run into them,

"I loved it baby girl," Lindsay said kissing her head hugging her close,

"Wow," Izzy said looking at the ring Danny had put on Lindsay's finger, it was a simple design, with a diamond in the centre and 2 emeralds, her birthstones, on either side,

"It's so beautiful," Lindsay said stroking her finger along it, "One diamond, and 4 emeralds, you, Izzy, and the trips," and Danny nodded his head pulling Lindsay into a hug and kissing her,

"So does this mean we've got to plan a wedding now?" Marie asked laughing and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"Yups, we have so much planning to do," Lindsay said laughing.

"We're looking after the trips tonight," Izzy then said looking at Susie who nodded, "We decided to have a big sister little trips bonding session," she said laughing but Danny and Lindsay blushed then smiled,

"Thanks baby girl," Lindsay said smiling and kissing the top of her head,

"Enjoy," Izzy said smirking walking back into the house,

"I bet you look better out that dress," Danny whispered in her ear making Lindsay blush and shiver.

*******

The next morning was the last day in Montana so everyone had some packing to do, Lindsay and Danny looking tired after last night's celebratory events and once everything was packed up and some very tearful goodbyes said they were sitting on the plane on the way back to New York,

"You had fun in Montana?" Lindsay asked Izzy who smiled and nodded,

"I'm gonna miss her," Izzy said sighing looking out of the window at the ground below,

"I know, but she's gonna come see you in October," Lindsay said smiling as Grace wiggled round in her lap and gurgled,

"Yeah I know," Izzy said smiling; as a captain's announcement came out that they were about to land,

"Were home," Danny said smiling, as the plane made it's way down into JFK airport,

"Welcome to JFK airport in New York City, I hope you enjoy your stay," the flight attendant said and everyone began to disembark,

They grabbed their bags before walking into arrivals where Mac or Flack were waiting to greet them home,

"Bella," Mac said smiling and hugging her as she came running to him,

"Hey Uncle Mac," Izzy said smiling,

"Izzy," a voice said from behind Mac and Izzy beamed a smile,

"Matty," Izzy said running over to him and he pulled her into a hug,

"I missed you," Matt said smiling kissing her sweetly on the lips,

"Missed you too," Izzy said smiling kissing him back, which got some discerning death glares from Mac and Danny, and Sam who was in Danny's arms tried to imitate his dad,

"Okay that's kinda scary," Izzy said laughing and turning to look at her little brother, "You need to stop hanging round with Daddy and Uncle Mac," she said kissing him on the cheek which brought back his usual smile.

"Hey Mac," Lindsay said hugging her boss,

"Lindsay, do you and Danny have something to tell me," he said holding onto her left hand looking at the ring,

"Yeah," Lindsay said smiling, "We're getting married," she said beaming a smile and Mac smiled back,

"Congratulations," he said pulling her into a hug, and then Danny, "I am assuming no one at work knows,"

"Correct," Danny said, "But Lindsay's telling Stella because I like my hearing," he said and they all laughed,

"Well guys, welcome back to New York," Mac said smiling picking up some of the bags and carrying them to the people carrier.

"Welcome home," Danny said wrapping an arm round Lindsay's waist kissing her head,

"It's good to be home," Lindsay said smiling pushing the stroller towards the doors.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY :) xx


	52. Chapter 52

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Okay so i know it was mean but think of this as an extra christmas pressent :) Thanks for the reviews :)

Hugs

Charlie

xxxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 52

Lindsay woke up to the feeling of things crawling all over her, cracking an eye open she looked down and saw Grace trying to wiggle her way up and down her stomach, Lily lying on her stomach by her side and Sam sitting clapping in Izzy's arms,

"Morning mom," Izzy said sat cross legged on the end of the bed,

"Why am I being attacked by my children this early in the morning?" Lindsay asked sleepily sitting up grabbing hold of Grace before she fell on the floor, and trying not to squish Lily who was trying to wiggle towards Lindsay at the top of the bed.

"Cause we all love you," Izzy said smiling and laughing as Sam tried to wiggle out of her arms and bum shuffle towards Lindsay,

"I forgot these 3 were moving now," Lindsay said laughing as the got attacked by all three triplets,

"Yeah there, three 7 month wiggling worms this morning," Izzy said laughing as Lily pulled the covers off Lindsay,

"Dad gone to work?" Lindsay asked, both her and Danny had started calling each other mommy and daddy since the trips had began putting sounds together trying to talk,

"Yeah he left about an hour ago," Izzy said, "What are we gonna do today?"

"Park," Lindsay asked, even though it was September it was still pretty warm and they could always take them to go see the animals at the zoo.

"Matt said he might come round later," Izzy said and Lindsay smiled and nodded, she was glad matt and Izzy had finally forgiven each other after a few months of trying to get back together, it took the 2 weeks they has spent in Montana to get them back together again,

"Sure, he can help look after these 3," Lindsay said smiling, "It's good that you've got back together again,"

"Yeah but not for long, he goes to college in 2 weeks," Izzy said sighing, matt was now 17 and had gotten an early scholarship to medical school due to his exceptional grades, so he was off to college to study human biology before hopefully going to study medicine,

"Hunni I know he's going to college but it's good for him," Lindsay said and Izzy sighed,

"I know, I know," Izzy said, "But I'm gonna miss him," she pouted then laughed as Sam had managed to get to the end of the bed and was pulling on Lindsay's hair gurgling and babbling as he pulled on it,

"No Sammy," Lindsay said pulling the hair out of his grip, reaching over and handing him a toy off the bed side table,

"Yeah okay," Izzy said sighing, "Come on I grab one you have the other two and we can go out," she said smiling, "Cause I am really bored,"

"Aww poor baby," Lindsay said laughing, getting out of bed and picking up Sam and Grace as Izzy managed to get a hold of Lily, all three of them squirming because they wanted to be put down again.

Once all of the trips were changed and ready Lindsay and Izzy sat them downstairs in front of the TV, and Izzy flipped thought the channels trying to find some kids TV, but stopped once she reached the news,

"Hey mom, come in here quick," Izzy shouted to Lindsay who was standing in the kitchen,

"What is it?" Lindsay asked walking into the living room and Izzy pointed at the TV where Flack was standing in front of a some police officers and an old warehouse, "Oh my god," she said picking up her mobile and ringing Stella at work,

"Bonasera," Stella said answering the phone,

"Stel, why am I watching Flack on the TV?" Lindsay asked,

"Oh," Stella said laughing, "Hey Linds, and yeah this morning Flack and his team busted a Columbian drugs ring, they found a lot of drugs and some guns,"

"Wow," Lindsay said laughing, "Someone's gonna be in for a bonus,"

"I know, but thing is he's not the one that has to process the damn thing," Stella said,

"True," Lindsay said, "You want me to come in and help out?" Lindsay had started doing some shifts back at work now the trip's were older, she was now on 4 days a week and hopefully she would be back to her old times in about a month, and it helped that the trips loved going to the lab's day care and having loads of attention but onto them,

"No kiddo we should be fine," Stella said, "Enjoy your day and I'll have Danny call you when he returns from the crime scene,"

"Okay," Lindsay said, "Good luck,"

"Thanks, see ya," Stella said and shut off the call,

"So?" Izzy asked

"Flack did the bust this morning at 6am, crime labs now cleaning up the mess," Lindsay said laughing,

"Go Uncle Don," Izzy said smiling, "Can we go now I think the trips are getting bored," she said laughing as Lily attempted to eat the remote Izzy had left on the floor,

"I'll go get the strollers all the bags are ready," Lindsay said smiling.

Once they were out of the house they spent some time at the park the trips sitting in the sandpit crawling around, and also going on the swings, and at about 12 they decided to have something to eat, Lindsay tried to call Danny but got no answer so suspected he was working somewhere with no signal which was normal for the docklands or in industrial buildings.

They went home and put the trips down for a nap, Lindsay and Izzy went down into the living room to watch some TV,

"So what movie?" Lindsay asked, going to the case and looking at their array of DVD's

"No idea just pick one," Izzy said smiling, as Lindsay brought out put it in the DVD player and sat on the sofa next to Izzy smiling and pulling her into her side,

"I love you mom," Izzy said smiling turning and watching the TV,

"Love you to baby girl," Lindsay said kissing her head and watching the movie as well.

A few hours later after the movie had finished and the trips were up from there nap, they were all sitting in the living room, Izzy trying to teach the trips how to walk and she was failing miserably.

Lindsay smiled at Izzy and the trips playing on the carpet when her phone rang,

"Hey Linds it's Stel," Stella said when Lindsay picked up,

"Hey Stel, what can I do for ya?" Lindsay asked sensing something was wrong in her voice,

"Lindsay..." Stella said and then Lindsay dropped the phone to the floor and sank with it, putting her face in her hand and crying.

"Mom what's wrong?" Izzy nearly shouted putting Grace on the floor and running over to were Lindsay was shaking on the floor, sobbing,

"It's your dad," Lindsay sobbed...

* * *

*runs* HAPPY CHRISTMAS GUYS! xxx


	53. Chapter 53

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Okay so after some erm, what should i say, careful persuasion and blackmail from 2 certain people *raises eyebrow* see how much i love you guys :P:P heres 53 :) now this really is it till after x-mas :lol: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

*hugs*

Charlie xxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 53

... "That was Stella," she sobbed again, "He's been shot,"

"Oh my god," Izzy said sinking to the floor next to Lindsay, "Daddy," she sobbed and Lindsay pulled her into a hug, "Is he okay?"

"Stella said he's in surgery, we need to go to Mercy," Lindsay said wiping her eyes and stood up off the floor, "We have to go," she said and Izzy stood up grabbing the trips and strapping then into the car as Lindsay drove, slightly like a mad woman, to the hospital.

"Mom, can we get there in one piece please," Izzy said looking slightly scared as Lindsay dodged the traffic, but she got no reply, Lindsay stopped in front of Mercy and got out after seeing one of the department SUV's in the lot as well,

"Lindsay," Stella said standing by the entrance waiting for her,

"Where is he?" Lindsay asked adjusting Sam and Lily on her hips so Stella took Sam into her arms,

"Surgery," Stella said and Lindsay nodded trying to keep it together but failing more by the second,

"How is he?" Lindsay asked quietly and looked at the floor not wanting to look into Stella's eyes for the answer,

"He's not good kiddo," Stella said putting her hand under Lindsay's chin and making her look into her eyes,

"He has to be okay Stel," Lindsay sobbed and Stella pulled her into a hug as best she could,

"Linds," Mac said walking into the entrance way with Izzy by his side with Grace in her arms,

"Mac," Lindsay sobbed, walking towards him, he took Lily who sensed her mother was upset and was starting to cry, out of her arms and into his, enabling him to pull Lindsay into a hug as he grabbed onto him,

"Hey, Danny's strong Linds," Mac said rubbing her back while trying to calm Lily down, "And he knows if he doesn't get out of that bed I will kick his ass from here to Montana," which caused Lindsay to laugh a little but she tears still fell,

"Come on I'll take you to his floor," Stella said directing Lindsay and Mac to the elevator, leaving Izzy staring,

"I'll take the stairs," Izzy said to them as they held the door for her,

"Floor 6," Stella said smiling at Izzy who smiled weakly back and nodded walking towards the stairs, with Grace still in her arms, who was wiggling and babbling because she wanted to go to Lindsay,

"Not yet bug, we need to go see if Daddy is okay first," Izzy said trying to fake a smile for Grace's sake, she took the words and began playing with Izzy's hair babbling to herself again, "I wish I was you, you know bug, cause right now I think I need not to be able to process this," Izzy sighed and walking up the stairs adjusting Grace on her hip, "God your getting big," she said and continued to walk.

***

Lindsay sat in the waiting room with Mac and Stella, flack who had been there at the time was getting stitched up because of the blow to the head he had received,

"Kiddo," Mac said to Lindsay as she sat staring at the floor her head in her hands, "The doctors here," this caused Lindsay to look up and look at the doctor with tearstained eyes,

"Your Mr Messer's next of kin," the middle aged male doctor asked as he walked into the room with slightly bloody scrubs on and Lindsay knew it was Danny's blood over them and it took everything for her not to throw up. The doctor saw her pale and closed his white lab coat over the top of his scrubs hiding the blood from view.

"Yes," Lindsay nearly whispered, "His my fiancé,"

"Okay," the doctor said smiling and sitting down on the chair next to her, "Well Danny is now out of surgery, and he is stable for now," he said and smiled at Lindsay which made her smile back, "But I need to tell you, he sustained a lot of internal injury during the shooting, and he will remain in an educed coma for a while to let his body heal before trying to wake him up.

"Okay," Lindsay nodded smiling and whipping his eyes, "He's okay though right,"

"For now yes," the doctor said smiling, "But the next 24 hours will be critical,"

"Thank you," Lindsay said giving the doctor a genuine smile,

"No problem," the doctor said, "I'm Dr Lewis, if you need to ask anything at all get one of the nurses to page me,"

"Thank you Dr Lewis," Lindsay said smiling, "Can I go see him?" she asked and he nodded,

"Leave it a few minutes and I will get a nurse to come take you to his room," Dr Lewis said smiling at her, before getting up and walking out of the room,

"Thank you," Lindsay said, looking at Izzy and the trips who were on the floor trying to entertain themselves,

"He's okay," Mac said and Lindsay smiled,

"He better bloody be or I'll kick his ass," Flack said as he limped into the room,

"What the hell Flack! You should be at home," Lindsay said getting up and forcing him to sit on a chair,

"I ain't leaving till I know what's happening with Danny," Flack said sitting on the chair with a huff and rubbing his head,

"He's out of surgery and doing okay," Lindsay said smiling before hitting Flack on the arm, "Now go lie the heck down,"

"Okay," Flack mumbled, "Call me if anything changes,"

"It won't but I will," Lindsay said smiling at him as Flack walked back out of the room again,

"Miss Monroe?" a nurse asked walking into the room,

"Yes," Lindsay said looking up at her,

"I'll show you to your fiancés room now," she said and Lindsay smiled nodding,

"I'll be back in a while okay," Lindsay said to Izzy, who nodded,

"Go see dad, give him a kiss for me," Izzy said smiling while tickling Sam's sides making him squeal with laughter,

"Okay," Lindsay said smiling, walking out of the room following the nurse down the hall onto the ICU,

"I need to warn you he is attached to a lot of wires and machines," the nurse said, "But he's doing well,"

"Okay," Lindsay said preparing herself for the site she was about to see but nothing could prepare her for it and when she looked at Danny in the bed, with so many wires and tubes coming from his body, breathing for him, monitoring his heart, she burst into sobs and put a hand to her mouth,

"You okay?" the nurse asked and Lindsay nodded staring at Danny wide eyed, he looked nothing like he should do, so fragile as if, if she touched him he would break,

"Danny," Lindsay sobbed walking up to the bed, sitting on the chair next to it, putting out her hand tentatively and stroking a gentle finger over his hand, "Oh Danny," she sobbing again, putting her hand onto his and putting her head down onto the bed, "What the hell happened to you, you promised you wouldn't get yourself killed, you promised you wouldn't..." she couldn't finish her sentence as sobs racked her body and she cried her heart out into Danny's hospital bed.

*******

That was how Mac and Stella found Lindsay an hour later, she had run out of tears and was just sat stroking his hand staring at him and keeping an eye on the monitors,

"Hey Kiddo," Mac said putting a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump in her seat,

"Hey," she almost whispered looking away from Danny and to Mac, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes blood shot and red,

"How's he doing?" Mac asked rubbing Lindsay's shoulder,

"Doctor came and checked on him a few minutes ago, no chance which is good apparently," Lindsay said smiling and turning her attention back to Danny,

"Matt came about 10 minutes ago, him and Izzy have taken the trips home, Jenny gave them a lift," Mac said and Lindsay nodded,

"You want something to eat or drink kiddo?" Stella asked and Lindsay shook her head,

"Has anyone told Lucia and Gio?" Lindsay asked turning to them and they both nodded,

"They are coming as soon as they can," Stella said smiling and Lindsay nodded again looking back at Danny,

"Why did they shoot him Mac?" Lindsay asked looking up at him with pleading eyes moments later,

"I don't know kiddo," Mac said honestly, his heart breaking at the hurt in Lindsay's eyes,

"But we're gonna find them and they will pay," Mac said sincerely and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"I know you will," she said putting her hand on top of his on her shoulder and he rubbed it,

"Miss Monroe," a nurse said walking into the room causing everyone to look at the door, "Danny's parents are here shall we let them in?" she asked and Lindsay nodded, standing up and waiting for Gio and Lucia to walk into the room,

"Oh my baby," Lucia said as soon as she walked in her hand going to her mouth and sobs escaping her lips,

"Lucia, Gio," Lindsay said giving them a weak smile and Lucia opened her arms to Lindsay who walked into them and the two women cried together, Gio standing behind them staring at the bed very quiet,

"You will get them?" Gio asked Mac and Stella who looked at him, "The people that did this to my son, you will get them?" he asked and Mac and Stella nodded,

"Yes sir we will," Mac said and Gio nodded staring back at Danny as Mac's phone went off,

"Lindsay we need to get back to the lab," Mac said and Lindsay stepped out of Lucia's embrace and looked at him, "We'll be back in a while okay," he said and Lindsay nodded wiping her eyes, walking over and hugging him,

"Take care okay kiddo," Stella said hugging Lindsay and kissing her forehead, and Lindsay nodded, they both left leaving Lucia, Gio and Lindsay in Danny's room,

"He's strong Lindsay," Gio said looking at Lindsay who had sat back down next to Danny's bed, not before pulling up two more seats for Gio and Lucia, "He'll get through this," he said and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"How are the kids?" Lucia asked trying to lighten the mood, seeing as Lindsay needed a change of topic,

"There good," Lindsay said smiling and wiping her eyes, "We were going to come see you this weekend, show you how much they have grown, Grace is crawling and Sam is trying to, and Lily is just too plan lazy," she said laughing and Lucia and Gio laughed too,

"Where are they now?" Gio asked,

"At home with Izzy and Matt," Lindsay said smiling,

"Izzy's a good girl isn't she," Lucia said and Lindsay smiled,

"Yeah I don't know what I'd do without her," Lindsay said smiling.

*******

"Iz," Matt said walking into the living room with a cup of hot chocolate, and placing it on the table in front of the sofa where Izzy had sat herself,

"Not got anything stronger," Izzy said solemnly picking up the mug and taking a sip,

"Sorry you are fresh out of vodka shots," Matt said sitting on the sofa next to Izzy and pulling her to him, so her head resting on his chest,

"Pity," Izzy said leaning onto Matt's chest and sighing,

"You okay baby?" Matt asked, and Izzy shook her head,

"This sucks," Izzy mumbled and matt nodded, "Why did he have to get shot, everything was going brilliantly and oh look he gets shot, why is the world so fucked up that it needs to shoot people that are happy,"

"I don't know hun," Matt said, and a cry came from upstairs,

"I'll go," Izzy said getting up and walking upstairs grabbing a crying Lily and picking up a semi awake Sam as well, leaving Grace for the next trip, she brought them downstairs and put Sam into the playpen, shushing Lily by rocking her on her hip before going back upstairs and grabbing Grace out of the pen and taking her downstairs to the pen with Sam,

"You think they know what's going on?" Izzy asked giving Lily a teething ring to chew on as her teeth were coming through, a little later than Sam and Grace who had most of their teeth out already but so they didn't feel left out she gave them there's as well,

"I don't know," Matt said pulling funny faces making Lily giggle,

"I think they do," Izzy said looking at Lily putting kisses all over her face, "They were sad at the hospital and they know Mom and dad aren't here. Otherwise they would still be napping and not playing us up," she said laughing and poking Lily on the nose causing her to squeal,

"You think they're hungry?" Matt asked knowing none of them had eaten since early that day,

"I think so," Izzy said laughing as Lily's tummy rumbled,

"What we going to eat then?" Matt asked,

"Order us some pizza and we can try these on it, they've had it before, if not I think we have some baby food in the fridge," Izzy said stand up with Lily still on her hip,

"Okay then," Matt said smiling and walking towards the phone, seeing Izzy sigh looking at a photo of all six on them on the mantel piece, stroking Lily's hair as she smiled and grabbed for her hair, "Listen," Matt said to the sky, "I know I don't do this often but please let Danny be okay, cause I don't think any of them could handle it if he wasn't." He said before dialling the number of the local pizza shop.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY!!! xxx


	54. Chapter 54

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

After some hinting i'm gonna update now :), Hope everyone had a happy x-mas and that santa was nice to you all :) Thanks for the reviews!!!

Hugs

Charlie

xxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 54

The next day Lindsay had stayed at the hospital all night much to the dismay of the doctors who after much effort to try and get her to leave put a more comfy chair into the room so she could sleep. Danny hadn't made any changes, which was good, and Lindsay managed to get a few hours sleep while watching the monitors bleep in his room.

Izzy and Matt stayed at home watching the trips, who only woke up once that night because of them teething,

"Izzy," Stella said walking into the house after letting herself in with the spare key and seeing Izzy sat on the floor playing with the trips,

"Hey," Izzy said smiling up at Stella,

"How you guys doing?" she asked walking into the living room sitting next to Izzy and the trips who were playing with their toys,

"We're good thanks," Izzy said smiling laughing as Grace pulled on Stella's hair, "Grace no," she said and Grace pouted put let go,

"Okay so how are you doing?" Stella asked Izzy who shrugged, "Sweetie, you need to talk about it,"

"No I don't," Izzy said quietly rolling her eyes, and standing up walking into the kitchen,

"Izzy," Stella shouted after her sighing, knowing that she would never answer her, "Where's Matt gone?" she asked and Izzy walked back in with a packet of Milky Buttons,

"Home," Izzy said opening the packet and taking some out,

"What are they?" Stella asked looking at the white chocolate buttons,

"Cadbury white chocolate buttons," Izzy said breaking some in half and feeding the trips a little bit each, "As in English chocolate, the guys sent me some,"

"Oh," Stella said smiling as the trips munched on the buttons, "Are they okay having those?" she asked and Izzy nodded,

"Just a little bit will be fine," Izzy said smiling, "I lived on them as a kid and I turned out okay," she said laughing and Stella smiled,

"I stopped by to pick Lindsay some clothes up," she said and Izzy nodded,

"I'll go and find some wait here," Izzy said walking up the stairs in search of some clothes,

"What are we going to do with your sister," Stella asked the trips who just sat and gurgled at her,

"Here you go Stel," Izzy said giving her a bag full of clothes, "Is mom okay?" she asked and Stella sighed,

"I don't know sweetie," Stella said standing up and grabbing the bag, "She said she rang Lucia and Gio to come take care of the trips for a while they'll be here in an hour,"

"She didn't have to," Izzy said looking at the trips and smiling,

"I know she didn't but you need to be a kid Izzy, not sitting here looking after the trips all day," Stella said smiling and Izzy shrugged,

"I don't mind," Izzy said smiling sitting back down on the floor,

"Either way hun, they'll be here in a while," Stella said giving Izzy a hug before poking each of the trips on the nose, "I better be getting back to the hospital," she said smiling at Izzy who was playing with a small toy on the floor,

"Okay" Izzy said not turning round and Stella sighed before leaving the house and closing the door behind her, Izzy turned round and saw no one was there and tears began to escape her eyes, Grace smiled at her elder sister and crawled over to her putting her arms up,

"Hey you," Izzy said pulling Grace into a hug, "You coming to cheer your big sister up," she said wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, "We miss mommy and daddy don't we," she said and Grace looked up and blabbered something while trying to steal Izzy's glasses,

"Hey missy," Izzy said laughing as Grace got the glasses off Izzy's face and tried to put them on her own, "You look very cute," Izzy said laughing taking the glasses off Grace and putting them back on her face, "But I need them to see," she said and Grace yawned, "I see I have 3 tired babies on my hand, how about I go put you three down for a nap," she said standing up and picking Sam up as well as he yawned, taking them upstairs and putting them in their cots in there room, before fetching Lily and taking her up as well, closing the door but not before putting the baby monitor on and walking back down the stairs,

"What the hell am I gonna do now," Izzy said sighing walking back into the living room and looking around at the now empty room, she sighed again sitting on the couch and curling up in the corner falling asleep.

*******

"Lindsay," Stella said walking into the room seeing Lindsay sitting staring at Danny,

"Hey Stel," Lindsay said turning and smiling at Stella, she looked really tired her cheeks were stained with dried tears and she looked almost dead inside,

"I got you some clothes kiddo," Stella said putting the bag onto the chair next to Lindsay, who smiled,

"Thanks," Lindsay said sitting up in her chair and bringing her knees to her chest, "How Izzy and the trips?" she asked,

"They're all fine," Stella said smiling, "I told her Gio and Lucia will be there soon,"

"Thank you," Lindsay said smiling and Stella, "I mean it Stel, thank you,"

"Any time kiddo," Stella said smiling, kissing her forehead hugging her, "I gotta get back to work," she walked to the door and Lindsay yawned, "You get some sleep as well, you look like you need it," she said smiling, and Lindsay nodded as she walked away turned to Danny seeing he was okay and putting her head back on the chair, closing her eyes and letting sleep come over her.

*******

"Mom!" a voice shouted and Lindsay jerked awake, "Mom come on hurry up I need to go, I have to get to the show," Lindsay looked the girl up and down frowning, she was about 7 years old, had long curly brown hair and brown eyes, she looked familiar but then again very different, "Mom come on please," the girl said tugging on Lindsay hand and she followed confused,

"Mom I see Lily's found you," Izzy said, but it wasn't Izzy she was older, she looked about 21, her hair was the same put up in a bun, she had a black dress on, and her glasses which didn't look much different,

"Yeah she did," Lindsay said smiling at Lily, who had pink tights and a pink tutu on, "Come her baby girl," Lindsay said and Lily ran into her arms and Lindsay picked her up, "You've gotten big," she said and Lily smiled,

"You always say that mommy," she said laughing wiggling so Lily put her down, "Where are Sam and Grace?"

"In the car with Matt," Izzy said smiling, "Come on we better be going,"

"What about Dad?" Lindsay asked and Izzy stopped dead, pushing Lily through the door,

"Dad's been dead for nearly 7 year's mom," Izzy said looking at Lindsay with sad eyes, "Don't you remember?"

"Of course," Lindsay said sadly, looking at Izzy who smiled, "I just had a dream is all,"

"I miss him too mom, come on," Izzy said putting her hand in Lindsay's and pulling her towards the door, "We need to go watch Lily dance,"

"Ballet," Lindsay said and Izzy laughed,

"Of course, you always said I shouldn't have taken her to so many shows, the girls more into dancing then I am," Izzy said and opened the passenger door to the car, "I thought I'd drive as well," she said smiling walking over to the drivers said and Lindsay smiled.

She got into the car and turned round, saw Matt who was sitting next to who she assumed was Sam and Grace, Sam looked exactly like a mini Danny, even with the glasses, Grace was a mixture of them both and looked a lot like Izzy, she had her hair in a pig tail and she was laughing at the joke Matt had just said.

"Mommy," Grace said and Lindsay smiled, Grace smiling back with a gappy smile, she had her two front teeth missing,

"Yes sweetie," Lindsay said,

"Can we go out after the show, to have dinner with Uncle Flack and Auntie Jenny?" Grace asked,

"Sure," Lindsay said smiling,

"Can we go out for pizza mommy?" Sam asked and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"Course," Lindsay said, as Izzy drove onto the main road into town, "How are you Matt?" she asked,

"I'm good Lindsay thank you," Matt said smiling, "Work was a bit hectic but you know what hospitals are like," he said and Lindsay smiled,

"That's good," Lindsay said smiling, and turned to face the road, only now the fact that Izzy had said Danny was dead hit her, and she tried to stop the tears from falling,

"You okay mom?" Izzy asked turning left and then looking over at Lindsay smiling,

"Yeah fine," Lindsay said smiling, "Just noticing how grown up you all are all of a sudden,"

"And you're thinking of dad," Izzy said and Lindsay nodded,

"He would have been proud of you all," Lindsay said smiling and Izzy smiled back,

"I know," Izzy said, and stopped the car, "Come on guys everyone out, Lily go to the dressing room and tell Ginny I'm here I'm sure she's pulling her hair out by now,"

"Izzy that's silly, why would she pull her hair out," Lily said confused unbuckling herself,

"It's a figure of speech idiot," Grace said rolling her eyes,

"Mommy she called me an idiot!" Lily shouted before jumping out the car and running into the theatre,

"Grace please don't call your sister an idiot," Lindsay said turning round and looking at Grace who smiled sweetly, "Oh no missy, come on lets go watch your sisters recital,"

"Okay," Grace huffed and got out of the car behind Sam and Matt,

"Guys I'll see you later, I need to go see everything is okay," Izzy said smiling, kissing everyone on the cheek and Matt on the lips,

"Love you," Matt said smiling,

"Love you too babes," Izzy said ads Grace and Sam made faces in disgust, "Love you two as well, munchkins," Izzy said laughing and ran into the theatre,

"You okay mommy?" Grace asked walking up to Lindsay, who smiled and leant down,

"Yeah baby I am," Lindsay said smiling and Grace smiled,

"Mommy you look pale," Sam said and Lindsay shook her head,

"No I'm fine," Lindsay said,

"You know Flack she does look pale," a voice said,

"Grace I'm fine," Lindsay murmured in her sleep,

"Lindsay," Flack said and Lindsay woke up looking around the room and realised she was still in hospital, she looked at Danny lying in the bed and burst into tears,

"You're still alive," Lindsay breathed out and grabbed Danny's hand,

"You okay Linds?" Flack asked walking over to her and sitting in the chair next to her,

"Yeah Don," Lindsay said smiling, "I just had the strangest dream,"

"Yeah you were talking in your sleep," Flack said and Lindsay smiled,

"How are you?" Lindsay asked turning away from Danny's sleeping form; sure he was still alive and was not dead as in her dream,

"Have a head ache the size of a small mountain but I'm good," Flack said smiling, "The question is how are you,"

"I'm hanging in there," Lindsay said with a small smile, "You keeping your eye on him Jen?" she asked Jenny who was standing in the corner smiling at Lindsay,

"Yeah," Jenny said smiling back, "You okay Linny," she asked and Lindsay shrugged,

"Okay I guess," she said looking at Jenny who gave her friend a smile, over the past few months her and Lindsay had become really close, they were best friends, the same age nearly and both dating the hottest of the NYPD and both a women in the male dominated world,

"Linny," Jenny said walking over to the chair and putting a hand on her shoulder,

"I dreamt he died," Lindsay said sadly looking at the floor,

"But he's not," Jenny said smiling,

"Have you caught who did this yet?" Lindsay asked and Jenny and Flack shook their heads,

"We will though, we have everyone out looking for them, we found some of them hiding in one of their hideaways," Flack said and Lindsay nodded,

"We're doing all we can Linds, they're going to go down for this," Jenny said and Lindsay nodded,

"Lindsay," one of the nurses named Kristy said walking into the room, "There's a girl outside, says she's your daughter,"

"Izzy," Lindsay said and Kristy nodded, "Let her in, thank you,"

"No problem," Kristy said walking out of the room, and a moment later Izzy stood at the door looking at Danny laying in the bed and then at Lindsay,

"Hey mom," Izzy said smiling and Lindsay smiled back.

"Come here you," Lindsay said and Izzy walked towards her both hugging each other tight, "What are you doing here?" she asked,

"Came to see you and dad," Izzy said smiling,

"Lucia and Gio at home," Lindsay asked and Izzy nodded,

"I needed to go for a walk so I decided to catch the subway to come see you," Izzy said smiling stepping out of the hug and sitting in one of the chairs looking at Danny.

"We better be getting back to work," Jenny said, "I'll stop by to see you later,"

"Okay," Lindsay said smiling, as they both walked up and gave both her and Izzy hugs before leaving the room,

"You look tired mom," Izzy said and Lindsay shrugged looking back at Danny,

"I didn't get much sleep to be honest baby girl," Lindsay said and Izzy sighed, "I think I might go and get something to eat," she said, "I haven't really eaten much but I hear the cafe isn't that bad, you want something?"

"Sandwich if they have some," Izzy said smiling, "Want me to come with you?" she asked and Lindsay shook her head,

"No you stay and look after dad, I'll be back in a bit," Lindsay said standing up kissing Danny on the head and walked out of the room.

It was quiet in the room for a while minus the bleeping of the machines, Izzy sat and watched Danny's chest rise and fall under the many blankets, the machines bleep with each cycle of his heart beat,

"You know you need to wake up right dad," Izzy said looking at Danny, "Cause me and mom need you, mom especially, and you still haven't played me at baseball," she said laughing, "Remember the bet we had about it, how I am going to whip your butt at it, and then you owe me and mom a movie night alone," Izzy laughed again holding onto his hand, "I miss you dad, and I know you can hear me, so don't expect me to say it again, but I do I miss you so much, and mom does as well, she's finding it hard, so you need to wake up soon, cause you're not allowed to miss another one of my dance recitals, and you need to come and shout at me for being out too late and shout at Matt for coming and picking me up in a car and taking me out till late at night.

And you need to see the trips learn to walk and speak and make them copy you when you swear so mom ends up making you sleep on the couch. And you need to keep the swear jar topped up cause it's going to go on some new clothes for me," Izzy said laughing,

"More like a night out for me, Stella and Jenny," Lindsay said from the doorway with 2 brown bags in her hand and 2 bottles of cola,

"I don't think so mom, me and Sarah are gonna have a shopping spree with it," Izzy said laughing as Lindsay walked over and handed her a brown bag,

"Chicken salad," Lindsay said as Izzy opened the package,

"Better then pizza," Izzy said picking up the sandwich and eating a bit, "It isn't actually that bad, better than the ones on the airplane anyway,"

"True," Lindsay said eating some of her sandwich, "What were you talking about before the bit about the money?" she asked and Izzy shrugged,

"You know this and that," Izzy said smiling,

"Okay then," Lindsay said laughing and ate some more of her sandwich, "How's Matt?"

"He's good," Izzy said smiling, "His parents still hate me but ho hum,"

"I don't see what their problem is?" Lindsay said and Izzy shrugged,

"Well I think it's cause I am not the child of a millionaire or have grown up with 'proper company' but oh well, what they don't know can't hurt them," Izzy said smirking and Lindsay rolled her eyes,

"They don't know you're back together do they?" Lindsay said raising an eyebrow,

"In a manner of speaking no," Izzy said whistling before looking and Lindsay and they both burst out laughing, they both smiled at each other laughing more,

"They are gonna kill you two you know that," Lindsay said chuckling and taking a sip of her drink,

"Well we haven't really discussed what will happen yet, and we aren't going to till it happens," Izzy said chuckling and eating the remainder of her sandwich, "That was actually really nice," she said putting the bag down and drinking some drink,

"It is," Lindsay said still eating hers,

"When are they taking him off the med's?" Izzy asked looking back at a sleeping Danny,

"Tomorrow," Lindsay said looking and at Danny and smiling, "He'll hopefully be awake in a few days, it'll take a while for them to wear off completely then it's up to him to wake up," she said,

"He will mom," Izzy said smiling, "He wants to come back to us,"

"I know he does, I just hope that's enough," Lindsay said looking at Danny and sighing, "When do you go back to school again?"

"2 weeks," Izzy said smiling, "It'll be good to be back, and to see everyone again,"

They sat in the room talking about anything and everything, hoping Danny would hear them and wake up sooner.

* * *

Review me happy :) xxxx


	55. Chapter 55

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Okay so this is 55, it distracted me from revision which is good but idk how many more i can write cause i have loads of revision i'm writing 56 now so that'll be done for tonight if i get enough reviews :) hehe THANKS TO ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWER AND READERS! you all rock :D,

hugs

Charlie xxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 55

The next day Lindsay went home before the doctors were to wake Danny up, she spent some time with the trips who had all missed there mommy a lot but they and Izzy were enjoying Nonna and Papa spoiling them all rotten.

In the afternoon Jenny came and picked Lindsay up and after a stop at a coffee shop for some girly time, they were back at the hospital where the doctors had taken Danny off the drugs and also the ventilator and he was now breathing on his own, but with a oxygen mask on, and he had not woken up yet,

"It's all up to him now," Dr Lewis said putting a hand on Lindsay shoulder smiling, "Call one of the nurses if he wakes up,"

"Thank you," Lindsay said smiling holding onto Danny's hand glad that he was finally off the ventilator, "Come on Danny you need to wake up now, please," she said kissing his hand and staring at him,

"Hey," Jenny said walking in with a chocolate bar for Lindsay and sitting on one of the chairs, "He off the drugs now?" she asked and Lindsay nodded,

"It's up to him now," Lindsay said, "Thanks for staying Jen," she said smiling,

"No problem Linny," Jenny said smiling, "You know I don't know what were gonna do with our men," she said laughing and Lindsay laughed as well,

"They like to keep us on our toes," Lindsay said smiling,

"Don told me he loved me the other day," Jenny said smiling and Lindsay squealed a little,

"Oh my god Jenny that's brilliant!" Lindsay said clapping her hands together, "And also very cute,"

"Yeah," Jenny said blushing, "He's going with me to my parents place this weekend,

"Things that serious hu," Lindsay said and Jenny smiled and nodded, "I'm really happy for you Jen; he's good for you,"

"I hope so," Jenny said smiling, "Besides we need to plan a wedding missy," she said and Lindsay rolled her eyes and laughed,

"I really don't want a big thing," Lindsay said, "Honestly I think I would be happy with me and Danny and the kids at a registry office," she said sighing and smiling,

"I know you don't," Jenny said smiling, "How about you have it back in Montana,"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Lindsay said smiling, "We need to plan it when he gets out of here,"

"Well to be honest we could sit here plan it now and it'll probably be done," Jenny said laughing and Lindsay looked at her with a gleam in her eye, "Seriously?" Jenny asked raising and eyebrow,

"Why not we have nothing better to do," Lindsay said smiling and laughing,

"I'll go get some paper and a pen then," Jenny said beaming a smile,

"I'm beginning to think this is a bad idea," Lindsay said laughing and shaking her head, which made Jenny burst out laughing and walk quicker to find a pen and paper.

A few hours later Lindsay and Danny's wedding was all planned out,

"All we need now is the groom awake," Jenny said smiling and Lindsay sighed,

"Would help really wouldn't it," Lindsay said chuckling to herself, "He better get his ass out of bed soon, it's the longest he's ever had off work," she said laughing and Jenny nodded,

"I know yeah," she said, "I tried to make Don take some time off and I got an angry growl,"

"According to his records the longest he's had off was 2 days to come see me in Montana," Lindsay said and Jenny raised an eyebrow,

"I hear the longest you've had off minus Montana is a lot less than that," Jenny said smiling,

"Hey, at least we all have more time off than Mac, I swear that man is incapable of getting ill," Lindsay said chuckling,

"I am," Mac said walking into the room causing Lindsay and Jenny to whip round and both blush,

"Oh hey Mac," Lindsay said smiling,

"It's okay," Mac said laughing and the girls let out a breath, "How's he doing?" he asked and Lindsay shrugged,

"Better but he's still not awake," Lindsay said sighing, then yawned,

"Have you even been home yet?" Mac asked and Lindsay and Jenny both nodded,

"I dragged her out for a few hours this morning to get some new clothes and see the trips," Jenny said,

"Okay let me rephrase," Mac said looking at Lindsay's tired face and body position, "When was the last time you had a proper night's sleep?" he asked,

"About 12 months ago," Lindsay said chuckling and Mac and Jenny shook their heads, "I haven't really slept since he was admitted," she said yawning again,

"Go home Linds," Mac said and Lindsay shook her head, "Lindsay, I'm going to be staying a while, and I'll keep my eye on him, go home and get some sleep,"

"Is that an order?" Lindsay asked raising an eyebrow smirking,

"Don't make me make it one," Mac said smiling at her and Lindsay smiled back, and jenny looked at her with the same look as Mac,

"Okay," she said holding her hand up getting out of the seat, "A few hours, that's all," she said pointing a finger at them both,

"A few hours," Jenny said smiling getting up and grabbing her purse, "Come on I'll drop you off,"

"Thanks," Lindsay said smiling, kissing Danny on the forehead before walking over and kissing Mac on the cheek, "Thank you," she said smiling,

"Go," Mac said smiling at her taking a seat next to Danny's bed.

Lindsay took one last look in the room and walking down the corridor with Jenny, looping her arm through her friends smiling at her,

"You know you are my best friend right," Lindsay said smiling at Jenny,

"You are delusional I think I might need to make a stop off at the psych ward," Jenny said laughing as Lindsay rested a head on her shoulder which was a bit hard as Jenny was taller than her, "You know I didn't realise how short you were," Jenny said laughing and Lindsay hit her arm, "Gesh sorry Shortie," she said laughing and Lindsay stuck her tongue out at her, and then yawned,

"You know I think I need some sleep," Lindsay said and Jenny rolled her eyes,

"You think," she said laughing as they stepped off the elevator and walked towards Jenny's car, getting in and turning on the radio, by the time they left the hospital car park Jenny turned to Lindsay and smiled, she had fallen asleep against the window,

"Night Linny," Jenny said turning up the radio as a song she liked came on.

By the time they got to Lindsay and Danny's house Jenny has managed to wake Lindsay enough for her to walk into the house and straight up the stairs much to the amusement of Izzy who was sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching TV, and turned round when the door had opened,

"Do I want to know?" she asked Jenny pointing her spoon at Lindsay who had managed to get up the stairs and was now flopping down onto the bed and had fallen asleep again,

"I'll explain all one I've checked she hasn't fallen onto anything," Jenny said chuckling following Lindsay up the stairs making sure she was okay and then walking back down again,

"Mac sent her home?" Izzy asked and Jenny nodded walking round and flopping down onto the sofa next to Izzy stealing her spoon and eating some ice cream, as Izzy said and raised an eyebrow,

"Ben and Jerry's yum," Jenny said putting a spoonful into her mouth and moaning,

"Yeah my B&J, hands off," Izzy said taking the spoon back possessively and moving the ice cream out of Jenny's reach,

"Hey," Jenny said pouting at her,

"Mine," Izzy said sticking her tongue out and putting the tub on the sofa away from Jenny, "No one eats my ice cream,"

"Not even your mom?" Jenny asked and Izzy shook her head,

"She has to get her own," Izzy said chuckling, "Dad come off the drugs now?"

"Yups," Jenny said, "Mac's looking after him so you mom can get some sleep. Where are the trips?"

"Nonna and Grandpa have taken them out," Izzy said and Jenny nodded smiling,

"And how are you?" Jenny asked and Izzy shrugged,

"I'm good, would be even better if people stop stealing my ice cream," she said chuckling,

"You sure," Jenny pressed and Izzy nodded her head smiling,

"Honestly Auntie Jenny I'm fine," Izzy said smiling,

"Okay then," Jenny said, "What are we watching anyway?" she asked looking back at the TV,

"New doctor who is about to come on," Izzy said smiling excitedly,

"Doctor what?" Jenny asked confused and Izzy rolled her eyes,

"English show," Izzy said laughing and Jenny 'ooohed' "It's really good now shush," she said as David Tennant's face popped up on the screen and the sound of the Tardis filled the room, Jenny looked at the TV confused. "Just watch it I bet you'll love it," she said smiling eating some more ice cream.

By the end of the episode Jenny was in love with Doctor Who and David Tennant especially,

"Oh my god that show is amazing," Jenny said smiling and Izzy laughed,

"Told you," Izzy said smirking as they now shared the rest of the ice cream,

"Izzy?" Lucia asked opening the door and pushing one of the strollers into the house,

"In here nonna," Izzy said as her and Jenny turned round on the couch,

"Hey Mrs Messer," Jenny said smiling,

"Oh it's your car on the drive dear, we wondered who's it was," Lucia said smiling taking Grace and Sam out of there strollers as Gio followed them in the house with Lily's stroller,

"Yes ma'am, I brought Lindsay home so she could get some sleep," Jenny said and Lucia smiled,

"Oh good, she looked dead on her feet earlier but wouldn't listen to me when I told her to go take a nap," Lucia said tooting putting Grace and Sam in there play pen,

"Have you been here long?" Gio asked doing the same to Lily,

"Erm, nearly 2 hours," Jenny said smiling,

"We just watched 2 episodes of Doctor Who so just over," Izzy said smiling and Gio and Lucia smiled and nodded, "Do you want a drink?" she asked them and they both nodded,

"Yes please dear," Lucia and Gio said and Izzy got up and walked into the kitchen,

"Your Donald's girl aren't you?" Gio asked looking at Jenny who smiled and nodded,

"Yes sir," Jenny said,

"None of this Sir and Ma'am nonsense," Lucia said tooting again, "Its Gio and Lucia dear, and you look after than man, he's almost as bad as Daniel when it comes to getting into trouble. I remember when they were training together, forever getting into scraps and fights," she said shaking her head and Jenny was hiding her chuckles,

"Shit," Izzy shouted as she dropped a glass on the floor causing it to make a large crashing sound and Lily, Sam and Grace to start crying,

"Izzy," the three adults said rushing into the kitchen to see Izzy standing holding onto her bleeding hand,

"Sorry," Izzy said sheepishly looking down at her hand and wincing,

"Oh don't be silly," Lucia said rushing over to her minding the glass on the floor and looking at her hand, "Go run it under the tap," she said and Izzy did so mindful of the glass on the floor, which Gio and Jenny were now trying to carefully pick up,

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked standing at the door to the kitchen wiping her eyes sleepily trying to calm down a screaming Lily,

"Sorry mom," Izzy said seeing that her dropped glass had caused her to wake up,

"Hunni it's fine what happened?" Lindsay asked placing Lily into Gio arms before walking over to the sink and seeing Izzy's hand,

"That's gonna need stitches," Lindsay said examining her hand,

"Mom its fine," Izzy said taking her hand out of lindsay's before wincing at the movement,

"Looks like it too," Lindsay said raising an eyebrow, "Come on I'll take you to the ER when Jenny gives me a lift back,"

"Oh no you need to sleep," Jenny said, "I'll take her to the ER myself," she said,

"Jenny honestly I'm fine that sleeps done wonders," Lindsay said smiling, walking back over to a now calm Lily kissing her on the head and stroking her hair, "Now come on, wrap that in a towel and we'll be going,"

"Okay," Izzy said as Lucia wrapped a towel tightly around her hand, "Sorry for being such a clutz Nonna," Izzy said and Lucia gave her a hug,

"It's only a glass Izzy," Lucia said smiling, "Besides your taking after your father's accident proneness," she said chuckling and Izzy smiled,

"Come on then," Lindsay said grabbing her coat after kissing Grace and Sam on the head.

Jenny, Lindsay and Izzy got to the hospital in record time and Jenny took Izzy to the ER to get her hand fixed after Izzy protested that she didn't need her mommy right now and to go check up on Danny.

Lindsay smiled getting off of the elevator and walked over to Danny's room but her heart dropped as she saw Dr Lewis and a couple of nurses running into his room and Mac walking out of it with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

*hides* review me happy :) xxx


	56. Chapter 56

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

This is cause i'm a big meanie apparently :P so enjoy,

Charlie xxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 56

"Mac!" Lindsay shouted running over to him, "Please tell me he's not dead, please," Lindsay said tears falling from her eyes,

"Oh no Lindsay," Mac said smiling at her pulling her into a hug, "Come look," he said walking her to the doorway of the room and she looked in tentatively, by the bed she saw the doctors and then her heart stopped cause sitting up in the bed smiling at her with that shit eating Messer grin was the one person in the world she wanted to see,

"Danny," Lindsay breathed out, holding back the tears hoping it wasn't all a dream and she would wake up in a minute,

"Hey Montana," Danny almost whispered, his voice gruff,

"Now Mr Messer you need to take it easy," Dr Lewis said looking at him and then at Lindsay, "I'll be back to check on you in a minute,

"Danny," Lindsay sobbed walking over and holding onto his hand,

"Hey no tears," Danny said gruffly again, and Lindsay sobbed more, then buried her head into his chest careful of his stomach bandages, she sobbed and sobbed and Danny just sat and stroked her head, trying to calm her down. After a while she ran out of tears, and looked up at him, and he looked down at her,

"You ever do this to me again and I will shoot you myself," she said hitting his shoulder as he leaned down, took his mask off and kissed her on the head,

"Promise," Danny said smiling, "Hey Mac," he said realising their boss was still standing in the doorway,

"Glad to see your awake," Mac said smiling and Danny smiled back, "But seriously do this to her again and I will shoot you and then hide your body," he said and Danny nodded gulping slightly, "I'll leave you alone, best be getting back to work,"

"Bye Mac," Lindsay said smiling, sitting on the bed snuggling into his side, Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Thank you,"

"No problem," Mac said smiling, "You want me to ring Gio and Lucia and tell them he's awake?" he asked and Lindsay nodded, and then he walked out of the room,

"Mom and pop looking after the trips?" Danny asked and Lindsay nodded,

"Yeah, they've been brilliant," Lindsay said smiling, "Spoiling them all rotten,"

"I bet," Danny said chuckling and then he stopped as it hurt his stomach, "Okay so no laughing,"

"No," Lindsay said smiling before kissing his lips, "I've missed you,"

"Missed you too Montana," Danny said smiling and kissing her back,

"Me and Jenny planned our wedding this morning," Lindsay said laughing as Danny's face dropped,

"Oh dear," he said and Lindsay chuckled more,

"Don't worry, it won't cost you that much," Lindsay said and Danny blew a silent sigh of relief,

"Mom I only needed..." Izzy said walking into the room and stopping dead causing Jenny to walk into the back of her,

"Ouch Iz," Jenny said looking up and her jaw dropped, "Danny your awake," she said and Danny smiled nodding,

"Daddy," Izzy shouted running over to the other side of the bed and hugging Danny, him hugging her with his free arm,

"What have you done to yourself now?" Danny asked placing his finger on the bandage over her hand,

"Dropped a glass and cut my hand," Izzy said laughing as Danny rolled his eyes, "And as I was saying, I only needed 5 stitches,"

"Only 5," Lindsay said, "What happened to none?" she said and Izzy shrugged,

"Honestly I leave for a day and look what happens," Danny said rolling his eyes and Jenny, Lindsay and Izzy stared at him,

"Dad you've been out for 4 days now," Izzy said and Danny's jaw dropped,

"Really?" he asked and everyone nodded, "Oh, well either way, I thought you could look after yourself,"

"Nonna said I've got it from you cause you're such a clutz," Izzy said laughing and Danny shrugged,

"I'm not gonna argue with that," Danny said trying not to laugh,

"Glad you're awake dad," Izzy said and Danny smiled at her kissing her forehead,

"Glad I am to kiddo," Danny said smiling,

"Danny?" Flack said walking into the room,

"Hey Flack," Danny said looking up and smiling, "How's the head?" he asked,

"Good thanks," Flack said smiling standing behind Jenny and pulling her into a hug, "Glad to see you awake man, but I brought you some more guests," he said and Danny smiled as Lucia, Gio and the trips stood at the door behind him,

"My baby," Lucia said placing Grace and Lily on the bottom of the bed where Izzy had moved to, and rushed over to pull him into a hug,

"Hey mama," Danny said blushing slightly as she smothered him with kisses,

"Don't you ever do that to me and your father again Daniel," she said hitting him on the head,

"Yes mama," Danny said rubbing his head with his hand as she walked away, and Gio came and gave Danny a hug and also put Sam on the bed by Danny's chest, "Hey buddy," he said putting a hand on Sam's back as he looked at Danny and burst out in a huge smile and wiggled to sit on him,

"No Sammie," Lindsay said sitting up more and picking him up, "Daddy has booboo's so no sitting on him okay," she told the 7 month old who seemed to understand a little but still wanted his daddy,

"One hug and a kiss," Danny said looking at Lindsay, who rolled her eyes and handed Sam to him,

"Hey buddy I missed you," he said kissing Sam on the nose and hugging him and Sam gurgled contently and put his hand on Danny's face giggling as Danny tickled his sides, "Right now I need to say hi to your sisters," he said as he saw Grace begin to crawl up the bed to be near Lindsay and Danny, "Hey you," he said handing Sam to Lindsay and carefully picking Grace up with a grunt as it hurt his stomach,

"Careful," Lindsay said to him as she saw his face contort with a little pain,

"Okay," Danny said kissing Grace who squealed on the nose and giving her a hug, then finally doing the same to Lily.

*******

They sat and talked for about an hour, Flack and Jenny sharing a chair, Lucia and Gio in the other two, Lindsay, Danny, Izzy and the trips sitting on the bed,

"We'll take these home and put them to bed," Lucia said picking up Grace who was yawning and falling asleep on Danny's legs, Gio doing the same to Grace and Flack picking up Sam,

"See you later Danno," Flack said, "We'll give you a lift," he said and the three of them walked out of the room,

"I'll ring you later Linny," Jenny said hugging Lindsay and then Danny,

"Kay," Lindsay said snuggling into Danny's side more and yawning,

"I best go with you," Izzy said smiling hopping off the bed, "Bye Mom, glad you're awake dad," she said smiling, walking out of the door after Jenny and past the window into the room waving at them and then down the corridor,

"You gave us a fright Dan," Lindsay said yawning,

"I know I'm sorry," Danny said smiling kissing her on the forehead, "Go to sleep Montana, I'll still be here when you wake up,"

"Kay," she said before falling to sleep.

"Love you," Danny said closing his eyes and joining Lindsay in sleep, which is how the nurse found them a few hours later, both smiling contently, happy to be back in each other's arms.

* * *

review me happy :) xxxx


	57. Chapter 57

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Okay so last post before new year :), hehe here it is its long as well cause i'm all nice like that, so this year, i've written over 130,000 words, thats 57 chapters not bad for something that started out as a crappy little rant when i was feeling a little depressed, :) so i wonna say thank you so much to all you who have been there to review me through this 2008!!! you all rock my socks!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!

Hugs

Charlie

xxx

**

* * *

Chapter 57**

Danny stayed in hospital for a week after he woke up and he spent most of his time moaning, which Lindsay saw he was worse than Izzy after she had been shot, and watching re-run's of Yankee's games that Flack brought him in, or being a babysitter for the trips, which either his mother or Lindsay there with him, but it was most times his mother as Lindsay had begun to work more as Danny was off ill.

"Finally I'm home," Danny said hobbling into the living room with a grunt as his stomach hurt where the stitches were pulled with every step, and collapsing down on the sofa putting his feet up on Izzy's lap who was sitting reading a book,

"Do you mind?" Izzy said looking over her glasses at him,

"Nope," Danny said sighing with contentment at being back on his own sofa, and Izzy rolled her eyes and continued to read her book,

"aaa," Grace said crawling over to Danny and he lent down and picked her up,

"Hey baby girl," Danny said kissing her nose and tickling her sides, then putting her on his chest and she crawled down his legs towards Izzy, babbling to herself.

"Hey get off," Izzy said as Grace grabbed onto Izzy's book pulling on it, "Grace get off it now," she said pulling it away from Grace causing her bottom lip to tremble and her to burst into tears,

"Isabelle, stop teasing your sister," Lindsay said walking into the room and picking a squalling Grace up off of Danny's leg,

"I didn't do anything, she was trying to steal my book and I said not to," Izzy said rolling her eyes,

"She's 7 months old Izzy, she doesn't know what she's doing," Lindsay said bouncing her up and down and Grace calmed down after she saw her brightly coloured toys on the floor and reached out to grab them,

"I know she's 7 months old," Izzy said, then looked at her mom and then dad and saw she wasn't going to win, "Okay, fine, sorry," she mumbled and went back to reading her book,

"Izzy can you do me a favour," Lindsay said a few moments later as Izzy began to turn the page,

"What mom," Izzy said trying not to get annoyed, she had been looking forward to finishing her book for ages and now with Matt at College, and Danny finally back she thought she might be able to,

"Can you pop next door and see if Ellie still wants that cake she wanted me to bake for Jason's birthday," Lindsay said popping a drink down on the table for Danny who smiled and finally took his legs off of Izzy and turned to watch the trips playing with a hiss,

"Why can't you go?" Izzy asked still immersed in her book, it had just gotten to a good bit,

"I asked you to," Lindsay said putting 3 sippy cups down onto the floor next to the trips,

"But mom, it's the good bit," Izzy said looking up from her book and at Lindsay's stern face,

"Now," Lindsay said sternly and Izzy sighed,

"I'll find out if Edward and Bella get together after I get back then," she mumbled with a huff, putting Twilight down on the table and walking out of the door, jumped over the hedge and knocked on the door,

"Hey Izzy," Ellie said opening the door with Leah's youngest sister baby Summer on her hips,

"Mom asked me come to come ask you if you still want the cake for Jason's birthday," Izzy said and Ellie smiled,

"Oh yes please," Ellie said, adjusting Summer on her hip, "If it's not too much trouble with your dad just coming out of hospital and all,"

"No she said it was fine," Izzy said stroking Summer on the head and she smiled and squealed,

"Then that would be lovely thank you," Ellie said smiling,

"Is Leah in?" Izzy asked, remembering she hadn't seen her in a few days,

"Oh no she's gone on a school trip, didn't she tell you," Ellie said and Izzy suddenly realised,

"Oh god yes, I forgot," Izzy said laughing, "Well I best be going by Ellie, bye Summer," she said waving at the baby who squealed and smiled,

"Bye Iz," Ellie said smiling then closed the door and Izzy jumped the hedge and went back into the house and saw her book was now closed on the floor next to Grace,

"Brilliant," Izzy mumbled walking over and picking up the book, "I'm going to my room," she said and stormed up the stairs, into the room and slammed the door shut, "Finally," she said flopping down on the bed finding the page and finally began finishing the book.

"What's up with her?" Danny asked and Lindsay sighed sitting on the sofa next to Danny watching the trips play with some giant Lego blocks,

"Matt left for college this morning," Lindsay said and Danny nodded, "That and you know that's probably the only alone time she's had in nearly 2 weeks, she's been brilliant with the trips and helping round the house,"

"Doesn't surprise me, she's a brilliant kid," Danny said and Lindsay smiled,

"It's been hard on her," Lindsay said, "You being hurt and she hasn't really talked to anyone about it either, just shut up and became super sister,"

"Sounds like a typical Izzy response," Danny said and Lindsay nodded her head sighing,

"She won't talk to anyone either so I suppose we just let her let it out in her own way and feel glad we have a normal teenage girl," Lindsay said and Danny said smiling,

"I just realised in 13 years time we'll have three of them at the same time," Danny said and Lindsay looked at him nervously,

"Oh joy," Lindsay said and they burst out laughing, "But at least they'll have a 27 year old big sister to run to when the parents get too much. Oh my god she'll be 27, Danny my baby will be able to have children and get married in 4 years time," she said shocked and semi distraught and Danny pulled her into a hug,

"Hey, she'll be fine, she's a cleaver girl," Danny said and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"Sorry but by the time these three are at school she could get married and everything," Lindsay said sighing and looking at the trips, chuckling as Sam tried to eat his foot,

"Bet that tastes nice," Danny said chuckling as well and pulling Lindsay to his chest, "We'll be okay Montana and if Matt even thinks of marrying her or having his wicked way with her, me, Flack and Mac will be there to kill him,"

"I know you will," Lindsay said sighing and snuggling into him, glad he was home.

Izzy came down a little later, to see Danny and Lindsay still curled up on the sofa, she smiled and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some ice cream out of the freezer,

"What's the matter?" Lindsay asked looking up from the sofa as Izzy sat in the armchair and munched on some ice cream,

"Nothing," Izzy said,

"You're eating ice cream what's the matter?" Lindsay asked,

"I miss Matt already," Izzy said pouting, "And Leah is away with school and Sarah is still at home and I have been stuck in the house for the past nearly 2 weeks with 3 7 months old and to be honest you can't really have a conversation with them can you. Oh and I'm feeling hormonal,"

"Okay I think I'm gonna go get myself something to eat," Danny said feeling a little uncomfortable as he knew this was going to get into girl talk,

"Dad for god's sake you have 3 daughters your gonna have to talk about it sometime," Izzy said chuckling and Danny blushed and rubbed his hand round the back of his neck,

"I'm thinking more later," he said and walked off slowly into the kitchen picking Sam up on the way, "You don't need to hear this right now little man, I don't think I'm ready for it," he said and Lindsay and Izzy burst out laughing,

"He is such a typical bloke," Izzy said laughing and Lindsay smiled seeing Izzy laugh again warmed her heart,

"So basically you're having a time of the month mood then baby girl," Lindsay said and Izzy shrugged then nodded,

"Timing sucks, I was depressed enough already," Izzy said sighing, "But chocolate makes it all better," she said smiling,

"That it does," Lindsay said smiling back, "So how about me and you do something tomorrow, Flack is coming over and him and Danny are gonna watch the game and things, so how about we go out and have some girly time, go catch a movie or something,"

"Sounds good," Izzy said smiling, "We can go see Harry Potter,"

"Do we have to?" Lindsay said grumbling,

"Yes," Izzy said laughing, "I'm English hence going and seeing Harry Potter is a must, I read the new book in 6 hours mom," she said, she had brought the book on the flight to Montana the day it was released and no one was allowed to talk to her during the flight because of it,

"Don't we know it Iz," Lindsay said rolling her eyes, "Okay I'll go see Harry Potter with you,"

"Yey, you're the best mom ever did I mention that," Izzy said smiling,

"You may have once or twice," Lindsay said laughing and leaning down to pick Lily up as she sat at her feet with her hands in the air, "Okay missy you need changing," she said laughing, checking Grace who was clean and then walked up stairs,

"Are we safe?" Danny asked walking back into the room with a sandwich in one hand and Sam in the other who was wiggling too much so he put him down to wiggle crawl back to his sister,

"Yeah dad your safe," Izzy said chuckling, "Although seriously your gonna have to get used to all this,"

"I never did growing up so I don't intend to now," Danny said going a little pale and Izzy chuckled and got up to go put the ice cream back in the freezer,

"We're going out tomorrow," she said walking back into the living room,

"Good, you and your mom need some girly time hu?" he asked and Izzy nodded,

"We're gonna go see Harry Potter," Izzy said and Danny laughed rolling his eyes, "Hey it's not my fault I'm English now is it,"

"Next you'll be wanting us to watch cricket and drink tea," Danny said chuckling,

"You're a very funny dad you know that," Izzy said scowling and rolling her eyes, forcing a laugh, "Real comic genius,"

"Love you too," Danny said chuckling as Lindsay came back downstairs with a clean Lily,

"So what time is Flack coming round tomorrow?" Lindsay asked putting Lily back on the floor,

"Around 5 I think," Danny said,

"Sounds good," Lindsay said and Izzy smiled and nodded,

"I'm gonna go practice my violin for a bit," Izzy said, Danny and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

*******

The next day Izzy was sitting in the living room getting ready to go out, she decided to straighten her hair and Lindsay was finishing it off in the living room as it was too long to do herself,

"Anyone in?" Flack said knocking on the open door and walking into the house,

"Hey Uncle Don," Izzy said smiling and waving at him from the floor Lindsay sat on a chair behind her,

"Hey Izzy, Linds," Flack said smiling and walking into the room placing the beer and chips on the table in front of them,

"Hey Don, where's Jenny?" Lindsay asked taking the comb out of her mouth before grabbing some more hair and straightening that,

"I'm here," Jenny said smiling walking into the room, all dressed up and ready to go,

"Wow Auntie Jenny you look fab," Izzy said smiling,

"I see your straightening you hair missy," Jenny said and Izzy smiled and then tried to nod but Lindsay slapped her head,

"No moving," she said concentrating on not trying to burn her daughter,

"Sorry mom," Izzy said chuckling,

"When are Mac and Stella coming?" Jenny asked,

The night before Lindsay and Izzy decided it was going to be a proper girls night out, the trips were carted off to Lucia and Gio for the night to be spoiled as they missed having them around and were off to Italy for 3 weeks the day after, and wouldn't be able to see them for nearly a month. Lindsay protested the idea as they had looked after them a lot the 2 weeks before but they argued strongly and ended up winning, so that meant that Danny, Flack, Mac and Hawkes were having a boy's night in watching the game and Jenny, Izzy, Lindsay, Stella and Leah we're going out on the town.

"Hello?" Stella asked knocking at the door,

"Living room," everyone shouted back, and in walked Stella, Mac and Hawkes,

"Hey Bella nice hair," Mac said smiling and sitting on the sofa next to Flack, while Stella handed Danny the beer and food,

"Thanks Uncle Mac," Izzy said smiling,

"Yeah it looks good kiddo," Hawkes said,

"Thanks Uncle Sheldon it took me ages," Izzy said and Lindsay glared at her,

"Took who ages missy," Lindsay said putting down the straighteners as she had finished smiling at a job well done before frowning at Izzy,

"Okay, so it took mom ages," Izzy said getting up from the floor with a jump, "And it rocks thanks mom," she said kissing Lindsay on the cheek before running towards the door, "Gonna go get Leah be back in a bit," she said and closed the door behind her,

"She's really excited," Lindsay said chuckling,

"Yeah, well Leah did come back earlier and she's going out with her favourite auntie's and mom," Danny said smiling and Lindsay smiled,

"I think it may have something to do with Harry Potter as well," Lindsay said,

"She's British it's in their genes I think," Hawkes said laughing,

"True," Stella said and no one would argue with him,

"Back," Izzy said storming into the house with Leah,

"Hey Leah," Lindsay said smiling,

"Hey Lindsay, hey Danny," Leah said back,

"Oh yeah you don't know anyone I forgot," Izzy said chuckling, "Right the goofy one is Uncle Don, then next to him is Uncle Sheldon he's really cool and good for maths homework, then the extra cool one is Uncle Mac," she said as Flack went to swipe her with a pillow and made puppy dog eyes at Jenny,

"I'm not goofy am I?" he asked and everyone laughed as Jenny rolled her eyes,

"Course not dear," she said patting him on the head and he glared at her and crossed his arms,

"Anyway," Izzy said chuckling, "This is Auntie Stella she's the coolest, and then that's Auntie Jenny, who is unfortunately going out with the goofy one," she said chuckling and Leah chuckled as well,

"For my sins," Jenny muttered under her breath but Lindsay who was sitting on the arm of the chair next to her heard and burst out laughing,

"Hi," she said waving a little shyly,

"Nice to meet ya Leah," Mac said, smiled and everyone else did the same,

"Right that's introductions done, can we go now?" Izzy asked impatiently and Lindsay rolled her eyes,

"Yes go get your bag and we can go," Lindsay said and Izzy beamed, and ran upstairs Leah following her,

"How much coke has she drunk today?" Mac asked and Lindsay shrugged,

"A few glasses," Lindsay said laughing and Mac rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me Danny fed your niece with it,"

"No I did not Montana, you lie," Danny said looking a bit hesitant under Mac's gaze,

"Yeah you did dad," Izzy said returning in record time, Leah puffing slightly behind her,

"She's hyper enough already you know," Leah said in between breaths, and Izzy pouted, "But we love you," she said and pulled her into a hug,

"Thank you," Izzy said smiling, "Can we go now?" she asked and Lindsay nodded,

"Yes come on then," Lindsay said smiling,

"You taking the subway?" Danny asked,

"Yes, and don't worry, me, Stella and Jenny have our pieces with us," Lindsay said and the men relaxed a little, "Right guys don't have too much fun," she said kissing Danny on the lips and walking off to find her purse,

"Bye Dad," Izzy said hugging Danny and then her and Leah walked out after Lindsay, Stella and Jenny.

Once they got a while down the road in near silence Lindsay decided to speak,

"You girls looking forward to this?" Lindsay asked linking arms with Jenny who was smiled and put her head on Lindsay's shoulder,

"Yeah, it's gonna be well good," Izzy said smiling and Leah smiled as well,

"My friends at school went and watched the movie the other day and loved it," Leah said smiling and Izzy smiled back,

"How was camp?" Izzy asked and the two girls started their own convocation leaving the adults to talk amongst themselves,

"When's the wedding then Linny?" Jenny asked and Lindsay shrugged,

"Oh come on kiddo you have to have some idea," Stella said and Lindsay just shrugged again,

"I don't know, we haven't really discussed it since he was in hospital and all we had bigger things to worry about," Lindsay said,

"True, but anyway you need to set a date," Jenny said and Stella agreed,

"Me?" Lindsay asked, as they walking into the subway and each went through the turnstiles,

"Yes you," Jenny said, "Then Danny'll just agree to anything," she said laughing and Lindsay had to nod and laughed too,

"True I suppose," Lindsay said "Izzy, Leah wrong train!" she shouted stopping the girls from getting on the train,

"But we're going into the main city aren't we?" Izzy asked confused,

"Yes, but that's not the one to the city," Lindsay said pointing at the number on the side of the cart,

"Oh yeah," Izzy said smiling, "Thanks mom," she said and her and Leah continued their conversation,

"So when do you think it should be?" Lindsay asked, checking her mobile while they waited on the platform for the train,

"No idea," Jenny said laughing, "Christmas time ish, so its all snowy and nice,"

"You having it in Montana?" Stella asked and Lindsay nodded,

"That we have agreed on," Lindsay said smiling, "We think that it should be there well, Danny thinks I want it there,"

"And you don't?" Jenny asked and Lindsay shrugged,

"It would be easier to have it in New York," Lindsay said and Stella and Jenny smiled and nodded,

"But where does your heart say you should have it?" Stella asked and Lindsay thought about it,

"Here at home in New York," Lindsay said smiling,

"Then here is where we will have it," Stella said smiling,

"Right we have the where all we need now is the when," Jenny said,

"Progress at least, you know if we left it up to them 2 they wouldn't have it till 2 years time," Jenny said chuckling, and Lindsay swiped at her head, as they all got onto the Subway and took a seat,

"Auntie Jenny has a point mom," Izzy said chuckling at the conversation, "Look at how long it took for you to get together," she said laughing and Lindsay rolled her eyes,

"We're not that bad, and thanks for backing me up Iz," Lindsay said rolling her eyes,

"Anytime," Izzy said smiling.

The rest of the night continued the same except for when they were in the movie; everyone was quiet then and enjoyed the new Harry Potter flick. After a nice meal together they got home about 9pm, to find the boys still watching the game, pizza boxes on the table in front of them and a few cans of empty beers, the girls, minus Leah who had school the next day, sat down, each of them on their respected man and Izzy made Hawkes move over so she sat in between him and Flack and Jenny and watched the end of the game, one big, slightly dysfunctional family.

* * *

Review me happy :D!!!! xx


	58. Chapter 58

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Heya guys, hope you all had a nice New Year :), so missy Gwen i'm uploading this as promised seeeee, and i got a pressie in there for you :D :P:P hehe, anyway i realised i had no idea what time of year we're in in the story now, so the trips are nearly 8 months meaning its like Beginning November ish, yes i know its kinda weird they havent started school but this is make believe and i kinda tried to cover it up very badly so please dont hate me :),

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

Hugs

Charlie

xxxx

**

* * *

Chapter 58  
*It's November so just kinda stay with me on this***

The next day Izzy was packing up to go back to school while Lindsay went to work and Danny drove to pick the trips up, something the doctors had advised against but when did Danny ever listen to doctors advice. Izzy looked out of the window and saw Danny pulling up in the people carrier so she stopped packing and went to help him unpack the trips out of the car,

"Hey need some help," Izzy said walking up behind Danny and taking Grace and Lily out of their car seats and carried them into the house,

"Thanks," Danny said following with Sam and some of the bags, "Aren't you meant to be packing?" he asked raising an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes,

"That eager to get rid of me," she said pouting kissing Grace and Lily on the cheeks before putting them on the sofa,

"Not at all," Danny said, "But Lindsay said you need to be packed by the time she gets home," he said and Izzy rolled her eyes again,

"She just rang me she's gonna be a little late, DNA search isn't going too well or something," Izzy said and Danny nodded understandingly,

"Doesn't matter go and get packed then we can chill out," Danny said and Izzy sighed nodding,

"Okay then," she said running back up the stairs to finish packing,

"I suppose you guys are hungry," Danny said to the trips who were enthralled by the TV which Izzy has put on for them, all the did was gurgle and blabber in their own little language,

"I assume that means yes," Danny said chuckling and shaking his head, "Speaking to 3, 7 month olds, I need to get back to work," he said before getting to making them something to eat,

"Finished Dad," Izzy said lugging the bags down the stairs, and putting them by the front door,

"Just in time," Danny said from the kitchen and saw the trips in their highchairs eating some sort of mush food, "Made you a sandwich," he said pointing towards the sandwich on the counter,

"I'll help you then eat it," she said picking up a bowl of mush and sitting in front of Lily who was waiting to be fed,

"Dad's turned domestic," Izzy said giggling as Lily opened her mouth for some more food,

"Yeah, well I would have had too some time," Danny said chuckling having a worse time with Sam who didn't like the food.

They spent 20 minutes feeding the trips before having some lunch themselves, and then sitting in front of the TV and watching some shows before Lindsay came back,

"I'm back," Lindsay said walking into the house, putting her keys down onto the sideboard by the door and seeing Izzy's bags by the door, "You actually packed?" she said and Izzy smiled nodded,

"You doubted me mom?" Izzy said shocked,

"Of course," Lindsay said laughing, "This is you, it usually takes you at least 4 times being told before you actually pack,"

"Well this time I did it first time," Izzy said smiling, "Although I don't really want to go back this year, I need to find myself a new partner, always fun," she said and Lindsay smiled at her,

"Hunni, I know no one will replace Matt, but you kinda need to find someone," Lindsay said and Izzy nodded,

"Yeah true, are we giving Ellie and Danni a lift?" she asked,

"Yup, we said we'd leave about 4, which is in 20 minutes, so let me go have another shower and get dressed and I'll be down," Lindsay said smelling her clothes and lifting her nose at it,

"Dumpster duty?" Danny asked chuckling and Lindsay sent him a glare,

"Yeah apparently newbie status lasts nearly 4 years," Lindsay said rolling her eyes and walking up the stairs,

"Dumpster duty?" Izzy asked confused,

"It's exactly what it says, you go into a dumpster or bin or whatever and go looking for evidence," Danny said chuckling, "It's usually reserved for Newbie's,"

"Oh," Izzy said chuckling, then sighed and slumped down into the sofa more, "I'm gonna miss ya dad," she said and Danny put an arm round her shoulders,

"Gonna miss you too Bella," Danny said using Mac's nickname for her and Izzy smiled up at him, raising an eyebrow, "Well I thought it fit more you more than Izzy," he said and she smiled snuggling into his side, careful of his stitches,

"I like it daddy," she said smiling and he kissed her head, "You gotta promise you won't do anything like this again though, cause you scared me, and mom,"

"I promise I'll try not to okay?" he asked and she smiled nodding, "And I'm sorry for scaring you,"

"Your forgiven I suppose," she said giggling as Danny tickled her sides and she squirmed, they stopped when the phone wrung and then stopped,

"Izzy, Matt's on the phone!" Lindsay shouted downstairs and Izzy smiled reaching over Danny and picking up the other hands free phone,

"Got it mom!" she shouted back and pressed the green button, "Hello," she said nervously,

"Hey sweetie," Matt said back, "You should be going back to school soon so I thought I'd catch you at home cause I know you'll be partying and showing the newbies round tonight,"

"True," Izzy said moving away from Danny a bit and pulling her knee's under her, "I miss you," she said sighing, "How's college?"

"College is good," he said, "Miss you too, but I can come see you at school this week if you want, I don't have classes till next week,"

"No stay where you are," Izzy said after mulling it over a bit, "I miss you but I suppose you need to stay and get to know people and things, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," and Matt chuckled,

"I know you can," he said, "Right I gotta go I'm going out tonight, I'll ring you tomorrow okay,"

"Yeah, bye," Izzy said,

"Bye sweetie," Matt said and put the phone down, and Izzy put hers down sighing,

"That didn't help hu?" Danny asked and Izzy shook her head,

"I just told him not to come back and see me," she said and Danny smiled at her,

"Well it was a good thing to say, you were thinking of him, not just yourself that's extremely unselfish of you," Danny said and Izzy shrugged,

"I knew if he came back now it would be worse for me," Izzy said, "It was probably really selfish to be honest."

"Whatever your intentions, you need to take her advice which I'm sure he just gave you and enjoy the new school year," he said and Izzy smiled at him,

"You know you're not bad at this dad business," she said smiling and Danny smiled back,

"You're not bad at this daughter business either," he said chuckling and Izzy smiled,

"You ready to go?" Lindsay asked coming to the bottom of the stairs,

"Nearly, need to go say by to the trips and get my violin," Izzy said jumping off the couch and walking over to the playpen where the trips were sleeping, "See ya later guys," she said smiling leaning in and kissing all three of them on the nose and smiling at them, "Don't give mom and dad too much trouble and don't grow up too much okay," she said and they all didn't move and kept sleeping, "Or you could just stay asleep and not say bye to your big sister," she said chuckling and turned round and picking up her violin off the top of the piano, "Ready," she said,

"Right," Danny said after him and Lindsay went into the house after putting the bags into the car, "You behave yourself alright missy," he said hugging her and she hugged him back,

"Love you daddy," she said,

"Love you too Bella," he said kissing her head, "Now go have fun," he said and she smiled,

"Bye," she said letting him go and walking towards the car,

"Bella?" Lindsay asked,

"It fits," Danny said chuckling, and she kissed her on the lips soundly, "Now go," he said pushing her out of the door seeing Izzy get into the car with Danni in the back who looked very nervous,

"Hey Ellie," Lindsay said getting into the driver's seat,

"Hey Linds," she said as she got into the passenger seat,

"You guys ready?" Lindsay asked turning the engine on and pulling out of the driveway,

"Yeah this year is gonna be really good," Izzy said smiling and Danni just sat very quietly, "Don't worry," Izzy said to her calmly and smiled, "I'll give you a tour when we get there and show you were I am stopping so if you get home sick or need anything just come find me," she said,

"Thanks," Danni said smiling back, Lindsay and Ellie in the front just looked at each other smiling,

They sat in near silence, Lindsay and Ellie talking about the babies, and other things while Danni and Izzy looked out of the window smiling, they got to school 20 minutes later,

"Home sweet home," Izzy said getting out of the car and slamming the door shut, waiting for Danni to get out before grabbing her slightly trembling hand and walking into the main entrance to the school,

"Welcome back Miss Izzy," the receptionist said, she had not changed from last year, her name was Doreen,

"Heya Doreen," Izzy said smiling, "Did you have a nice summer?" she asked,

"Yes thank you," Doreen said smiling, "Both passwords are the same," she said,

"Thank you, I assume we unpack and then go to the main hall as per every start of term," Izzy said and Doreen smiled nodding, "Right now about we get you sorted first them you can come with me to take my stuff and then we go to the main hall," Izzy said,

"Okay," Danni said shyly, "You coming in mom?" she asked looking behind her at Ellie and Lindsay who had Danni's bags between them,

"Yes just to put the stuff down," Ellie said smiling and Danni smiled back nodding,

"Right this way," Izzy said typing in the password and gaining entrance to the corridor which led to a small flight of stairs, she led the way to most of the Junior dorm rooms, "Danni, Danni, Danni, ah ha there we are," she said stopping in front of the right doo, "Your roommate isn't here yet by the looks of it but in you go," she said noticing the door wasn't already open, "Junior doors don't have locks but don't worry your stuff is totally safe but there is a key for a valuables box in the bottom of your closet if you want one," she said.

Then opened the door, revealing a large bedroom with 2 beds, closets, and a small door off the side which had a toilet and basin in it, "Showers are down the corridor, if you want a bath come see me and you can use mine and Sarah's," she said,

"Thanks," Danni said looking round the room smiling, "I like it," she said,

"It's real nice," Ellie said putting Danni's bags down by the bed she picked,

"Best thing about being here first you get to pick the best bed," Izzy said chuckling, "So if we leave this stuff here and then you can unpack after,"

"Sure," Danni said smiling,

"Right my room now," Izzy said walking out of the room with Lindsay, Ellie and Danni following, "Once sec," she said as she got to the main entrance hall again, "Gavin, Gavin, I love you oh Gavin!" she shouted running up to a tall boy and he turned round smiling and pulled her into a hug,

"Hey Bells," Gavin said smiling as she tried to hit him round the back of the head and failed, "Not gonna work," he said laughing as she wiggled and broke free of his grip, "You seen the newbie's yet?" he asked and Izzy nodded,

"One who you will be nice to," Izzy said scolding him with a glare and he laughed, "That's Danni one of my best friend's little sisters so you will leave her alone and her friends okay?" she said standing with her hands on her hips,

"Yeah okay," Gavin said smiling, "Party tonight in common room?" he asked and Izzy smiled nodded,

"Durh, of course," Izzy said rolling her eyes as Lindsay and Ellie came in with her bags, "Gaaavin," she said fluttering her eye lids,

"Where do you want them?" he asked walking over to Lindsay and Ellie who held out the bags for him amused,

"I don't know yet, follow me," she said sweetly,

"It's a good job I love you bells," he said laughing, and Izzy rolled her eyes, and walked through the entrance,

"You coming mom," Izzy asked and Lindsay nodded following her daughter and Gavin and leaving Ellie and Danni in the entrance hall to say goodbye,

"Right now where the hell am I," Izzy said walking past her old room on the ground floor part of the Senior dorms and walked towards the common room, past the common room entrance door and up some more stairs,

"Oh yeah here I am," Izzy said smiling seeing the names on the door, "Oh yeah sharing with Sarah again," she said smiling,

"Hey you reach 16 and you get your own room," Gavin said chuckling that Izzy was happy about sharing with Sarah,

"I happen to like sharing," Izzy said sticking her tongue out as Izzy took the key off the door and opened it, revealing a larger room than Danni's with a big bathroom to the side,

"Nice," Gavin said dropping the bags on the bed and walking out of the room, "I'm off to find my roommate and things see you in the hall," he said waving,

"Yeah bye!" Izzy shouted after him,

"He's nice," Lindsay said chuckling,

"He's also gay," Izzy said chuckling some more, "He is amazing though, I love Gavin,"

"Okay," Lindsay said smiling and sitting on Izzy's bed, "You have a bigger pin board this year," she said chuckling and Izzy turned and smiled at the board behind her desk,

"Oh yeah," she said laughing, "You gonna be okay with Danny and the trips?" she asked,

"Izzy, I'll be fine," Lindsay said chuckling, "You know you're not gonna be away longer this time," she said and Izzy sighed nodding,

"Missing Thanks Giving though, I'm on prefect duty that week with the little kids that can't go home so I probably won't be able to come back then either," Izzy said sighing, "I'll be back for Christmas though,"

"True," Lindsay said smiling, "This school year is really messed up you know," she said chuckling and Izzy nodded,

"It's cause of the flooding and stuff they had," Izzy said and Lindsay raised an eyebrow, "Oh the plumping burst in the dance studios and flooded some of the class rooms and some of the dorms as well,"

"Oooh," Lindsay said,

"Oh crap its 5pm," Izzy said laughing looking up at the free crappy white plastic clock every room has, "And I need to go steal our old clock back,"

"That my queue to leave," Lindsay said standing up as her and Izzy walked out of the room,

"Pretty much," Izzy said linking arms with Lindsay and they walked back down the corridor to the entrance hall,

"You ready to go?" Lindsay asked a tearful Ellie who was hugging an even more tearful Danni,

"Yeah," Ellie said smiling, "It's only 3 weeks' till Thanksgiving, I'll see you then,"

"Okay mommy," Danni said smiling and hugging Ellie one more time,"

"Bye mommy," Izzy said doing a cute face,

"Bye baby girl," Lindsay said chuckling and shaking her head before pulling Izzy into a hug, then stepping out of it and walked out of the door waving and getting into the car,

"Come on," Izzy said smiling at Danni who looked tearful as they drove off, "We need to go to the hall and see if I can find you some 1st years,"

"Okay," Danni said smiling at her and they walked off towards the hall.

When they got there Izzy found Danni her roommate as well as some more friends in 1st year and the year above, once everyone was in a seat Ginny came out onto the stage and welcomed everyone back for the new year, Izzy had to go stand on the stage as one of the prefects as well as the principle dancers and since her success last year assistant coach to the junior classes on a Saturday which shocked her but made her smile for the rest of the talk. It lasted a good hour as she announced notices and also the rules for the new people, it was then Izzy turn to show the newbie's and younger years to lunch with Gavin and Sarah, who had come in late to the assembly due to her dads car breaking down, help.

"Welcome to the dining hall," Izzy said leading a trail of scared looking children into the large hall, "Go grab what you want and take a seat, 1st and 2nd years are on the yellow tables, 3rd and 4th on the green, and seniors on the blue," she said and they smiled at her before racing off to join the queue,

"Well those seniors that eat in here anyway," Gavin said chuckling and they all smiled, the only time a senior was in here was for special occasional dinners,

"We're gonna be eating in here more now we're on junior duty," Izzy said and they all sighed, rolling their eyes, "Come on we may as well get it over with," she said chuckling and walked over and grabbing a tray getting some dinner and sitting on the large blue table, Gavin and Sarah joined her and they ate lunch while catching up on their very long summer, and the vast amount of homework that they have been sent in a large brown envelope.

They finished their dinner, dropped the juniors off at their common room before retreating to theirs, where some of the artier students had made a huge banner saying, "Welcome back to class of 2008!" in bright colours with ballet shoes and things all around the writing,

"Nice," Izzy said smiling and chuckling chucking herself down onto one of the large sofa's that made a square round a TV and someone's Nintendo Wii on the top ready to be played,

"Are we having a new Wii championship?" Sarah asked everyone and the guys smiled and nodded as they go onto tennis playing doubles,

"Oh god," Izzy said rolling her eyes, "We're going to be here a while she said laughing as Kizzy, who was 2 years older than Izzy and Sarah but they had become good friends, came and sat by them.

And that's they spent the first night back, playing games, chatting, drinking; only soft drinks of course, and catching up.

* * *

Review me Happy :) xxxxx


	59. Chapter 59

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

I am such a bad author i am so sorry!! I have had to but this on the back burner for the past few weeks, i've had AS Level exams, work, school, work, CCF, school, work i have been so tired and busy and i am so sorry!! Hope this makes up for it and i dont know if this chappie is any good so sorry :( anyway, thanks for the reviews here's the update!

Hugs

Charlie

**

* * *

Chapter 59**

A few weeks later and it was Thanksgiving, Izzy was sat in the dining hall on her own with the kids that couldn't get home due to flights being cancelled or their parents being away, it was one of the coldest Novembers on record and a snow storm had hit New York and more importantly JFK airport meaning some people couldn't get home for the holidays,

"Izzy," a voice said causing her to look up from her food and smile at Gavin, who's flight had been cancelled and had decided to spend the time keeping Izzy company,

"Hey," Izzy said smiling, "How many we got then?" she asked as Gavin had been told to check all the bedrooms for straggler's and had found non,

"That's all of them," Gavin said pointing towards the 10 kids sat round one of the tables, a few 1st years, some 2nd and 3rd, most of them tucking into a thanksgiving dinner,

"That's good 14 of them is good," Izzy said, looking at her mobile and sighing,

"Still not called?" Gavin asked and Izzy sighed nodding,

"They're at my grandparents probably stuffing their faces with food," Izzy said chuckling remembering how much food Lucia always prepares,

"Your grandma a good cook?" he asked digging into his dinner,

"Amazing, she's Italian but moms been teaching her some country recipes so god knows what their eating today," Izzy said eating as well,

"Cool," Gavin said smiling, "My grandma isn't a big cooking person,"

"Where is it you're from again?" Izzy asked forgetting where everyone came from in the US was easily done, when there at school they all look like there from the same place.

"Las Vegas," Gavin said smiling,

"Cool," Izzy said smiling, "What do your parents do there?"

"Dad's a cop; mom's a school teacher," Gavin said, "What about yours?" they hadn't really talked much about home life, only about school and things,

"Both my parents are CSI's," Izzy said and Gavin smiled,

"Crime Scene Investigators, nice," Gavin said smiling and Izzy looked slightly shocked,

"You actually know what they are?" Izzy asked and Gavin smiled nodding,

"My dad works with the CSI's all the time in Vegas, his good friends with one of the guys at the lab, Nick," Gavin said and Izzy smiled,

"Cool," Izzy said, "Any brothers and sisters?"

"Elder brother and 2 elder sisters," Gavin said smiling,

"Aww Gavin's the baby," Izzy said smiling, and laughing,

"What about you?" Gavin asked,

"A baby brother and 2 baby sisters, all 8 months old," Izzy said and Gavin looked shocked at Izzy,

"Aww," Gavin said, "That's so cute,"

"They are incredibly cute," Izzy said smiling, "I'm missing there first thanksgiving which sucks, but I'll be home for Christmas which will be good,"

"Yeah I bet," Gavin said, "What are their names?"

"Sam, Lily and Grace," Izzy said smiling, as they finished off their dinner,

"We'll talk more in a bit time to get this lot to go do something," Gavin said looking at the kids, who had all finished their meal,

"Sure, let's go," Izzy said smiling and seeing one of the teachers, Mr Moore to the youngsters but Sean to them walk into the hall,

"You're the lucky two who get to stay behind with this lot then," Sean said smiling and looking at the kids who all said hello to him and went to stand by Izzy, Gavin and him.

"Oh yeah," Izzy and Gavin said smiling, "Come on then guys, you lot get to go into the senior common room," she said and the little one's jaws dropped before having a huge smile on all of their faces, they had all heard about the Wii in there, and all the games and snooker table, even though they had a play station in there's and a TV it wasn't the same.

"Come on then," Sean said smiling leading them and Izzy kept to the back where one 1st year girl was looking a bit sad,

"Hey what's your name," Izzy said smiling at her,

"Melanie," the little girl said timidly,

"Hey Melanie, I saw you at auditions, you were in my group right?" Izzy said remembering her face,

"Yeah," Melanie said smiling, "But you can call me Mel everyone else does," she said smiling,

"Alright then Mel, I'm Isabelle, but people call me Izzy," Izzy said,

"Oh Bella," Sean shouted from the front, he was one of the only teachers which called her Bella at school,

"Or Bella," Izzy said chuckling, "One second." "What do you want Sean?" she shouted back,

"Code?" he shouted,

"Same idiot!" Izzy shouted back all the kids looked at her like she was mad calling a teacher an idiot but Sean chuckled and typed in the code and then entered Senior Boarding, "Are you okay?" she asked as the girl looked a little sad again,

"I miss my parents," she said sadly,

"Why didn't you go home for thanksgiving?" Izzy asked,

"My parents live in Wyoming," she said and Izzy finally realised the accent as it was sort of like Lindsay's, "And with JFK closed I couldn't get home,"

"Aww its okay," Izzy said giving Mel a one armed hug, "Come on," she said as they walked into senior boarding, past some of the dorm rooms and into the common room,

"Welcome to senior boarding," Sean said as the remaining 14 children ran and jumped on the sofa's and Izzy and Mel smiled following them in and sitting by the window on the comfy window seat, Mel looking outside and seeing the snow fall,

"It's real pretty," Mel said looking out of the window watching the snow,

"That it is," Izzy said smiling, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"A baby sister, a little sister and an older brother," Mel said smiling,

"Aww, I have 2 baby sisters and a baby brother," Izzy said smiling and Leo looked up,

"Really, my baby sisters just 4 months, she's a little boring," Mel said sighing and Izzy chuckled,

"Yeah babies are like that," Izzy said smiling, "You feeling a little better?"

"Yes thank you," Mel said smiling,

"Hey I have an idea come with me," Izzy said holding out her hand after she stood up, and Mel smiled and held onto it and followed Izzy out of the common room and towards her room, and once they were inside Izzy held out her mobile to her,

"Call your parents," Izzy said smiling and Mel looking up with a bright smile on her face,

"You sure?" Mel asked and Izzy smiled and nodded as she showed Izzy how to use the phone and then pressed call, the little girls face lit up as, the person Izzy assumed was, her mother answered the phone. They talked for a good 5 minutes and as she put the phone down Mel was crying slightly but had a huge grin on her face,

"Thank you," she said and jumped on Izzy pulling her into a hug,

"It's okay hunni," Izzy said smiling hugging Mel back, "Now how about we go into the common room and play some games," she said holding her hand out and the girl smiled widely,

"Yeah," Mel said and ran off into the common room, Izzy smiled then sighed looking at the photo taken in Montana a few months earlier on her wall of, Danny, her, Lindsay and the trips, all smiling, she missed them on days like this, family days and it sucked but making Mel happy made her smile,

"Izzy come on" Mel moaned standing at the door,

"Coming," Izzy chuckled getting off the bed and putting her phone in her pocket, before grabbing hold of Mel's hand and they walked into the common room to find Sean being beaten by a 9 year old girl in a game of Tennis on the Wii.

*******

Later that night when all the kids were asleep, Sean, Gavin and Izzy were sat in the junior common room, drinking some beer which Sean had found in the senior common room cupboards,

"Izzy, your phone is going off," Sean said seeing the phone on the table light up and buzz,

"Thanks," Izzy said smiling picking up the phone and answering it,

"Hey mom," Izzy said looking at her mom's and the trips face smiling at her from the screen of her phone,

"Hey baby girl, Happy Thanks giving," Lindsay said,

"You do know I'm English, but happy thanks giving anyway," Izzy said chuckling,

"Well it doesn't matter," Lindsay said, "Sorry about not calling earlier you know what nonna is like,"

"Yeah I do," Izzy said chuckling again, "And it's no problem, the trips all asleep?"

"Yup," Lindsay said, "I think Lily is getting a cold or something though she's been sniffly all day,"

"Oh no, not good," Izzy said, "How are nonna and poppi?"

"Good, although we had a bit of a shock," Lindsay said,

"Really?" Izzy asked standing up from the sofa and walking over to the window seat,

"Yeah, you know I told you Danny had an elder brother," Lindsay said and Izzy hmm'ed, "Well he turned up at dinner today, he had been in New Jersey for the past 2 years building himself a new life, and he has a girlfriend,"

"Oh wow," Izzy said, knowing a little about him, but not really remembering his name,

"Yeah, he's coming over Christmas eve so you'll get to meet him," Lindsay said and Izzy smiled,

"Cool," Izzy said,

"So how's school?" Lindsay asked,

"Good thanks," Izzy said, "Had a little girl in tears about not being able to go home,"

"Aww bless her where's she from?" Lindsay asked,

"Wyoming," Izzy said and Lindsay chuckled, "I let her use my phone to ring her parents,"

"Aww, that's so cute," Lindsay said, "You miss Isabelle Monroe are turning into a softie in your old age," she said chuckling,

"I know, it comes from having 3 little siblings," Izzy said chuckling,

"Talking about your lovely siblings, Grace has discovered a way of escaping her cot," Lindsay said and Izzy giggled,

"It's not funny Iz, Danny found her lying over the bar of her cot. I swear she's gonna be a daredevil when she's older," Lindsay said sighing,

"There 9 months old next month what do you expect they'll be walking soon," Izzy said,

"Please don't remind me, with those 3 growing up quick, and then there's you missy, your 15 next year, have a boyfriend and are growing up so fast," Lindsay said and Izzy felt the sadness in her voice,

"Mom have you been drinking again?" Izzy asked chuckling rolling her eyes at her emotional mother,

"Maybe a little but my babies are all growing up," she said sniffling,

"Mom but Dad on for a sec please," Izzy said trying to hold back a laugh and Lindsay sighed handing the phone to Danny,

"Hey Bella girl," Danny said,

"Mom's crying isn't she?" Izzy said laughing,

"Oh yeah, she's staring at a photo of you and the trips mumbling to herself," Danny said laughing, "She hasn't drunk in over a year,"

"I can tell," Izzy said chuckling, "Mom told me about your brother," she said, a little unsure,

"Yeah its good he's back, got a bit of a shock with the trips though, and he kinda thinks you're about 4 or 5," Danny said laughing,

"Why?" Izzy asked,

"Cause your mom was a little out of it by this point and kept on talking about her baby girl," Danny said chuckling and Izzy laughed out loud,

"Oh this could be interesting," Izzy said and then looked at the clock, "Dad I gotta go, I'm so tired,"

"Okay baby girl, see you later, love you,"

"Love you too daddy, tell mom I love her too," Izzy said smiling,

"Will do Bells," Danny said and Izzy rolled her eyes, 'seriously that man had a thing about nicknames',

"Bye," she said and ended the call; she chuckled and sat back onto the sofa. "My mom's pissed," she said laughing and Sean and Gavin laughed as well.

"Does she not usually drink?" Gavin asked,

"Not in the past year no, not since she found out she was pregnant which was about a year ago," Izzy said,

"Nice," Sean said laughing, "My god its 11pm, time for bed I think," he said standing up yawning,

"Night Sean," Izzy and Gavin said together,

"I think I might join him," Gavin said and Izzy nodded,

"I agree," Izzy said smiling standing up off the sofa before looking over to the door and her jaw dropped, "Matt!" she screamed racing towards Matt who was smiling standing in the door with a present in his hand, he put it down and caught Izzy pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the lips,

"I'll leave you two to it," Gavin said winking and he walked out of the room leaving Izzy and Matt,

"What are you doing here?" Izzy said crying slightly, so happy he was here,

"Thought I'd pay you a visit," Matt said smiling, kissing her on the lips again putting her onto the floor but keeping hold of her hips,

"I'm glad you did," she said smiling looking up at him, "I've missed you," she said,

"I know I missed you too," he said kissing her on the head, "Happy Thanks giving,"

"You too," she said smiling, "Why are you not at home?"

"I was, but I said I was going to see some friends," Matt said and Izzy sighed,

"Your parents still not want us together?" Izzy asked looking up from her place on his chest,

"Sorry," Matt said sighing but Izzy smiled,

"Well it'll have to be a dirty secret then isn't it," Izzy said giggling and Matt laughed kissing her on the head,

"So are you stuck here then?" Matt asked as they walked towards Izzy's door but she left her door open,

"Yup, I got laboured with it," Izzy said chuckling, "I need to keep it open in case one of them needs to find me,"

"Shame," Matt said wiggling his eyebrows and Izzy slapped him on the chest, "Just joking hun,"

"Good," Izzy said chuckling, "You do know I have a dad who's a cop, and 3 uncles who are cops and then an uncle who is a pathologist and can cut you into insey wincey tinie tiny pieces if you had your wicked way with me,"

"I know," Matt said turning slightly pale, and Izzy just laughed and collapse on the bed, Matt followed her and they lay cuddling in each other's arms, Matt smiled and looked up at the picture on the notice board, "Oh my, the trip's are getting so big,"

"I know, there 9 months next month and there all crawling, Grace is nearly walking and Sam is nearly talking and Lily is being lazy but is nearly doing both," Izzy said chuckling,

"I still remember the day they were born," Matt said and Izzy smiled,

"Same," Izzy said, "I'm meeting my uncle before Christmas some time,"

"Lindsay's got another brother?" Matt asked confused,

"No, Dad's," Izzy said, "He has an older brother Louis, I haven't really heard much about him, dad doesn't really say a lot,"

"He was a member of a gang," Matt said and Izzy looked up confused,

"Back ground searches again?" Izzy asked and Matt shook his head,

"Common knowledge it's why Chief Sinclair doesn't like him too much," Matt said and Izzy ooh'd,

"Fair enough," Izzy said then yawned,

"Time for sleep I think," Matt said and Izzy shook her head,

"No cause then you'll leave," she said pouting,

"No I won't I'll stay the night," Matt said and Izzy smiled sleepily,

"Promise?" she asked laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes,

"Promise," he said kissing her head.

"Night," Izzy mumbled and slowly drifted into a content sleep in her boyfriends arms.

* * *

Review me happy!!! Remind me what it's like so i keep writing! xxx


	60. Chapter 60

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Okay so first i shall be shot because i havent uploaded in forever but i literally havent had the time, RL has been getting in the way, i am working way more i did 32 hours last week and an 11 hour shift yesterday!! so yeah that with school and revision and netball i have been uber uber busy so if people still want to read it here is the next chapter! Enjoy :) oh and thanks for the reviews!

Charlie

xxx

**

* * *

Chapter 60**

A month later and it was December, New York was covered in a layer of lovely white snow and Izzy decided to take a walk through Central Park on the way home. Danny had had to work late and Lindsay was cooking and looking after the trips so she decided to walk home and also catch the subway.

She walked towards the Rockefeller centre and saw the big tree, covered in white snow, taking a photo of it, with her phone she kept on walking with her bags and walked towards the subway to catch her train home.

30 minutes later Izzy was stepping off the train and walked out of the station for the short walk to the bus and then a 15 minute bus ride home. Once she had done that she walked to the driveway of the house and saw an unfamiliar motor parked behind the mini-van which Lindsay had purchased much to Danny's annoyance as they needed a bigger car to move the trips around in and Danny's department issue black SUV. She smiled and walked past the car up to the door with her rucksack and small bag, and took out her keys, placing them in the lock, turning the key and walking into the house.

It was decorated in Christmas decorations, and she saw in the front window a Christmas tree with lights shimmering,

"Hello, anyone home?" Izzy asked walking through the door and placing her bags down next to the table in the hall way with her keys,

"Izzy," Lindsay said walking through the door from the kitchen at the end, running up to her eldest daughter and pulling her into a huge hug,

"Hey mom," Izzy said beaming a smile and hugging Lindsay back,

"Missed you baby girl," Lindsay said smiling and kissing her on the forehead,

"Missed you too mom," Izzy said smiling, "Where are dad and the trips?"

"Living room with Louis," Lindsay said smiling and walking towards the entrance to the living room, leaving Izzy to stand there and kept on walking into the kitchen,

"Hey Bells," Danny said smiling sitting up from the sofa and walking towards Izzy pulling her into a hug, while a man and brunette woman turned round and stared at them the man's jaw slightly hitting the floor,

"Daddy," Izzy said beaming a smile and ran to him hugging him, she didn't know why but she felt like calling him daddy, and it made Danny's smile grow more.

"How are you baby girl?" he asked as Izzy walked round and saw Lily, Grace and Sam sitting on the floor playing,

"Iz, Iz, Iz," Sam said looking up at Izzy walking towards them and Izzy's jaw dropped,

"Did we fail to mention he was talking now," Danny said chuckling and Izzy turned and scowled at him,

"Yes you did," Izzy said, glaring at him and then turned to Sam who was sitting giggling, trying to reach the pacifier he has spat out when Izzy had walked in, "You talking now mister?" she asked sitting down and holding her arms out and he crawled to her,

"Iz, Iz, Iz," Sam said smiling and clapping his hands,

"How about bella?" Izzy said to him and Sam scrunched his face up,

"El, El," Sam said instead and Izzy smiled and giggled, as Sam squirmed and moved away,

"Close enough," Izzy said smiling and chuckled, kissing his head, "Anything else you failed to tell me?"

"Well, Grace can walk, a little," Danny said and Izzy beamed a smiled and picked Grace up,

"You walking now Miss Grace Rosa?" Izzy asked and Grace just giggled and stood up pushing on Izzy's shoulder's eager to show her big sister her latest trick, she turned around carefully and took a few shaky steps before falling onto her bottom and giggling, turned round on her bottom and facing Izzy who was smiling and clapping, "Wow, I missed loads," Izzy said sighing before turning round and realised she was being watched by a man and a woman, "Oh hey," she said smiling at them, "I'm guessing your Louis?" she said,

"Yes, and you would be?" Louis asked, causing Izzy to turn and stare at Danny, who was laughing,

"Louis this is my other daughter Isabelle," Danny said and Louis looked shocked again,

"You said she was your baby girl, she doesn't look 7 or 8," Louis said,

"She is," Danny said, "She just happens to be a 14 year old baby girl," he said chuckling, "Sorry I thought you were listening as I explained,"

"Well I was a little shocked that my baby brother was a dad of 4, I kinda zoned out then," Louis said and smiled at Izzy, "So, shall we start again. I would be your Uncle Louis,"

"And I would be your not so little 14 year old niece Isabelle," Izzy said, "As dad put it, but call me Izzy,"

"Nice to meet you," Louis said smiling at her,

"Same," Izzy said smiling back, and then looked at the brunette,

"Oh this is my girlfriend Sasha," Louis said and the woman smiled,

"It's nice to meet you Izzy," she said and Izzy just smiled back,

"You too," Izzy said, and turned away from Louis who continued to stare at her, "I'll go help mom in the kitchen," she said getting off the floor and walking into the kitchen, watching Lindsay move around the various pots and pans, before grabbing a drink out the fridge and sitting on the sideboard.

"Sideboards are for food not asses," Lindsay said putting two hands on her hips and giving Izzy a mock glare who just stuck her tongue out.

"Not moving mom," Izzy said smiling and Lindsay smiled back,

"I've missed you so much," Lindsay said smiling and Izzy smiled back, "but why are you in my kitchen?"

"Louis keeps on staring at me," Izzy said looking at Lindsay with a worried look and Lindsay chuckled,

"I think he was expecting a little girl not you," Lindsay said and Izzy huffed,

"So sorry for being 14 and not 6," Izzy said,

"It's not your fault hun, I think it's a little bit of a shock, he left and his little brother was a single player and he returns to a family man who's engaged, has 3 under 1's and a 14 year old children." Lindsay said stirring the pasta.

"Yeah well he shouldn't be staring at me I don't like it," Izzy said grumpily crossing her arms and pouting,

"Okay now you're acting 6," Lindsay said chuckling, "Hun, he's your uncle and as much as I am a bit weary of him, he's a good guy and he loves your dad so go in there and be nice please."

"Okay," Izzy said sighing, kissing Lindsay on the cheek before walking back into the living room.

"...so I proposed at a meal in Montana," Danny said as Izzy walked into the room,

"It was very romantic," she said walking over to the piano and sitting on the seat as everywhere else in the room was full,

"It was partially your idea," Danny said looking at Izzy smiling,

"Well only the music the rest was all you dad," Izzy said, lifting up the case on the piano keys looking at the white ivory keys.

"You gonna play?" Danny asked,

"I think I might," Izzy said standing up and walking towards the cabinet by the fireplace opening it and bringing out a piano book.

"If you're gonna play; play it properly!" Lindsay shouted from the kitchen,

"Yes mom!" Izzy shouted back rolling her eyes, and walking back to the piano placing the book on the stand and turning it to a page which she had started to learn before she went back to school.

"You play piano?" Louis asked,

"Yeah and violin," Izzy said turning round to face him before turning back and beginning to play to soft melody, and the room went silent, even the trips who loves any music went silent but continued to play with their toys. There was near silence for a few minutes and then Louis and Danny began their idle chat and waited for dinner to be finished and Lindsay came into the room shouting it was ready. The trips sat in their high chairs eating some baby mush which looked disgusting in Izzy's opinion and everyone else sat by them round the table.

"So Danny tells us you're a ballet dancer?" Louis asked Izzy, eating the pasta bake Lindsay had made.

"Yeah, I've been dancing since I can remember," Izzy said smiling, "Now I'm here in New York dancing and I love it,"

"So you're from Montana like your mom?" Louis asked and Izzy chuckled and looked at Lindsay who was smiling, "Am I missing something?"

"Lindsay isn't my biological mom," Izzy said and Louis looked shocked at them both as did Sasha,

"But she looks so like you," Sasha said,

"Really?" Izzy and Lindsay said together, looking at each other smiling,

"Yeah?" Louis said, "You couldn't tell she wasn't your biological daughter," he said to Lindsay,

"Thanks," Izzy said smiling widely, "But yeah I'm adopted, and I'm from England," she said going back to her native accent, since she had been in New York for well over a year she had started to get an American accent and you could hardly tell she was English unless she remembered to change her accent back.

"You're English?" Sasha said as she and Louis stared at the girl once more,

"Yeah, I've only been in New York a little over a year," she said smiling,

"Wow," they both said still staring and Izzy was getting a little self conscious about it all.

"Yeah its great can we change the topic please the staring is getting a little annoying," she mumbled under her breathe but Lindsay heard her and decided to change the topic,

"So we were thinking you could come out to Montana for our wedding in March," Lindsay said and Louis and Sasha smiled,

"I wouldn't miss my baby brothers wedding for anything," Louis said smiling,

"You chose a date?" Izzy asked after giving Lindsay a silent thank you,

"Yeah we booked it for March 18th," Danny said,

"That's in less than 3 months," Izzy stated,

"I know, we still have loads to do," Lindsay said stressing slightly,

"Don't worry mom we'll be fine, and even better me and Stella can help and Jess,"

"True," Lindsay said smiling and they started to talk about weddings and their jobs and everything related to the wedding and also about Christmas the next day, about 10pm they all decided it was time to call it a night, the trips had been put to bed about 2 hours earlier and Izzy had made her way up not long after that, which left the adults talking till it was time for everyone to leave.

***

The next day it was Christmas Day, the second Izzy had had in New York with Lindsay and Danny but it was the trip's first so she decided to wake her parents up how they will be for the many years to follow. She walked into the trips room at 6am and Grace was wide awake standing up in the crib on the railings around it,

"Hey Gracey, how are you doing?" Izzy asked picking her up out of her cot and she murmured some baby talk back,

"That good hu?" she said and walked over to Lily who was also wide awake and had sat up with her arms in the air, so Izzy picked her up as well and placed her on her other hip.

"Now we have to go put you two on to mommy and daddy's bed while I pick up Sam," she said sneaking into her parents room and putting Grace and Lily in the middle of the bed on both their legs, running out of the room picking Sam up and running back jumping onto a sitting position on the end of the bed with Sam still in her arms squealing at the adventure, which caused Lindsay to wake up and Danny to grumble something and roll over.

"Mommy, daddy it's Christmas wake up," Izzy said in a very childish voice,

"Is'bell you're 14 years old, not 14 months go back to bed," Lindsay said very sleepily rolling over as Grace crawled up to the top of the bed Lily following her and they attacked their parents.

"But moooom, it's Christmas!" Izzy said jumping up and down again letting Sam go to join his other sisters in attacking Lindsay and Danny.

"Bella, it's 6, come back in a few hours," Danny grumbled sitting up and pulling Lily and Sam into his lap to stop them poking his face.

"I agree," Lindsay grumbled pulling Grace into her lap to stop her doing the same, "You're teaching them bad habits already; we didn't want them up before 9am on Christmas,"

"Oh you are joking right, you are in for another 16 years of 6am Christmas days mom," Izzy said laughing, "And it's my job as big sister to make sure it happens to you and not me,"

"Great," Danny grumbled wiping the sleep out of his eyes, and looking at Izzy who was beaming at him, and then at the trips that were all smiling up at their parents.

"I suppose we better go downstairs and see what Santa brought hey?" Danny mumbled and Lindsay sighed nodding, picking up Grace and moving to get out of bed, luckily she had some warm clothes on for bed, and grabbed a jumped before walking out of the room. Izzy beamed and picked Lily out of Danny's lap and followed leaving Danny and Sam sitting on the bed,

"You know, I think I need to teach you about sleeping in little man," Danny grumbled reaching for a jumper and standing up and following everyone down the stairs.

He found Lindsay in the kitchen making some hot chocolate and coffee for her and Danny, while Izzy sat on the sofa shivering in her small PJ top and bottoms, which had ballet shoes all over them, and "dancing queen" written on the top.

"Here baby girl have this," he said handing over his NYPD jumper to her, coming to the conclusion he should freeze and not his eldest as they waited for the heating to warm the house up.

"Thanks daddy," Izzy said smiling and putting the jumper on taking in a breath and smelling her father on them and smiled at him. She looked like a little girl sitting on the sofa with Grace and Lily in a jumper which was way too big for her smiling and looking at the tree with presents under them which a look of glee on her face. And suddenly Danny felt at home, with Grace and Lily looking slightly confused but happy with their pink pacifiers in there mouths, and Sam staring at the twinkling lights smiling, with his hand around his binkie. He put him down next to the rest of them and walked into the kitchen putting his arms around Lindsay waist and kissing her neck,

"You know I don't care that its 6am, I don't think I have ever been happier," Danny said smiling and Lindsay turned her head kissed his nose and lay back in his embrace.

"I don't think I have either, Bell looks like a little kid," Lindsay said chuckling looking at their eldest explaining to the trips about Santa who were more interested in the shiny paper than anything.

"Louis was right you know, she looks so much like you it's scary," Danny said as Izzy turned round and smiled at them both before returning back to her story.

"Yeah I know, and sometimes I remember she isn't really mine and it hurts me," Lindsay said sadly,

"But she is yours, she's our little, well not so little girl, and even if you didn't give birth to her she's our daughter Lindsay, our beautiful, intelligent daughter, who soon will be too old to do all this with, so let's make the most of it," he said turning her round in his arms and they shared a kiss,

"Something tells me she will never be too old for Christmas," Lindsay said chuckling kissing Danny one last time before picking up 2 of the mugs and walked out of the kitchen and put the mugs on the table and moved one of the trips out the way so she sat next to Izzy.

"Happy Christmas baby girl," Lindsay said pulling Izzy into a hug and kissing her temple,

"Happy Christmas mom," Izzy said leaning into the hug and smiling as Grace wiggled towards the end of the sofa and tried to get off but Danny caught her before she fell.

"Can we open presents now?" Izzy asked giving them both puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," Lindsay said chuckling as Izzy beamed a smile and picked up three presents and handed them to the trips, and with a little help they opened them. And that's how it went for the next hour, everyone opening presents, with Izzy getting some new dancing stuff and her favourite present an I-pod touch, which she almost squealed when she opened it. After presents they had a family dinner after phone calls from everyone saying Merry Christmas, and just enjoyed the spirit of the day and each others company.

* * *

Remind me what its like to be reviewed happy :) pretty please :)


	61. Chapter 61

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTER OR THE SHOW!! THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS!!

Hey yes this is really me, well i got joint runner-up in the fanfiction awards so if u voted for me thanks so much :D!!! hehe so its been ages and sorry bout that school and RL has been insane and i have a new job and everything :D so here is a little chapter, i dont know wether i am gonna do a new sequal or continue after a few years :P anyway :lol: here is a new chappi! and i dont know wether this will be any good so sorry if its not :)

Hugs and Love

Review me happy so that i can continue to write this i do miss it :D

Charlie

xxxxxx

**

* * *

Chapter 61**

After a busy Christmas and New Year surrounded by family the next few months were full of wedding preparations and for Mac and Stella proposals, as being the closest romantic he is, Mac decided to pop the question on Valentine's Day which Stella of course accepted. Followed a week later by Jenn and Don, as not to be left out, Don proposed the following week, not as romantic as Mac was but still at a very posh restaurant.

It was now the day of the Monroe-Messer wedding in Montana, Danny's parents had been flown over for the event and it being two weeks before the trips 1st birthdays they were going to spend a week after the wedding in Montana as Lindsay and Danny went on their honeymoon, which neither of them was sure quite where it was.

"Mom can I run away now," Lindsay said as she sat looking at the mirror in her mother's bedroom, they had decided to have the wedding on the ranch in the garden in front of the wheat fields.

"No, let me do your hair first," Marie said as she pulled on more of Lindsay's hair and added clips here and there,

"How you holding up kiddo?" Stella asked walking into the room with Grace who she let onto the floor once she was in the door and she promptly got up and toddled around on very unsteady feet towards her mommy.

"Me, I'm fine and dandy, absolutely fine, never better," Lindsay said sarcastically as Grace finally made it to her and she pulled her into her lap, kissing her on the head as she reached out and tried to grab the various things on the vanity table in front of her.

"I think not miss Gracey," Lindsay said laughing as Grace shook her head and babbled reaching for the things,

"Ma," she said reaching for it, "Ma," it was the only word she could say at the moment that and 'El'.

"No Grace," Lindsay said as she winced, "You think you could pull my hair any harder mom," she groaned,

"Linny if you want your hair looking nice sit still for at least 10 more minutes." Marie said.

"Mine hurt more," Izzy said walking into the room,

"I seriously doubt it," Lindsay grumbled again after which Marie pulled her hair a little harder, and everyone chuckled,

"It's nice to know that me and you will be like that in 20 years time mom," Izzy said chuckling,

"Thanks for that Iz," Lindsay said, "How's your dad?"

"Flack's trying to get him into a tie, it's incredibly funny," Stella said chuckling and Lindsay laughed as well,

"He does know it isn't gonna work, doesn't he," Lindsay said smirking, "I can't imagine Dan in a tie, ever," and everyone laughed,

"I'm gonna go see if Uncle Flack's managed to get him into one yet," Izzy said giggling and skipped out of the room,

"You better be back in time to put your dress on miss!" Marie shouted after her, as everyone else in the room laughed,

Izzy walked to the other side of the house where Danny was sitting in a room with Flack, Mac, and Hawkes while they all decided which tie would suit him best and Danny was trying his hardest to tell them he wasn't having any of it.

"No," Danny said to the 23rd tie they had picked out, "Guy's how many times, I am not wearing a stupid tie."

"Okay I give up," Flack said placing the black tie on the bed and holding his hands up in defeat,

"Good," Danny mumbled and sat down in the chair by the dresser,

"You guys are useless," Izzy proclaimed walking into the room and moving a sleeping Sam out of the way on the bed so she could sit down,

"I'd like to see you do better," Hawkes said like a 9 year old child who couldn't get his own way,

"I'm not gonna, he'd look weird in a tie," Izzy said shrugging and Danny smiled at her,

"See listen to the voice of reasoning, I don't need no stupid tie," Danny said glad he had won the argument with a little help. "How's your mom doin'?"

"Grandma's pulling her hair out, literally," Izzy said chuckling,

"Nice," they all said,

"Seriously she's really vicious when it comes to doing hair, my heads still sore from when she did mine," Izzy said moaning and pouting,

"Try having her cut it," Jamie said walking into the room, "How we all holding up?"

"I just want it to be time already," Danny said impatiently,

"Same I'm bored," Izzy said pouting, "I might go play piano for a bit,"

"Can you not sit still for 5 minutes Bella?" Mac asked chuckling,

"Nope," was the reply as she walked out of the room and left the men to it.

***

It was 3 hours later and finally everyone was in position the back garden by the lake of the Monroe Ranch had been turned into an outdoor chapel, there was seating enough for everyone who had been invited and in the middle in front of the lake was a white arch covered in white flowers. Everything was ready for the wedding and everyone was now in place waiting for the music and for Lindsay to make her way to where Danny was standing under the archway with the vicar who was going to give the ceremony.

"Ready?" Izzy asked as she picked up her violin and Susie picked up her flute, and looked at the door where Lindsay was standing with Jack holding onto her arm,

"Yeah," Lindsay mouthed back and Izzy put her bow to the strings and played the wedding march, with Susie.

Lindsay stepped out of the house and walked towards the archway, Danny's jaw dropped as he watched her walk towards him, she was in a cream dress which was only just floor length, it had small straps and hugged her body in all the right places, her hair was off her face and fell down her back, it had a flower placed in the top and small diamante hair pins keeping it in place.

They made their way to the archway and when they got there Jack let go of her arm and stood her next to Danny,

"You look amazing," he whispered in her ear and Lindsay smiled trying to keep hold of her nerves and it was just about working.

The rest of the ceremony went as normal, they had both decided that they were going to write their own vows which took them both longer than they thought they would,

"Danny," Lindsay said turning to him, "You are my life and my soul, from the teasing at the beginning to standing in front of you know my love for you has only grown. You are an amazing father, and I couldn't wish for a better person to be my husband and to be with me till the end. I just hope I can put up with your for that long." She said and everyone laughed as Danny tried hard not to cry.

"Lindsay," he started, "I know I teased you in the beginning but it was because I loved you and always had done, from the moment I met you I knew you were going to change me. I love you with all my heart, you are an amazing woman and mother and I am so glad you have kept up with me so far. And for once I think Mac won a bet; I guess I did fall in love." And everyone laughed again,

The vicar smiled at them both and turned to the audience,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," he said to Danny who smirked and pulled Lindsay into a kiss as Flack and Hawkes catcalled and cheered.

"I love you Mrs Messer," Danny said kissing her again,

"I love you too Mr Messer," Lindsay said smiling.

They celebrated the marriage outside with a meal where everyone got talking and luckily the lovely weather remained the same, they talked long into the night, and Lindsay and Danny went to their honeymoon, the holiday cottage on the grounds, where they would be staying the weekend without the children who were going to stay with their grandparents.

**THE END** for now

* * *

Review me happy :D xxxx


End file.
